EL LOBO Y EL DRAGON
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Draco lo ha perdido todo, hasta el orgullo a causa de una maldición. Y de repente tropieza con alguien inesperado. ¿Podra Harry ayudarle?¿o se convertira en un nuevo torturador?DOM HArry/SUB Draco Slash Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

EL LOBO Y EL DRAGON PROLOGO

Draco temblaba bajo su capa, aterrado y asustado. No podía regresar a Malfoy Manor, no si quería evitar caer en manos de su padre otra vez. Se apartó de los grises ojos un mechón de pelo sucio y ligeramente ensangrentado, aunque los coágulos de sangre estaban tan resecos que parecían pequeñas motas negras, mezcladas con el resto de la mugre que lo cubría, oculto en la sombra de un viejo edificio abandonado, casi en ruinas.

Su padrino había sido muy claro y al tiempo críptico cuando le dio aquel traslador de emergencia, justo a principios de 6º curso, mucho antes de la Gran Lucha de la Torre de Astronomía.

"Si quieres vivir Draco, usa esto. Tal vez no te guste, pero te aseguro que te protegerán"

Esas habían sido sus palabras, y Draco estuvo tentado de usar el objeto. Su padrino había sido su único apoyo desde el terrible verano de cuarto; pero no podía dejar de acudir al llamado de su padre, no en ese momento, no cuando aun no sabía qué camino tomar, no cuando no estaba seguro de qué hacer ni era realmente libre para elegir…

Pero ahora? Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía ya que perder? Su vida se iba por el sumidero cada vez mas rápidamente, no le quedaba nada, ya había pasado por todas las humillaciones posibles y en esos momentos al orgulloso Slytherin solo le importaba una cosa: sobrevivir.

Riendo amargamente, el rubio pensó que tal vez llegase a cumplir los diecisiete, después de todo, aunque su mayoría de edad era algo prácticamente irrelevante para él, en esos momentos. La única ventaja, la posibilidad de volver a hacer magia, pero Draco supo que no se atrevería a usar su varita de nuevo.

Dumbledore y Potter habían acabado con Voldemort, hacia ya casi un año, en la Torre, luchando como fieras rabiosas en plena noche, pero nadie pudo ver más que los fogonazos de sus maldiciones, bloqueados los accesos por Riddle, Albus o Harry, nunca lo sabrían. También era una incógnita el desarrollo del duelo, pero aunque nadie estaba seguro de como había ocurrido, tanto Albus como Riddle habían fallecido. Y el Chico Dorado estaba amnésico, pero milagrosamente vivo después de permanecer semanas en coma, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, a causa de las heridas y el terrible agotamiento mágico sufrido.

Se rumoreaba que ni siquiera recordaba que era mago y que habían hablado de internarle en San Mungo, aunque por supuesto, todo eran bulos y rumores, porque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba el muchacho de dieciséis años en esos momentos.

Lucius, su padre, había reagrupado a los mortifagos tras la batalla y arremetido con furia contra la sociedad mágica, sembrando el caos. Y Draco ya no quería ser parte de más matanzas y torturas. Ya había sufrido bastante dolor para expiar sus propios pecados, de soberbia, de intolerancia, de incomprensión… Y decidió huir de él, de lo que representaba, y de su destino, negándose a someterse una vez más. Ahora, le buscaban tanto los Aurores como la Orden del Fénix y los Mortifagos. Draco tenía el dudoso honor de ser el mago más buscado, ya que ambos bandos le querían, por uno u otro motivo:

Draco dejó caer la cabeza con desesperación, estaba harto de esconderse y durante casi cinco meses había sobrevivido a duras penas en las calles, como un muggle, aterrado de que cualquiera bando le encontrara. Los Aurores, por estar en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado y desaparecer inoportunamente; su padre, para obligarle de nuevo a….Lucius estaba realmente furioso con él, y Draco no quería pensar en lo que le haría si volvía a ponerle las manos encima.

Suspiró y se arrebujo en la raída capa de invisibilidad, sacando el traslador del bolsillo. Con manos vacilantes abrió la cajita en que se encontraba el objeto del que en esos momentos dependía su vida y con rostro maliciento contempló la pequeña figurilla de metal. Armándose de valor, aferró con fuerza el pequeño dragón dorado y desapareció.

Cuando el tirón de la magia cesó, Draco se encontró a si mimo en una zona residencial muggle, cerca de un destartalado parte infantil que había visto mejores días, con un par de columpios, abandonados a esas horas de la tarde, bajo el calor del sol de mediodía de junio.

NO era lo que el Slytherin esperaba, pero de todas formas, aquel traslador era muy especial. Se suponía que tenía que llevarle junto a una persona, no a un lugar concreto, y que esa persona cuidaría de él y le mantendría seguro. Su padrino le advirtió que era probable que el trasladar solo le dejase cerca, porque fuertes barreras rodeaban al extraño misterioso y no era probable que el traslador pudiera rebasar esa protección.

El rubio se ocultó, ajustando su deteriorada capa de invisibilidad lo mejor que pudo y sentándose entre algunos matorrales, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor expectante. Había sopesado durante muchas horas quien podía ser su misterioso aliado en la Orden, quién podía haberle dado semejante objeto a su padrino y sinceramente, esperaba que no hubiese sido Dumbledore. Porque en ese caso, estaría solo, abandonado a su suerte. Esperaba que fuese Shacklebolt, o mejor Lupin, ambos eran magos poderosos y presumiblemente capaces de cuidar de él sin aprovecharse de su actual vulnerabilidad.

Pronto un grupo de ruidosos adolescentes, ruidosos y malhablados aparecieron bordeando el parquecillo, y Draco se inmovilizó al escucharles hablar entre ellos..

¡Vamos Dudley! ¡Tienes que sacar a Potter!

¿Podemos darle una paliza? Es divertido pegarle a ese pasmarote…

¡Genial!

Los chicos se alejaron jurando y riendo a carcajadas, tirando piedras a los árboles y Draco vaciló.

"¿Potter?"

A distancia prudencial, siguió a la pandilla y pronto, tras un breve paseo, alcanzaron Privet Drive. Aunque el chico rubio y obeso y sus amigos no eran conscientes, poderosas barreras mágicas rodeaban la pequeña e insignificante casita blanca, y Draco se detuvo, cauteloso.

"¿Tal vez el mismo que está protegiendo a Potter va a protegerme a mí?"

Si se acercaba mas, su mera presencia haría saltar las alarmas mágicas y Potter era un apellido corriente. Serpiente después de todo, se sentó en el jardín de enfrente, oculto y aguardó. Necesitaba cerciorarse - era su vida lo que estaba en juego - de si era Potter el que estaba oculto allí, y si era posible, averiguar quién le protegía. Necesitaba al menos ver al moreno antes de decidirse y soportó el calor y el sol estoicamente durante largo rato, hambriento, aun más sediento y sofocado.

Sonidos de voces procedentes de la casa le llegaron, pero no las reconoció. Tenía cada vez mas sed, y estaba mareado y débil de hambre, pero ignoró los rugidos de su estómago y aguardó, vigilante. Un joven de pelo negro y desarreglado, cargado con bolsas de basura salió de la casa y se encaminó al contenedor próximo, al final de la calle, tras mirar por un instante justo en su dirección haciéndole encogerse y contener la respiración, temblando de miedo y terror.

Draco había reconocido el pelo indomable instantáneamente, y aunque el joven no llevaba sus eternas gafas, y parecía algo cambiado, sus ojos eran indiscutiblemente las mismas esmeraldas de siempre. El Griffindor enfiló la calle bajo el sol de verano, y Draco le siguió en la distancia, de regreso al parque.

EL moreno caminó rápida y decididamente y rebasó los desiertos columpios, atravesando el polvoriento césped, mas lleno de calveros que de hierba, sin detenerse. Saltó limpiamente y con agilidad la valla que separaba la zona del arcén de la carreta pese a que era bastante alta.

Draco se aproximó y tras darle un poco de margen, saltó a su vez, justo a tiempo de verle desaparecer dentro de uno de los canales de desagüe que atravesaban la calzada de asfalto. El rubio se apresuró y agachando la cabeza atravesó la oscura alcantarilla, llena de restos arrastrados por las últimas lluvias del invierno. El olor era extraño, rancio y molesto, pero Draco tan solo frunció el ceño un poco y se remangó la capa para evitar engancharla en algún detritus.

Al otro lado de la carretera, al final de la tubería, se extendía una pequeña zona de arbustos y matorral, descendiendo hasta un arroyo próximo, cerca del cual se alzaban unos pocos árboles, una miserable isleta de verdor, aunque llena de ruedas viejas y basuras, rodeada por completo por la negra carretera.

Harry ya no estaba a la vista pero Draco no se arredró por eso. Se despojó de su capa y la ocultó bajó un hueco entre las raíces de un arbolillo y se desperezó. Se deslizó silencioso ente las malezas, confiando en sus sentidos. Apenas se adentró, el lugar empezó a parecer súbitamente mas grande, denso y salvaje, un verdadero bosque. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, apreciando que estaba aun a pocos metros de la carretera, y la ilusión se desvaneció. Algún tipo de hechizo expandía sus dimensiones y repelía a los muggles, y tal vez a los magos con menos decisión, porque, después de todo, para que iba nadie a entrar en aquel estercolero?

Tras caminar a buen paso durante quince minutos sin vislumbrar tan siquiera el arroyuelo que tan cercano pareciera desde la carretera, Draco se detuvo un instante. La pista era buena. Aunque el lugar estaba infestado de huellas de conejos, algún que otro zorro solitario, a juzgar por los rastros, el rubio estaba seguro de estar siguiendo la pista correcta. Finalmente alcanzó un claro, una zona más húmeda, llena de hierbas altas, salpicadas por algún matorral ocasional.

Se detuvo oculto al borde del calvero, sombreado parcialmente por los árboles que lo rodeaban, explorándola zona cuidadosamente. El rastro se perdía entre la masa de hierba ondeante y el joven vaciló. Muchos otros rastros cruzaban el lugar, y las huellas cruzadas y entrecruzadas le confundieron, haciéndole vacilar a la hora de cual seguir. Se agazapó para no revelarse y se adentró cautelosamente en la zona, intentado descubrir el paradero del Griffindor.

Estaba casi en el centro del claro, en una zona de hierba mucho más corta que le impedía ocultarse adecuadamente, y escucho un sordo gruñido a sus espaldas. Draco se inmovilizó, agazapándose más por instinto, conteniendo la respiración sin osar moverse y escrudiñó con ojos ansiosos su alrededores, poniendo la máximo todos sus sentidos.

Aquel bosquecillo de apariencia inofensiva le había puesto los nervios de punta, era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y se preparó para atacar o defenderse de lo desconocido. Sin un solo sonido, una bestia negra surgió repentinamente de entre las hierbas, como si se hubiese materializado y los ojos de Draco se dilataron de sorpresa y miedo.

Se aplastó contra el suelo, aterrorizado, deseando fundirse con el césped y la tierra que le sostenían, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, protegiendo el vientre contra el suelo.

Si sus sentidos no le engañaban, la bestia de color negro que se aproximaba con pasos lentos y gruñendo roncamente ahora, era Potter. Su piel relucía bajo el sol del verano, con reflejos casi metálicos, y Draco se encogió aun más, ante el sordo y grave rugido de amenaza del otro.

La enorme y masiva criatura bufó, enseñando la amenazadora dentadura, en la que destacaban los largos y afilados caninos, azotando el aire con la cola en forma de látigo, aparentemente enojada ante el intruso que invadía sus dominios. Sin embargo, rodeándolo con cautela, le olfateó intensamente, los verdes ojos de pupilas verticales apuntando fijamente en su dirección.

El flaco y sucio lobo plateado plegó las delicadas orejas triangulares contra el cráneo y enseñó los dientes en una mueca silenciosa y defensiva, antes de volver a la inmovilidad casi absoluta, encogiendo el rabo entre las patas completamente, una bola peluda aplastada y temblorosa en el reseco suelo.

La figura negra se acercó recelosa, y olfateo de nuevo con curiosidad, bufando ruidosamente, rozando ahora con sus sensibles bigotes la piel plateada del otro. Los olfateos se intensificaron y el negro hocico se acercó a su grupa, investigando detenidamente el olor en la zona, para mortificación del Slytherin.

Rodeándole con un gruñido sordo y prolongado un par de veces, amagó un ataque repentino, rascando con sus garras hierba y tierra, empujándole incluso con su testa armada de afilados cuernos. El lobo gimió, y se revolvió, panza arriba ante el impacto, desplegando sus propias garras defensivamente, enseñando los dientes, pero sin atacar o morder en respuesta, en un gesto de rendición y sumisión. Después de todo, incluso las afiladas zarpas del lobo resbalarían en la fuerte armadura de escamas del otro. Su vientre y su cuello quedaron expuestos, y las pupilas verticales se dilataron, destellando con renovada curiosidad.

El semidragón, del tamaño de un caballo pequeño, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, olfateando, apenas a un par de pasos, agitando la larga cola rematada de afiladas púas de acero, exhalando una nubecilla de humo y rugió de nuevo, mientras el hombre lobo se tumbaba lentamente de nuevo sobre la hierba, el corazón palpitante.

Draco evaluó a su oponente cuidadosamente, sin atreverse a mirarle muy directamente, la cabeza gacha y las orejas plegadas. Las nubecillas de humo gris brotaban de las delicadas narinas, al final de grácil y largo hocico, delatando la irritación de la criatura. Aunque podía erguirse a dos patas, alcanzaría su máxima velocidad a cuarteo patas y sobre todo, volando. Recubierto el cuerpo totalmente de escamas negras de brillo tornasolado, blindado, una larga cola serpentina y flexible remataba la columna vertebral. Las extremidades delanteras semejaban quizás las articulaciones de un equino, pero rematadas en cinco largas garras negras, semirretráctiles como las suyas, de afilado aspecto, y duras como el acero templado. Las zarpas delanteras eran lo suficientemente diestras como para manipular ciertos objetos, pero no eran manos.

Ok, ahí va como muestra, a ver si os gusta.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco evaluó a su oponente cuidadosamente, sin atreverse a mirarle muy directamente, la cabeza gacha y las orejas plegadas. Las nubecillas de humo gris brotaban de las delicadas narinas, al final de grácil y largo hocico, delatando la irritación de la criatura. Aunque podía erguirse a dos patas, alcanzaría su máxima velocidad a cuarteo patas y sobre todo, volando. Recubierto el cuerpo totalmente de escamas negras de brillo tornasolado, blindado, una larga cola serpentina y flexible remataba la columna vertebral. Las extremidades delanteras semejaban quizás las articulaciones de un equino, pero rematadas en cinco largas garras negras, semirretráctiles como las suyas, de afilado aspecto, y duras como el acero templado. Las zarpas delanteras eran lo suficientemente diestras como para manipular ciertos objetos, pero no eran manos.

El vientre, las ingles y la garganta eran zonas sensibles, junto con los ojos, ya que las escamas eran suaves y pequeñas en esas zonas, para permitir la movilidad del cuerpo, poco más que un adorno. Las pupilas verticales, se abrían en unos iris de un verde casi fluorescente, y reaccionaban con presteza a los cambios de luz. La cabeza de la criatura recordaba vagamente a la de un caballo, mucho más la de un Threastal y estaba rematada por dos afilados cuerno en espiral, cerca de los cuales brotaban las gráciles orejas, afiladas y nerviosas como las de un ciervo.

En su espalda se adivinaban los arrugados bultos negros de dos grandes alas membranosas, recubiertas de de diminutas escamas, y Draco estuvo seguro de que las mismas debían ser plenamente funcionales.

Un semidragón era un criatura casi mítica entre los magos, algo tan raro e inusual, que no se tenía constancia de ellos desde hacía siglos. Y el hecho de que la forma de animago de Potter fuese uno de ellos no era nada tranquilizador, incluso para alguien cuya propia forma era la de un temido hombrelobo.

Los semidragones, a diferencia de un dragón verdadero, podían legar a ser parcialmente domesticados por un mago competente y poderoso, ya que su carácter, aunque extremadamente violento e impredecible, era mucho más sociable que el de sus parientes de mayor tamaño.

Según los tratado antiguos, un semidragón era el fruto del cruce de un dragón macho de alguna de las especies susceptibles y un corcel alado, threastal incluidos. Si se logra llevar a cabo con éxito el apareamiento entre un ejemplar muy joven de dragón y una yegua apropiada, se produce los semidragones.

El negro semidragón no tenía unas mandíbulas excesivamente potentes, si bien, podía causar grandes daños gracias a su afilada dentadura, capaz de rasgar los materiales más duros, incluyendo las escamas de sus congéneres. Sin embrago, sus mejor arma en la corta distancia era su cola, fuertemente armada, erizada de púas retractiles, afiladas como cuchillas y reforzada por las más duras escamas, y por supuesto, la capacidad para arrojar fuego a voluntad, como los dragones autenticos.

EL joven Slytherin sabía que sus mandíbulas lobunas eran suficientemente fuertes para romper los gráciles huesos de las alas, o desgarrar las sensibles membranas que las recubrían. O que si lograse coger una presa en la garganta, o el vientre, sus caninos podan causar serio daños, tal vez heridas mortales si tenía la oportunidad, aunque no era ese su deseo.

Ambos muchachos se evaluaron mutuamente, en sus formas animales, mientras el sensible hocico casi color sonrosado del animago hombrelobo se fruncía una y otra vez, olfateando. Los ojos color plata, con reflejos azul hielo parpadearon suavemente y su peluda cola se agitó con timidez, mientras emitía un suave quejido plañidero.

El semidragón, hizo brota una nubecilla de humo con un bufido, pero agachó la cabeza, mirando con interés al enrome y flaco lobo de pelaje plateado. El animal revestido de negras escamas, sacudió a un lado y otro su cuello, agitando los cuernos en un gesto que a Draco le recordó el gesto con que le moreno se mesaba los cabellos. Finalmente, la escamosa criatura, del tamaño de un caballo, entreabrió las mandíbulas y sacó una larga y ágil lengua bífida, que hizo vibrar nerviosamente, antes de rozar con ella el hocico rosa amarronado del lobo sobresaltándole.

Con un gruñido ronco y áspero, su voz se extendió por el claro, llevando un mensaje que Draco comprendió perfectamente en su mente.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

El lobo agitó la cola con suavidad y gruñó con mansedumbre su respuesta:

-Severus me dio un traslador. Me dijo que…alguien cuidaría de mí si los usaba Potter.

Las alas escamosas se movieron, produciendo un sonido seco y rasposo, y el semidragón rascó el suelo con impaciencia. Con derrota y abatiendo las orejas, el lobo admitió su desesperación, entre los gruñidos ahogados del otro, que había comenzado a girar de nuevo a su alrededor:

-No tengo a donde ir, Potter. Si sigo en las calles, no tardaré mucho en estar muerto.

Con un sordo gruñido final que podía ser de enojo, ira o descontento, el semidragón se giró frente a Draco y cambió de nuevo a su apariencia humana, y un malhumorado Griffindor murmuró, dándole la espada, aunque de algún modo, Draco supo que no era él el causante del mal humor del muchacho:

Vamos a mi casa, Draco.

EL rubio siguió su ejemplo, y se levantó lentamente, vestido en sus ropas sucias y desgastadas por el constante uso, preguntándose como el Griffindor había adivinado su identidad. Vacilante e inseguro, murmuró:

-Eh….Potter,¿Cómo…?.

Girándose repentinamente hacia él, y haciendo que Draco contuviese una exclamación de sorpresa ente la apariencia del moreno, susurro:

-Porque te he visto Draco, delante de mi casa.

Y se giró de nuevo, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del Slytherin ante su aspecto mucho más maduro, abriendo camino entre las altas hierbas. El rubio se estremeció visiblemente, y se preguntó qué clase de maldición había borrado por completo la expresión de aquellos ojos verdes, convirtiéndolos en dos duras gemas casi desprovistas de vida, y como podía ser que de repente, Harry pareciese tener más de 20 años.


	3. Chapter 3

En un silencio casi enervante para Draco, ansioso por contacto humano, de cualquier clase, el adolescente y el joven alcanzaron la pequeña y blanca casa y el moreno se giró repentinamente hacia él, aun cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Con un tono firme y casi alarmante, reiterando sus avisos anteriores, el moreno murmuró, mirando fijamente Draco como si la capa no existiera:

-Recuerda, mantente en silencio, y no te quites la capa, ocurra lo que ocurra. Si…pasase algo, escóndete en la alacena bajo la escalera o en el armario del último dormitorio del piso alto.

Asintiendo, Draco gruño ligeramente de descontento. Potter de alguna manera, parecía ver a través de su capa y tan solo alzó una ceja, murmurando con un tono acerado que no dejaba resquicio a las dudas:

-No es una broma Draco. No quiero atraer la atención…de momento.

El rubio le siguió, pegado a sus talones y más nervioso y asustado de lo que quería admitir. Las advertencias previas no habían sido nada clarificadoras, y el seco recordatorio, tampoco y Draco ya no sabía que esperar. Apenas el Griffindor cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, el grito ronco de un varón resonó por la casa, asustándole.

-¡CHICO!, ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Por un instante, el moreno tensó los puños y sus ojos se cerraron, antes de que su rostro se volviese una máscara de perfecta indiferencia ante sus ojos. Una ligera ola de magia recorrió el cuerpo del moreno y este avanzó por el recibidor, girando por un instante los penetrantes ojos vedes hacia una pequeña puerta bajo la escalera.

"¿Realmente espera que me meta...ahí?"

El rubio se retrasó ligeramente y vio como Harry se detenía en el umbral de lo que parecía una cocina, al final del corredor, la cabeza gacha, la perfecta imagen de la sumisión y la docilidad. Al menos, para un ojo desentrenado.

-Si, tío Vernon?

Su voz sonó inexpresiva, casi irreconocible y Draco observó con muchísima atención. Eso era algo que se le daba bien, y evaluar el lenguaje corporal de los demás, una habilidad que le había ayudado a sobrevivir. Todo el cuerpo del Griffindor estaba tenso, casi rígido, y aunque para un observador menos perspicaz, pareciese estar intimidado, en realidad estaba listo para atacar, en una perfecta pose, casi de duelo, listo para contraatacar en caso necesario.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, anormal?

Gritó la áspera voz de un hombre adulto. Con docilidad, el moreno respondió en un susurro neutro y apagado, avanzando un paso hacia el interior de la estancia y desapareciendo de la vista de Draco, que se apretó inconscientemente contra la pared, inseguro.

-Solo fui a tirar la basura, señor.

Contestó la voz del moreno, sonando más infantil y llena de miedo. Con un gruñido de enojo, la otra voz ordenó imperiosamente:

-¡Sube a tu cuarto!

El restallido de una seca bofetada resonó y Harry emergió trastabillando hacia el pasillo, retrocediendo, tambaleándose e interponiéndose como un escudo humano entre la furiosa morsa babeante que permanecía en la puerta, y él. Con buen criterio, después de todo, la supervivencia era lo primero, Draco se giró y voló escaleras arriba, deteniéndose solo al llegar al rellano, indeciso. Sin embargo la firme presa del moreno en su codo le empujó hacia la última de las puertas y una vez traspasada, este le soltó para cerrar firmemente la misma.

Sobresaltado y nervioso, Draco apenas había comenzado a descubrir su cabeza cuando Harry le cogió bruscamente de la mano y tiró de él, abriendo el pequeño armario y empujándole dentro. Rebelándose, el Slytherin se debatió sin suerte contra el otro, pero la mayor fuerza de este se impuso, y Draco acabó deslizándose entre las ropas, ahogando una protesta afrontada, para trastabillar sobre sus pies, perdido repentinamente el agarre del otro y acabar sentado sobre su trasero en una alfombra.

Harry se deslizó a su lado y le tendió a mano ayudándole a levantarse, mientras los ojos de Draco contemplaban con asombro el lugar que les rodeaba.

Estaban en una especie de estudio, con una confortable cama, y un pequeño rincón de estudio y trabajo. Draco había oído hablar de este tipo de encantamientos, pero nunca los había visto en práctica. El lugar era acogedor, sencillo y funcional, confortable y el doble tabique al fondo sin duda ocultaba un baño o al menos un aseo.

Mientras Draco intentaba poner en orden sus erráticos pensamientos, Harry se encaminó hacia un armario empotrado en la pared y al abrirlo, le vio sacar platos, utensilios de cocina y comenzar a preparar algo de comer, ignorando a su invitado por otro lado, casi completamente. Draco permaneció donde estaba, inseguro, sintiéndose vulnerable, azorado. Sin embargo, pronto la rica voz del moreno le sacó de su estupor:

-Podrías ir poniendo la mesa, Draco.

El rubio se aproximó y vio dentro del armario toda clase de menaje e hizo lo que le pedían, tras lavarse las manos cuidadosamente en el diminuto fregadero. Harry acabó enseguida y llevó a la mesa una fuente de emparedados y una jarra de zumo. El moreno hizo un gesto hacia la silla y Draco se sentó junto al otro, realmente asombrado.

Con ojos aterrados, vio como Harry sacaba la varita y con un leve gesto y un murmullo, enfriaba el zumo. Horrorizado, tembló levemente, si los agentes del Ministerio venían a investigar, acabarían encontrándole, y exclamó:

-¡Potter! ¡No puedes hacer magia aquí!

Con una risa amarga, el moreno le miró con sus ojos helados y murmuró:

-Claro que puedo, Draco. Soy mágicamente adulto ahora.

Parpadeando con confusión, Draco le miró con ojos extrañados y perplejos, su máscara deshecha por la tensión del momento.

-Un "accidente" ha liberado mi magia prematuramente. La restricción de edad no me aplica, Draco, estate tranquilo.

Draco no entendió completamente lo que quería decir el moreno, pero hambriento, desesperadamente hambriento, cogió un sándwich y se aplicó a la tarea de comérselo sin parecer ansioso, espaciando los pequeños mordiscos y sirviéndose un vaso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza y naranja, ahora casi helado.

Harry tomó un largo trago de su propio vaso y contempló al rubio con atención, enervándole, mientras Draco comía con ansia disimulada y finalmente emitió una breve risita ahogada. Draco se sintió humillado, y sus ojos bajaron levemente.

"Bueno ahí va. Ahora voy a pagar por todos los años de burlas y…"

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la voz del otro que murmuró suavemente, con un tono neutro y afable:

-¿Sabes que puedes comer cuanto y como quieras, Draco? Se perfectamente lo que es pasar hambre y no va a molestarme en absoluto que prescindas de tus modales por una vez.

Draco alzó los ojos con precaución, vacilante, pero finalmente su hambre pudo más que los pequeños restos de su maltrecho orgullo, más incluso que su miedo, y abandonando las pretensiones, engullo en resto del emparedado en un bocado, arrancando una sonrisa extraña al moreno.

Harry había visto sus ojeras, la delgadez y la suciedad que le cubría, y el estado de sus ropas, desgarradas y desgastadas, y ya que Draco siempre mantenía un aspecto inmaculado, supuso que su compañero de colegio había sufrido realmente penurias y sinsabores durante su huida. Le dedicó una última mirada, y se levantó para ir a rebuscar en el baúl que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

Draco estaba evidentemente nervioso y alterado, asustado como un cachorro apaleado, pero siguió engullendo la comida a su alcance como si no estuviera seguro de cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de comer de nuevo, sus ojos observándole atentamente, como si evaluaran si representaba una amenaza inmediata para él.

Harry maldijo internamente, debía haber ayudado antes al rubio, pero este era muy terco, orgulloso hasta el extremo, y probablemente, no hubiera aceptado. El moreno dejó sobre los pies de la cama un pequeño montón de ropa y murmuró sin mirarle:

-Tendrás que apañarte con esto hasta que pueda comprar algo más de ropa para ti, Draco.

Sorprendido, el rubio levantó la cabeza y murmuró vacilante:

-Gracias…Harry.

El moreno se giró y vio su expresión de sincero agradecimiento, y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos.

-De nada Draco.

Con un gesto, indicó el tabique al fondo de la habitación y añadió:

-Ahí encontrarás un baño, algo muy simple, pero suficiente. Coge cualquier cosa que necesites de la estantería bajo el lavabo. Creo que hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo en la primera repisa.

El Slytherin sintió en silencio y el moreno se acercó hacia la salida del cuarto. Mientras más tiempo pasase con él, mas fuerte serían sus reacciones, y no era eso lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Se detuvo ante la puerta y le miró con ojos duros.

-Puedes coger cualquier cosa que necesites, pero no toques mi baúl… no te gustarían las consecuencias.

Draco tragó saliva y volvió a asentir, viéndole abrir la puerta para salir. Armándose de valor, le llamó cuando el moreno ya estaba a punto de cerrarla tras de sí.

-¡Espera Harry! ¡Por favor!

El Griffindor se giró hacia él y le dedicó una mirada aparentemente dura pero calmada y aguardó, aparentemente deseando marcharse cuanto antes.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí encerrado?

Su voz apenas fue un murmullo, y Draco estaba azorado y asustado de nuevo, sus ojos grises dilatados y húmedos sospechosamente. Harry le contempló en silencio y vio la angustia que le corroía, la desesperada necesidad de contacto humano que afloraba en esos ojos, su miedo al mismos tiempo, y cruzó el espacio que les separaba en dos rápidas zancadas, rota su propia resolución.

Draco retrocedió trastabillando, levantando un brazo en un gesto instintivo para protegerse la cara, y gritó ahogadamente cuando el moreno le abrazó, tensándose y rechazándole, incluso intentando golpearle aunque estaba atrapado, apretando sus puños contra el amplio pecho.

Harry cerró los brazos aun más firmemente en torno al cuerpo de Draco, inmovilizándole, y los gemidos y jadeos de suplica de este, mientras se retorcía en vano contra su pecho y brazos se extinguieron poco a poco, cuando el rubio se calmó al percatarse de que nada malo le estaba sucediendo.

Al pasar los minutos, Draco se relajó y poyó el rostro en el pecho del moreno, exhalando un leve sollozo entrecortado, mitad aliviado, mitad avergonzado. Harry comenzó a acariciarle a espalda, muy lentamente, simplemente deslizando la mano arriba y abajo, entre sus omoplatos. Draco le aferró con fuerza y sus manos se cerraron en torno a su cintura, dejando ir un suspiro de frustración. Una de las manos subió hasta el descuidado cabello rubio y lo acarició con mucho afecto. El moreno murmuró vehementemente:

-Shh…shh Draco. Ya pasó todo.

El joven Slytherin tembló levemente e iba a denegar, cuando el moreno volvió a hablar.

-Has venido a mí, Draco, voluntariamente. Pudiste marcharte al verme, rechazar mi ayuda, pero te has quedado conmigo, y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

Draco alzó el rostro, ahora estaba muy pero que muy confundido y dejó que sus ojos de plata se cruzasen con los de esmeralda de Harry.

Las emociones que afloraban en esos ojos sombreados de largas y negras pestañas, tan largas que eran casi femeninas, eran esperanza, y algo aun más intenso. Un destello de esa misma emoción animó los ojos de Draco y el brillo en los de Harry se hizo casi feroz. El rubio murmuró apenas audiblemente, y con vacilación:

-¿Te…alegras de que este aquí?

Harry sonrió y su rostro reflejó aun más la madurez que hacía de él ahora un hombre, y asintió, acariciando levemente un mechón del cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

-Nada podría hacerme más feliz, Draco.

Íntimamente reconfortado, aunque igualmente confuso, Draco se recostó de nuevo en su pecho, y suspiró, satisfecho y calmado, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El moreno le estrechó entre sus brazos de nuevo, y beso suavemente sus cabellos, en un gesto de cariño que el rubio aceptó sin recelos pese a todo.

Draco se dejó abrazar durante un rato, y luego con voz apenas audible comenzó a hablar desahogándose de las congojas que le atenazaban el pecho, mientras el hombre le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda una y otra vez.

-Nunca quise ser un Mortifago, Harry. Pero tampoco tuve elección.

Harry se tensó levísimamente, pero siguió acariciándole, completamente en silencio y suspirando contra su pecho, Draco continuó.

-Desde antes de nacer, mi destino estaba trazado…

El muchacho rubio vaciló y su voz tembló perceptiblemente al añadir en un murmullo avergonzado:

-Mi padre me prometió a….

-Lo sé, Draco.

El rubio pareció sorprendido, pero tras unos momentos de mirarle a los ojos, aun entre sus brazos, tan solo asintió, se recostó en su pecho y sin cuestionar la afirmación del Griffindor, aunque hasta dónde su conocimiento alcanzaba, solo tres personas, aparte de él mismo y de Voldemort, habían estado informados aceptó como cierta y verdadera. Sus instintos le decían que era verdad, y se dejó llevar por ellos. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada que perder por seguirlos, solo la vida, y dudaba de que su muerte representase realmente algo para nadie, salvo quizás…

Acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, el moreno le soltó un tanto y sonriendo con franqueza le indicó el baño.

-Aséate y descansa un rato, Draco. Iré a buscar algo para comer y volveré pronto, lo prometo. Dentro de este cuarto estas seguro, ni magos ni muggles pueden entrar…

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de nuevo de una rara emoción y la voz de Harry se hizo más solemne al murmurar mirándole intensamente a los ojos de plata:

-Me gustaría decir que jamás nadie va a volver a hacerte daño, Draco, pero no puedo. Pero si puedo prometerte que tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llegar a ti, nadie te lastimará si está en mí poder evitarlo.

El Slytherin asintió en silencio, sus ojos reflejando una luz interior que hacía mucho tiempo que no brillaba en ellos y el moreno se alejó en silencio, con paso firme, dedicándole una última sonrisa al franquear la puerta.

Gracias a todos y todas los que leen este y mis otros fics:

MIRU YUMI, MESIC, ANGELA POTTER 0606 RUBY907ZOE, JOSE-BLACK, SIMON DE ESCORPIAO, ALEXANDER MALFOY BLACK, AYRA ELLESMERA, LALIEBREDEMARZO, VENICE DAKKER, MARTHESS, OLIMKA, KAEDE SAKURAGI, SETSUNA 19, STALUCIA, LUVELITTA, MURTILLA, ANDROMEDA 170, CHAOTIQUE DOLL, NEKOKITZUNE, SAYURI HIRO, SABAKUNOROSE, POLARRES, RAC, SARISSLOVESS, DOD 19, UCHIHA EM, ARAU, JOHAN POTTER, DRIX POTTER MALFOY , LUNA, MXANATH, SAKYHI-CHAN, MORANIZER, ALICIA MALFOY, SHADOW LESTRANGE, GINEBRA 216, SHISENIA, PRINCIPESSA LU, ECLIPSE FAIRY, NEREY, KORAIMA, KAEDE-SAKURAGI, NORIKO-LEO, SOFY MALFOY, YAIZA GRANGER, ALCATRACES, LOLISLOLIS, ANAERIN, POTTER DE SNAPE, LISS ARCANGELA, DORA MALENA, SHANI 3000, NIBYNEKOMATA, ALTARIR SNAPE, MIYU AMAMYIA, LIPINABLACK, , ZAFIRLA, LUDIACA, DRANZER-KAIHIWATARI, MACK SNAPE, SAYURI-HIRO, DVARITA, NEKO966, , CARLITA 84, AOI23, MERLINNE1089, ELAIZA, LILITH VANGARRETH, LOLA FELTON RADCLIFFE, YUKI YUI YUU, NN, LA DAMA ARIAL, LIMKA, YOOOSHI, ATHENNA, ARTHANIS, YOP-PI, SETSUNA –GW, NIGTH-DEATH, ENFERSAMA, RIANE BLACK, ABRIL DARK ANGEL, MIRIAM SUZANA, LUCIA CULLEN HALLE, LOLITO, ZUTALE, MESIC, SHISENIA,LISS-ARCANGELA, DULZURA LETAL, AMORSOL, INSOLENCE-PARFUM, JUNE, DOLLY-CHAN, MIKANE, ILEAN, ANGEL-SOMBRIA, SARAHI, VIVAELANIME, KANARI, MOAMOA2, SAMUROSE, MVALERIE, FABIANADAT, RINA UCHIHA, CHITA 97, ELDHEWEN 33, NICK, TACHANGYU, AMRAS 2007, BUNNY1986, ZURUCK, ALEXIA 1986, CRISS, JUNE, LA SONRISA DE CHESIER, PAOLA, LEONTINA, MINERVAPOTTER, TURI, ZIAN SHIORY, CRIESEIDA, DAMA DEL KAOS, CASIOPEIA GIENAH BLACKM RIANNE BLACK, DARKNASHCULLEN, ANKSUNAMHUN 80, AHGNESS BALCK, REYKOU HIGURASHI, PAOLAMERCURTY, LILIPOTTER, ADDICTA, MURTILLA, DVMALFOY, ERINIAS, LIGLAS, BANSHEE87, ALMAROSANS, FLOR, SEPHIROTH MALFOY, SUPE, DARK BELLSVEROBONED, BASICIDEA, YUME 963, MARUEHET, DVAITA, DISSAOR BLACK, NEKOKITZUNE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno lo primero de todo: Advertencias:**

**Quiero que todo el mundo tenga muy claro que en esta historia hay una gran carga de violencia. No hay nada que sea muy explicito, pero se habla de violencia física, tortura, violación, sadomasoquismo.**

**Si no os gusta, ya sabéis donde os estáis metiendo. Y Gracias a todos/todas por escribir esos reviews…**

Mucho más calmado, Draco investigó el aseo y descubrió que contaba con una ducha, un pequeño lavabo y un retrete. Como Harry dijera, bajo el lavabo, encontró toallas, el prometido cepillo de dientes, peines y un par de gruesos albornoces. Un surtido de productos de higiene mágicos e incluso un frasco de colonia muggle, completaron sus descubrimientos.

Así que el Slytherin se desnudó y tras doblar sus ropas, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sentirse limpio completamente después de tanto tiempo era agradable, y tras envolverse en uno de los albornoces, Draco retornó hacia el estudio, llevando su ropa en un bulto consigo. Era lo único que tenía, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, así que la dejó sobre una de las sillas, para preguntarle después a Harry.

Inseguro sobre la idea de revolver en el armario del Griffindor, en busca de un pijama y mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta, se sentó sobre la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. El lecho era cómodo y suave, y con el estomago lleno y relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se recostó y se dejó dormir sobre las sábanas.

Algo más de una hora después, Harry le encontró acurrucado y profundamente dormido, abrazado a su almohada. Sin hacer ruido y reprimiendo una sonrisa, el joven colocó los comestibles que había comprado en los estantes, y tras asegurarse de que Draco estaba bien, le tapó con un ligera manta y se sentó a estudiar en su rincón favorito, observándole de vez en cuando.

Los sonidos de la casa se escuchaban, débilmente, gracias a un hechizo y agitando su varita, Harry aun los amortiguó un poco más, dedicando una rápida mirada al espejo encantado que le permitía observar el resto de la casa. Tras leer un par de horas, comenzó a preparar la cena, y solo entonces Draco dio signos de despertar, estimulado por el olor.

Sonriendo el moreno murmuró:

-Hey, bella durmiente. Te he buscado algo más de ropa y la cena esta lista, por si quieres ir comiendo. Tengo que bajar un momento, pero volveré enseguida ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió levemente, incorporándose y aun somnoliento, y le vio adoptar una expresión vacía, hueca y salir de mala gana de nuevo. En esta ocasión, el Slytherin pudo ver el destello del Glamour que el joven usaba para ocultar su verdadera apariencia, como un reflejo superpuesto a su imagen real.

Draco trato de entretenerse, y tras vestirse con una camiseta y unos vaqueros que se amoldaron a su cuerpo con docilidad – los hechizos adaptadores son una verdadera maravilla para lograr que la ropa te siente perfectamente – y comenzó a poner la mesa, ignorando el rico olor del sencillo plato de pasta con salsa de atún.

Pero lo que no podía ignorar eran los gritos e insultos, las risotadas acres e hirientes aunque amortiguados, procedentes del exterior. Cubriéndose con su capa de invisibilidad, el Slytherin se aventuró a salir del armario muy poco a poco. Necesitaba ver, y el rubio vaciló ante la puerta de la habitación de Harry, escuchando ahora más claramente los sonidos del resto de la casa. Al abrir la puerta el rico olor de un asado se introdujo en su fosas nasales, haciendo rugir a su estomago.

De puntillas, bajó las escalaras cautelosamente, y se detuvo al pie de las mismas. De entre todas las voces, destacaba la de áspera y ruda voz de hombre que antes identificara como perteneciente al tío de Harry. Quejándose de la tardanza del muchacho, el hombre gritó:

-¡Chico!¿Es que no puedes darte prisa?

Una voz más joven, pero igualmente desagradable añadió con una risa irónica:

-¡Vamos Bicho Raro! ¡Quiero mi carne ya!

El sonido de los platos al chocar con la mesa y el ruido de masticación fue todo lo que se escucho por un momento. Draco se asomó con precaución y vio como Harry comenzaba a fregar la bandeja del asado, mientras el resto de la carne reposaba en una fuente sobre la mesa, dispuesta únicamente para tres personas, que comían ignorando al moreno por completo.

Harry giró la cabeza, y le miró por un instante, como si la capa no existiera, provocando una extraña sensación de incomodidad en el rubio. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza impactaron a Draco profundamente. Tras un momento, el rubio retrocedió en silencio, avergonzado de haber invadido la intimidad del otro, y cuando una nueva risotada brotó en la cocina, corrió escaleras arriba y se refugió de nuevo en la habitación del armario, sofocando el nudo de su garganta, angustiado y asustado.

El adolescente trató de ignorar los sonidos y acabó cubriéndose las orejas con los brazos, la frente apoyada en las rodillas, tratando de sofocar las risas y gritos, aovillándose en el sillón donde Harry estuviera leyendo.

El moreno regresó, suspirando pesadamente, y se tensó al verle tan evidentemente alterado. Sin embrago, apenas le escucho entrar, el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, y comenzó a sollozar, murmurando con sinceridad:

-Lo siento tanto Harry…

Sorprendido, el moreno le dejó relajarse en su abrazo y le acarició con gentileza, delicadamente y al cabo de un rato susurró con afecto:

-Vamos a cenar, Draco…

El Slytherin accedió y pronto compartían la sencilla cena, regada con un ligero vino blanco que puso color en las mejillas de ambos. El rubio sucumbió al influjo del vino y la comida, y pronto bostezaba irremediablemente. Harry se levantó y recogió una vieja camiseta y unos bóxers como improvisado pijama, murmurando antes de marcharse:

- Dormiré fuera, Draco. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame, vale?

El rubio se cambió para dormir, eligiendo una camiseta desgastada de las que encontró en el armario, según el ejemplo de Harry. Una vez a solas, se desnudó hasta quedarse en ropa interior, y dejando la camiseta a su alcance, se metió en la cama, agotado y escuchando atentamente los sonidos del exterior, hasta que finalmente volvió a dormirse.

Sin embrago, a medianoche, las pesadillas le despertaron, y bañado en sudor frio, se abrazó las rodillas, meciéndose y sofocando los gemidos que pugnaban por brotar de su garganta. Sin pensarlo más, se deslizó la camiseta, se levantó y fue en busca de Harry.

El moreno dormía en una cama estrecha y destartalada, una mano bajo la almohada, probablemente aferrada a su varita, y sin hacer ruido Draco se situó a su lado y le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Despertando de inmediato, Harry se incorporó, varita en mano y preguntó preocupado:

-¿Estás bien Draco?

El Slytherin denegó con suavidad y murmuró simplemente, bajando los ojos:

-No.

Harry se levantó y condujo a Draco de nuevo al cuarto escondido, y tras hacerle acostarse y arroparle, hizo aparecer una tetera humeante y demás accesorios sobre una bandeja, a la que añadió unas hebras de tila, pétalos de azahar, pasiflora y amapola. El rubio aceptó la tisana, agradecido por las atenciones y sorbió lentamente su taza, aun más agradecido por la silenciosa compañía y la presencia del otro, sentado a su lado, en el borde de la cama, compartiendo la aromática infusión, levemente endulzada con miel.

Recogiendo el servicio de té, el moreno fue a dejarle, y Draco tiró suavemente de su camiseta, musitando mientras enrojecía hasta la raíz del plateado cabello, deseando y temiendo que el otro aceptara.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? ¿Por favor?

La súplica en sus ojos eran tan clara y desesperada, llena de tanta añoranza, que pese a sus reticencias, Harry accedió, asintiendo suavemente. Se levantó y fregó manualmente las tazas, intentando controlar su propio carácter, murmurándose mentalmente que Draco solo estaba buscando seguridad en su compañía, nada más. En esa disposición de ánimo, regresó hacia el lecho y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, junto a Draco. El rubio se recostó en su hombro y susurró:

- Abrázame mientas duermo, Harry…

Con lentitud, el Griffindor se recostó en el lecho, y Draco se acurrucó junto a él, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos del moreno, suspirando de nuevo, reconfortado por el abrazo del otro. Las caricias sedantes del joven a su cabello ayudaron a que Draco conciliase de nuevo el sueño, esta vez libre de demonios. Finalmente, depositando un casto beso en su frente, el moreno sucumbió al cansancio, después de devorar durante horas en la penumbra la silueta del adolecente que era dormía abrazado a él, relajado y confiado.

Draco se despertó mas tarde, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo de nuevo. Ligeramente descorazonado por la ausencia del otro, se removió en el lecho, hasta notar sobre la almohada una nota del moreno, diciéndole que estaba haciendo las tareas de la casa y que vendría enseguida. Algo más animado, el rubio se aproximó al espejo mágico de donde brotaban los sonidos e imágenes de la casa y al cabo de un rato, vio al joven, disfrazado con su glamour fregando metódicamente la cocina.

Tenía hambre, después de todo era un adolescente en crecimiento y había pasado penurias que habían acentuado su apetito, e investigó el armario y además de algunas conservas encontró un paquete a medias de craquers y unos botes de zumo. Se sentó a tomar su extraño desayuno, y comenzó a curiosear, más tranquilo que la noche anterior.

El libro que el joven Griffindor estaba leyendo era un denso tomo sobre magia ofensiva y defensiva, tanto blanca como negra, que hizo alzarse apreciativamente las cejas de Draco. El Slytherin comenzó a ojearlo, con creciente interés. Algunas de las maldiciones y hechizos le resultaban vagamente familiares, y otras simplemente, estaban fuera de cualquier plan de estudios, incluso para el hijo de un mortífago. El libro era digno de la biblioteca privada de Malfoy Manor y Draco se sumergió cada vez más en su lectura, mordisqueando distraídamente sus galletas. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, absorto en la lectura, y se sobresaltó al oír crujir la puerta.

El Griffindor entró, murmurando los buenos días y Draco saltó sobre sus pies inmediatamente. El moreno fue al baño y una vez someramente refrescado, rebuscó en el armario una camiseta limpia, atentamente observado por los ojos plateados de Draco.

Quitándose la camiseta sucia con un gesto indiferente y fluido, su cuerpo, musculoso y atlético, aunque con algunas cicatrices, se ganó una mirada apreciativa del Slytherin, que sintió el rubor acudir a su rostro cuando el joven se despojó de los raídos pantalones vaqueros con igual naturalidad y desparpajo. Sus muslos y piernas, torneadas y fuertes, y la visión de su firme trasero enfundado en unos bóxers ajustados, hizo que su cerebro proclamase su interés.

El moreno se volvió, después de desprenderse de la prenda interior y enfundarse unos nuevos bóxers, para sentarse en la cama a calzarse las zapatillas. Con estas en la mano, miró al rubio, que le contemplaba boquiabierto. Los ojos de Draco expresaban vivamente que lo que veía era de su agrado y Harry sonrió interiormente.

Que el rubio fuese capaz de sentir ciertos impulsos, aunque la respuesta física estuviese reprimida, era bueno, muy bueno de hecho. Si podía dejar atrás las experiencias pasadas, las perspectivas para su recuperación plena eran mucho mejores de lo que Harry había imaginado y esperado.

El moreno se percató de que los ojos de Draco estaban ahora fijos en su entrepierna, y sonrió traviesamente, casi imperceptiblemente. Draco estaba respetablemente dotado, nadie podía poner eso en duda, pero Harry le superaba ampliamente en equipamiento, y el rubio trago saliva, hipnotizado aparentemente por el bulto que se marcaba a través de la suave tela de la prenda íntima.

Con tono calmado y franco, el joven preguntó educadamente:

-Voy a hacer la compra. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Draco?

El rubio adolescente salió de su trance y disimulando un gesto de incomodidad, un leve pinchazo dolor, asintió, apresurándose a coger unos vaqueros de los que su anfitrión le había prestado y una camiseta algo más decente. El Griffindor rebuscó por un momento en su baúl y le tendió su propia capa de invisibilidad, murmurando, con cierta preocupación:

-Lleva esta Draco, es más impenetrable que la tuya.

Tras una retahíla de advertencias de seguridad: nada de separarse, ni de quitarse la capa, tener la varita encima y a mano, y sobre todo, usar el traslador reprogramado del dragón dorado para ponerse a salvo en caso necesario, Draco por fin, pudo poner los pies fuera del cuarto escondido con la aprobación del joven Griffindor.

Recorrieron las calles semidesiertas del pequeño suburbio londinense, y llegaron a una zona de pequeñas tiendas. Invisible, el joven Slytherin se pegó a los talones de Harry y le siguió entre las estanterías, curioseando las apariencias de la comida muggle, que aun le sorprendía.

Pese a que había pasado meses vagabundeando entre ellos, Draco se había visto reducido a robar comida de las hamburgueserías, cuando tenía suerte, o tal vez a robar alguna chocolatina, que nunca le satisfacían tanto como las del mundo mágico. La mayoría de los días, se veía forzado a rebuscar en los cubos de basura de los restaurantes, ya que colarse en las cocinas era mucho más difícil. Una simple hamburguesa o una lata de conservas habían sido todo un lujo días atrás, y el muchacho había dejado su orgullo en el camino, hambriento y desesperado.

Así que ahora curioseó francamente, Harry le había dicho que podía elegir lo que quisiera y vaciló ligeramente. Extasiado ante la posibilidad, su estomago se contrajo ante las bandejas de de comida fresca y murmuró tímidamente su elección al oído del moreno. Este asintió en silencio y colocó en la segunda cesta chocolate, magdalenas, pan, mantequilla fresca, leche, huevos, fresas y un par de gruesos filetes de vaca, rojos y jugosos. Por su parte, el moreno añadió especias, un par de botellas de vino, quesos y embutidos, ensalada e incluso salmón ahumado y salchichas frescas, haciendo resurgir el apetito de Draco.

Harry pagó las dos cuentas por separado, y aprensa se alejaron del supermercado, deslizó las bolsas con su compra bajo la capa de Draco, de manera que regresaron a la casa con él cargando tan solo con la compre de sus parientes, sin que nadie advirtiera al rubio a su lado. Haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio, Harry exclamó:

-¡Tía Petunia! ¡Voy a cambiarme para comenzar a preparar el asado! ¡Enseguida bajo!

Un gruñido procedente de la sala de estar fue la única respuesta y el morno murmuró mirando al rubio adolescente:

-Vamos Draco, dejemos todo esto arriba.

Apresurándose a quitarse la ropa, el moreno se colocó de nuevo los shorts y la camiseta desgastada de antes y tiró del rubio escaleras abajo, murmurando con vos incitante:

-Sera divertido, vamos…Cuando cocinan nunca entran en la cocina…

Harry comenzó a disponer sobre la encimera varios ingredientes y a un gesto suyo, los cuchillos comenzaron a cortarlos eficientemente. Draco se sentó, invisible, en la mesa, y Harry sirvió en un plato una buena tajada del lomo de cerdo asado de la cena, salseándolo con las verduras, entre dos rebanadas de pan rustico del día anterior. El horno estaba ya encendido y el joven puso el plato dentro, mientras exprimía naranjas y servía sendos vasos de zumo para ambos.

EL bocadillo olía delicioso, caliente y jugoso, con el pan impregnado de la salsa y el jugo de la carne y la verdura. Con un gran cuchillo, el moreno lo troceó en cuatro y puso el plato sobre la mesa, ofreciéndolo a Draco. Tentado por el olor, el rubio cogió un trozo con cuidado, ayudándose con una servilleta y Harry sonrió al verle morder con apetito.

-¿Te gusta? No se darán cuenta de que he cogido esa comida, y probablemente mañana pueda llevarme el resto para nosotros…

Draco asintió con la boca llena, y Harry se tomó apresuradamente uno de los pedazos de emparedado, deslizándose con elegancia por la cocina, ajustando la temperatura del horno y haciendo flotar hacia la encimera más ingredientes. Sacó del frigorífico un gran ganso, y comenzó a prepararlo hábilmente, corándole cuello, puntas de las alas y patas, dejándolo listo para rellenar.

Con las verduras picadas, especias, huevo y bacón hizo una mezcla en un gran bol, que regó con abundante coñac, y rellenó el ganso con un gesto de su varita. Aun quedaba más y lo hizo desaparecer con un gesto de su mano, sin tan siguiera usar la varita, murmurando:

- Puedo usarlo para nuestra propia cena más tarde, o hacer una salsa con él.

El rubio asintió, dilatando los ojos ante el despliegue de magia sin varita y le siguió en silencio, mientras el joven se asomaba brevemente al salón:

-Tía Petunia, el asado esta en el horno. Voy a hacer la colada.

Draco le vio poner varias sustancias, midiéndolas con unos curiosos frascos de colores, en un extraño recipiente donde antes había encerrado la ropa, y respingó cuando el objeto cobró vida, rugiendo y haciendo extraños sonidos goteantes. La lavadora provocó una mirada recelosa y una sonrisa de Harry, que le explicó pacientemente cómo funcionaba. Tras mirar de reojo el tambor giratorio y escuchar un nuevo sonido procedente de las entrañas del artefacto, Draco murmuró, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Estás seguro de que alguna de esas cosas no es una poción animatoria?

Harry se rió suavemente y denegó, desconectando el enchufe y acallando la maquina, ante la mirada atenta de Draco. Tras un rato de coacción, el Slytherin fue persuadido de reconectar la misma, con manos temblorosas y la lavadora cobró vida de nuevo.

-Fascinante…

Murmuró el joven, contemplando ensimismado el funcionamiento del aparato, arrancando una risa al moreno. Mientras Harry terminaba sus tareas, Draco le siguió por toda la casa, admirado. Tras darle una vuelta al asado, Harry enfiló hacia su cuarto, y ambos entraron en el refugio escondido, en el cuarto secreto.

Harry se sentó a leer en su sillón y el rubio eligió otro título de la repisa, tirando al suelo unos cojines y sentándose a sus pies. Poco a poco, fue rodando de postura , hasta que su costado rozó con los tobillos del Griffindor. Harry le miró por un instante, sonrió y continuó leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews y siento haber tardado tanto, esta parte es un poco difícil, espero haber reflejado los sentimientos encontrados de ambos como quería.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo, y Draco se quedó de nuevo a solas, mientras el moreno bajaba a servir una ensalada que sería ignorada por su primo y su tío, y algunas lonchas del lomo de cerdo asado de la cena. Como habían comido algo mientras cocinaban Harry no preparó nada para Draco antes de bajar a la cocina, y sin embargo a su regreso, algo menos de tres cuartos de hora después, Draco estaba peleando valerosamente con la comida, ligeramente despeinado y con aire sutilmente embarazado. Visiblemente inseguro, el joven vaciló, retrocediendo un paso al verle aparecer, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Lo siento…solo sé hacer emparedados…

Los ojos verdes relucieron y el rostro del joven moreno se distendió en una sonrisa afable murmurando:

-Y seguro que están deliciosos, Draco.

Aun mas ruborizado, el rubio cedió su lugar ante la serena presencia del hombre y este preparó con rapidez una pequeña ensalada verde y cogió un par de frascos de zumo, enfriándolos con la varita. En un amigable silencio, ambos compartieron el sencillo almuerzo, Draco aun sonrojado y bajando los ojos de vez en cuando, azorado.

Ya habían terminado y Draco recogía en su lugar los platos, cuando Harry pareció recordar algo y se levantó con presteza a buscar algo en su baúl. Retornó tras un rato de rebuscar con varios frascos de pociones, haciendo estremecerse de temor a Draco cuando le tendió uno de ellos sobre su palma abierta.

- Un reconstituyente general, te sentará bien.

Draco observó con cautela el frasquito, aparentemente inocuo y lo tomó con dedos levemente temblorosos. En color era correcto, aparentemente, y lo destapó con parsimonia, casi a cámara lenta, antes de acercarlo levemente a su nariz. Reconocida y verificada la naturaleza de la misma, el Slytherin la llevó a sus labios y la tragó con repugnancia, usando un poco de zumo para quitarse el persistente sabor aceitoso de la boca.

Apenas sus mohines de disgusto cesaron, Harry le tendió con ojos brillantes y preocupados un nuevo frasco, algo más pequeño, con capacidad para apenas tres o cuatro cucharadas, lleno de un líquido de aspecto oleoso y color entre anaranjado y cobrizo, y el rubio vaciló visiblemente. Levemente receloso,- no es que realmente creyera que Harry pretendía hacerle daño a propósito, pero podía equivocarse, no? – Confiaba en Harry, pero no ciegamente, y su aprensión se hizo evidente.

Cogió el frasquito, y lo hizo rodar ante sus ojos, observando, antes de destaparlo y acercarlo a su nariz, visiblemente nervioso. Al oler, sus cejas se elevaron en muda interrogación inmediatamente. El olor picante de la esencia de mandrágora era perceptible en la formula, y solo las más potentes pociones curativas y regeneradoras empelaban semejante ingrediente como catalizador, y a juzgar por la intensidad del olor, era uno de los ingredientes principales en la receta. Con cara de circunstancias y muy serio, el moreno murmuró:

- Un anti infeccioso Draco, tal vez poco usual, pero muy potente y efectivo.

Draco se sorprendió primero, se sonrojó como un tomate segundos después y bajó los ojos avergonzado, comprendiendo a que se refería exactamente el Griffindor. Aun estaba mirando al suelo, mortificado, cuando el moreno susurró:

-Por favor Draco…

El joven vio la intensa preocupación en los ojos verde esmeralda y asintiendo, tragó el preparado, sabiendo que probablemente lo necesitaba. El sabor era realmente amargo, pero no tan malo como el reconstituyente. Por último Harry le tendió una última poción, un frasco de tamaño medio, y aspecto lechoso, viscosa y densa, susurrando:

-Esta reparará casi cualquier daño en tejidos y nervios, y fortalecerá tus huesos. Es levemente toxica en grandes cantidades o si se usa demasiado, pero dudo de que alguna vez te la hayan administrado.

El rubio aceptó la poción desconocida, intrigado, y examinó su olor dulzón y levemente picante a la vez. No le resultaba para nada familiar, pero la ansiedad en los ojos de hombre le hizo ceder en su propio miedo y la tragó, aventurándose a lo desconocido.

¿Cómo podía saber que necesitaba esas pociones? Draco desechó el pensamiento, y se concentró en seguir despierto, repentinamente cansado. La magia de las pociones trabajaba en su cuerpo, y se notó claudicar lentamente al sueño, pese a sus esfuerzos. Harry le cogió delicadamente entre sus brazos, y le acostó en la cama. Le quitó las zapatillas deportivas, y le cubrió con una ligera colcha, acariciando el cabello casi blanco, mientras los ojos grises se cerraban una vez más.

-Descansa Draco, descansa….

Durante días, la rutina fue similar. Harry siempre dormí fuera, pero si Draco tenía pesadillas o le reclamaba, no tenia reparo alguno en acudir a su lado y tenderse con él hasta que conciliaba de nuevo el sueño. Cada vez mas recuperado físicamente, gracias a la buena alimentación, el descanso y mas reconstituyentes, Draco necesitaba ahora respuestas. Las preguntas bullían en su mente, aunque no las había formulado en voz alta.

Cenaron un delicioso pescado con salsa de mostaza, y aunque el suave vino de aguja que Harry le había ofrecido corría por sus venas, Draco estaba sereno por completo. Harry era estricto respecto a la seguridad, pero amable con él, no le había ofendido ni molestado, y de hecho, era Draco el que a veces se acercaba demasiado al moreno, buscando su contacto y compañía. Las dudas y los miedos danzaban por su mente, haciéndole sentirse inseguro, incapaz de relajarse por completo todavía.

-¿Harry?

Su voz y sus ojos expresaron todas las dudas que no era capaz de vocalizar, mirándole con timidez, por encima de su copa de vino. El moreno no dijo nada y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Se sentaron en el diván en el que se había transformado últimamente el sillón de lectura del Griffindor, y Draco le miró con intensidad. Suspirando, el joven susurró:

-¿Qué quieres saber, Draco?

-Todo Harry…

Fue la simple y llana respuesta del Slytherin. El joven terminó de acomodarse y dejó que sus ojos de esmeralda se perdieran por un instante en el vacío. Su rostro se cubrió de nostalgia, de tristeza, y con un leve suspiro, el moreno comenzó a hablar, aun con la vista perdida.

-Esto se remonta a muchos años atrás, Draco. Riddle, en su afán por lograr la inmortalidad, comenzó a usar una magia que le permitía absorber literalmente la fuerza vital de su victimas, prolongando artificialmente la suya.

Draco frunció levemente el ceño con desconcierto, pero se mantuvo atento a sus palabras de todos modos.

-La maldición era muy poco conocida, antigua y fuera de uso, prohibida por supuesto, y además, Riddle la adaptó al parsel, haciéndola irreconocible. Muy poca gente fuera del Círculo íntimo era consciente de su uso y aun así, ni siquiera esos eran conscientes de su uso, creían que era simplemente otra forma de matar.

Suspiró pesadamente, y mirando intensamente a Draco murmuró:

-Usó esa maldición con mis padres, y trató de hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero el hechizo rebotó en su contra. Mis padres había sacrificado su vida por mí, inmolándose voluntariamente en mí defensa, por protegerme. Y esa es también una magia muy poderosa. El hechizo rebotó en su contra, y la fuerza vital de mis padres abandonó a Riddle, retornando hacia mí. De esa manera, Riddle perdió su cuerpo físico, forjando además una conexión entre los dos a causa de la maldición inconclusa.

El rubio había escuchado atentamente las palabras del hombre, en completo silencio. Cuando Harry rozó con un gesto descuidado la cicatriz de su frente, Draco se estremeció ligeramente. El rubio sabía de sobra lo que era eso y cuando el Griffindor guardó silencio por un momento, en un movimiento casi inconsciente, el muchacho le rozó la mano suavemente, incitándole a proseguir.

Harry estudió en silencio el gesto del Slytherin, buscando rechazo, recelo o temor en sus ojos, pero tan solo encontró cierta curiosidad, entendimiento y afecto en los espejos de plata que eran los ojos del adolescente. El joven prosiguió, reteniendo suavemente la mano del adolescente entre sus dedos, y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

-Al principio, la conexión entre nosotros era difusa, débil, y hasta que Riddle recobró su cuerpo, a finales de cuarto curso, en la última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, no se hizo plenamente patente. Cambios súbitos de humor, pesadillas y visiones se convirtieron en algo constante en mi vida en 5 curso. Severus y Dumbledore intentaron evitar que las tuviese, enseñándome Oclumencia, después de un episodio especialmente intenso, en el que Riddle fue consciente por 1ª vez de la conexión entre nuestras mentes. Debí haberle matado antes, mucho antes, Draco, pero fallé, y perdí a Sirius.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y Draco bebió ávidamente sus palabras.

-Pero no se puede bloquear lo que ya está dentro de ti, Draco, al menos no totalmente. En 6º en la lucha de la Torre de Astronomía, después del fiasco del Ministerio, era consciente de que las nuevas visiones eran un engaño, de que acudía a una trampa, pero no podía dejar de acudir.

De nuevo los ojos verdes oscilaron con emoción contenida y Draco apretó de nuevo su mano, confortándole en silencio y animándole a hablar.

-Mi conocimiento de lo ocurrido se hizo mayor y en la lucha final, sabía cómo atacar. Esperé a que apareciera, conteniéndome, sabiendo que intentaba provocarme a luchar. A mí no me importaba morir, y eso, aunque te parezca lo contrario, me daba la ventaja en la lucha.

Los ojos verdes se nublaron y la voz se volvió dura, tensa.

-A través de nuestra conexión, cuando por fin se enfrentó a mí, devolví ó anticipe sus hechizos, enfureciéndole. Pronto dejó de atacarme, desconcertado y Dumbledore me dio un respiro, interviniendo pese a que estaba herido. Albus le acosó y eso me dio la oportunidad de invadir su mente, y atraerle a la mía, haciendo vulnerable su cuerpo físico.

Harry miró con decisión a Draco y murmuró:

- Seguimos luchando, durante mi coma, tal vez durante días, realmente no lo sé, pero sí que aunque todos pensaban que él estaba muerto, su espíritu aun vivía dentro de mí. Puede haberme convertido en él, pero mi determinación a derrotarle era mayor que la suya…y vencí.

Draco reprimió un estremecimiento, un episodio tan intenso deja huellas, profundas huellas en un mago y sus ojos vacilaron antes de que recordara como Harry cuidaba de él. Mirando por última vez a Draco, el joven hombre murmuró casi con ternura, apretando su mano ligeramente:

-Su conocimiento es mío ahora, Draco, junto con el poder que arrebató a mis padres. Y se perfectamente lo que significan las serpientes tatuadas en tono a tu ombligo.

Tras una leve pausa, viendo palidecer a Draco ante sus palabras, susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-He visto y sentido a través de él lo que te hacía, Draco….

Draco se estremeció de horror y vergüenza, bajando los ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas amargas, al suelo y retirando su mano apresuradamente, ahogando un gemido y un sollozo, retrocediendo en una postura defensiva hacia el extremo del diván.

Lastimado y herido, el muchacho contuvo a duras penas los sonidos de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas, pálidas, pero enrojecidas por la vergüenza mas profunda.

Voldemort le había elegido como concubina desde su concepción, y había sido marcado como tal nada más nacer, apenas horas más tarde. Dos serpientes se enroscaban entrelazadas desde su pubis, rodeando la base de su sexo, y las cabezas amenazadoras enfrentadas en torno a su ombligo, las colas en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Su padre le había entregado a Voldemort, en el supremo gesto de alianza y pleitesía hacia el otro, y Draco había sido educado toda su vida para ser un hábil político, un perfecto mago de sangre pura, conocedor de las más antiguas tradiciones, de las rencillas y corruptelas que marcaban el ritmo de la vida en el Ministerio, de los delicados equilibrios de poder que se movían detrás de la aparente fachada. Los ideales de los purasangre y los mortifagos le habían sido enseñados desde el nacimiento, moldeándole y preparándole para ser el compañero perfecto del Lord.

Pero claro, todo eso había sido una labor de su padre, en ausencia de su señor, ya que cuando este recobró su cuerpo, reclamó su premio. Draco aun tenía pesadillas con esa primera noche. Sumariamente reclamado desde su casa, había regresado apresuradamente vía traslador de emergencia, para encontrar por primera vez a Voldemort. Este le había forzado sin miramientos, pese a sus lloros y súplicas, una y otra vez, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que la garganta del adolescente se desgarró y ya no pudo gritar más.

Sangrando, golpeado y humillado, y al borde del colapso mental y físico, el muchacho solo había encontrado algo de consuelo entre los brazos de su madre, que se ocupó de curar las heridas infligidas a su cuerpo, ya que su alma y corazón, eran incurables.

Dese ese momento, las violaciones se convirtieron en una rutina en su vida, cada vez que el Lord reclamaba a su juguete, de día o de noche. Draco aceptó con resignación que su vida era ahora un infierno, ya que era incapaz de huir o luchar contra el destino, atado por el hechizo que marcaba su piel, y por la voluntad de su padre, que le había entregado como compañero de su señor, para que produjera un heredero, el perfecto heredero de Slytherin. Su única salida hubiera sido la muerte, pero Draco aun tenía una esperanza, una esperanza secreta y soportó su tortura lo mas estoicamente que pudo.

Todo volvió de nuevo a la mente del muchacho, y saber que Harry había presenciado su humillación y vejación, era aun peor y dolía horriblemente. Draco siempre había sentido una extraña atracción prohibida hacia el Griffindor, y ahora que este estaba a su alcance, al menos como amigo, todo se torcía de nuevo. Porque ¿Quién querría nada con la puta de Voldemort?

Draco no pudo más, ya era demasiado, y comenzó a llorar desgarradamente, ocultando el rostro entre las manos, desesperanzado. Harry sufrió intensamente al ver el intenso dolor del adolescente, y tras unos momentos de duda, le puso una mano tímidamente en el hombro. El rubio tembló y se apartó de él, sollozando aun más amargamente. Con apenas un susurro, e insistiendo en acariciarle levemente el Griffindor añadió:

-Draco, por favor… aun hay más…

Los sollozos no cesaron, pero su intensidad disminuyó, y Harry prosiguió.

- Cuando Riddle intentó matarme siendo un bebé, además de forjar un nexo con él, creo inadvertidamente otra conexión. Una entre tú y yo, Draco.

Los sollozos se calmaron un poco más, y el rubio dejó de temblar, aunque sus lágrimas aun fluían y su rostro estaba oculto. El leve respiro alentó al moreno que prosiguió algo mas confiando:

- El hechizo original debía hacer de ti el perfecto compañero, sumiso y dócil, complaciente, y capaz de darle el heredero que ansiaba. Pero al verse privado de un soporte físico, la magia redirigió parte de su objeto hacia otro lugar, hacia mí.

El sollozo de Draco interrumpió el hilo de palabras del hombre y este aguardó calmadamente a que el nuevo arrebato pasase. Prosiguió con lentitud y murmuró:

-Como decía, la magia nos unió, ya que yo poseía parte de su poder, e hizo de nosotros dos…almas gemelas, complementos perfectos, mágica, física y mentalmente. Riddle despreciaba los sentimientos y no los incluyó en su hechizo original, así que la magia llenó ese vacío, ese hueco en el poder que sobre ti tenía, uniendo nuestros sentimientos.

Draco tembló de nuevo, asustado y confundido. No estaba seguro de que representaba todo aquello y se encogió aun más sobre sí mismo. Pero Harry añadió, murmurando con dulzura, instándole a acomodarse contra él, sin forzarle:

-¿No lo ves, Draco? Nos une un vínculo mucho mas profundo, uno del que Riddle jamás fue consciente, y del que nunca hubiera sido capaz, porque el amor estaba fuera de su capacidad de comprensión.

Draco dejó de llorar poco a poco, sin presiones, el rostro aun oculto entre brazos y rodillas, pero sin rechazar tampoco el brazo que Harry había deslizado sobre sus hombros, ni las leves caricias que le prodigaba en el cabello de plata. El Slytherin sintió que últimamente había llorado más que en toda su vida, pero un nuevo pensamiento se abrió paso entre el tumulto que era en esos momento su mente.

"¿Amor? ¿Harry ha dicho….amor? ¿Es eso posible?"

Harry le vio temblar una vez más y comenzar a abrirse, lentamente. Suponía que el shock de saber que alguien había sido testigo de su humillación era grande, pero esperaba que el muchacho pudiera ver más allá de ese hecho.

Con incertidumbre, el rubio se giró lentamente, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, hacia el joven hombre que le sostenía ahora entre sus brazos y murmuró, los ojos húmedos, llenos de miedo y de esperanza a la vez.

-¿Quieres decir…que somos amantes predestinados, como si fuésemos veelas?

El hombre que le abrazaba con dulzura vaciló levemente, pero murmuró, mirándole con adoración, en voz ronca y suave:

-No, y solo lo seremos si tú lo deseas, Draco.

El muchacho permaneció en un silencio meditabundo, estudiando el rostro varonil mientras sus últimas lágrimas iban deteniéndose por sí solas. Harry había sido tierno y cariñoso, respetuoso y comprensivo, y Draco apreciaba profundamente la manera en que…el hombre le había tratado. Frunció levemente el ceño, aun mas sumido en sus pensamientos, y el moreno sonrió apenas, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se iluminasen de esperanza.

"Esperanza es lo que me queda Draco. Esperanza de que te lo entiendas, de que te rehagas y de que algún día, puedas llegar a amarme."

Con vacilación, el Slytherin susurró a media voz:

-¿Me dejarías ir? ¿Marcharme y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar?

Los ojos verdes reflejaron de inmediato una infinita tristeza, salpicada de dolor, pero el moreno asintió en silencio, y añadió, retirando la mano que acariciaba el cabelló platino del muchacho:

-Si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, te ayudaré, por supuesto, a crear una nueva identidad e instalare donde quieras.

Una leve pausa y con un gesto nervioso, reordenándose el cabello con la mano, que le hizo parecer repentinamente más joven, añadió con voz sombría:

- Solo te pido que me dejes mantener el contacto, Draco, para saber cómo te va, que no necesitas nada, ser tu amigo, solo eso…

EL Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo contener la respiración al moreno. Sin embargo, el muchacho le contempló de nuevo largamente y pregunto otra vez, casi inaudiblemente:

-¿Y si me quedo…contigo? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Harry le contempló dejando que la más salvaje de las alegrías asomase en sus grandes ojos verdes, calmando y encendiendo al mismo tiempo el ánimo del rubio.

-Todo Draco. Y nada. Tú decides lo que estás dispuesto a darme…

Murmuró con vehemencia, acariciando tentativamente de nuevo el cabello rubio. EL muchacho no retrocedió, aunque vaciló levemente y Harry añadió con voz algo más suave:

-Como ya te dije, tenerte simplemente conmigo me hace feliz. Lo demás…

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió dulcemente, deslizando un dedo por su mejilla:

-Todo lo demás no importa, Draco.

Draco vaciló por un instante, pero acabó reclinándose otra vez entre los brazos del hombre varonil y atlético en que se había convertido Harry. Este le envolvió con cariño y susurró con voz acongojada por las emociones, mientras su magia vibraba sordamente en torno a ellos, haciendo resonar la habitación:

-¿Me perdonas por no haberte protegido mejor? ¿Por no haberte evitado todos esos horrores? ¿Ese dolor?

Draco le miró con curiosidad, y vio que le moreno era sincero en su petición. Le acarició el rostro, levemente inseguro, notando el rastro de la barba en la piel dorada, viendo y notando reaccionar su propia magia en sincronía ante la del hombre y murmuró:

-¿Cómo ibas a detenerle? Apenas acababa de recobrar su cuerpo cuando vino a por mí.

El rubio denegó suavemente y murmuró:

-No hay nada que perdonar, Harry. Tenías 14 años, como yo.

Suspiró y se reacomodó en su pecho, mientras las ondas de poder en torno a ellos se calmaban poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un suave latido, casi imperceptible, pero increíblemente atrayente; tras un largo rato murmuró pensativo:

-¿La poción que Severus me dio…era tuya?

Harry asintió y apretándole murmuró con preocupación, su magia reaccionando con brusquedad a la pregunta, casi, casi con violencia, haciendo retorcerse las entrañas del rubio, que reprimió a duras penas un jadeo, sus ojos repentinamente más dilatados y brillantes:

- Lo siento Draco, es lo único que se me ocurrió. No podía dejar que…, y hubiesen notado una poción o un hechizo más comunes.

La magia de Harry se enroscó en torno a él, ignorada por ambos jóvenes, demasiado sumidos en sus emociones para percibir como sus auras se entremezclaban cada vez más íntimamente.

-¿Llegaste a…?

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente, pero asintió en silencio, mirando a los ojos verdes. Harry le acarició el cabelló aun con mas dulzura, aunque las chispas de su magia revolotearon en torno a ellos, revelando la ira contenida del joven, apenas sujeta bajo la calmada superficie.

-Lamento haberte causado ese dolor, de veras que lo siento.

Draco suspiró, la presión en su vientre cada vez más insoportable, estremecido por el poder que le envolvía y se apretó contra el cuerpo que le envolvía en una mezcla explosiva de afecto e ira, reconfortándole extrañamente.

-Severus me advirtió de los efectos… y acepté tomarla, Harry. Además, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? ¿Darle un heredero al monstruo que me violaba y torturaba regularmente? No, es mejor así, perderlo era la única opción para mí. Un hijo suyo me hubiera recordado para siempre cosas que quiero olvidar.

Aunque en voz baja, las palabras de Draco habían sonado extrañamente firmes y decididas, y Harry le apretó, abrazándole en sus brazos y su magia, hasta que Draco acabó sumiéndose en le sueño adormilado por los suaves murmullos del moreno, dulces palabras de aliento y consuelo, fieras promesas, de afecto y protección.

Harry cedió a la tentación y usando un gesto para desnudarles y cubrirles con simples camisetas, acabó dejándose dormir, con Draco en su pecho, con el rubio adolescente que era toda su vida entre los brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo ha sido realmente difícil, difícil. Aun así, gracias a todos por los rewiew y bienvenidos los que se incorporan ahora.

Draco despertó de madrugada, semivestido tan solo con sus bóxers y una camiseta que no recordaba, entre los fuertes brazos del Griffindor. Sonrió en la penumbra, dejando caer sus párpados de nuevo. Se sentía seguro, y sorprendentemente, feliz. No podía decir que estuviese enamorado, aun no; después de todo, no sabía que significaba amar, era algo que nunca había aprendido, pero saber que Harry le amaba era extrañamente reconfortante y le llenaba de calma.

-"Si, sin duda puedo dejarle amarme e intentar aprender a hacerlo yo"

Con una nueva sonrisa flotando en sus suaves labios rosados, Draco se reacomodó en el pecho del moreno, y volvió a sumirse de nuevo en el sueño plácidamente, lleno de esperanza y nuevas ilusiones.

Harry despertó aun temprano, y encontró e rostro sereno de Draco reposando calmadamente sobre su pecho. El muchacho le abrazaba y se amoldaba a él con abandono, y cierta parte de su anatomía empezó a reaccionar con demasiado interés.

Conteniendo el aliento, el hombre contempló por un instante al adolescente dormido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que horribles recuerdos afloraran, aplacando su erección. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era asustar a Draco con su deseo físico, algo que podía controlar y dominar con férrea voluntad, como siempre.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, los puños aun apretados, Harry vaciló. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Draco ante su proximidad, ante su presencia a su lado, pero se sintió incapaz de apartarse de él como otras tantas noches. Draco parecía sereno y tranquilo y el moreno tan solo deseaba verle plenamente feliz de nuevo.

Permaneció en silencio, contemplando cada detalle del rostro adorado, las delicadas y largas pestañas rizadas color caramelo, las finas pero densas cejas doradas, la tez de alabastro desprovista de cualquier rastro de vello facial, los labios jugosos, de un suave color rosado…

Draco poseía una rara belleza andrógina, y su cabello, más largo ahora que nunca, acentuaba el hecho de que sus facciones eran ligeramente equivocas. La mandíbula era más firme que la de una chica, pero más suave y menos angulosa que la de la mayoría de varones, y su piel era inequívocamente femenina. Suave y aterciopelada, sin traza alguna de vello facial o corporal, excepto en el pubis. Su cuerpo, atlético y esbelto, de largas piernas, estaba soportado por una estructura ósea, elegante y equilibrada. Sus hombros y espalda eran amplios, pero sus músculos no eran excesivamente voluminosos, sino fibrosos y marcados, estilizados, como los de un bailarín o un gimnasta.

Sus caderas, estilizadas pero definidas, se convertían en unas firmes nalgas, redondeadas y sedosas, creando un culito ligeramente respingón, prolongado en unos firmes muslos, largos y fuertes, como sus brazos.

Aunque aún no había alcanzado su pleno desarrollo, Draco era casi tan alto como Harry, que rondaba el metro noventa, y era todo un ejemplar de hombre. Musculoso, ancho de hombros, y provisto de brazos y piernas potentes y musculosas, era una autentico ejemplar de hombre.

Harry era más corpulento que el adolescente y estaba en el cenit de su desarrollo físico. Un suave y rizado vello adornaba sus pectorales y trazaba una fina línea desde su ombligo, perdiéndose abajo la cinturilla de sus bóxers de algodón blanco, insinuando lo que podía encontrarse debajo de ellos.

EL joven aspiró profundamente, paladeando el suave olor del rubio cabelló, y sonrió suavemente. Unos meses tras, ni se hubiera atrevido a soñar con abrazar a Draco de semejante manera, y ahora, le tenía entre sus brazos, solo para él.

El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente. No estaba seguro aun de que Draco apreciase realmente sus sentimientos, pero por esos minutos, hasta que Draco despertara, se permitió soñar despierto. Aun estaba ensimismado en su contemplación, cuando el adolescente comenzó a removerse ligeramente, y abrió los ojos con languidez, parpadeando muy despacio.

Por un instante, los ojos verdes relucieron con pasión, hasta que el Griffindor recuperó un poco el control sobre sí mismo. Draco se desperezó despacito, aun abrazado a Harry, notando acelerarse los latidos de los corazones de ambos. Sus labios sonrosados se fruncieron en una dulce sonrisa, y el trasfondo de emociones contenidas se reflejó en su mirada al susurrara:

-Buenos días Harry.

El hombre se ablandó ante el brillo en los ojos de plata y dejó que sus manos acariciasen suavemente su cabello con sutileza. Odiándose a sí mismo por ello, pero sabiendo que lo que tenía que hacerse, debía hacerse cuanto antes, Harry le empujó suavemente, con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, ganándose una mirada interrogativa, y susurró, odiándose por tener que hacer aquello:

-Quiero que te tumbes, Draco y que retires tus bóxers.

El gesto de dolor y ultraje, de incomprensión y miedo del muchacho fue inmediato y afectó a Harry como si le hubiesen golpeado físicamente. Pero era necesario… Draco retrocedió lentamente hacia el respaldo del diván, mirándole con vacilación, evaluando cauteloso su gesto, acusándole silenciosamente con los ojos.

Harry no quería causarle más sufrimientos, pero aquello era estrictamente necesario. Con un murmullo insistió, calmado aun, ocultando su propia angustia:

-Por favor, Draco…

El rubio se abrazó las rodillas en un gesto defensivo que Harry le había visto adoptar demasiadas veces en su mente, y el moreno supo que los ruegos y suplicas no servirían de nada. Apretó la mandíbula y con un nudo en el estomago, le cogió con firmeza de un brazo.

Draco se retorció y gimió, presa de un ataque de pánico, cuando Harry le sujetó firmemente, contra su voluntad. Notar el cuerpo del muchacho removiéndose no ayudó para nada al adulto a controlarse, y pronto, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su pesar. Por fin consiguió tumbarle, y apresándole con su cuerpo, murmuró con firmeza:

-Draco, estate quieto…

El rubio tenia lo ojos cerrados y se retorcía entre sus manos, no con demasiada fuerza, como si supiese de antemano que era una causa perdida y tan solo desease hacer notar que aquello no era de su agrado. Con el ceño fruncido, el moreno exclamó mucho más fieramente de lo que deseaba, apretando la presa en sus brazos, hasta hacerla levemente dolorosa:

-¡Quieto! ¡QUIETO DRACO!

El rubio se retorció una vez más y Harry gruñó, claramente perdiendo la batalla contra su propios demonios, dejando que su magia se manifestara a su alrededor:

-¡No me obligues a atarte!

Draco se tensó súbitamente bajo él, pero poco a poco, dejó de retorcerse y se aquietó, hasta que los únicos movimientos de sus cuerpos fueron los de sus alteradas respiraciones. El rubio se estremecía levemente, jadeante, aun sujeto férreamente por sus brazos, pero con lentitud, los ojos de plata se abrieron, confusos y asustados como los de una gacela atrapada. Harry parecía sostener una violenta lucha consigo mismo, y su magia centelleaba a su alrededor, haciéndole resplandecer en la semipenumbra de la habitación. Con voz más baja, pero igualmente firme, llena de determinación, el moreno añadió:

-No quiero hacerlo, pero si no te estás quieto, tendré que atarte, Draco...

Harry suspiró suavemente, cerrando por un instante los ojos; ignorando lo que tenerle a su merced le estaba haciendo sentir, dominándose a sí mismo; y miró de nuevo a los ojos plateados de Draco, con firmeza, con sinceridad, y al mismo tiempo con la más rotunda determinación en ellos. Sus ojos, dos verdes esmeraldas insondables, estaban tan llenos de emociones, rogando suavemente y sin palabras:

"No más sufrimiento, Draco. Déjame hacerlo y no habrá más dolor"

Tras unos minutos, cuando la respiración de Draco se regularizó un tanto, susurró con voz segura, cariñosa, calmada y grave, llena de emociones, aun rogando con los ojos.

-Por favor, Draco…confía en mí. Solo quiero ayudarte…

Convencido a medias, aun receloso, el rubio se quedó finalmente quieto, aunque tenso, y giró levemente la cara hacia el respaldo del diván, incapaz de enfrentar por más rato los profundos ojos del otro, observándole de reojo.

Harry se acuclilló junto a él, mirándole a los ojos, y con suma delicadeza, tomó el borde de su camiseta, y la deslizó hacia arriba, hasta dejar expuestos los firmes abdominales de Draco. La respiración del rubio se había acelerado de nuevo, hasta convertirse en un rápido jadeo superficial cuando los dedos firmes del hombre rozaron apenas la cinturilla de su boxer. Se tensó de nuevo, y cerró los ojos, lleno de miedo.

Pacientemente, Harry se detuvo, y aguardó en silencio, sus manos inmóviles en la cintura de Draco. Desconcertado, el rubio le notó moverse y para su sorpresa, al abrir brevemente los ojos, le vio arrodillándose en el suelo junto al diván, dándole espacio, liberándole. Ese movimiento le tranquilizó un poco, y los ojos de los dos conectaron por unos instantes, antes de que el rubor tiñiera las mejillas pálidas de Draco y este apartara de nuevo la mirada, ahora cohibido por la presencia del otro y sobre todo, por los sentimientos encontrados que estaba sintiendo.

Alentado, Harry deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo el tejido elástico, muy lentamente, sin dejar de buscar los ojos de Draco con los suyos, recapturando su mirada, sosteniéndola, dándole silenciosamente confianza al adolescente.

El Slytherin estaba desconcertado. Y asustado. ¿Acaso había cambiado un amo por otro? Quería confiar en Harry, lo deseaba ardientemente, pero tenía miedo…su historia pasada era demasiado violenta, y traumáticos recuerdos llenaban su mente, colmándole de miedo. Pero los ojos verdes eran amables, gentiles y luminosos, y Draco se aferró a ellos, bañándose en su fuerza, mientras las manos del hombre exponían lentamente, cada vez más, la marca indeleble de su vergüenza y humillación.

Cuando el tejido rozó su suave vello púbico, el movimiento se detuvo, y el muchacho parpadeó, de nuevo confuso. Desde luego, esto no era parecido para nada a sus experiencias anteriores. Riddle le arrancaba la ropa sin miramientos, destrozándola las más de las veces. Con dulzura, pero firmeza, el moreno murmuró esbozando una sonrisa, calmado y aparentemente indiferente, aunque el color que teñía sus mejillas desmentía ciertamente esto último:

-Ahora, voy a tocarte la piel Draco. Trata de permanecer quieto, pero avísame si te molesta…

Dos yemas se deslizaron sobre su piel, cuando Draco asintió nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio. Esto era mucho más gentil y Harry no querría lastimarle, verdad? Echó un rápido vistazo a su tatuaje y apartó los ojos, avergonzado, después de ver las dos serpientes enfrentadas en torno a su ombligo, destacando nítidas sobre su piel blanca. Los dedos recorrieron el cuerpo visible de las serpientes con lentitud, provocando un extraño cosquilleo en la piel de rubio, que se erizó ante el contacto.

La caricia recomenzó en sentido opuesto, sin que los dedos dejaran de rozar la piel, en total silencio. El movimiento era suave, dulce y continuo, y el moreno lo prolongó sin dudas, como si el bóxer no le impidiese ver el resto del cuerpo de las serpientes, deslizando los dedos hasta las ingles y el interior de los muslos de Draco, recomenzando otra vez.

Un escozor extraño siguió al gesto, y el muchacho gimió suavemente, aferrándose a la superficie del diván, ahogando un protesta y un murmullo de disconfort. Harry susurró apenas, sin mover sus dedos de su vientre:

-Un poco más, Draco, solo un poco más…

Y el Slytherin, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior, asintió en silencio de nuevo, asaltado por multitud de sensaciones cada vez más extrañas. Era como si " algo" se moviese bajo su piel y reprimió un escalofrío. Con una última pasada, Harry dejó descansar sus manos apoyando las palmas sobre su vientre, cubriendo los tatuajes parcialmente y siseó en parsel.

-_Hola, ¿estáis ya despiertas?_

Un bufido enfadado le replicó, y una cabeza curiosa se giró hacia él, haciendo oscilar la lengua bífida con cautela. Las serpientes habían cobrado vida y Draco observó espantado como las fauces llenas de colmillos venenosos se abrían amenazadoras, mientras la otra serpiente agitaba la lengua en el aire. Manteniéndose quieto, fue mudo testigo de un agrio intercambio de silbidos y bufidos, entre ambos animales, y más tarde, con el Griffindor.

No comprendía lo que decían, pero tenía la clara y certera sensación de que era algo muy importante. Muy importante para él. La magia de Harry se enroscó en torno a él, acariciando la suya y se calmó lentamente.

_-¿Nos entiendes ahora, Draco?_

Susurró el moreno, mirándole a los ojos con preocupación. Draco asintió, distraído, aun atento a las serpientes, y una de ellas bufó enojada de nuevo:

_-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a destruirnos, a matarnos como a nuestro anterior amo? _

Draco escucho los raspantes silbidos, pero comprendió a la serpiente, y sus ojos se dilataron de asombro, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa al moreno, que susurró suavemente, mirando al rubio:

_-No me parecía justo excluirte de esta conversación…Quiero que sepas que es lo que está pasando, Draco._

Retornando los ojos a los ofidios el moreno murmuró con calma, denegando levemente:

-¿Para qué? Vosotras no tenéis la culpa de lo sucedido. Mantengo mi oferta, si estáis dispuestas.

Las serpientes se agitaron y se movieron, creando una extraña sensación en el rubio, que disimuló como pudo. Cuchichearon entre ellas, sin que más que silabas o palabras sueltas fuesen audibles : dolor, sangre, casa, vínculo… Su deliberación pareció llegar a un fin y unas de ellas susurró:

_- Los tatuajes nunca desaparecerán, ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

Harry asintió y la otra añadió, con algo más de fuerza:

_-El proceso dolerá mucho, sobre todo cuando…_

_-Estoy dispuesto a ello._

Interrumpió el moreno con un gesto de decisión, manteniéndose firme en su postura. Las serpientes se miraron entre sí y sisearon, agitando las bífidas lenguas una vez más. Durante largo rato, todos guardaron un tenso silencio, la magia de Harry cada vez más intensa a su alrededor, y Draco vio con asombro como una de las cabezas de dibujaba en las puntas de los dedos del moreno. Poco a poco, el cuerpo físico de las dos cobras egipcias, de más de tres metros color broncíneo y con una capucha bien desarrollada, denotando por su tamaño inusual que eran de origen mágico, se enroscaron en toda su longitud por los brazos del moreno.

Harry tenía la frente perlada de sudor, y su gesto era de concentración, y Draco pos su parte no podía apartar la vista, fascinado ante el extraño suceso. Su propia magia, inadvertidamente para él, se había sumado a la del moreno con timidez, y ahora sus auras relucían en torno a ambos, íntimamente mezcladas. El flujo mágico entre ambos era constante y a través de él, Draco percibió un leve reflejo del estado de ánimo del otro, concentrado y decidido.

Las serpientes desplegaron totalmente las capuchas y sisearon ante el rostro del joven:

_-¿Listo?_

Con un leve asentimiento, Harry respondió en silencio, y las cobras atacaron simultáneamente, mordiendo los lados de su cuello, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Draco gritó, luchando por levantarse, pero las manos del hombre le mantuvieron firmemente sujeto contra el diván y tras unos segundos, los ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, mientras las serpientes mordían y siseaban furiosas en su piel, retorciéndose en un extrañó frenesí, enroscándose aun mas apretadamente en sus brazos.

La habitación relucía ahora con magia pero Harry no exhaló ni un gemido, pese a que hilos de sangre brotaban de su cuello unidos al sudor que le bañaba. Su mandíbula se tensó por el dolor, pero no cedió y sujetó con fuerza al rubio, pese a su gemidos de terror, impidiéndole interferir.

Los cuerpos se hundieron en su piel morena y las imágenes ondearon, violentamente, oscilando hasta fijarse lentamente en ella. Las cabezas de fauces amenazantes de perfilaron en la línea inicial de sus clavículas, desde los hombros, y los apretados anillos cubrieron sus bíceps, dejando descansar la cola lo largo de sus antebrazos, casi hasta sus muñecas.

Con un susurro cansado, una de las serpientes, la de su brazo derecho, siseó mirando a Draco con sus ojos de rubí:

_-Lamentamos haberte hecho tanto daño. Ahora necesitamos descansar, adaptarnos a este nuevo cambio. No muchos hubieran aguantado tan estoicamente._

Con un bostezo espeluznante, lleno de dientes como agujas, la otra añadió desde el otro hombro, mirando de reojo a Draco:

-Tu compañero te valora mucho. Honra su afecto, Joven Dragón.

Las imágenes se inmovilizaron, y los tatuajes de Harry brillaron, cubiertos de sudor. Eran muy grandes, mas difícilmente ocultables y Draco sintió una extraña sensación de liberación recorrer su cuerpo. Por fin, lentamente, Harry levantó las manos del vientre del muchacho, y murmuró, ahogando un jadeo y con una leve sonrisa flotando en sus labios rojos:

_-"¡Eres libre, Draco!"_

Los ojos grises miraron hacia su propia piel, y el rubio supo a ciencia cierta que nunca más el dolor le atenazaría las entrañas, doblegando su cuerpo ya que no su voluntad, a los deseos de otro.

Las serpientes ya no parecían bestias horribles crueles y tiránicas, sino fieras guardianas. Con una tímida sonrisa, llena de esperanza, los ojos de plata se giraron hacia el rostro de Harry y el muchacho murmuró:

-No sé exactamente qué es lo que has hecho, pero gracias.

Tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse finalmente, el Griffindor asintió levemente y le cubrió con una sabana, murmurando:

-Date una ducha y preparare. El desayuno, te lo explicare todo cuando vuelvas.

Así que media hora más tarde y mientras el rubio mordisqueaba distraído sus tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, Harry le explicó que muerto Riddle, las serpientes solo eran un símbolo de su propio nexo, y que por lo tanto, podían cambiar. Harry no aspiraba a controlar el cuerpo de Draco, era su corazón lo que ansiaba, aunque eso no fue pronunciado.

A través de los tatuajes, siempre sabrían del bienestar del otro. Harry había prometido a las serpientes devolverlas al mundo físico, a un cuerpo real, aunque eso le ocasionase dolor. Cuando estuviesen listas, dejarían su cuerpo y vivirían con ellos, ya que el vínculo entre ellos era demasiado intenso como para que pudieran ser dejadas en libertad. Harry llevaría siempre las marcas, los tatuajes en sus brazos, pero ese era un precio pequeño para liberar a Draco, y de paso, a las cobras.

Draco asintió, tragando por fin el pedazo de tostada. El Griffindor le había devuelto el control sobre su propio cuerpo, aunque no tenia por que hacerlo, y sonrió, arrancando un destello de emoción a los ojos verdes del hombre moreno que cuidaba de él. Era fácil sonreírle a alguien así y el rubio contempló fascinado las brillantes esmeraldas de sus ojos, y repitió el gesto una vez más, notando crecer algo cálido y suave, tímidamente dentro de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, las cosas comienzan a complicarse, y aparecen nuevos personajes. Espero que os guste…**

Junio avanzaba y la convivencia era cada vez más fácil y cómoda, aparentemente. Harry, aparte de ser un obseso de la seguridad, le mimaba y cuidaba de él sinceramente y en todos los aspectos. Y Draco en respuesta a su afecto, se abría y era más receptivo, menos reservado. A menudo, a través de su vínculo, Draco percibía una súbita punzada de alarma. Usualmente, todo se reducía a una visita de la Sra Figgs, su estrambótica vecina squib, pero Harry había sido tajante desde la primera vez. La seguridad no era negociable.

A la más mínima señal de peligro, Draco tenía que encerrarse en el cuarto oculto, y si la amenaza se confirmaba, permanecer a resguardo, y en caso extremo, usar el traslador para ir a un lugar seguro, dejándole a él atrás. El moreno estableció una especie de código, para indicarle a Draco cual era la naturaleza de la posible amenaza, ya que a través del espejo encantado, podría oír lo que sucedía en la casa. En caso de que alguien desconocido de acercara a la casa, hablaría de bichos, si era alguien de la Orden, de topos y si eran mortífago, ratones.

Así que cuando el moreno dejó caer el cuchillo de cocina, que repiqueteó en el inmaculado suelo de la cocina, y blanco como el papel, murmuró:

-Creo que he visto…un bicho

Draco estaba preparado y se encerró en el cuarto secreto, oyendo gritar a su espalda a Vernon:

-¡Maldito seas imbécil!

Gritó el hombre, enrojecido y furioso, escupiendo diminutas gotas de saliva en su rabia, amenazando la muchacho con su puño como una maza. Casi tartamudeando y aparentemente acobardado, el joven ojiverde murmuró señalando con gesto tímido:

Lo he visto escurrirse bajo el fregadero tía Petunia,…tal vez era un ratón…

Los gritos histéricos de la mujer alcanzaron agudos capaces de romper los cristales y en el jaleo subsiguiente, propiciado por la aparición de un ratoncillo, hábilmente conjurado por el Griffindor, este se escurrió estratégicamente a reunirse con Draco y cerró el cuarto oscuro.

Removiendo en su baúl, el moreno sacó su escoba miniaturizada y la puso en manos de Draco, junto con su capa de invisibilidad, haciéndola recobrar su tamaño natural , murmurando:

- Si algo sale mal, huye, usa el traslador y llama a Dobby. Él sabrá que hacer.

Dándole un apresurado beso en la mejilla, el moreno cerró el cuarto detrás de sí, y bajó a abrir la puerta de entrada, desatendida en medio de la conmoción que aun estremecía la casa. Tocando el timbre con aire confuso, Se alzaba ante él, Kingsley Shacklebolt, elegantemente trajeado al estilo muggle, aunque con su eterno arete en el lóbulo de la oreja, y una cartera de mano, un maletín en la mano, además de un elegante paraguas bajo el brazo.

Con expresión ausente, el moreno miró al hombre con comedido interés, y preguntó con timidez, en tono excepcionalmente educado:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

El hombre frunció el ceño levemente, sorprendido al parecer ante el jaleo proveniente de la casa y preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante:

-¿Potter?¿Harry Potter?

- Si señor. ¿Le conozco?

Los ojos verdes eran tan claros y sinceros, que el hombre sonrió ligeramente, y murmuró:

-Eso no importa …Harry. Quisiera hablar con tus mmh…parientes…vengo, mmh…si, del Departamento…de Asistencia Social…

El moreno asintió en silencio y se giró de espaldas, sonriendo interiormente cuando el hombre aprovecho su gesto para arrojar disimuladamente sobre él un polvo revelador, el equivalente de un finite incantatem o un especialis revelio, en práctico polvo casi indetectable. Por supuesto, el polvo no tuvo efecto alguno en el glamour del joven, este era virtualmente indestructible, al menos con los medios ordinarios.

La presencia del extraño en la casa acalló los insultos de Vernon y los gritos de Petunia y los adultos, con Harry se sentaron en el salón, mientras Duddley atracaba el armario de los dulces en la cocina.

Observando atentamente a los adultos y con cara de preocupación, el hombre sacó varios formularios de aspecto legal de su maletín y fingió leerlos mientras murmuraba para sí. Harry permaneció impasible, y silencioso. Y el hombre comenzó a hablar, mirando fijamente a los adultos:

-Según nuestros informes, Harry abandonó la escuela a la que asistía en Febrero, y no ha vuelto a ser escolarizado. Quisiéramos saber por qué no ha retomado sus estudios en otro centro.

Petunia y Vernon se miraron el uno al otro y con gesto de enfado, el rubicundo y obeso hombre comenzó a farfullar atropelladamente, viendo en peligro su criado personal:

-Pero…¡El chico sufrió un accidente! ¡Estaba desorientado, confuso!

-¡No podíamos dejarle ir a la escuela en ese estado!

El hombre pareció aceptar la débil escusa y se giró hacia el moreno, mirándole casi con avidez, sus ojos reluciendo intensamente:

-¿Qué me dices Harry? ¿Te gustaría volver a la escuela?

El muchacho pareció meditar durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros y susurró:

- Supongo que sí, señor.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, el hombre murmuró, dejando caer su mano en el hombro del muchacho y haciendo tensarse levemente a este:

- Bien, en ese caso, Harry, tendrás que ponerte al día, has perdido casi un curso completo… Pasaré a buscarle mañana a media mañana, que tenga listo todo su equipaje…

Dándole una nueva palmadita en el hombro el auror murmuró:

-Tienes mucho de que ponerte al día, Harry…

El hombre se marchó, despidiéndose cortésmente de todos, y a Harry le faltó tiempo para subir de dos en dos los escalones hasta a su dormitorio, y encerrarse por dentro, antes de entrar en el cuarto secreto. Draco estaba paralizado ante el espejo, aferrando con nudillos blancos la Saeta de Fuego y su varita en la otra mano, los ojos desorbitados de terror.

-Nos marchamos de aquí, Draco.

Musitó con decisión y energía el Griffindor, y el Slytherin asintió, aun en shock por el hecho de que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, acababa de abandonar la casa momentos antes, bajo un glamour casi perfecto.

En un par de horas los dos jóvenes recogieron toda la habitación secreta, trasladando los objetos y ropas que el joven quería llevarse al baúl de Harry. Absolutamente preocupado, el moreno se negó a dejar salir a Draco, pero recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, revisando los hechizos de protección de la casa, los que plantara la Orden y los suyos propios también.

"¿Cómo ha podido burlar un mortífago conocido las barreras de la Orden? Y peor, ¿Cómo ha rebasado las mías?"

Aparentemente regando el jardín, el moreno revisó cuidadosamente las capas de barreras y encontró el fallo, el punto flaco que Lucius había utilizado. Usualmente, todas las barreras se anclaban en torno a dos o tres hechizos centrales, y aunque teóricamente, era muy complejo, si se modificaba levemente uno de ellos era posible atravesar las barreras sin hacerlas saltar.

Solo la ultima y penúltima línea de sus propias barreras habían resistido, y eso porque eran tan sencillas, - el equivalente mágico de un cordel atado a una campanilla tendido ante la puerta - que no estaban anclados como el resto, simplemente imbuidos en los límites de la propiedad y las puertas.

Meneando la cabeza pesaroso, Harry se juró no volver a cometer el mismo error. Poco a poco, deshizo sus propias barreras, borrando cuidadosamente el rastro de su magia y retornó al interior de la casa. El ritual que Draco y el habían efectuado para liberarle, aunque filtrado por la magia del cuarto oculto, sin duda había provocado una alteración significativa aunque difusa en la magia residual de la zona, haciendo que alguien investigara la causa.

Cuando llegó la noche, el joven moreno sacó del fondo del armario la cajetilla de madera en que se había transformado su refugio y la guardó en su baúl, cerrándolo. Ropas muggles y objetos rotos y destartalados quedaron abandonados en el dormitorio, testimonios mudos de la dura vida que el joven había llevado en aquel lugar.

Cuando la casa y la calle quedaron en casi completo silencio, y ocultos por la capa de invisibilidad del Griffindor, avanzaron en silencio hacia el pequeño remanso verde, la isleta entre las carreteras, el lugar donde se encontraran por primera vez.

Draco aun no estaba tranquilo del todo, aterrado por la presencia de su padre, pero Harry le había asegurado que no había nada extraño cerca de ellos, que no había peligro, y el rubio le creyó. Después de todo, al igual que podía ser virtualmente invisible, las cosas ocultas no lo estaban para sus ojos. El olfato lobuno de Draco tampoco detectó nada alarmante y finalmente, alcanzaron su destino.

Harry abrochó cuidadosamente la capa en torno al cuello de Draco y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Sonriendo suavemente, murmuró:

-Monta.

Su figura se desdibujó, y en instantes, el fiero semidragón se alzaba ante el adolescente. Con cuidado, el joven deslizó la mano sobre la armadura de aspecto metálico de escamas del lomo y la cabeza de la criatura se giró hacia él. Con un suave empujón con el morro, el semidragón le incitó a subir y el rubio vaciló levemente, aun dudoso.

Bufando de impaciencia, el animal dobló las rodillas y volvió a empujarle. Draco subió finalmente a su lomo, aferrándose con las manos enguantadas al cuello del animal.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el semidragón se alzó y agitó la cola nerviosamente, segando la hierba con ella, venteando el aire con cuidado. Rascó el suelo con las garras delanteras, y de sus narinas surgió un nubecilla de humo, y con un bufido, comenzó a retroceder, desplegando las membranosas alas con un ruido seco.

Draco admiró su gran envergadura, y le vio como Ónix – así llamaba Draco a la forma de animago de Harry - las agitaba tentativamente hasta que se extendieron por completo. Ónix gruñó sordamente con decisión y se lanzó a galope hacia el extremo del claro, exhalando humo, batiendo las alas y arrancando la hierba a su paso. Saltó al vacío, alzando el vuelo silenciosamente. Tras unos momentos de ascenso y un par de giros para orientarse y estabilizar el vuelo, y casi planeando ahora, dando un ocasional aleteo, Ónix estableció un rumbo hacia el norte, muy por encima de las luces de la ciudad.

Aferrado a un fuerte cuello escamoso, y sobre un lomo igualmente deslizante, Draco estaba asustado. Los instintos del lobo en él gritaban como locos, porque no tenía control alguno sobre la situación y la sensación de deslizarse era espantosa. Poco a poco se calmó y usando su cinturón, fabricó un improvisado asidero, acoplándose al cuerpo y cuello del semidragón, sorprendentemente cálido, dejándose llevar por los aires.

Aparte de las estrellas y la luna, y del ocasional destello de luces bajo ellos, la única fuente de luz eran las narinas y belfos del semidragón que parecían relucir cual rescoldos avivados por la brisa con cada inspiración y expiración del animal, y en la casi completa oscuridad, las duras escamas negras relucían con un tenue brillo fosforescente, dándole un aire fantasmal, casi demoníaco al animal.

Agotado, Draco estaba agarrotado, después de varias horas de vuelo, y totalmente desorientado, tras varios cambios de rumbo. El sonido del viento en sus oídos, el ocasional bufido del semidragón o el restallido de las alas o la cola al corregir la altura o posición eran los únicos sonidos y el rubio luchaba para mantenerse despierto y sujeto a su extraña montura.

Cuando Ónix comenzó a descender, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y trató de fijarse más en su entorno. Se aproximaban a una gran zona despejada, y poco a poco senderos y arroyos se hicieron visibles cuando el semidragón gruñó sordamente:

-Bienvenido a Loch Black Manor, bienvenido a mi hogar…


	8. Chapter 8

Un bello edificio de aspecto antiguo con varias torres se materializó en la cima una colina, defendido aparentemente por un foso lleno de agua en la base de esta, al pie de unas montañas, cerca de un lago de aguas oscuras y tranquilas, rodeado de zonas boscosas y prados.

Harry aterrizó frente a la mansión, un pequeño castillo en realidad, con torres almenadas orientadas a los cuatro puntos cardinales, en los terrenos entre el edificio propiamente dicho y el foso al pie de la colina. El edificio tenía una gruesa y solida muralla cerrando su recinto, y la puerta principal estaba defendida por dos torreones más pequeños. Apenas Draco descendió de su lomo, se desperezó y retornó a la forma humana. Nunca había volado tan lejos, y menos con pasajero, pero ahora estaban a salvo y podrían descansar, tras una agotadora noche. Estaba levemente sudoroso, pero fresco aún, cansado, si, pero no agotado.

-Bienvenido a Loch Black Manor, bienvenido a mi hogar Draco…

Un grupo de elfos salió a su encuentro, apenas entraron en el patio interior amurallado y les atendieron con solicitud. Los ojos grises apenas registraron los establos y corrales adosados a la muralla interior, ni la hermosa fachada de mampostería que se alzaba ante ellos, de más elegante y refinada construcción que la muralla defensiva exterior, llena de ventanales, arbotantes y cúpulas, con claras reminiscencias de varios estilos, pero fundamentalmente gótica en su diseño. Draco cabeceaba, apenas despierto, entumecido, y Harry le llevó en brazos por los corredores hasta el dormitorio anexo al suyo, arropándole con ternura, tras ayudarle a desvestirse. Agotado, el adolescente se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, Y Harry tampoco tardó mucho más en sucumbir al sueño reparador, una vez que se retiró a su propio dormitorio, tan solo unos metros más allá, en el mismo corredor.

Tras un sueño bien merecido, el Griffindor despertó poco después de mediodía, y fue comprobar si Draco, su invitado, se encontraba bien. El rubio dormía apaciblemente, acurrucado en su cama, con un aire de relajación, que hizo sonreír al joven, que abandonó de puntillas el dormitorio.

EL hombre se permitió tomar un largo y relajante baño, terminando de borrar la tensión acumulada en sus músculos, sobre todo hombros y espalda, tas un té con pastas, algo ligero para calmar su apetito. Elegantemente vestido, aunque con sencillez – una túnica negra sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones casi negros y cómodos pero elegantes zapatos de cuero blando – se encaminó hacia su biblioteca, y tomando un libro de su extensa colección, se sentó a esperar que su invitado despertara, despidiendo a los ansiosos elfos, encomendándoles prepara la cena y atender al muchacho.

Draco apareció para la hora del té, tímido y vacilante, guiado por una elfina envuelta en el uniforme de la casa, una especie de peto negro hasta media pierna, con un gran bolsillo y el escudo bordado en el pecho, sobre una sencilla falda negra y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. La sonrisa de bienvenida del hombre hizo recobrar algo de ánimo al rubio adolescente y este entró más calmado en la severa biblioteca, observando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

Lo poco que había visto del lugar le había impresionado, el lugar no era especialmente lujoso ni ostentoso, pero exudaba clase, elegancia y poder. Los pasillos de piedra y los arcos labrados en granito eran hermosos, y el lugar rezumaba ese residuo de magia que impregna poco a poco los lugares donde la magia ha estado presente por mucho tiempo. Las partes más antiguas de Malfoy Manor le provocaban el mismo estremecimiento, y Hogwarts.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, casi del suelo al altísimo techo, y grandes ventanales de más de 4 mts se abrían en ellas, con hermosísimas vidrieras que representaban criaturas mágicas: dragones, unicornios, grifos… Unas cortinas de damasco azul noche, salpicadas de estrellas de plata, podían cubrirlas, para matizar la luz del sol.

Cómodos sillones de piel, divanes de terciopelo, sillas y mesas auxiliares, e incluso una mesa de escritorio perfectamente equipada y un pupitre de dibujo de maderas nobles se repartían por la estancia creando lugares ideales para leer, dibujar o escribir. Ligeras escalerillas y pasarelas auxiliares se enredaban en las estanterías, facilitando la labor de coger los libros de los más altos estantes. Lámparas y candelabros de todos los estilos colgaban de las paredes y el techo, proporcionando una excelente iluminación en cualquier circunstancia.

En un extremo, donde las pasarelas se juntaban creando una plataforma más amplia, había un rincón especialmente acogedor. Rodeado por cuadros representando las cuatro estaciones, el hombre aguardaba, sonriendo suavemente, tras haberse levantado al verle entrar. El hombre había estado leyendo, sentado en un confortable sillón de cuero, los pies en un escabel y Draco avanzó, sobrecogido e impresionado por el lugar.

Harry avanzó un par de pasos para saludarle y el muchacho sonrió nerviosamente, cohibido. Con un gesto galante, le hombre indico una de las puertas y el Slytherin le siguió hasta un pequeño comedor informal cercano. Sobre la mesa aguardaba un servicio de té, pastas y emparedados. Draco comenzó a comer con apetito, y Harry se sirvió una nueva taza de té.

Tras el refrigerio, el moreno le condujo hasta una enorme sala de entrenamientos, situada en el sótano, y comenzó a explicarle lentamente lo que le había sucedido desde finales de 5º curso.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, desesperado y sintiéndose a la vez totalmente destrozado y determinado a vencer, fuese cual fuese el precio a pagar, Harry había entrado en la sala del Requerimiento, suplicando un medio para lograr la victoria sobre Riddle, y Hogwarts le ofreció un extraño giratiempo y una pequeña chimenea con una caja de polvos floo con una dirección: Loch Black Manor.

Así que el joven de 15 años había entrado en la chimenea y pronunciado el nombre, emergiendo en la mansión en la que actualmente se encontraban. Le relató como le había parecido encontrarse de repente en un cuento de hadas, en un castillo embrujado, silencioso, frio. Con las ventanas cerradas y los muebles cubiertos por fundas, totalmente desolado. Draco escuchó su palabras, expectante y atento, frunciendo el ceño levemente, imaginando el dolor del joven para hacer algo así. Harry había caminado vagabundeando y explorando, descubriendo algunos muebles y cuadros por salas y corredores, hasta que alcanzó el único lugar que parecía vivo.

En las cocinas se agrupaba una pequeña topa de elfos, tristes y temblorosos, de aspecto demacrado, que se arremolinaron visiblemente ansiosos a su alrededor, gimoteando y alborotando, balbuceando incoherencias y sollozando de emoción.

Entre tanta palabrería y ruido, el joven entendió que los elfos eran suyos y que habían estado aguardando su regreso para hacerse cargo de su herencia desde la muerte de sus padres, cumpliendo las últimas órdenes recibidas: ocultar la casa, y protegerla de los intrusos, conservar y reunir sus pertenencias hasta su regreso.

Hambrientos de nuevas órdenes, los elfos se afanaron a su alrededor, aferrándose a sus ropas con desesperación y manitas temblorosas, luchando entre ellos por cumplir sus deseos e incluso lo que no había expresado. Le ofrecieron comida y bebida, y finalmente más calmados, mientas la mayoría se apresuraba a abrir dormitorios y salones, y en descubrir y limpiar muebles por toda la mansión, un par de ellos, los más ancianos, permanecieron a su lado y susurraron con una reverencia, las orejas agachadas:

-Queremos enseñarle al joven amo los mayores tesoros de la mansión, amo…

Harry les siguió hasta la biblioteca y su mandíbula se abrió, mientas sus ojos recorrían con asombro las inmensas estanterías, rebosantes de libros. Tras un rato de curiosear entre los volúmenes, los elfos le llevaron hacia la sala de entrenamiento, en el basamento. Al pasar por la galería de retratos, de regreso al resto de la mansión, se sorprendió de encontrar un hermoso cuadro de sus padres. Otros antepasados se unieron a ellos y sentándose frente a ellos, Harry perdió la noción del tiempo charlando con sus padres. Y el joven aprendió muchas cosa que desconocía.

Como el hecho de que su madre no era nacida muggle, sino purasangre en realidad. Y que muchos de los supuestos nacidos muggles eran en realidad los bastardos de la sociedad mágica más tradicional, o los hijos de estos. Y que por eso entre los purasangres, se inculcaba desprecio y rechazo hacia ellos. Lily era hija de Cygnus Black, uno de los tíos de Sirus Black por parte de madre, y una jovencita de origen alemán, Hanna Dobbermann. La muchacha fue una aventura de madurez del mago, casado y con hijos, y el fruto de su desliz, Lily, fue endosada a una familia muggle, tras un complicado encantamiento para transferir el embarazo. Los magos no suelen deshacerse de sus descendientes, no importa cuál sea su origen, no cuando es relativamente fácil dejar cargar a otros con las "consecuencias indeseadas" y sentir la conciencia limpia y tranquila al respecto. Así que el cabello pelirrojo y los intensos ojos verdes provenían de su madre en realidad.

El hechizo garantizaba que los mugges creyeran completamente que el niño era suyo y la trasferencia del embarazo hacia que las pruebas de paternidad fuesen correctas. Pero otra cosa eran las pruebas mágicas. Entre los purasangre de familias más antiguas era costumbre comprobar fehacientemente la ascendencia de los cónyuges. A veces, incluso entre los magos, se producían situaciones inesperadas. Pero solo ciertas pruebas, las más complejas, revelarían la verdad en el caso de un niño repudiado y entregado a otros.

Sirius además de su padrino, había sido primo, bueno medio primo en realidad, de su madre, así que estaban emparentados por lazos de sangre, Harry era su primo segundo. Al prometerse a James y comprobar su ascendencia, todos recibieron una enorme sorpresa. El joven Potter persistió en celebrar la boda, y finalmente sus padres aceptaron a Lily, tras una larga charla de Sirius con ellos. No era la primera vez que ambas familias se unían entre sí por lazos de matrimonio, aunque eso había sucedido por última vez muchos años atrás, y Sirius aportó su consentimiento y su deseo de reconocer a Lily como miembro de la familia Black, al menos en privado, reconociéndola como su prima en el contrato de matrimonio y su testamento, ya que no deseaba disgustar aun más a su madre, y garantizándole además, un respaldo económico en forma de una pequeña dote, materializada en aquella mansión, fuertemente protegida y aislada.

Y así nació el conocido por el mundo como Harry Potter Evans, aunque su nombre real era Harold James Sirius Potter Black, Lord Potter Black, y así figuraba en el bello árbol genealógico autoactualizable de los Potter, que se encontraba bordado en un enorme tapiz que ahora ocupaba toda una pared en uno de los salones privados de la mansión, el retoño imposible de una familia devota al lado de la luz y de otra que se había entregado a la oscuridad, a Riddle. En ese salón se custodiaban en densos tomos mágicos las verdaderas genealogías de las familias mágicas que alguna vez habían contraído lazos maritales con los Potter, de manera que cualquiera de ellos pudiera rastrear el parentesco que les unía. El libro original había sido creado tiempo atrás por sus antepasados, y una simple gota de sangre del nuevo miembro era suficiente para que su árbol genealógico al completo se plasmase en el bello tomo, escudos de armas, fechas, estatus mágico, todo. Y la información se reflejaba también en el tapiz, mostrando al menos las tres últimas generaciones del nuevo miembro, el resto quedaba en los libros adicionales, creados a partir del tomo original, con el árbol genealógico de la familia que se unía a los Potter.

El raro giratiempo le permitió ganar tiempo y entrenar, porque funcionaba de una forma un tanto diferente. Cuando lo usaba, no retrocedía en el tiempo, sino que en torno a él se creaba una burbuja aislada del resto del curso del tiempo, y si no abandonaba el lugar, podía ganar cuanto tiempo quisiera, sin que nadie notase su ausencia.

Y tomando una difícil decisión, Harry eligió el único camino que le pareció viable para tener una posibilidad de vencer. Era muy consciente de que necesitaba aprender, entrenar y prepararse, pero dudaba que Riddle le diese la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios y formarse como Auror. La experiencia le decía que Voldemort quería acabar con el cuanto antes, aunque sus intentos hasta ahora se habían frustrado.

Así que Harry pasó enclaustrado entre aquellos muros casi cinco años, dedicando todo su tiempo a entrenar y estudiar obsesivamente. Con la ayuda y consejos de sus antepasados, tanto Potter como Black, Harry aprendió duelo, esgrima, equitación, transformaciones, legeremancia y oclumancia, incluso pociones. De las bibliotecas Black y Potter ahora reunidas, aprendió maldiciones olvidadas, transformaciones prohibidas, y se convirtió en un poderoso animago con una forma ciertamente impresionante. Y aun más, porque se consideraba imposible adoptar la forma de una ser mágico.

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts, estaba a punto de cumplir los 21 años, era un joven caballero y su magia estaba completamente liberada y con pleno desarrollo. Se ocultó usando un glamour para mantener su apariencia ante los demás. Después de eso, regresó obsesivamente a la mansión durante los primeros meses de sexto curso, usando una y otra vez la sala del requerimiento, en busca de más y más información, nuevos encantamientos, maldiciones o pociones.

Draco contempló en silencio las armas, los blancos de las sala de entrenamiento, los impactos ennegrecidos en las paredes, y asintió. Todas las mansiones realmente antiguas tenían un lugar como este, una sala donde la edad no importaba, donde la magia era lo único importante, la magia y el poder.

Draco aceptó finalmente el hecho de que Harry era y siempre sería mayor que él, y entendió que el joven también había sufrido en soledad por tener que aguardar tanto tiempo, preparándose concienzudamente para la lucha final, aguardando, muy _Slytherinamente,_ a estar preparado, al momento oportuno para devolver los golpes recibidos.

Una figura opalina, mas translucida que transparente, se deslizó por la pared y un leve gruñido se hizo notar, sobresaltando al joven rubio, que retrocedió asustado ante el enorme perro espectral de colmillos afilados que avanzaba hacia él, ensenando los dientes y gruñendo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de terror ante el desgreñado Grim que avanzaba decidido hacia él y susurró angustiado:

-Harry?

Rodando los ojos, el ojiverde murmuró con tono de ligera reconvención, aunque cierto tono risueño podía ser percibido en el fondo de su tono:

-Deberías ser más educado con mis invitados, y con la familia, "tío" Sirius.

El perrazo se detuvo a unos palmos del rubio y sacudiéndose se transformó en la figura ciertamente fantasmal, pero risueña y de aire jocoso de Sirus Orión Black. La larga melena indomable se agitó y los ojos azules chispearon intensamente, llenos de malicia, pero el hombre sonrió finalmente ante la cara pálida de Draco y sonrió salvajemente, una sonrisa llena de dientes algo mas afilados de lo normal, - ser un fantasma tenía ciertas ventajas y la muerte no parecía haber afectado a su carácter bromista - y exclamó, soltando una carcajada:

-¡Eres un aguafiestas, Harry! Podas haberme dejado aterrorizarle un poquito, solo un poquito…

Draco respiró aliviado, en su mansión también habitaban fantasmas, algunos de los cuales, demostraban iguales tendencias, y aunque no eran especialmente afables, tendían a ser igualmente molestos ante ciertos invitados.

-Bienvenido, Draco.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, después de todo, Sirius era primo de su madre y primo segundo suyo y de Harry, era familia…Draco alzó los ojos, repentinamente consciente de algo.

-¡Hey! Entonces nosotros somos…primos?¿primos lejanos?

Harry sonrió afirmando suavemente. Se acercó a un armero cercano y sacó un florete del armero y preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Te hace un poco de entrenamiento, primo?

El parentesco era lo suficientemente distante para no ser incomodo en su situación actual, pero a mismo tiempo creaba un vínculo más entre ellos, uno que nunca cambiaría, uno que podía fomentar la confianza entre ambos, un lazo de sangre.

Draco aceptó sin dudarlo. La esgrima era una de sus actividades físicas favoritas, y cogió el florete, haciéndolo rasgar el aire, tanteando su flexibilidad con confianza. Con un simple gesto, las protecciones les recubrieron, y comenzaron el duelo. Harry era sorprendentemente bueno para alguien que se había iniciado tan tardíamente en la esgrima, pero Draco tan solo se sintió alentado, un buen combate siempre le dejaba tranquilo y calmado y era un excelente medio de desahogar energía y nervios. Draco contraatacó con más ganas aun, un digno oponente era aun mejor y cruzaron aceros con energía.

Harry atacó y contraatacó con vigor, pero al cabo de un rato, fue evidente, que aunque era bueno, Draco lo era aun más. Su rapidez y seguridad eran mayores y tras ser repetidamente marcado por el rubio, en feroces ataques que rompieron sus barreras, con pocos lances a su favor, pese a su resuelta defensa y numerosos ataques de su parte, bajó el arma, deteniendo el combate. Se quitó la máscara que le protegía la cara, imitado por el rubio y mirando a los ojos grises, relucientes debido a la adrenalina del combate murmuró, inclinando cortésmente y haciendo una floritura con su arma, reconociendo su superioridad:

- Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Draco…todavía…

El rubio sonrió suavemente, y murmuró inclinando su cabeza en un saludo formal:

-No muchos hubieran aguantado tanto, me encantará ayudarte a mejorar.

Durante el resto del día, ambos exploraron el resto de la mansión, a veces importunados por Sirus, determinado a asustar al rubio, habiendo hecho cuestión de honor de ello. En el patio interior delantero, justo tras las murallas, encontraron varios puestos de guardia en desuso. Pasando por los portones laterales que prolongaban la fachada del edificio hasta unirla a la muralla, se hallaban los establos, corrales y zonas dedicadas al almacenaje de heno, además de una pequeña herrería. Al otro lado del edificio, unos jardines privados, con pequeñas fuentes, un cenador y numerosos bancos para sentarse a la sombra de arboles decorativos, un pequeño laberinto, todo encerrado entre el edificio y la muralla, con un huerto escondido tras un seto formado por rosales trepadores.

En el exterior, se encontraron zonas de huertas rodeadas de setos aromáticos junto a los muros, y árboles frutales, diseminados por las praderas que cubrían la colina, descendiendo hacia el foso. Animales de corral pacían tranquilamente la jugosa hierba, algunas ovejas, un par de vacas e incluso gallinas y gansos.

Paseando por los nítidos senderos de piedra, Harry tomó un melocotón rojo y maduro y lo ofreció al joven muchacho que caminaba a su lado. Draco mordió la fruta con agrado, mientras su anfitrión cogía otro para él y le imitaba. El zumo, espeso y meloso, les llenó las manos, y el Slytherin se limpió los largos y pringosos dedos a lengüetazos, haciendo acalorarse repentinamente al moreno ante su gesto. El rubio notó el brillo de los ojos de esmeralda y se detuvo, avergonzado. No quería provocar o incomodar innecesariamente a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía halagado de despertar semejantes reacciones, aunque también le asustaban un poco.

EL cosquilleo en su cuerpo se intensificó, haciendo experimentar a Draco una novedosa sensación en la entrepierna. Muy incomodo, y notando su erección dolorosamente apretada contra los pantalones, el rubio se sonrojó y acortó sus zancadas, muy consciente de que Harry le contemplaba ávidamente, el rubio bajó los ojos y caminó junto al moreno de regreso a la mansión.

Refrescados y sentados ante los restos de una deliciosa cena, Harry preguntó sobre las intenciones de Draco:

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Draco? Podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí, a salvo, sin duda tu padre ya estará buscándonos…Usaré el giratiempo, y podremos disponer del tiempo que necesites para reponerte, nadie notará nada ni nos echaran de menos, y cuando regresemos, será exactamente a este mismo día, al día en que usemos el giratiempo…

Draco asintió y el hombre sacó de su bolsillo una cadena con un pequeño colgante y la deslizó por el cuello de ambos. Mirando a los ojos de plata del Slytherin, Harry murmuró, sujetando el colgante entre los dedos:

-Unos meses, un año…tú decides, Draco.

Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio el rubio susurró devolviéndole la mirada:

-¿Podrían ser tres meses, para empezar?

Harry asintió en silencio y dio tres vueltas al objeto, que relució por unos instantes entre sus dedos.

-Ya está…

Murmuró retirando la cadena y guardando el objeto de nuevo en su bolsillo. El rubio retrocedió con súbita timidez, marchándose a su dormitorio. Aun le asustaba la intimidad con Harry, y ciertas reacciones del joven le ponían extremadamente nervioso, haciéndole huir.

Pese a la bondad del moreno para con él, a su innegable afecto y respeto, Draco aun temía que un día, el Griffindor decidiera reclamar violentamente su cuerpo, su miedo grabado a fuego por las torturas y el dolor de los abusos, era real, y le impedía ceder a los impulsos que su corazón experimentaba. El rubio estaba cada vez más seguro de que sentía algo por Harry, pero no sabía ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro más! Supongo que este capítulo resultará confuso, pero es importante para entender lo que sucede más adelante.

El joven Slytherin aun se devanaba los sesos pensando obsesivamente en la repentina aparición de su padre, algo que le hacía estremecerse de miedo. Harry le había tranquilizado sobre el uso de la magia en la Mansión asegurándole que era imposible que les detectasen, aparte de por las protecciones de esta, simplemente, porque no estaban en misma línea temporal. El concepto de un bucle en el tiempo era un tanto escurridizo, pero Draco aceptó sin dudarlo la palabra del hombre y se integró lentamente en el nuevo entorno.

Sin embargo, tras darle unos días de adaptación, y pese a que todo lo demás parecía ir bien, Harry se cansó de ver retroceder al muchacho cada vez que le demostraba mínimamente su afecto, por fraternal que el gesto fuese. En Privet Drive Draco había parecido menos asustado tras los primeros días y el moreno realmente no entendía cual era ahora el problema. Draco le buscaba antes abiertamente cuando tenía pesadillas, pero eso había cesado súbitamente y a Harry le preocupaba el retroceso.

Estaban cenando y el moreno murmuró mirándole a los ojos con atención:

-¿Te preocupa algo, Draco?

EL Slytherin denegó en silencio, y se sonrojó levemente, continuando con la mirada fija obstinadamente en su plato. Suspirando, el hombre se levantó, y se arrodilló junto a él, mientras murmuraba:

-Mírame Draco…

El rubio se giró lentamente, y asustado, hizo lo que le pedían. Con suavidad y voz tranquila, desde su posición conscientemente elegida, Harry constató los cambios en el comportamiento del adolescente:

-Estas nervioso, y me rehúyes. ¿Acaso te he molestado en algo?

Draco miró intensamente al hombre arrodillado a su lado, al que había cruzado aceros con él, que leía y entrenaba con él, al que le cuidaba diariamente, incluso allá entre los muggles, sacrificándose por él… Denegó en silencio, incapaz de hablar, bajando los ojos, avergonzado de sí mismo y sus inseguridades, pero aun asustado. En un susurro, el moreno murmuró:

- No tengas miedo de mí, Draco…yo jamás te haría daño…

El joven se estremeció ligeramente, y susurró:

-Lo siento…no puedo evitarlo Harry…

EL moreno le contempló con adoración y decisión en sus grandes ojos verdes y acercó con cuidado su mano a la suave mejilla, rozándola apenas. Los ojos grises centellearon y el joven se sintió como siempre, dividido entre el deseo de dejarse abrazar y la necesidad de huir.

En un murmullo grave y profundo, el hombre susurró con cariño:

-¿Qué ha cambiado, Draco? ¿Qué te asusta?

Avergonzado de su propia debilidad, humillado por sentirse débil, pero deseando y necesitando confiar en Harry murmuró bajando los ojos:

-Aquí estamos solos…

Los ojos de plata vacilaron, pero sus emociones fueron claras para el hombre que le contemplaba. Harry notó su ansiedad a través del vínculo, como una fantasmal sensación de inquietud, y frunció levemente el ceño, incorporándose. Con resolución le tendió la mano y murmuró:

-Ven conmigo…

Draco le siguió y su nerviosismo se acentuó cuando se acercaron al dormitorio. Harry sacó la varita y comenzó a trazar barreras en torno a la puerta del muchacho, hasta que esta relució. Girándose al rubio muchacho musitó con calma:

-Nadie podrá entrar ahora en tu cuarto, Draco, ni siquiera yo, solo los elfos. No a menos que me invites…

Hizo una pausa, mientras Draco miraba anonadado la reluciente puerta y preguntó en voz suave:

-¿Ayuda en algo?

Asintiendo, el rubio se sonrojó y cruzó el protegido umbral, se detuvo y murmuró con una leve sonrisa:

- Buenas noches Harry.

Y Draco soñó con Harry toda la noche, con sus ojos verdes y su piel levemente dorada por el sol, con la seguridad que su presencia le daba, con el calor de sus abrazos…

Harry instauró rápidamente en los días siguientes una nueva rutina en sus vidas, fiel reflejo de la que había seguido cuando pasara tantos años a solas en Loch Black Manor. (Mansión del Lago Negro) No tenían mucho tiempo libre, su agenda estaba bastante llena y Draco supuso que tras un tiempo aislado, con la mente libre de ocupaciones, y tiempo para divagar, él hubiera acabado sucumbiendo a la depresión. Seguían un programa riguroso, casi espartano. Se levantaban muy temprano y tras una hora de entrenamiento físico - esgrima, natación, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo - se duchaban y desayunaban. El resto de la mañana, estudiaban o leían varias materias durante al menos cuatro horas, con una pausa para un almuerzo ligero. Hasta la hora del té se dedicaban a algo más práctico, elaborar alguna poción, practicar hechizos o encantamientos, y después hasta la hora de la cena, entrenamiento mágico: duelo y combate sobre todo, y otras prácticas de magia en la sala de entrenamientos. Usualmente acaban tan rendidos, que el breve rato entre la cena y la hora de acostarse se les iba en charlar un rato, tal vez mientras daban un paseo para despejarse un poco, ducharse y prepararse para dormir.

Los fines de semana, se levantaban más tarde y entrenaban en sus formas animales, normalmente peleando entre ellos o probando sus capacidades físicas al límite. Después del almuerzo, dedicaban un rato a pasear a caballo por la finca, y el resto de la tarde, a leer tranquilamente, relajados, a jugar a las cartas o al ajedrez… Eran los momentos en que Harry abandonaba por un rato el autoimpuesto rol de profesor, y eran simplemente, dos jóvenes que intentaban conocerse el uno al otro.

El decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Draco, su mayoría de edad legal, el 5 de julio, fue celebrado con una cena especial, regada con champan francés. En los postres, Harry sacó una caja de su bolsillo y la puso en las manos de Draco, murmurando con ojos relucientes:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco…

El rubio abrió el estuche, y sus ojos se dilataron con sorpresa, mirando la delicada pieza que reposaba en el terciopelo. Una exquisita gargantilla formada por un cuerpo base de platino, tachonado de diamantes, azabache, rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros imitando las escamas sobre el cuerpo de un dragón con las alas desplegadas, de cuyas puntas surgía un delicado cordón del mismo metal. Aquello debía costar una fortuna, y Draco jadeó, deslizando las yemas por la joya.

Observando atentamente la pieza, del tamaño de su palma extendida, el nivel de detalle y la forma en que cada gema simulaba una autentica escama. Draco dedujo que era obra de los duendes y su asombro subió de nivel. Los ojos eran dos zafiros, los dientes de platino sujetaban un rubí tallado en forma de diminuta lengua de fuego. Las garras eran de azabache, al igual que los cuernos y las espinas de la cola. El cuerpo estaba recubierto de diamantes, aunque aquí y allá, una diminuta esmeralda creaba una delicada sombra. Fijándose mejor en el reverso descubrió que el dragón podía ser separado de la cadena y usado independientemente como broche Tragó saliva con dificultad, alzando los ojos hacia Harry, vacilante e incrédulo.

- Esto es demasiado…no puedo…

Su voz sonó avergonzada, llena de dudas y vacilante, y el sonrojo llenó sus mejillas mientras miraba a Harry, tendiéndole el objeto. Frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que hizo tragar más duramente aun a Draco, el moreno replicó, empujando su mano hacia él de nuevo, cerrando con los suyos suavemente los elegantes dedos sobre el metal, en tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

- Claro que puedes, Draco.

El rubio adolescente bajó los ojos abrumado, la mano del hombre aun sobre la suya y este murmuró haciéndole alzar los ojos delicadamente con el índice de la otra mano:

-Esa joya lleva envuelta en terciopelo demasiado tiempo, esperando a alguien digno de llevarla de nuevo… Es mi privilegio y mi placer, entregártela a ti ¿La lucirás por mí?

Las palabras de hombre representaban que la joya tenía algún significado especial para él o para la familia. Tembloroso aun, Draco asintió en silencio, tras mirar brevemente a los verdes ojos. El rubio contuvo un estremecimiento cuando Harry se levantó y colocó delicadamente el cordón en torno a su garganta. Pese al tamaño, la joya no resultaba pesada y su tacto era tibio y suave en su piel. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo sonreír al moreno radiantemente y Draco, alentado, ensanchó la suya susurrando:

-Gracias, es …preciosa Harry.

EL hombre le acarició levemente la mejilla, retirando la mano en cuanto Draco dio muestras de estar abrumado y retornó a su lugar, con una expresión de felicidad en su cara.

Semanas más tarde, el cumpleaños del moreno, fue celebrado de igual manera, con una cena especial, regada por un chispeante lambrusco italiano. Draco se sintió mortificado por no poder hacerle ningún regalo apropiado. Su única aportación fue un vial con tal vez suficiente dosis de Felix Felicis como para un par de días, algo que había conservado con él desde su huida, reservándolo para un momento de verdadera desesperación. Tenía otro frasco empezado, el que usara para huir de su casa, y así que esa era su única posesión de valor, aparte de su varita, y lo entregó al hombre, envuelto en papel de seda, con un murmullo avergonzado. Hasta los elfos se las habían ingeniado y habían entregado a su amo, con Dobby a la cabeza, una preciosa bata de seda, tejida por ellos mismos. Harry sacudió la cabeza y susurró mirándole ardientemente:

- Que estés aquí es el mejor regalo, Draco. No necesito tomar Suerte Líquida para ser afortunado, ya lo soy teniéndote a mi lado.

El halago hizo enrojecer al joven, y este apartó la vista, sonrojándose rápidamente. Con una expresión curiosa en el rostro, Harry murmuró en tono bajo y suave:

-Aunque si quieres realmente hacer algo por mi…

Draco alzó los ojos rápidamente, y buscó la mirada verde, sin dudas, y asintió sonriendo. Al menos ese nivel de confianza no se había roto entre ellos. Con una leve sonrisa flotando en sus labios, Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano, conduciéndole fuera del comedor. Alcanzaron las escaleras y Harry descendió hacia la sala de entrenamientos, pero ignoró la puerta y bajó aun otro nivel, hacia las mazmorras. Tras bajar y bajar, en un pasillo labrado casi directamente en la piedra, alcanzaron un arco escondido, y entraron en una gruta enorme. Draco miró asombrado a su alrededor y supo donde estaban. En la salida de emergencia del castillo. Con seguridad, aquella gruta tenía salida por al menos dos o tres sitios, lejos de las murallas y de cualquier posible peligro.

El hombre se despojó de su túnica y la dejó sobre una percha de y hierro colgada en la pared, mientras Draco exploraba tímidamente, el rostro asombrado y lleno de curiosidad. Se volvió y al encontrarle observando, se sonrojo ligeramente y se acercó, incrédulo aun.

-¿Es…lo que creo que es?

Harry asintió sonriendo y Draco le correspondió. El secreto de la ubicación de la vía de escape era algo solo comunicado a los miembros de la familia y Draco se sintió orgulloso. Harry comenzó a hablar y susurró, mientras Draco continuaba mirando a su alrededor:

-Si no te importa, me gustaría…una pequeña sesión práctica…

Draco le miró ahora, confuso, esa misma tarde habían entrenado duramente, y alzó una ceja en muda pregunta. Encogiéndose de hombros el moreno añadió:

-Te contienes, Draco, no dejas salir todo tu potencial…aunque te lo dicho…

Los ojos de plata estaban aun más confusos y el rubio susurró:

- Pero…podría lastimarte…

-Lo sé. Y no me importa, Draco.

Los ojos verdes eran especialmente intensos, sinceros y llenos de fuego y poder, y el joven rubio avanzó, atraído hacia él, escuchando las palabras suaves aunque firmes.

-Ya sé que antes…no se te permitía, pero ¿Cómo vas a progresar si te coartas a ti mismo?

Los ojos plateados centellearon cuando del moreno añadió en un susurro:

-Tal vez sea yo el que te lastime Draco…

El rubio meditó unos instantes. ¡La expresión de Harry era tan intensa! Aun inseguro, secretamente estremecido, murmuró mirándole a los ojos, sus propios ojos relucientes:

- Podemos intentarlo…

Murmuró expectante Draco, ciertamente inseguro, pero decidido a probar. Con aire entre exultante y algo confuso Harry murmuró en un bajo murmullo:

-¿Duelo, combate o pelea?

Draco no lo pensó mucho y sin responder, transformó su cuerpo en el del esbelto y elegante lobo de pelaje blanco con un raro brillo plateado. Su forma realmente no tenía nada que hacer frente al semidragón, así que su elección parecía la más lógica, la que le permitiría realmente dar todo lo que tenía sin miedo a lastimar realmente al oponente. Harry le miró por unos instantes y murmuró asintiendo:

-Para igualar un poco las cosas, no usaré mis llamaradas. ¿Entendido, Silver?

El lobo movió el rabo levemente y aulló con suavidad, retrocediendo sin perderle de vista, en el instante que los ojos de Harry se volvieron casi metálicos, anunciando su cambio.

El semidragón se desperezó y olfateó cuidadosamente, observando con atención al lobo que ahora le contemplaba en franca pose de ataque, las patas tensas y el rabo rígido, la cabeza en línea con su espalda, y los belfos ligeramente entreabiertos en un gesto de muda amenaza. Ónix avanzó, pero el lobo era muy ágil y esquivó su amago con facilidad, saltando lateralmente.

Las fintas se sucedieron con rapidez y pronto, Silver alcanzó a dar una dentellada en una de las membranosas alas. Con un sordo gruñido de dolor, el semidragón le azotó violentamente con su cola, enviándole despedido metros atrás, con un agudo lamento canino de dolor y sorpresa. Aturdido, Silver se levantó aun gimiendo sobre cuatro patas temblorosas, para percibir por el rabillo del ojo la carga de un enfurecido Ónix. Esquivando los cuernos por cms, Silver corrió apartándose de su camino, entrando en uno de los corredores, donde la cola del semidragón quedaba inutilizada. El bramido de furor resonó en sus oídos y el significado de este también:

-¿Rompes las reglas, Draco? Bien! ¡NADA DE REGLAS!

El lobo se acurrucó en el fondo de oscuro corredor, un callejón ciego para su desgracia, y tembló levemente. Ónix estaba realmente enfadado, al parecer. La silueta del semidragón bloqueó la escasa luz procedente del inicio del corredor y Silver se removió inquieto. No había pretendido enfadarle, realmente no era esa su intención, pero afrontó lo que se le venía encima.

Se estiró y agazapó, preparándose para un último salto, al escuchar las zarpas arrancar sonidos amenazantes en las losas de piedra y el sordo gruñido de Ónix. Los ojos verdes y los cuernos de su testa se hicieron visibles, así como un leve perfil de su cuerpo, debido a la ligera fluorescencia de sus escamas. Silver vio las narinas desprendiendo leves llamitas ardientes al ritmo de su respiración y vio entreabrirse el hocico en una mueca llena de dientes afilados. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, saltó hacia delante, a la desesperada y aterrizó entre la pared y el hombro del otro. Sus colmillos no tenían mucho que hacer contra las duras escamas y frenético, intentó aferrarse con las zarpas y saltar por encima de él, pero fue demasiado lento y las mandíbulas se cerraron en torno a su cuello, arrancándole un gañido de sorpresa. Ónix le sujetaba ahora con sus afilados dientes, como si fuera un cachorrillo, y los instintos le hicieron quedarse perfectamente quieto, sumiso aunque gimoteando levemente por unos momentos, mientras Ónix se revolvía trabajosamente en el estrecho corredor, casi atascado, emitiendo ásperos sonidos con el roce de las afiladas espinas y escamas contra el granito del corredor.

Emergiendo con él, aun colgando de las fauces, a la gruta, Ónix le sacudió brevemente, arrancándole nuevos gemidos mientras sus roncos gruñidos le llevaban su mensaje:

-Nunca, nunca abandones la lucha, ¿entendido?

Silver emitió un agudo yip de asentimiento y fue depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo, tras una nueva sacudida admonitoria. El lobo se puso en pie tambaleante, y miró hacia los ojos del semidragón, y este gruñó secamente, retrocediendo, los ojos verdes llenos de fuego y ansias de batalla:

-Otra vez.

Asombrado, el lobo retrocedió lejos del alcance de la peligrosa cola, mientras el semidragón siseaba y le enfrentaba, sin perderle de vista. Era más lento en la corta distancia y menos ágil en tierra, pero aun así, incluso sin sus llamaradas, era un hueso muy duro de roer. Tras un rato de escaramuzas, más o menos afortunadas, Silver saltó nuevamente hacia el lomo del otro, alcanzando el otro ala con zarpas y colmillos, hiriéndole, para ser lanzado por el súbito despliegue del apéndice hacia el suelo de piedra. Antes de poder levantarse, las fauces del semidragón le sujetaron de nuevo contra el suelo y un ronco gruñido brotó de ellas:

-Estarías muerto, Silver, si esto fuese real.

Soltándole tras un nuevo gruñido, Harry reapareció, levemente sudoroso, los ojos brillantes, los hombros de su túnica desgarrados y ensangrentados. En una sacudida, Draco se alzó ante él, sujetándose el costado donde recibiera el impacto del suelo al caer, jadeando entre dientes, con la parte posterior del cuello dolorida y con pequeñas erosiones en manos y una mejilla.

Con ojos preocupados, Harry le inspeccionó de arriba a abajo y murmuró vacilante, su expresión llena de ansiedad:

-¿Ha sido…demasiado? ¿Te he lastimado?

Draco denegó, resoplando. El moreno era el peor parado, el no tenia más que magulladuras y un amor propio que recomponer, aunque bien mirado, haber logrado marcarle era todo un logro. Reafirmado, su postura se hizo más serena y confiada. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó ahora en sus labios, las mejillas enrojecidas y no solo por la actividad física. Estaba bien, realmente muy bien, y un par de cardenales no eran nada en comparación con la sensación que ahora mismo corría por sus venas, llenas de adrenalina y excitación. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron levemente al verle reaccionar positivamente y el hombre murmuró suavemente, ignorando sus propias heridas:

-Anda, Draco, vamos curarte…

El rubio asintió y algo más tarde, cuando ambos estaban ya debidamente parcheados, buscó con su mano la del hombre, que sorprendido, la estrechó entre sus dedos, mientras Draco susurraba calurosamente, antes de marcharse a su cuarto, arrancando un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos verdes:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Y procuraré no volveré a contenerme…


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por los RW! A todos y todas.

Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas entre ellos evolucionaron lentamente, poco a poco. Las pesadillas mejoraron paulatinamente, y aunque Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a atenderle, de noche o de día, la creciente seguridad de Draco fue haciendo remitir sus accesos de terror. Otro motivo de preocupación se abrió paso en su mente, pasados unos meses, cuando el miedo dejo de ser el principal motor de sus acciones. Para vergüenza del joven Slytherin, las reacciones de su cuerpo – naturales, pero extrañas para él, ya que le llenaban de desconcierto y nuevas dudas - le hicieron buscar ayuda, cualquier ayuda, porque ciertamente estaba confuso e inseguro, pero no podía pregúntale a Harry, al menos **esto** no.

Los elfos tampoco eran una opción, así que resignadamente, Draco volvió sus ojos hacia la única opción, aparte de los libros: Sirius. Sonrojado y mortificado, el adolescente le hizo la escabrosa pregunta al fantasma, - la primera de muchas - y este agradeció estar ya muerto, porque si no, estaba seguro de haber sufrido un infarto por la impresión. Flotando lentamente sobre la cama hasta sentarse en ella, el hombre le miró con ojos preocupados y rascándose la cabeza murmuró:

-Mmh… exactamente, ¿Qué quieres saber, Draco?

Bajando los ojos y eludiendo su mirada el joven murmuró entre dientes:

-¿Alguna vez…lo hiciste con un chico?

Sirius dilató los ojos y asintió levemente. No le gustaba el cariz de la conversación, pero sostuvo la mirada adolescente y Draco añadió:

-¿Fue…agradable para ti? ¿Y para …él?

La comprensión llegó súbitamente al Merodeador y este afirmó sinceramente. Viendo la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos del joven murmuró muy suavemente:

-Incluso aunque no hubiera sentimientos entre nosotros, el sexo era mmh…placentero.

Draco aun no le creía, pero el fantasma insistió, depositando su mano helada en su hombro.

-No hay nada que temer si tu compañero es gentil contigo, Draco…

El rubio murmuró con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, casi entre dientes:

-¿Y si no lo es? ¿Entonces qué?

Suspirando pesadamente, con tristeza –Sirius sabía a grandes rasgos por lo que el muchacho había pasado, Harry tendía a ser muy vocal en sus propias pesadillas y además, en más de 5 años habían hablado de casi todo – el fantasma meneó la cabeza. ¿Podría alguna vez Draco superar el terror imbuido en sus memorias?

-Le dices que pare, Draco. Le…explicas lo que no te gusta y lo que sí.

Tras una vacilación, Sirus susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-Harry nunca te lastimaría de esa manera.

Draco abrió los ojos súbitamente, sorprendido y esperanzado. Eso no se le había ocurrido, realmente. Y una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en su cara, iluminando sus facciones. Alentado por la positiva reacción, Sirius le recomendó un libro, uno muy educativo, antes que afrontar más preguntas, y que abrió los ojos del adolescente. El sexo no parecía ser exclusivamente lo que él conocía, había más, mucho mucho más y su curiosidad le llevó a leer y releer el pequeño tomo, e incluso a buscar más información adicional, aunque sus inquisitivas y escabrosas preguntas dejaban a Sirius mortificado y dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

Los tres meses iniciales se convirtieron después en seis meses, y más tarde en un año. Draco llevaba tiempo devanándose los sesos en busca de un regalo para el cumpleaños de Harry, oficialmente y según su propia edada el decimoctavo, aunque Draco sabía realmente que eran muchos más, perdida la cuenta de cuantos eran realmente. Mientras entrenaban, a solas en su cama, o cabalgando, Draco pensaba en el perfecto regalo, sin llegar a conclusión alguna.

Así que esa noche, tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo sin poder descansar, suspiró y se deslizó lentamente hacia la sala de entrenamientos, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos, totalmente desvelado. El fantasma de Sirius se le unió y murmuró:

-¿Pesadillas, sobrino?

Denegando, el rubio lanzó desganadamente una maldición contra la pared y en esta se abrió un negro cráter, estallando en chispas multicolores, con un suspiro del rubio. Draco había crecido durante su estancia en la Mansión, no tanto físicamente como emocionalmente y ahora, esos pequeños detalles, le hacían sentir muy inquieto.

Es solo… que quiero regalarle algo a Harry, y no encuentro nada adecuado….

El fantasma meditó un momento y murmuró:

-Bueno, siempre puedes preguntarle a sus padres no? Seguro que Lily tiene alguna idea…

Más animado, el rubio siguió al fantasma hasta la galería de retratos y carraspeó ante el vacío lienzo, haciendo notar su presencia. Rodando los azules ojos, realmente, ¿Qué esperaba el chico? En algo tenían que entretenerse, no? Y siendo un recuerdo embebido en un cuadro, no había muchas mas opciones…

Sirius se sentó en su forma canina, paciente, mientras sonidos extraños surgían de detrás de la cortina azul que ocultaba parte de la trasera del cuadro, suspirando. Estas se agitaron y Lily emergió, sonrojada y arreglándose el pelo y la túnica, Draco sonrió en respuesta, los ojos de Lily eran exactamente iguales a los de Harry, y su gesto se ensancho aun mas, al ver emerger a James, recolocándose las gafas y deslizando las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso que Harry había heredado.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron, y una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de la dama. Draco era un buen chico y tanto ella como su esposo estaban muy contentos de que Harry tuviese compañía. Conocían a grandes rasgos lo que le había sucedido, y habían sido un apoyo para ambos en momentos difíciles, alentándoles a perseverar.

Tras escuchar su problema, los dos adultos charlaron largo rato entre ellos, al parecer debatiendo hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-Bien Draco.

Murmuró James, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Creemos que hay algo que Harry valoraría mucho, y que no puede conseguir por sí mismo.

Esperanzado, Draco sonrió asintiendo y miró a Sirius.

-¿Qué es y donde lo consigo?

James alzó su mano derecha, enlazada a la de su esposa y mostró el anilló con el sello familiar, haciendo destellar las piedras del anillo de pedida. Los ojos de Draco se dilataron y musitó con voz débil y acongojada:

-¿Los anillos?...¡Oh Merlín! NO me digáis que…

James asintió, serio de nuevo y Draco palideció como el papel.

-Nos enterraron sin quitárnoslos, y quisiéramos que Harry los tuviera. Evidentemente, el nunca podría…

Con apenas un hilo de voz el Slytherin susurro:

-¿Dónde?

-En el cementerio del Valle de Godric, Sirius puede mostrarte las tumbas…

Susurró Lily en voz baja.

-Será peligroso…¿Puedo salir de la Mansión?

La mujer asintió y añadió:

-La paradoja temporal se moverá y expandirá contigo, Draco. Las antiguas protecciones deben estar aun en pie, y todas las chimeneas estaban conectadas a nuestra antigua casita, aunque todo este derruido, la chimenea estará en pie… el cementerio no está lejos…

Los retratos murmuraron algunos consejos más, así como el encantamiento preciso y el joven buscó la chimenea más próxima, en uno de los despachos. Con Sirius a su lado, murmuró con decisión, avanzando en las llamas verdes:

Casa Potter, Valle de Godric

Y desapareció succionado por el torbellino de llamas.

Emergió tosiendo entre cenizas en lo que parecía ser un saloncito, casi derruido. Lentamente observó sus alrededores, notando que solo se mantenía en pie tres paredes y la chimenea. Las escaleras que conducían al piso superior estaban casi destruidas. El rubio vio que el techo había desaparecido en la mayor parte, las vigas de madera retorcidas hacia afuera, como si hubiese sido reventadas por alguna explosión.

Incluso, después de tantos años, el residuo de magia que desprendían aquellas paredes era enorme. Draco se estremeció pensando en la cantidad de magia que se había desplegado en aquel pequeño lugar. Desechando esos pensamientos, se envolvió en su capa de invisibilidad y seguido de un fantasmal Sirius en forma de Grim – augurio de muerte - caminó decidido hacia el cementerio.

Ocultos por las densas sombras, alcanzaron el cementerio, desierto y vacío. Durante un rato, Draco simplemente se arrodillo ante las lápidas, la cabeza inclinada, presentando sus respetos silenciosamente a los difuntos padres de Harry.

Una cosa es que los retratos opinasen que debía recobrar los anillos, y otra, que los espíritus de los muertos opinasen lo mismo. Si no les convencía podía acabar muerto por profanar sus tumbas.

Con una espina de rosal se pichó la yema del dedo, y trazó en precisas runas su ruego en la lapida de Lily. Tras un rato, un susurró en la brisa murmuró:

"_¿Qué buscas aquí, Draco?"_

-Vengo a buscar algo que debió quedar en poder de vuestro hijo. Vuestros anillos.

Sirius ladró desde una tumba cercana, sobrecogido, y atreviéndose a acercarse un poco más:

-¡Es cierto Lil! ¡Draco vive con nosotros en Loch Black Manor!

-Son para su cumpleaños…

Murmuró el adolescente, notando la brisa enroscarse en torno a él, vacilante y curiosa a la vez. El viento frio le rozó la cara, y el joven se quedó quieto, notando la tenue presencia explorando, sutil como la bruma, y real como las losas de mármol.

"_Mmh… tienes un extraño vínculo con Harry, incompleto, pero muy fuerte…tendrás que despertar a James también Draco, no estoy segura aun…"_

Cogiendo aliento, el joven atendió el ruego, pese a eso era desfavorable para él. No podría hacer frente a dos espíritus a la vez, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Repitió su invocación de sangre, y hasta Sirius, que era un fantasma, pareció estremecerse, sobrecogido.

Los ojos azules del perrazo miraron a las frías lápidas y anheló poder descansar junto a ellos. Oh si, sus cuadros le hacían compañía, pero no era lo mismo, Sirius no hubiera escogido por si mismo esta vía, la muerte, la paz, era preferible a esta existencia incompleta. Su vida había sido destruida, tras 12 años en Azkaban, ni su magia ni su mente volvieron a ser las mismas, sus recuerdos, los que le hacían anhelar el descanso, eran los de los Merodeadores. Habría cruzado al otro lado sin dudarlo, pero su sentido del deber le hizo quedarse, escuchando el desesperado llamado de la sangre, de Harry, totalmente abandonado ahora a su suerte…No después de conocer su destino, no después de oír su desgarrada súplica, no podía abandonarle, así que Sirius se había quedado, ligado a él, por sangre y amor.

Un áspero crujido de las hojas secas pareció murmurar:

"_¿Qué quieres Draco?"_

"_Cálmate James, es el futuro compañero de Harry…"_

Susurró la brisa, arrastrando las hojas lejos de él. La brisa veraniega hizo oscilar las ramas de los árboles, y los secos tallos del césped a su paso, enredándose entre los árboles del cementerio, antes de aplacarse por completo.

"_Te daremos lo que pides Draco…a cambio de una cosa"_

Murmuró el viento entre las ramas fragantes de los rosales y los jazmines, agitando las frágiles flores a su paso. Vacilante, el joven asintió suavemente, los ojos relucientes con decisión, aguardando la petición de los espíritus.

"_Hablaremos a través de tu boca cuando se los entregues, Draco ¿Llevarás nuestro mensaje?"_

Draco bajó los ojos a las lápidas, contemplando las runas sanguinolentas en su blanca superficie pulida. Era una decisión difícil. Si permitía voluntariamente a los espíritus entrar en su cuerpo, poseerle aunque fuese temporalmente, nada le garantizaba que luego abandonaran su cuerpo. También sabía que estando dentro de el, verían todos sus recuerdos y percibirían sus sentimientos. Y eso podía ser muy bueno, o muy muy malo. Suspirando levemente - después de todo, eran los padres de Harry, así que se aventuró a confiar en sus buenas intenciones – cerró por unos segundos los ojos, los puños apretados, y abriéndolos de nuevo, decidido y superando sus miedos, murmuró:

-Acepto. Pero os prevengo, mis recuerdos, no son…agradables. Espero que no os horroricen demasiado.

Las suaves brisas veraniegas le envolvieron, alborotando su pelo platino y su túnica, formando un remolino en torno a él, y se extinguieron súbitamente, mientras dos anillos se materializaban en el mármol, rodeados de un brillo dorado, dejando las pulidas superficies limpias y relucientes.

Draco guardó cuidadosamente en un pañuelo los dos anillos, y se apresuró a regresar a la mansión, con Sirius trotando a su lado, cabizbajo y deprimido, el rabo entre las patas.

Mentalmente agotado, se dejó caer en su cama, sin tan siquiera molestarse en desnudarse por completo, tras enseñarles brevemente los anillos a los retratos.

Harry notó en los días y semanas siguientes el cambio en el aura del joven, débil, pero perceptible, y su ligera ansiedad, su nerviosismo y expectación. No dijo nada durante días, pero aguardó impaciente, sabiendo que Draco estaba tramando algo, una sorpresa y sonrió mentalmente.

El regalo de Harry para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, fue impresionante. Además de un conjunto de ropa, el hombre le obsequió con el título de propiedad de un par de Thestrals, un joven semental, casi un potro aun y una yegua con su primer potrillo, recién domados, procedentes de sus nutridos establos. Aparte de Hogwarts, no era conocida ninguna otra manada domesticada en Inglaterra, por la mala reputación de las criaturas. Así que una pareja bien domada como aquella tenía un gran valor…bien, ciertamente, eran algo muy especial.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde montando en los animales, volando sobre los terrenos y el lago, Draco en el joven semental y Harry en otro joven macho, dejando a la yegua descansar y amamantar a su cría. Los animales eran silenciosos y rápidos, y las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron con el viento y el ejercicio.

Harry era un tutor muy exigente y durante el último año había sacado a relucir hasta el último gramo de potencial físico y mágico de Draco, forzándole al límite, empujándole a superarse cada vez un poco más. Y Draco había recobrado gradualmente su seguridad y parte de su orgullo, aunque aun tenía ciertas dificultades con la magia sin varita, a partir de cierto nivel, Harry esperaba que la continuada práctica eliminase sus problemas de control.

Su recuperación anímica había sido más lenta que la física, pero en los últimos meses de su larga estancia, Draco ya no parecía receloso, e incluso buscaba a veces la proximidad o el contacto con el hombre, aunque sus demostraciones de afecto no pasasen nunca de abrazos o ligeros besos fraternales. La relajación del muchacho se reflejaba en el ánimo y el talante de su anfitrión, haciéndole sonreír abiertamente ante las pequeñas diabluras de su rubito o sus interminables bromas con Sirius.

Pronto fue la víspera del 31 de agosto, y Draco notó el suave cosquilleo que a veces le recordaba la presencia de otros entes en su mente, observando y aprendiendo. Entrenaron un rato, y después se pusieron a charlar, leyendo recostados juntos en el mismo diván en la biblioteca, antes de comenzar con sus rutinas nocturnas antes de acostarse.

Draco esperó, impaciente, en pijama y bata, duchado y listo para entregar su regalo. Apenas habían dado las 12, y comenzado oficialmente el cumpleaños de Harry, cuando el rubio muchacho cruzó el corredor y tocó suavemente en la puerta de Harry.

Con aire sorprendido, preocupado y somnoliento – hacia meses que Draco no tenía pesadillas – el moreno abrió, vestido tan solo con unos bóxers, para encontrar al rubio en pijama ante su puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry…

Sonriendo suavemente, los ojos llenos de ilusión, el moreno dejó pasar al adolescente y se apresuró a coger una camiseta, aunque los ojos de Draco chispearon ante su torso desnudo, dorado y musculoso, adornado por los enormes tatuajes, la marca del paso por su cuerpo de las dos serpientes que hacía meses habían recobrado un cuerpo físico permanente, y que ahora campaban a sus anchas por los jardines privados, disfrutando del buen clima veraniego y persiguiendo ratones. Tímidamente, el muchacho murmuró:

-Tengo un regalo para ti, pero primero, alguien muy especial quiere hablar contigo…

Los ojos de Draco se pusieron en blanco, ante la mirada preocupada de Harry, que le sujetó por los brazos, temiendo que el joven fuese a desmayarse, y su voz cambió, volviéndose más dulce y suave, la voz de su madre, una voz que el joven apenas había oído más que en recuerdos y procedente del retrato de la galería.

-Hola hijo mío…

-Hola Harry.

Añadió otra voz mucho mas ronca y grave, la voz de su padre. Lágrimas de sorpresa, alegría y emoción llenaron los verdes ojos del hombre, poniendo un nudo en su garganta. Harry estaba dividido, increíblemente feliz y al tiempo sobrecogido y algo asustado, viendo el rostro indiferente y vacío de Draco, que permanecía inmóvil ante él, los ojos vueltos hacia atrás, susurró:

-¿Mamá, papa? ¿Sois…realmente vosotros? ¿Pero…cómo?

-Si cariño. Te queremos Harry, y siempre estaremos contigo. Draco habló con nosotros, en busca de un regalo…y ha sido muy valiente para conseguirlo. No lo dudes jamás, te ama profundamente, aunque aun le asuste reconocerlo.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry. Cuídale bien, el muchacho ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Ya lo sé papá. Yo también estoy enamorado de él…¿Os parece bien?

-Claro que sí, Harry, Draco te hará muy feliz, estoy segura…

-Tenemos que dejarte ahora, cachorro, pero estamos contentos de haber podido verte durante un tiempo, a través de los ojos de Draco. Un abrazo…

El cuerpo de Draco abrazó varonilmente a Harry y este cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones. Una pesada túnica de combate y unas manos fuertes y recias, seguras, le envolvían y hasta le pareció notar el ligero aroma de una loción de afeitado. Durante unos instantes, Harry se sintió realmente en los brazos de James, y entonces la ilusión cambió. Inmediatamente, Harry sintió unas manos delicadas y suaves, acariciando su cabello, ordenando los negros bucles, un perfume dulce y femenino envolviéndole, el roce de unos labios en su mejilla mientras una larga cabellera ondeaba junto a él.

Draco parpadeó una, dos veces, confuso y se encontró a sí mismo, abrazando a Harry, mientras este reposaba su cabeza en su hombro. Su respiración se aceleró y Harry le notó a él de nuevo, a Draco entre sus brazos y murmuró, vehemente, besándole en la mejilla y apretándole más contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Draco. Nunca nadie me había regalado nada igual.

Volviendo a parpadear con aire desconcertado, el rubio se giró y le miró perplejo. Rebuscó apresuradamente en su bolsillo jadeante y exclamó a media voz:

-Pero…si aun no te he dado mi regalo!

El joven moreno tomó el pequeño estuche y lo abrió con suavidad. Sobre el terciopelo, reposaban dos anillos. El de pedida de su madre y el sello familiar de su padre. Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, acarició las joyas y extrajo el sello de la cajita. Era un antiguo trabajo, mezcla de oro rojo y oro blanco, entrelazados entre sí, con el escudo familiar labrado en su superficie, orlado por pequeños zafiros en torno a los esmaltes del sello, representando una espada de plata sobre un rio de sangre atravesando un campo verde.

El moreno se deslizó el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y este se ajustó a él, inmediatamente, reconociéndole como heredero y actual cabeza de familia. Harry ya lucia en la mano izquierda otro anillo, un simple aro de oro blanco, con un gran ónice bellamente labrado en forma de rosa en cuyo tallo se enroscaba una pequeña serpiente de plata. Era el anillo familiar de los Black, herencia de Sirius.

Sonriendo suavemente, Harry extrajo el anillo de su madre, una banda de platino con diamantes y esmeraldas talladas en forma de pequeños corazones y lo estudio un rato, y después miró a Draco con rara intensidad. Sonrojándose, Harry murmuró:

-¿Me harás el honor de aceptarlo, Draco?

EL rubio respingó levemente, pero tras un segundo, sonrió suavemente y murmuró:

-El honor es mío, Harry.

Le tendió la mano izquierda, y el moreno la tomó en la suya, levemente sorprendido ahora.

"¿Esta realmente aceptándome?"

Draco vio su vacilación, y añadió ensanchando la sonrisa, mientras movía levemente su anular:

-Vamos, se que aun no estoy totalmente listo para todo lo que esto representa, pero quiero aceptar el compromiso, entregarte mi promesa, de que algún día, aun no sé cuando, seré completa y totalmente tuyo.

Los ojos verdes se incendiaron, llenándose de fogosidad, y Harry deslizó el anillo en la mano del muchacho, radiante de alegría y felicidad, sellando su compromiso. Draco sonrió, y con timidez, rozó apenas sus labios sonrosados con la boca llena y jugosa de su prometido, azorándose inmediatamente después, bajando los ojos, pero mucho más seguro que antes.

Harry le contempló extasiado, y le acarició el cabello, viéndole enrojecer aun más. Detuvo la caricia, lo que menos deseaba era asustarle de nuevo, ahora que por fin, el muchacho parecía confortable con él como para entregarle tan firme promesa. Durante un rato, se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio, notando danzar las emociones en su interior.

Inclinándose sobre él, susurró mientras le daba un levísimo beso en la mejilla.

-Me has hecho muy, muy feliz, Draco. Buenas noches, amor mío.

Draco se arreboló nuevamente, y sus ojos bajaron al suelo por un instante, antes de cobrar valor para alzar la mirada, mirando a los verdes ojos de su prometido. Casi tartamudeando, preguntó en un susurro:

¿Puedo…dormir contigo, Harry? ¿Por favor?

El hombre vacilo interiormente. Su propio control y dominio sobre si mismo eran buenos, pero ¿Sería capaz de resistir con Draco tumbado a su lado? Sin embargo, la mirada suplicante y anhelante del rubio le hicieron asentir, era incapaz de negarle nada, suspirando pesadamente, preparándose mentalmente para una larga noche de tortura, tenerle tan cerca y al tiempo, tan lejos…

Draco entendió su duda y murmuró vacilante:

-Me estaré quietecito, lo prometo, y no te molestaré.

Con voz enronquecida, acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla, el moreno denegó y susurró:

-Tú nunca me molestas Draco. Tan solo es que no quiero que te asustes de nuevo…

EL Slytherin asintió en silencio y vio como el joven hombre rebuscaba en su armario un pijama, y desaparecía en el baño. Tras un rato sospechosamente largo, el moreno emergió, sonrojado y con los ojos excesivamente brillantes. Draco se apresuró a entrar a su vez, bajando los ojos y convencido de que el hombre acababa de dedicarse a algo más escabroso que usar el WC o lavarse los dientes. Su olfato lobuno ratificó la idea, pese a los hechizos refrescantes, y por un lado halagado y por otro, avergonzado, el rubio se apresuró a usar el WC y retornar al dormitorio, donde el moreno aguardaba ya en el lecho.

Deslizándose entre las sabanas de seda, el rubio se acomodó en su lado de la cama, con timidez y miró hacia el hombre que ya estaba recostado en las almohadas. Poco a poco se acercó a él, mirándole a los ojos, viéndolos relucir con flecos de oro en la tenue luz que aun iluminaba la estancia y rozó su mano. Harry cerró sus dedos en torno a los del muchacho y este sonrió una vez más. Con súbito valor, Draco se movió un poco más y se acopló a su costado, recostando la cabeza en su hombro y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

Buenas noches Harry…

Besándole en la frente, el moreno respondió:

Buenas noches Draco.

Durante un largo rato, solo los sonidos de sus respiraciones fueron audibles y los ojos de plata del muchacho se cerraron poco a poco, su cuerpo relajado y cálido entre sus brazos. Cuando creyó que el chico estaba dormido, el moreno le acarició el suave y largo cabello, apartándolo de su frente y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-Buenas noches...amado mío…

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa y el joven se apretó más contra el firme cuerpo murmurando a su vez, somnoliento:

-Te quiero…


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, la temperatura sube peligrosamente y la trama se complica!

Gracias a todos y todas por los rw. Para los que preguntaron, no tengo un ritmo regular, lo siento, depende de mi tiempo y de lo que me cueste dejar un capitulo a mi gusto.

¿Nadie se ha preguntado por el significado de los escudos de armas? **¿Nadie?**

Bueno para los que no han hecho los deberes ahí va:

**La espada**: noble instrumento de guerra, simboliza la guerra, y también la justicia y la soberanía. Es de **plata,** que simboliza pureza, integridad, obediencia, firmeza, elocuencia, vigilancia, vencimiento. Los que llevan plata en sus armas están obligados a defender a las doncellas y huérfanos.

**El rio:** simboliza la caballero que sale de casa con ansia de adelantamiento y vuelve enriquecido en erudición y fortuna. Es de **Sangre ** que simboliza la generosidad.

**La Rosa**: belleza, honor inmaculado, nobleza, constancia y empuje para vengar las ofensas al linaje. Es de **ónice, u Onix, **que simboliza la verdad.

**La serpiente**: simboliza prudencia, astucia y cautela. Y también es de **plata.**

Y para que vayáis dándole vueltas a la cabeza, os adelanto el significado heráldico de otros dos elementos de este fic:

**EL Dragón**: simboliza el cuidado y la vigilancia más exquisitos. Representa el honor familiar, y velaba por los guerreros siempre que esto pusiesen su esfuerzo al servicio de la religión y la tradición. ,

**EL Lobo:** símbolo del corazón constante que sufre las calamidades de la guerra con espíritu generoso. Llegado el momento de luchar, pelea ferozmente sin dar cuartel al enemigo. Pero la piel o la cabeza del lobo representan un trofeo, y la victoria sobre malhechores o traidores.

Os pido una pequeña labor de investigación: El nombre completo de Lucius en este fic es **Lucius Abraxas Damien Malfoy** y quiero que me digáis porque he elegido el tercer nombre para él.

La mañana de su...- realmente Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para estar seguro de cuantos años cumplía – vigésimo quinto cumpleaños más o menos, fue realmente extraña. La noche anterior había tardado mucho en poder conciliar el sueño, al igual que Draco, y habían permanecido en silencio simplemente respirando en la penumbra, hasta que finalmente el sueño les rindió.

La presencia del muchacho hizo que su cuerpo despertara demasiado alegremente, y el moreno tuvo que deslizarse en silencio al baño, para ocuparse de su problema en privado, bajo una apresurada ducha. Draco, inflamado por su propio deseo, y por las sensaciones que dejó fluir conscientemente a través del vínculo, acabó teniendo que huir a su propio cuarto, apresuradamente, so pena de tener que explicar una mancha sospechosa en sus ropas y en la cama del moreno.

Tremendamente mortificado, y avergonzado, aunque gratamente sorprendido por el fuerte ramalazo de placer – Draco se había internado finalmente en las maravillas de la masturbación meses atrás – se dejó ir apenas cerró la puerta, jadeando y gimiendo, casi sin apenas tocarse sobre la ropa, tan solo notando el eco del placer del moreno, sacudido por un orgasmo que le dejó temblando, mucho más intenso de lo que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Deshaciéndose de sus ropas, manchadas y delatoras, el chico se dio una apresurada ducha, esperando que el agua borrase su sonrojo y confusión. El sexo a solas no era malo, todo lo contrario, y al menos, había despertado la libido dormida de Draco. Ciertos recelos, imposibles de superar de momento, le hacían refrenarse de dar el paso definitivo, pero al menos, el rubio sabía que eran muchas las cosas que podían hacerse entre dos personas, y creía que probablemente algunas le gustarían.

Con ese estado de ánimo, se reunieron para el desayuno y los elfos agasajaron a Harry con todas sus cosas favoritas y le entregaron una manta de viaje de finísima lana, deshaciéndose en reverencias ante las palabras de agradecimiento del hombre.

EL Griffindor decidió que se tomarían un día libre en sus rutinas, al igual que en el cumpleaños de Draco, y ordenó enjaezar dos monturas para ellos y una cesta para picnic. Tras una suave cabalgada, recorriendo los campos, llegaron a la orilla del lago. El moreno amarró sus caballos bajo un viejo manzano solitario, dejando las cestas con la comida junto al tronco.

Sentándose en la verde hierba, el joven caballero comenzó a despojarse de sus altas botas de montar y tras esto, empezó a desabotonar la chaqueta negra de su traje de montar. Mirándole con ojos levemente preocupados, Draco preguntó:

-Mhh…Harry? ¿Qué haces?

EL hombre se giró y murmuró alzando apenas una negra ceja perfilada en su rostro dorado mientras sus manos enredaban con el bajo de la camisa blanca, sacándola de su pantalón de gamuza color avellana:

-Desnudarme para darme un baño. Hoy hace calor. ¿No te apetece?

Vacilando, Draco le imitó lentamente. Cuando tocaba natación por las mañanas Draco siempre llevaba su traje de baño ya puesto, y Harry también. Esto era …diferente y el joven se sonrojo al verle quedarse en ropa interior, aguardándole.

El rubio llevaba unos slips negros, y se desnudó lentamente, dejando expuestos los tatuajes que marcaban su piel blanca, desde la cara interna de los muslos a su ombligo. A Draco le fascinaba los pectorales y bíceps cubiertos de los tatuajes de las serpientes y verlos flexionarse en los rutinarios movimientos de calentamiento. Imitándole, pronto los dos jóvenes entraron en las frescas y tranquilas aguas del lago que daba su nombre a la mansión: Loch Black. Nadaron y jugaron en las frescas aguas durante buena parte de la mañana, hasta que el hambre y el cansancio hicieron mella en ellos y regresaron a la verde orilla cubierta de hierba.

Los bocadillos de embutidos varios y la ensalada de patata y huevo estaban deliciosos y el fresco zumo de calabaza inagotable, frio y refrescante. Se tumbaron perezosamente en la hierba al tibio sol, dejando que este acariciase sus pieles húmedas, saciados y relajados.

Los tatuajes de Harry relucían al sol, destacando fuertemente en su piel morena, y Draco se aproximo más a él, recostándose en su pecho desnudo, haciéndole sentirse repentinamente sofocado.

Era extraño, pero Draco sentía una fuerte curiosidad. No era la primera vez que le veía semivestido, después de todo, nadaban juntos regularmente, y aun recordaba verle despojarse de toda la ropa frente a él, haya entre los muggles, obsequiándole con una visión impagable de su trasero. Pero el hecho de saber que estaban en ropa interior y las palabras y promesas intercambiados entre ellos la noche anterior, le daban nuevas alas. Mordiéndose los labios, mirando levemente el suave bulto que se insinuaba bajo los negros bóxers, el rubio emitió un susurró frunciendo levemente el ceño en una ligera arruga de preocupación:

-¿Lo echas de menos?

Harry se giró un poco, sin moverse, para ver la expresión de Draco. Su duda, su ligero miedo fueron perceptibles, pero el joven no estaba seguro cien por cien de a que se estaba refiriendo el muchacho y alzó levemente las cejas, inseguro. Draco desvió los ojos hacia abajo un instante, a lo largo de su cuerpo y Harry entendió. Reprimió una sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente, y su ceño fruncido hizo vacilar a Draco que parpadeó azorado:

En poco más que un murmullo ronco, lleno de emoción, el moreno respondió mirando a los ojos de plata:

-No. No puedo añorar lo que no he tenido, Draco.

El más intenso rubor cubrió las facciones del rubio, al comprender el sentido exacto de las palabras de su prometido. Cuidadosamente, Harry le explicó que aunque para él era diferente, el hechizo de Riddle también le afectó, haciendo que su interés por otros fuera nulo a muy débil. Si bien el moreno no había tenido problemas para descubrir su propio cuerpo a solas, nunca sintió la necesidad de ir más allá y buscar una pareja para experimentar.

-Después de que él recobrara su cuerpo, podía sentirle cuando…

La voz del hombre vaciló y se apagó, al igual que sus ojos que se helaron ente la mirada atenta de Draco.

-No podía pensar en nadie que no fueras tú, Draco, y estabas totalmente fuera de mi alcance…

Draco bajó la cabeza y murmuró contrito:

-Siento haberte lastimado y herido tantas veces Harry, de veras que lo lamento; para mí… era la única manera…yo…

El hombre se incorporó sobre un codo y le acarició el pelo ya casi seco con dulzura, mirándole con ojos nuevamente llenos de emociones y posó un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándole.

-Shh…no hay nada que perdonar…todo eso es agua pasada…

Le acarició el sedoso cabello, que parecía fascinarle, y esbozando una suave sonrisa traviesa, el moreno preguntó con suavidad y ojos brillantes:

-¿Me quieres Draco, aunque solo sea un poquito?

Asintiendo, el rubio se acercó y y le besó tímidamente en los labios, con dulzura y susurró con picardía:

-Lo bastante como para querer saber lo que escondes bajo ese bóxer, prometido mío.

Una risa ahogada y sorprendida fue la respuesta del moreno, que le miró con ojos divertidos y respondió en un murmullo malicioso:

-¿Y qué te impide averiguarlo?

Boquiabierto, Draco miró a los ojos verdes y vio la sinceridad en ellos. Harrry realmente le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, sin restricciones, y el rubio sonrió, pese a su sonrojo. Deslizar la aun húmeda prenda interior por sus caderas fue algo molesto, pero el moreno alzó los glúteos facilitándole el trabajo. Sin mirar, Draco deslizó la prenda muslos abajo y el joven moreno se deshizo de ella con un movimiento de los pies, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a los ojos de Draco, devorándole.

Poco a poco, Draco apartó la mirada de sus ojos verdes, deslizándola por su pecho y su vientre, la respiración cada vez más acelerada y superficial, las mejillas sonrojadas, hasta que descubrió el tesoro oculto bajo las ropas. La piel suavemente morena por el sol de Harry se prolongaba por todo su cuerpo, sin rastro de marcas, con ese bello tono dorado tan delicioso. Bajo su ombligo, suavemente instalado entre los surcos de sus abdominales, comenzaba una senda de corto vello negro, que se hacía más denso y rizado hacia su entrepierna. De entre el vello púbico surgía su virilidad, que ahora reposaba ligeramente interesada, sobre su escroto y muslo. Era un bonito miembro, grueso y de buen tamaño, y tan solo sentir la mirada de Draco recorriéndolo lo hizo removerse.

El rubio muchacho frunció levemente el ceño con un gesto de curiosidad. Tímidamente, movió una mano y deslizó la yema del índice por toda su longitud, de la base a la punta, notando como el miembro crecía bajo el levísimo roce de su piel. Con un par de caricias más, la verga se irguió orgullosa, haciendo acelerarse la respiración de ambos.

Los ojos del joven devoraron aquella carne dura y palpitante, mitad asustados, mitad anhelantes, y el rubio mordió sus labios sonrosados con crueldad, completamente concentrado en aquella bella visión. Riddle le había forzado a tomarle en su boca, por el brutal método de petrificar sus mandíbulas para mantenerlas abiertas, cuando ni la tortura ni el dolor le convencieron de hacerlo voluntariamente. Y Draco había odiado esas ocasiones especialmente, por lo humillado y degradado que le hacían sentir. Pero ahora, notaba que una parte de él ansiaba lamer y probar aquel trozo de fuego hecho carne. No osó hacerlo, aun no estaba listo, pero el simple pensamiento alteró aun más sus hormonas. Añadió más dedos a la caricia, haciéndola más plena, arrancado gemidos sordos al moreno cuando pasó a usar ambas manos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y se abandonó bajo las manos casi adolescentes de Draco, inquietas y curiosas, suaves y delicadas, dejándole hacer su voluntad. El muchacho exploró su pene hasta hacerle gemir, y se extendió luego a sus testículos, la cara interna de los muslos, acariciando y masajeando en una extraña forma, ávida y tímida a la vez, hasta que finalmente, las sensaciones fueron demasiado para Harry, que llevaba un buen rato resistiéndose. Con un gemido ronco y prolongado; tras una ahogada advertencia que el rubio ignoró; arqueándose violentamente, se corrió bajo las manos de Draco, que pese a que no se había retirado, temblaba ligeramente a su lado.

Aun jadeante, el moreno tiró de Draco para recostarle en la hierba junto a él apenas recobró el aliento y susurró mirándole a los ojos en tono suave:

-¿Quieres…que te devuelva el favor?

Denegando, el subió susurró sonrojado y eludiendo sus ojos:

-No…no es necesario…

El Griffindor se percató entonces de que Draco tenía el pulso tan acelerado como él mismo, y de que sus slips estaban nuevamente húmedos. Harry le atrajo contra él y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, murmurando con voz aun ronca, mirándole a los ojos de plata:

-Vaya, parece que no eres difícil de…persuadir, Draco.

El joven ocultó la cara en su hombro, avergonzado y Harry le hizo mirarlo de nuevo, ligeramente preocupado.

-Hey…no te escondas. No es nada malo sentirse excitado o sentir placer con la persona a la que amas…

Aun un poco aturdido, cansado pero relajado, Draco se recostó contra él de nuevo, suspirando, quedándose dormido bajo las suaves caricias y palabras tiernas y cariñosas de Harry.

Y desde ese día, Draco no volvió a dormir en su propio cuarto. Cada noche, tras sus rutinas nocturnas, preguntaba al moreno si podía dormir con él y este siempre le sonreía y abría la cama para él. Harry nunca pedía nada, y tan solo le prodigaba besos y abrazos, y era Draco el que tenía que iniciar cualquier otra cosa. Y el rubio decidió que unirse a Harry en su ducha nocturna era una buena idea, aunque le costó una semana decidirse a ello, y acariciarse mutuamente bajo el agua se convirtió en algo natural para ambos. Aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero los dos estaban mucho más satisfechos que antes y podían disfrutar juntos sin tensión.

Aun quedaban unas semanas más en la Mansión, antes de tener que decidir regresar preparándose para el inevitable retorno, discutiendo planes e intercambiando ideas, o usar el giratiempo otra vez.

El rubio se desperezó suavemente, parpadeando con lentitud. Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Harry aun dormía, pero cierta parte de su anatomía, no. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco gateo con cuidado hacia la zona sur, decidido a conseguir que Harry diese un paso más en sus relaciones.

Mirando con ojos curiosos la erección matutina del moreno, Draco le dio un lengüetazo tentativo. El pene palpitó, animando al rubio a insistir, vencidas las últimas dudas, su propia excitación creciendo ante tan pequeño gesto. Tras un rato, englobó el glande entre sus labios, y empleó la lengua como había leído en los libros, obteniendo un suave gemido como recompensa.

Sonriendo en torno al miembro que ocupaba su boca, continuó, enardecido ante él éxito de su primer intento, acuclillando entre los muslos del moreno, que seguía emitiendo pequeños sonidos entrecortado de placer.

Las caderas de Harry se movieron y el rubio empezó a encontrar problemas para no ahogarse con los movimientos de su bello durmiente. Y aunque sujetarle con las manos fue la reacción natural, y logró contenerle un tanto, Harry era demasiado grande para tomarle solamente en su boca. Los gemidos subieron de tono y las manos del moreno se enredaron en su pelo, instándole entre sueños a más.

Los dientes de Draco arañaron la sensible piel ante la nueva presión, y Harry exhaló entre dientes, abriendo los ojos, finalmente despierto. Su ardiente sueño erótico resultaba ser realidad y los brillantes ojos de Draco pedían continuar un poco más.

El moreno soltó sus cabellos, vacilante, pero Draco le tomó en su boca de nuevo, y el hombre cerró los ojos un instante, abandonándose a la sensación con un gemido. Tras unos momentos de debilidad, Harry recobró un poco de autocontrol – despertar y ver a Draco haciéndole "eso" fue demasiado incluso para su férrea resolución – no quería presionar a Draco, y esto iba demasiado lejos. Con un susurró acalorado murmuró:

-Eres un diablillo perverso, pero te adoro…

Draco le miró desde su privilegiada posición, y succionó ligeramente, arrancándole un jadeó. Harry se sintió flaquear, casi perdido en la sensación, pero tiró del joven y este gateó hasta él, besándole apasionadamente:

-Te dije que estaba listo para más, pero no me creíste...

Envolviéndolo en sus fuertes brazos, los ojos brillantes de deseo, el moreno le acarició le cabello, apartándolo de su rostro sonrojado y susurró:

-Lo siento Draco, pero no quiero precipitarme…

Draco le besó una vez más y acarició su generosa erección, gimiendo suavemente en su cuello, apretando la suya contra él. Harry el correspondió gustoso y pronto, los dos se agitaban el uno contra el otro, retorciéndose sobre la cama, hasta que el moreno les giró, colocando a Draco sobre él. El rubio deslizó sus caderas contra las del moreno, y este atrapó sus erecciones en su mano, frotándolas mientras Draco se ondulaba sobre él, gimiendo. Pronto alcanzaron el clímax y Draco se dejó caer sobre él, satisfecho y sudoroso.

Era algo más íntimo e intenso que las caricias en la ducha y el rubio suspiró, haciendo sonreír a Harry, que le sostuvo mientras caían en un ligero sopor. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de Draco, un avance totalmente deseado. Los ojos brillantes pero somnolientos del joven miraron a los de Harry y este le sonrió, acariciándole una vez más, abrazándole con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

-Te quiero Silver.

-Y yo a ti, Ónix.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en la cama, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, y tras salir del embelesamiento parcial postorgásmico, suspirando, el moreno susurró:

-¿Seguro que quieres regresar ya?

-No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, verdad? Por muy hermosos que sea el lugar…

Harry asintió y murmuró acariciándole:

-Sabes cuál es mi condición…¿Estás dispuesto?

Draco se sonrojó pero asintió, hundiendo su cara en la curva del cuello del moreno, jugueteando con sus pezones con languidez.

-Siempre lo he estado, Harry.

Moviéndose un poco para verle mejor, Harry sonrió y añadió:

-Muy bien. Entonces tenemos que buscar a alguien que…¿Tal vez tu padrino? Quizás tu tía Andrómeda …

Draco alzó el rostro hacia él y murmuró con preocupación:

-Es posible…pero será difícil, y mi padre…

Harry le abrazó, viendo palidecer su rostro y murmuró:

-Toda va a salir bien, Draco, te lo prometo…

Los jóvenes retornaron al curso normal del tiempo, aun dentro de la Mansión y se prepararon para el regreso, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de intimidad. Los elfos prepararon el carruaje de la familia, un landó para seis plazas cubiertas, aunque en el pescante del cochero podían caber otras dos más. Aunque este originalmente había sido tirado por caballos, Harry lo había adaptado a los Thestals, mucho más rápidos y sin necesidad de un cochero.

Los elfos aprovisionaron el carruaje, guardando bajo los asientos las cestas con comida cuidadosamente preservada, bebidas, capas de viaje, mantas y algunas mudas de ropa y útiles de aseo en un compartimento adecuado. Libros, juegos de cartas y otros pasatiempos, así como un completo arsenal de pociones y armas, además de todo lo necesario para unos primeros auxilios en caso necesario, ocuparon su lugar, completando el equipamiento.

Los dos asientos interiores, tapizados en cuero natural color café de la mejor calidad, estaban enfrentados y permitían que los jóvenes pudiesen tumbarse un rato y descansar si les apetecía. Los baúles de equipaje iban guardados detrás, y demás, el landó, lacado en negro con adornos de plata, parecería una limousine o una auto caravana entre los muggles, gracias a un hechizo de ocultación. El tiro, compuesto de seis Theastals, les llevaría raudos y seguros por los cielos y tanto ellos como el carruaje serian completamente invisibles volando.

El lujoso carruaje aterrizó en las afueras de Hogsmeade, y al paso de sus briosos pero invisibles animales de tiro, cruzó el pueblo, levantando rumores y atrayendo miradas sorprendidas a su paso. Enfilando el camino de Hogwarts, el carruaje pasó sin detenerse un instante, siguiendo el sendero que unía la estación y la escuela. Desde las ventanillas, dos figuras invisibles exploraron curiosas el familiar paisaje, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Dumbledore había sido enterrado cerca del lago, pese a que era inhabitual practicar enterramientos fuera de los cementerios, siguiendo sus propios deseos de permanecer junto a su escuela.

Las ruedas por fin se detuvieron ante la escalinata de entrada y una voz grave y profunda murmuró preocupada:

-¿Estas seguro?

Nadie contestó, pero el joven caballero ajustó la capucha de su capa, ocultando sus facciones por completo en la sombra y abrió la portezuela del carruaje. Descendió y emprendió el ascenso hasta las enormes puertas de roble, con aire seguro y confiado.

Aun faltaba casi una quincena para el inicio del curso, y el colegio estaba casi desierto, aunque muchos de los profesores ya estaban preparando sus clases y materiales. Nadie detuvo al joven caballero, pero tampoco parecieron notar su presencia, ignorando la figura enlutada que caminaba decidida por los corredores a plena luz del día.

La clase de pociones estaba entreabierta y pequeños ruidos brotaban de rato en rato de ella. Con un carraspeo, el desconocido hizo notar su presencia y el profesor de pociones se giró, sorprendido.

Estaba desechando ingredientes que podían haberse estropeado, y revisando sus existencias para hacer un encargo en nombre de la escuela, y desde luego, no esperaba ser interrumpido por nadie. Así que la oscura figura encapuchada que se recortaba contra la puerta le sobresaltó ligeramente a su pesar.

La capa y la capucha calada le recordaron a los mortífagos, y se percató de que el hombre tenía enguantadas ambas manos, y de que toda la ropa visible era negra, con la excepción de un broche de plata cerrando la capa.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Severus se deshizo del paquete de hojas de lazo del diablo estropeadas y se limpio las manos en una bayeta.

¿Puedo hacer algo por Ud, Sr…?

El hombre cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, enervando al otro y avanzó murmurando:

-Mi nombre no es importante, Profesor Snape…

El tono era educado, pero levemente cauteloso, reservado y Severus estuvo tentado de usar la Legeremancia, cada vez más inquieto, cuando el hombre se sentó negligentemente en un pupitre y susurró:

-Creo que estoy en posesión de un…articulo, que podría ser de su interés, Profesor.

EL hombre evaluó detenidamente al desconocido. Su postura denotaba confianza y seguridad, y su gesto no era de momento amenazante. Pese a su relación con los mortífagos, Severus seguía enseñando en Hogwarts, manteniendo un delicado equilibrio entre las dos mitades de su vida.

Asintió e hizo un gesto, indicándo la puerta de su despacho, situada en la parte trasera de la clase. El hombre, joven, según su voz, se sentó educadamente y sacó un objeto de entre los pliegues de su capa, una cajita que depositó sobre la mesa que les separaba.

Ante el mutismo de extraño, Severus sacó con cuidado su varita y comprobó la caja en silencio. Tras una duda, levantó la tapa de la misma. Sobre el terciopelo negro del forro, reposaba la figurilla de un dragón dorado, sujeta a a una delicada cadena, y Severus reprimió la sorpresa y el dolor.

Mirando con fingida indiferencia al desconocido, la varita apretada entre sus nudillos, apretó la mandíbula un instante. Con un susurró, el encapuchado acarició con un dedo enguantado el frio metal, clavando sus ojos invisibles en el hombre ante él.

-Un objeto hermoso y singular,…especialmente valioso para…coleccionistas…

Con voz tensa, Severus Snape murmuró sin apartar los ojos del extraño:

-¿Cómo ha llegado a sus manos?

Con una risa ahogada, el extraño sacó la figurilla sin responder y la colocó en su mano murmurando:

-Tengo la pareja, por si le interesa…

El Slytherin reprimió las ganas de atacar y estrangular al otro con sus propias manos y gruñó entre dientes, la furia incendiando sus ojos negros:

-¿Esta…en buen estado?

Reprimiendo una nueva risa, Harry asintió, al parecer, su corazonada era buena:

-Un pequeño trabajo de…restauración lo ha dejado como nuevo, Profesor, no se preocupe.

Severus Snape abandonó las pretensiones y masculló, asaeteando al otro:

-¿Precio?

Harry pareció meditar y su voz se hizo más grave y formal:

-Eso depende, Profesor. Como le dije, es un objeto único, y le he dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo, ¿Qué pretende hacer con él?

Exasperado, el Slytherin se incorporó, y escupió enojado:

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!

-Al contrario Profesor. Tengo un interés…personal en él y como su anterior propietario no lo valoraba adecuadamente…

Severus se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo y murmuró:

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no vuelve a perderse…custodiarlo y protegerlo…

Con un asentimiento, Harry tendió la mano enguantada y cubrió la del otro que reposaba sobre la mesa:

-En ese caso, no se torture más Profesor…

Con un chasquido de dedos, un elfo se materializó a su lado y con una reverencia desapareció tras una seña. La criatura reapareció en momentos, acompañado de una nueva figura encapuchada y Severus se puso en pie.

Draco retiró lentamente la capucha y Severus le contempló por unos instantes antes de abrir los brazos para su ahijado. Abrazándole estrechamente, el hombre susurró en su oído:

-¡Oh Draco! Creí que te había perdido…

Con una mano aun sobre el hombro de su sonriente y bien vestido ahijado, el Slytherin se giró hacia el desconocido y murmuró:

-Le estoy muy agradecido por devolvérmelo, Sr…

Con un movimiento lento, Harry dejó caer la capucha y reveló su rostro, sonriendo traviesamente:

-Ha sido un placer, Profesor.

Con gesto de asombro, los ojos negros se dilataron y el hombre soltó a su ahijado, para tocar con suavidad la cicatriz del joven.

-Realmente soy yo, Profesor Snape, algo cambiado, pero yo.

El hombre le abrazó, y Harry devolvió el gesto con afecto. Severus había cuidado de Draco dentro de sus posibilidades, cuando él no podía acercarse a él, y eso le había ganado su gratitud.

Harry y Draco le pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido, en un rápido resumen, mientras el hombre tomaba una taza de té. Tomando un nuevo sorbo el hombre les miró ambos y murmuró:

-Lo que no entiendo es que hacéis aquí, Harry. Lucius sigue buscando a Draco, y hace poco apareció despotricando acerca de haberte encontrado casualmente, aunque luego desapareciste, y ¿Por qué no habéis seguido ocultos, o mejor, en el extranjero?.

Con una sonrisa triste, Harry murmuró:

-No puedo vivir para siempre en mi burbuja, ni obligar a Draco a eso. Teníamos que regresar, por él, por mí…Aunque Draco ya ha cumplido los 18, y es un adulto para la mayoría de cosas, aun hay ciertos aspectos…

Severus asintió y murmuró:

-Ya casi nadie lo recuerda, son las antiguas normas de conducta, pero es cierto. Hasta los 21 no será plenamente adulto e independiente en sus decisiones, pero eso solo le afecta si…

Entrecerrando los ojos con cautela y mirándoles a ambos, el hombre alzó una ceja y susurró desconcertado:

-¿Pretendes casarte, Draco? ¿En contra de los deseos de tu padre?¿Para qué y con quién?

Asintiendo, el rubio susurró sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a su prometido:

-Harry se niega a aceptar un no por respuesta, Severus.

Mostró el anillo de su mano y sonrió:

-Le quiero, realmente le quiero, padrino.

El hombre se mesó la barbilla incrédulo y pensativamente y le estudió a ambos con nuevos ojos. Realmente, no es que ninguno tuviese mucha elección, no con aquel maldito hechizo, no con tan fuerte vínculo uniéndoles. La alternativa ideal era una relación fraternal, pero sus miradas dejaban claras que esa ya no era una opción, que el nexo que les unía se había vuelto más intrincado y complejo que una mera relación de hermanos o amigos, que separarles era impensable.

Harry podría haber elegido egoístamente otra opción, y tomar una esposa, dejando al muchacho al margen, ignorarle por completo o tal vez tenerle como un amante ocasional, condenándole a una vida incompleta y truncada. Quizás Draco deseaba tomar una esposa, pero sabiendo que nunca podría engendrar hijos con ella… O tal vez, eran el uno para el otro la única esperanza de una vida seminormal. Suspirando, Severus aceptó interiormente, que al igual que él, los jóvenes estaban intentando jugar con las cartas que la vida les había repartido, buenas o malas, y sacar de ellas el mayor provecho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes realmente, Potter?

-Algo más de 25 y Draco 18.

Entrando totalmente en su rol de padrino y protector, el hombre murmuró mirando con ojos duros al moreno:

-Espero que no haya ocurrido nada… inapropiado, dada la diferencia de edad.

Draco se sonrojó y Harry sonrió visiblemente. ¡Severus le aceptaba como pareja de Draco! Tocando suavemente la mano de su padrino, el rubio llamó su atención, desviando la mirada severa que el hombre dedicaba a su sonriente prometido:

-Harry ha sido todo un caballero, padrino. Soy yo el que le ha perseguido últimamente. Harry quiere esperar…

Suspirando, y dando por resuelto el tema, el hombre asintió y murmuró:

-Como tu padrino, te doy mi permiso y bendiciones para casarte con Lord Harold James Sirius Potter Black, si es tu deseo, Draco.

Los dos sonrieron y Harry inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento ante Severus y murmuró, mirando a Draco a los ojos:

-Me sentiré muy honrado si me concedes ese privilegio, Draco.

Draco depositó su mano entre las del joven Lord Potter-Black y mirando a su padrino preguntó:

-¿Podrías casarnos padrino? No quiero esperar más…

El hombre asintió y sacando su varita las colocó sobre las manos unidas de ambos.

-Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Black, ¿Aceptas a Harold James Sirius Potter-Black como tu legítimo esposo?

-Sí, lo acepto.

-Harold James Sirius Potter-Black, ¿Aceptas a Draconis Lucius Abraxax Malfoy Black como tu legítimo esposo?

-Sí, lo acepto.

El hombre hizo oscilar su varita y un pergamino se materializó en sus manos, el registro del matrimonio celebrado privadamente ante testigos.

-Podéis firmar.

Con las tres firmas, el contrato desapareció, quedando solo en sus manos la copia del testigo y la de los contrayentes, mientras el resto desaparecía, rumbo a los registros familiares. Draco entregó a su esposo una sencilla alianza de oro en forma de serpiente que su padrino le diera, y la deslizó en su lugar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Draco miró a los ojos de Harry, del joven caballero que era ahora su esposo, y enrojeció. Con una radiante sonrisa, el hombre le rozó la barbilla con el índice, y se inclinó a capturar sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno y casto, que sin embargo, encendió las entrañas del rubio como un volcán.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya podéis iros al extranjero, lejos de aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, Profesor! Draco tiene que completar su educación, y a mí no me importaría tener oficialmente reconocidos mis éxtasis .

EL hombre les miró con cautela, desconcertado y murmuró:

-Alejarse es una opción segura. Lucius no va estar conforme con esto, Harry, ni muchos de sus seguidores tampoco.

El moreno sonrió y respondió con ironía.

-No, supongo que mi suegro no estará muy contento…pero no puede importarme menos, Severus. No vamos a huir de nuestra propia vida.


	12. Chapter 12

_Lucius "de la luz o nacido en la luz" , Lucius era el nombre de un emperador romano que luchó contra el Rey Arturo en la leyenda._

_Abraxas : La palabra Abraxas (o Abrasax o Abracax, del griego ἄβραξας) era un término que se grababa en ciertas piedras antiguas, llamadas Piedras Abraxas, y que las sectas gnósticas solían usar como talismán. Se creía que Abraxas era el nombre de un dios que representaba el Bien y el Mal, un dios y deidad adorada y un demonio y daimon temido en una única existencia. El símbolo de Abraxas aparece en multitud de libros. Siendo el libro «Demian», del suizo de origen alemán Hermann Hesse, uno de los más conocidos. _

_Al igual que ocurre con Dámaso, Damián o Demian significa "el domador, el que amansa". Existe otra interpretación posible; "el consagrado al culto de Damia", sobrenombre de la Diosa Cibeles. Es el hombre que tiene la fuerza y la constancia para dirigir y amansar a las gentes. Aquel que sabe como ordenar los instintos primarios y llegar a la tranquilidad y al equilibrio. _

_Y Malfoy significa mal fario, desgracia, en francés, aunque también pude interpretarse como infiel..._

_Así que Lucius ha nacido en la luz, hijo del bien y del mal y es líder, desgraciado, desafortunado._

_Respecto al matrimonio de los chicos, Severus solo actúa como testigo de su unión, después de todo, un matrimonio es un contrato, no? Pues eso, ellos expresan ante él su voluntad de ser esposos y Severus solo crea el registro de esa intención. No hay votos, clausulas, nada, todo eso queda para otro momento, y son ellos mismos los que se unen, como si de un juramento inquebrantable se tratase... Sería el equivalente de ir a casarse a las Vegas, pero en plan mágico…._

Y DESPUES DE UN MATRIMONIO….Noche de bodas!

Draco se estremeció a su pesar, y todos abandonaron el despacho, encaminándose hacia las profundidades de las mazmorras. Las habitaciones privadas del profesor se encontraban ocultas tras una pintura de un vampiro de rostro elegante y colmillos intimidantes, negligentemente recostado contra unos cojines de un cenador, iluminado por la luna. El vampiro se inclino levemente al ver al profesor, y alzó una ceja en muda pregunta. Un leve asentimiento y el cuadro se abrió sin un ruido, dándoles acceso. Ascendieron por una enorme escalera en espiral y llegaron a un amplio corredor, limpio de cuadros y alfombrado para amortiguar los sonidos. El profesor de pociones murmuró indicando el fondo del amplio corredor:

-Si vais a hacerlo, hacedlo bien…al final encontrareis unas habitaciones interesantes…

El hombre entró en sus propios aposentos, tras una puerta adornada por una gran serpiente, dejándoles a solas. Al final del corredor una gran puerta doble cerraba el paso, las hojas recubiertas de multitud de serpientes talladas en la madera, los ojos formados por joyas multicolores. El joven Lord susurró:

-_Buenos días…_

Con un repentino parpadeo, muchos ojos hasta el momento inmóviles le miraron y por fin tras un rato una de las serpientes habló:

_ -Bienvenido Milord, bienvenidos los dos…_

El joven de cabello negro inclinó la cabeza cortésmente – las serpientes son muy amantes de las apropiadas cortesías - y preguntó:

_-¿Sería posible que mi esposo y yo nos instaláramos en los aposentos que custodiáis? _

Las serpientes ondularon ligeramente, y muchas sacaron la bífida lengua, captando sus aromas. Draco sonrió levemente, saludando con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las que le miraron más directamente, ciertamente curiosas. Podía entenderlas perfectamente, gracias a su conexión, aunque hablar parsel era otra cosa, y se decía que era imposible aprenderlo, Harry le había enseñado - también era imposible sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y el moreno lo había hecho, no?- y podía hacerse entender razonablemente, pero su inflexión no era tan fluida y natural como la de su esposo.

-_Por supuesto, Milord! Cualquier lugar del castillo está abierto para los Herederos de los Fundadores_. _Salazar Slytherin se sentiría honrado de vuestra elección y Godric Griffindor también. _

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos, en silencio, mientras las serpientes saludaban calurosamente a los jóvenes. Entraron en una antesala, con percheros, unas sillas y una mesita auxiliar, un lugar de espera, y descubrieron que las puertas laterales de esta, conducían a dos despachos muy bien equipados, con mobiliario formal. La doble puerta simétrica de la que acaban de cruzar, llevaba directamente a un salón muy hermoso, con una zona de comedor y una gran chimenea central, rodeada de sillones. Librerías y tapices adornaban las paredes junto a las puertas de entrada. A ambos lados del salón se abrían dos puertas. La de la izquierda llevaba a un aseo claramente diseñado para atender a los posibles invitados, con múltiples cubículos y una encimera con tres lavamanos incrustados. La de la derecha se abría en un corredor con varios dormitorios de invitados, sencillos y funcionales, con un gran baño compartido al fondo.

Era extraño, pero ¿Dónde estaban las habitaciones principales?. Retornaron al salón, explorando y descubrieron que a ambos lados de la chimenea, las libreras eran móviles, ocultando sendas puertas. A la derecha se encontraba una completa cocina. Perfectamente equipada y con un rincón para comer en familia o con los amigos.

Tras la otra librería encontraron el dormitorio principal, con un gran baño incluido y un vestidor enorme que hizo que los ojos de Draco se iluminaran. El muchacho saltó al cuello de su esposo y murmuró con aire entre travieso y expectante:

-¿Podemos tener uno parecido en casa?¿Por favor?

-Lo que tú quieras, Draco…todo lo que tú quieras…

Chasqueando los dedos, el moreno exclamó:

-¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció a sus pies, retorciéndose las manos e inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo.

-Señor! ¿Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby?

El hombre asintió afablemente y preguntó mientras el elfo saltaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, nervioso e hiperactivo.

-Dobby, ¿Quieres ser nuestro elfo particular mientras dure nuestra estancia en el castillo? Acabamos de casarnos y deseo intimidad…

Dilatando los ojos de alegría el elfo palmoteó y exclamó:

-Por supuesto señor! ¡Enhorabuena! Sera un honor servir a Harry Potter y a sus esposo!

-Entonces, ¿Serás tan amble de recoger nuestro equipaje del carruaje e instalar todas las cosas aquí, Dobby?

Inclinándose, el elfo desapareció, y Draco sonrió, enlazando la mano en la de su esposo, jugueteando nerviosamente con el anillo de su anular, que ahora no simbolizaba una promesa, sino una realidad. Girándose a él y besándole en la frente, Harry murmuró:

-Vamos, te prometí llevarte de compras, no es cierto?

Draco asintió entusiasmado, y apenas parpadeó cuando el elfo regresó cargado de baúles. De una de las cajas brotó un siseó irritado y Harry se apresuró a cogerla con cuidado. Al abrirla, dos enormes cobras reales emergieron, agitando las lenguas con curiosidad, paladeando los aromas del lugar.

_-¿Qué sitio es este?_

Con un bufido indignado, Sensibility se deslizó fuera de su caja, trepando por el fuerte brazo del moreno, hasta descansar en sus hombros. Sense la emuló, y se enroscó por su muslo, hasta descender al suelo alfombrado, oscilando la lengua.

_ -Las habitaciones que Severus nos ha ofrecido en Slytherin…_

Sense reptó hasta una descalzadora y se acomodo en sus mullidos cojines.

_-Suficiente…_

Harry no comentó la displicente respuesta, habituado al mal carácter de los ofidios. Aunque realmente las serpientes hubiesen atacado a cualquiera que fuese tan siquiera una amenaza para cualquiera de los dos, no eran mascotas domesticas en busca de caricias o halagos, sino fieras cazadoras, letales y venenosas, y tendían a ser bruscas y respondonas.

Era más de media mañana cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, montados en su landó y se detuvieron frente a la mejor tienda de ropa de la ciudad.** Gladrags Ropa para magos, la mejor ropa informal y para eventos especiales. **Entraron en la tienda, en esos momentos desierta, y el asistente, un chico algo mayor que Draco, dilató los ojos con asombro al reconocerle. Harry conservó la capucha calada, y tendió un par de galeones al joven de pelo castaño sucio, murmurando:

-Desearía una atención exclusiva…

El joven se inclinó y tras echar el cierre y bajar las cortinillas, corrió a la trastienda en busca de la dueña, una mujer de mediana edad, algo rellenita y vestida impecablemente, que acudió a atenderles y les ofreció un refrigerio, que Harry declinó cortésmente.

Draco revoloteaba entre las estanterías y maniquíes, escogiendo ropa y más ropa, y se probó muchas cosas, eligiendo o descartando en función de la reacción que provocaban en su esposo. Pronto un pequeño montón aguardaba para ser probado junto a Harry en una banqueta. Draco se arrodilló frente a él y rogó con ojos de perrito hasta que el hombre consintió en probarse un par de conjuntos que Draco había visto para él.

A diferencia del rubio, Harry se negó a exhibirse, aun no deseaba ser reconocido y carraspeó cuando estuvo listo, para someterse al juicio de Draco. Vestido con un conjunto de cuero negro, sobre una camiseta gris antracita ajustada que se ceñía a sus músculos como una segunda piel, rematado por una chaqueta larga Harry estaba…sexy. Los ojos de Draco relucieron apreciativamente y Harry susurró incrédulo:

-¿Te gusta?

Draco asintió y le besó golosamente, enlazando sus manos tras su cuello, enredando las manos en su largo pelo negro ondulado y brillante. Harry devolvió la caricia y murmuró antes de enredarse demasiado:

-Déjame probarme el otro…

Protestando, el rubio se marcho, claudicando cuando Harry se negó firmemente a desnudarse en su presencia. ¡Que estaban en una tienda, por Merlín! .Despojándose de las prendas de cuero, el ojiverde susurró para sí mismo, rezongando:

-Pues Sirius tenía razón…unos buenos músculos cubiertos de cuero son atractivos…

Pronto una ligera tosecilla, y Draco entró raudo, dispuesto a todo. Le encontró vestido con la túnica formal que le eligiera, del más fino terciopelo color grafito, bordada discretamente en azabache en mangas, ruedo y delanteros, con un adorno central en los hombros, con una rama de rosa espino florida, retorcida sobre sí misma en forma de ocho. Era abierta y dejaba ver un perfecto pantalón sastre gris marengo, con chaleco a juego, sobre una camisa de seda verde muy oscura y botonadura de azabache en forma de capullos de rosa.

Draco le admiró apreciativamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia formal.

-Estáis…impresionante, Milord.

El hombre sonrió y murmuró.

-Esta bien, Draco. Me quedo estos dos, pero nada más.

El joven asintió y Harry pagó la cuenta, especificando que bordaran las iniciales de ambos en las ropas antes de entregarlas en el castillo. Con las capuchas de nuevo caladas, caminaron, seguidos de su fiel tiro de theastals, hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas. En un reservado, compartieron cerveza de mantequilla y emparedados, sintiéndose libres de nuevo, aunque la suya fuese un libertad vigilada.

Tras un corto paseo por el pueblo, simplemente una joven pareja entre la multitud, aunque su presencia atraía murmullos y miradas, emprendieron el regreso al castillo, retomando el carruaje, lo que dio lugar a una sesión de besos y caricias muy deseadas por ambos.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, Harry envió recado a Severus, invitándole a cenar con ellos en privado y el hombre aceptó gustoso, deseando pasar más tiempo con su ahijado. Tras el shock de ver a las nuevas mascotas, amenazándole desde una cómoda butaca, el hombre se ajustó con rapidez. Durante la cena, el Slytherin se sorprendió al ver que Draco tenía mucha independencia y que su personalidad no había sido sometida o subyugada por la del otro, pese a que por edad y situación, Harry ostentaba el papel liderador y dominante en su relación. Su ahijado medraba y florecía como una enredadera que trepa por el desnudo tronco de un joven árbol, cubriéndolos a ambos de flores, coexistiendo armónicamente en el mismo espacio.

Draco sonreía, de una manera casi constante, ahora que estaba relajado y cómodo, y sus continuas miraditas a su esposo eran significativas. Buscaba su aprobación, si, pero no con miedo o angustia, sino con el deseo de agradarle y hacerle feliz. Y Harry, simplemente le correspondía, dejándole tantear y probar sus propias fuerzas contra el exterior, vigilante, listo para intervenir, como una loba cuando lleva a su cachorro a su primera matanza y le enfrenta con una presa fácil, animándole a dar la dentellada fatal.

Esbozando una semisonrisa, y relajándose a su vez, Severus sintió ensancharse su corazón con esperanza, cuando Draco, en un momento dado, se inclinó justo antes de los postres, y murmuró algo al oído del joven Lord, haciendo alzarse primero una ceja de este y luego, tiñendo de rubor sus mejillas y las de su ahijado.

El Griffindor cruzó sus verdes ojos con los de plata de su esposo, y sonrió murmurando casi inaudiblemente:

-Mas tarde, Draco, te lo prometo…

Severus sospechó cual podía ser la naturaleza de la pregunta, viendo las levemente dilatadas de Draco y el brillo igualmente revelador en los ojos de Harry y sonrió. Al menos parecían tener una sana y floreciente relación física.

Después de todo, era su noche de bodas y parecía claro que Draco quería que fuese especial. Carraspeando para atraer su atención, el profesor les distrajo de sus pensamientos y ambos jóvenes de miraron con curiosidad.

-Harry, el reingreso de Draco no plantea problemas, pero el tuyo…puedo pedir un examen extraordinario al Ministerio, pero no enrolarte como alumno en las clases. ¿Estas seguro de querer que Draco curse el 7º año completo?

Meditando unos instantes y tras una mirada a su esposo, Harry murmuró:

-¿Podría hacer los exámenes conmigo? Digamos que …a finales del 1er trimestre?

-No veo por qué no, Harry. Usaremos ese tiempo para prepararle de cara a las pruebas…

Draco sonrió y asintió vehementemente. Con un tono súbitamente más grave y formal, el profesor de Pociones añadió:

-Supongo que no sabrás que Lupin se reincorpora al colegio, verdad?

Harry denegó, preocupado y murmuró:

-¿Esta bien? La muerte de Sirius le afectó mucho…

Suspirando y con un gesto un tanto forzado, el adusto Slytherin asintió.

-Lo ha superado. Tal vez no totalmente, pero sin duda reencontrarte le dará el último impulso…te ha buscado como loco…pero lo que hicieron con todos nosotros, bloqueando los recuerdos con la localización de tu casa… ha estado muy preocupado por ti, sabes?

Harry asintió y preguntó:

-¿Cuando podré verle? ¿Dónde está?

-En un par de días Harry. Mañana es luna llena y Lupin evita viajar durante esos tres días…

Con una sonrisa animada el moreno murmuró decidido:

-Le mandaré mi carruaje de inmediato. Los Theastals son rápidos y seguros…

Vacilando y con cierta duda reflejada en el rostro, Severus murmuró:

-¿No quieres saber… de los demás? ¿Tus amigos tal vez?

El gesto del moreno se endureció totalmente y denegó en silencio, los ojos relucientes con enojo contenido.

-Me dejaron atrás, Severus. Por decisión propia, ya no tienen lugar en mi vida.

Asintiendo, el hombre se levantó y besó a su ahijado en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Draco. Buenas noches Harry.

Abrazando al joven moreno susurró en su oído:

-Cuida de él…

Sonriendo, Harry deslizó una mano sobre los hombros de Draco, haciéndole sonrojarse y asintió suavemente.

Draco estaba impaciente y nervioso a la vez. Deseaba que Harry le tomase, aunque también estaba un poco inseguro, impulsado por la creciente necesidad de darse a él. Así que cuando Harry le mandó a la ducha solo, se sintió dividido en dos. Por un lado, ansioso ante la perspectiva de algo nuevo, sabiendo que Harry le había prometido una noche de bodas; y al tiempo, ligeramente asustado.

Se duchó con rapidez y se vistió con el pijama de seda gris oscuro que Dobby le había preparado. Cepilló su suave pelo hasta hacerlo brillar y se lavó los dientes escrupulosamente, notando revolotear las mariposas en su estomago. En ese estado de ánimo, tomó aliento, y regresó al dormitorio.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada por pequeñas velas aromáticas de lavanda que flotaban en cuencos de cristal llenos de agua, uno sobre la repisa de la pequeña chimenea y otro sobre una mesita auxiliar, sin duda idea de Harry. Nervioso, Draco se sentó a los pies de cama, en una banqueta descalzadora, inseguro. El nunca entraba en el lecho sin Harry, era este el que le invitaba siempre, llevándole de la mano hasta él y aguardó.

La puerta se abrió en un par de minutos y el moreno, vestido con un pijama similar, se detuvo en el umbral. Bajando los ojos, tímido y azorado, Draco se puso en pie, inseguro. Para él, el dormitorio era de Harry, y él, un mero invitado.

Su esposo avanzó, contemplándole detenidamente y llegó a su lado. Draco miraba aun al suelo, sujetándose al poste en forma de serpiente que estaba a su espalda con las manos, y se estremeció al notarle a su lado. Con suavidad, Harry le alzó la barbilla y le miró intensamente a los ojos de azogue, y el rubor del muchacho se intensificó, viendo el deseo claramente reflejado en los ojos color esmeralda.

Con un gesto cariñoso, el moreno le besó con ternura en los labios y Draco se relajó un tanto. Cuando su esposo le acarició el cabello, deslizando la mano por el en un gesto familiar y conocido, el rubio suspiró, mucho más clamado y sereno, relajándose bajo las caricias reconfortantes.

-Ven aquí…

Draco enlazó la mano en la de Harry y este le condujo hasta el lecho, haciéndole sentarse entre las sabanas de seda, a su lado. Con timidez, Draco inició un beso, dulce al principio, que se hizo más y mas sensual cada vez. Pronto, las nerviosas manos del rubito trasteaban con los botones del pijama del moreno, y este ahogó una risita cuando Draco logro deshacerse con manos temblorosas de la pieza de seda.

Con delicadeza, Harry desabotonó la camisa del pijama de Draco y la deslizó por sus hombros, desnudando su torso de piel pálida, ligeramente dorada por el sol veraniego. El rubio tragó saliva audiblemente, y contempló con ojos ansioso el torso suavemente bronceado del Griffindor, musculoso y firme. Los tatuajes de sus brazos y hombros le distrajeron por unos segundos, pero Draco recuperó su atención.

Las fuertes manos de Harry acariciaron su cuello y se deslizaron por su propio pecho, y el muchacho entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de abandono. El moreno mordisqueó la línea de su mandíbula, y continuó por su garganta, arrancándole un suave gemido de placer.

El apenas poco más que un adolescente abrazó al hombre, apremiándole, buscándole, pero Harry le contuvo suavemente, deslizando una de sus manos por su entrepierna, obteniendo un estremecimiento y un jadeo en recompensa. Draco cedió y el Griffindor le tumbó poco a poco en el lecho, deshaciéndose del nudo del pantalón de Draco en el proceso, el rubio rendido a él de nuevo.

Besos y caricias se hicieron mas y mas intensos, y Harry trazó un camino de húmedos besos y lengüetazos por el torso del rubio, mordisqueando sus pezones hasta hacerle arquearse bajó sus labios, gimiendo de nuevo. Murmurando un suave "estate quieto Draco" el moreno terminó de desnudarle, desechando a un lado los pantalones del pijama y tras una breve pausa en el ombligo, arrancándole estremecimientos, pronto alcanzaba su premio: la rosada y turgente erección entre los rizos dorados y suaves del muchacho.

Lamió y mordisqueó con suavidad su base y la piel del escroto, haciéndole temblar y aferrarse las sábanas entre jadeos. Lamiéndole de arriba abajo, el moreno succionó con deseo el glande jugoso y húmedo de trasparente liquido seminal. Agitándose furiosamente ante las sensaciones, Draco exhaló un ronco grito y Harry tuvo que sujetarle con las manos contra el lecho, conteniendo sus movimientos erráticos, cada vez más violentos, gimiendo continuamente. Con un nuevo grito, y alzando el torso del lecho, ya que sus caderas estaban férreamente clavadas a él por las manos del otro, el rubio alcanzó su clímax, tras una succión especialmente intensa, llenando la boca del moreno con su semen.

Los ojos verdes relucieron, tragando y lamiendo mientras Draco se calmaba poco a poco y sus jadeos volvían a tener un ritmo acompasado. Entreabriendo más los ojos de plata, tan dilatados por el sexo que la tenue luz de las velas los lastimaba, Draco buscó el rostro de su esposo, que aun seguía ocupado en su entrepierna, dándole unos últimos lengüetazos a su miembro, ya casi relajado.

Era una visión excitante y al tiempo, extraña, y Draco se removió, tratando de alcanzarle. Harry trepó a su lado, y estudió intensamente su rostro arrebolado, sus ojos brillantes y lánguidos por el sexo, antes de que el rubio le besara con fiereza, degustándose a si mismo en su boca. Durante un rato permanecieron abrazados, intercambiando besos y caricias, ambos sonrientes.

Las manos de Draco buscaron su virilidad erecta, aun apresada bajo el pijama y con voz vacilante, el rubio susurró:

-No me estoy quejando, ha sido…brillante, pero pensé que querrías…ya sabes…

Su sonrojo se volvió aun más intenso y Harry le besó, enredando las manos en su pelo de seda, enarcándose contra él.

-Aun no estás listo, Draco. Simplemente no lo estas, aunque lo creas…

Draco no respondió, y sus dedos acariciaron un poco más el miembro de su esposo, que gimió suavemente apoyándola frente en su hombro…

-Mhh…Silver…

Draco entendió claramente lo que su esposo deseaba y continuó masturbándole dulcemente, deslizando su mano bajo el pijama. Harry se arqueó contra él una vez más, ahogando un grito con su nombre en su cuello, apretándole entre sus brazos, hasta hacerle daño, mientas se corría bajo sus caricias.

Tras un rato de besos tiernos y murmullos incoherentes, le sueño les venció a ambos, enredados y abrazados sobre las sábanas, en su noche de bodas.


	13. Chapter 13

¿No os ha gustado el anterior capitulo? Ha habido tan pocos reviews… Snif Snif En fin, prosiguiendo con la trama, llega nuestro adorado Hombre Lobo, Remus Lupin….

El despertar al día siguiente fue extraño. Draco encontró a Harry acariciándole el pelo con suavidad, dejándole dormir en sus brazos. Sonriendo, Draco murmuró:

-Buenos días Ónix.

-Buenos días Silver.

Harry le besó con dulzura, aunque una lucecita juguetona animaba sus ojos verdes y Draco se plegó contra su cuerpo, deseoso de complacerle y sentirle. El hombre le llevó a la ducha, donde habían iniciado un nuevo round de juegos cuando la puerta de su estancia fue sonoramente aporreada, sobresaltándoles.

Vistiéndose apresuradamente con un batín y arrojando otro hacia Draco, Harry se apresuró a abrir a un nervioso hombre lobo que amenazaba con echar abajo su puerta. Remus, confiando más en su olfato que en sus ojos, saltó a sus brazos, mientras Severus entraba tras él, con aire circunspecto y reservado.

-¡Cachorro! ¿Eres realmente tú?

Con una risa ante el mote que Remus contagiara a todos los Merodeadores, Harry asintió y exclamó devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza:

-¡Claro que sí, Luny! ¡Soy yo!

El hombre se separó un tanto para estudiarle y le contempló con ojos radiantes, notando los cambios. Su aroma personal era algo diferente, la misma base de siempre – menta y hierbabuena - pero eso era de esperar, había madurado tanto…. La mayor estatura, el pleno desarrollo físico, los rasgos plenamente varoniles y sonrió ampliamente.

-Te has convertido en todo un caballero, Harry y debo decir que me recuerdas tanto a Sirius como a tus padres.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Al crecer, fuera del influjo de los muggles y por fin con una buena dieta constante, y una gran cantidad de pociones para reparar los efectos de su deficiente desarrollo anterior, la herencia Black en su sangre se había hecho evidente, refinando su apariencia infantil y dándole ese aire de innegable elegancia innata que tanto su madre como Sirius habían poseído, la misma que hacia destacar a Draco entre la multitud.

El hombre arrugo repentinamente la nariz, percatándose del olor suavemente almizcleño que cubría a su cachorro y le miró con suspicacia, notando por primera vez a sus espaldas la presencia de Draco, evidentemente recién levantado y duchado, a juzgar por la apariencia húmeda de su cabello.

-¡Harry!

Exclamó reprobatoriamente el castaño, sumando acertadamente , y haciendo sonrojarse al rubio, que se detuvo en su aproximación, vacilante, tímido e indeciso. Con una simple mirada, Harry le hizo avanzar, obediente a sus deseos, superando sus temores, y el chico enlazó su mano en la de su esposo. Estrechándola levemente, el moreno la llevó a sus labios, y la besó cariñosamente murmurando:

-Buenos días Draco.

Con suavidad, el moreno deslizó la mano que aun sujetaba la de Draco por la cintura del rubio, retorciéndole suavemente el brazo, y atrayéndole contra su pecho, le besó tiernamente en los labios. El gesto inusual hizo enrojecer violentamente al joven y provocó una inmediata reacción en la entrepierna de este, que se entregó al beso con total abandono, para sorpresa y deleite de Harry.

Severus alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Su ahijado era usualmente frio y reservado en público, pero al parecer eso no aplicaba si su esposo demandaba lo contrario. Rompiendo el beso finalmente, y apretando la mano de Draco en la suya, reteniéndole apresado contra su cuerpo, el brazo doblado en forma un tanto extraña tras la espalda con las manos de ambos aun enlazadas, Harry sonrió ante el sonrojo y la excitación que percibía de su esposo y murmuró:

-Remus, te presento a mi esposo, Draco Malfoy.

El castaño parpadeó boquiabierto y asombrado, y el moreno añadió con picardía:

-Nos casamos anoche, Remus…

El hombre lobo les miró a ambos, alternativamente, y finalmente los ojos llenos de brillos dorados por la influencia de la luna llena, repararon en los anillos de ambos. Remus pareció salir de su estupor y con una sonrisa boba plantada en la cara tendió la mano a Draco y murmuró:

-Eh …enhorabuena, Draco…

El joven aceptó la mano del hombre, y este no solo se la estrechó, sino que le abrazó, un tanto rígidamente quizás, pero con indudable afecto. Draco se tensó entre los brazos extraños, pero una mirada de Harry le devolvió la serenidad y sonrió. Murmurando afablemente su enhorabuena a ambos de nuevo, mientras Remus olfateaba de nuevo y sacudía la cabeza como si dudara de sus sentidos, todos pasaron a la cocina, ya que el estomago de Draco empezó a protestar ruidosamente, haciendo reír a Harry.

Dobby trasteaba en la cocina, y rápidamente sirvió zumo, café, té y leche, mientras una sartén de bacón crepitaba al fuego, y dejaba unas tostadas en la mesa.

Draco comenzó comer, tras servir una taza de té a su esposo, y preparar un par de tostadas para ambos, eligiendo las confituras de su gusto. Harry bebió de la copa de zumo del rubio, y este ignoró el gesto. Más tarde, Draco le quitó una tira de bacón que el moreno se había servido en el plato, sin que este se inmutase, y de hecho, Harry troceó otra loncha y la ofreció a Draco de su propio tenedor, y el rubio aceptó sin dudarlo.

Ambos hombres observaban la interacción y si bien Remus se sintió sorprendido al ver lo bien que se llevaban, Severus frunció el ceño levemente y anotó mentalmente todos los pequeños detalles y se alegró del progreso de la relación de ambos jóvenes. Si su ahijado estaba tan entregado, no podía ser solo cuestión de la fusión de hechizos anómalos que les unía. Por muy desvirtuado que estuvieran de su concepto original, un hechizo ritual semejante, destinado a hacer de Draco un mero objeto de placer, aunque se le hubiera sumado el poder rebotado del Avada Kedabra y de la otra maldición, no podía crear esto. ¿Un accidente, una conjunción de coincidencias, creando lo que magos de todas las épocas habían buscado tanto? Ja! Si eso era cierto, el era un Hufflepuff!. Les unía, si, le ataba entre sí, pero eran ellos los que habían forjado sentimientos, cariño y amor verdadero entre ellos, reflejado en los pequeños gestos, eso era evidente. Finalmente, el rostro del hombre se distendió en una amplia sonrisa y Draco asintió levemente, retornando su atención a su amado.

Remus dejó que su olfato e instintos le contaran la historia detrás de los gestos y las miradas y sonrió. Sexo, si, era evidente, pero ¿También amor?. Era extraño verles juntos, relajados y felices. Rara vez había visto tal expresión de felicidad en los ojos de su cachorro antes. Dejó que le pusieron al día, aunque muy escuetamente, entre bocado y bocado, y el hombre lobo pareció aun más sorprendido. Sabía de la ascendencia de Lily, había sido testigo en su boda, pero la maldición de Draco le descolocó por completo. Un lazo muy fuerte y complejo, retorcido incluso. Pero los dos parecían encontrarse bien, olían a complicidad y a pasión, a confianza mutua, y Remus aceptó en silencio, aunque levemente envidioso. El daría cualquier cosa por encontrar algún día alguien que confiase así en el. Si Draco era lo que Harry necesitaba, bien. Estupendo, en realidad, porque si había entendido bien, existía la posibilidad de que más adelante le dieran un par de cachorrillos para malcriar…

Los hombres se retiraron para dejar que los jóvenes acabasen de vestirse en relativa paz y Severus escoltó al hombre lobo hasta sus cuarteles, cerca de la torre de Griffindor, preguntándole sobre sus descubrimientos entre las manadas salvajes. Más tarde, regresó, para dejarle la copa de matalobos recién hecha, y preguntarle muy educadamente si quería almorzar con él, brindándole el mismo la excusa perfecta para negarse si no le apetecía, preguntando si no estaba muy cansado del viaje. Remus vaciló, Severus siempre le desconcertaba, y le era habitualmente difícil leerle, pero acabó aceptando. Después de todo, no era mucha la gente que busca voluntariamente la compañía de un hombre lobo y menos en luna llena.

Desde sus años de escuela, el hombre y el mismo, habían cambiado mucho. Cuando la formula de la Matalobos estuvo lista – Severus estaba en un posición privilegiada para experimentar con hombres lobos durante la primera guerra - siempre se ocupó de hacerle llegar personalmente sus dosis mensualmente, pese a que la poción era tan exorbitantemente cara, que Remus nunca hubiera podido pagarla y eso era algo que le hacía estarle infinitamente agradecido. Estar seguro de no perder su mente le hacía soportar el resto de los inconvenientes de su existencia con mejor talante.

A veces, perdido en los bosques, o en alguna misión la única manera de Remus de estar seguro de la fecha, era aguardar la llegada de la discreta lechuza con las cuatro botellitas lacradas para el siguiente mes. Severus siempre añadía una de más, por si se le extraviaba o derramaba alguna o necesitaba darle una dosis a algún otro hombre lobo, aunque según el profesor de Pociones, aquella formula estaba especialmente ajustada para él. Y también le mandaba remesas de remedios curativos, pociones nutritivas, pimentónica, en fin, todo lo que le podía ser útil, sin que Remus se lo pidiera. Y esas botellitas irrompibles, sin etiqueta ni remite, en una pequeña cajita, eran todo un gesto de amistad para él, pese que cuando se veían, el hombre no era especialmente efusivo ni cordial.

Pese a que había revelado públicamente su condición durante el tercer año de Harry, Severus continuó mandándole ininterrumpidamente la poción, y en la primera reunión de la Orden, le buscó insistentemente y a solas, se disculpó sinceramente con él, de eso podía estar seguro por completo. Remus no le había visto abrirse ni mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie y comprendió los motivos del hombre cuando este los expuso concisa y claramente. Su posición como espía le forzaba a complacer a ambos bandos y denunciarle como hombre lobo le granjeaba simpatías en ambos lados, además de situar a Remus en una mejor posición como posible doble agente, como deseaba Albus. Severus no paró de disculparse hasta que Remus le aseguró que le perdonaba, que entendía, para oírle murmurar casi inaudiblemente que él no podía perdonarse a sí mismo y abandonar la habitación apresuradamente, los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

Al final, acabaron reuniéndose con los jóvenes, y compartieron el resto de la mañana y una tarde muy agradables. Al caer la noche, Remus se internó en el bosque, estar encerrado era mucho peor para él y cambió a solas. Le sorprendió muchísimo descubrir las formas animales de ambos, Harry ciertamente le inspiraba recelos a su lobo interior, pero tras una breve lucha, en la que Silver se impuso sobre Lunático, estableciendo la jerarquía en su pequeña manada. Ónix y Silver estaban al frente como la pareja Alpha, y el lobo castaño como su segundo al mando, ya que aunque Ónix no estuviera aparentemente muy interesado – los dragones son muy territoriales entre sí, pero no ven amenaza en otros depredadores (cualquier cosa igual o más pequeña que ellos es una posible comida) no a menos que tengan huevos o crías susceptibles de ser atacadas - y dejaba que Silver lidiara con él, era por derecho el líder natural de la jauría. Pasaron el resto de la noche correteando por el bosque, merodeando por sus senderos, desafiando a las criaturas nocturnas a osar oponerse a ellos, marcando como suyo aquel territorio.

El resto de la escuela no era consciente de su presencia en el castillo, y Remus prometió no decir nada sobre ellos o sus formas a nadie. Invisibles, los dos habían recorrido furtivamente corredores y galerías, el castillo convertido en un particular juego del escondite. El laberinto de los calabozos era terreno poco frecuentado y familiar, y durante esos pocos días, los jóvenes se recluyeron de día en ellos, huyendo del resto de sus habitantes.

Pero necesariamente, debían revelarse para poder examinarse, aunque Harry no deseaba enfrentar a los que le habían traicionado tan cruelmente. Así, que pocos días antes del inicio del curso, a la hora del almuerzo, los dos, elegantemente vestidos, se presentaron en el Gran Comedor, sobresaltando al profesorado.

Minerva, la actual directora se incorporó, y Firence, que rara vez acudía al comedor, inclinó sutilmente su cabeza hacia ellos en un gesto de respeto. El centauro les había encontrado durante sus paseos nocturnos con Remus, y era un leal amigo, excéntrico, pero leal.

Los profesores se agitaron, inquietos y cuchichearon entre ellos, algunos claramente asustados. Los mortífago aun estaban sueltos, y sus presiones y ataques eran una amenaza real. Draco era fácilmente reconocible, pero Harry había cambiado tanto, que de momento, aun con la capucha cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro de sombras, al igual que a Draco, no fue identificado.

-Buenos días, Directora.

La mujer sonrió tensamente y exclamó con fingida alegría:

-¡Malfoy!

El joven se acercó a la mesa y estrechó la mano de la mujer, mientras su esposo se quedaba rezagado, sereno y estoico ante las miradas dubitativas de algunos profesores. Minerva musitó:

-Ha pasado tiempo, Malfoy, pero me alegro de verle de nuevo.

Tomando la palabra, aun oculto bajo la capucha de la capa, Harry habló con voz grave y calmada:

-Directora…creo que el Profesor Snape le ha informado de mi deseo de terminar mis estudios, al igual que Draco. ¿Supone eso algún problema?

Minerva denegó y murmuró, dedicando una mirada recelosa al hombre, aun ajena a su real identidad.

-Severus me informó, es cierto, y en principio esta todo resuelto, caballero.

Desviando la mirada a Draco, la mujer preguntó:

-¿No sería mejor que tomaras el curso completo, Draco?

El joven denegó y respondió con calma.

-No, me he casado recientemente y quiero finalizar cuanto antes. Y creo que puedo hacerlo, se lo aseguro.

Titubeante y recelosa ante la noticia, totalmente inesperada, la directora asintió.

-¿Te has casado? Enhorabuena. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios sonrosados, Draco respondió:

-Mi esposo es el aquí presente, Lord Potter, Directora.

Los cuchicheos se extendieron por la sala y Harry descubrió su rostro, revelándose al fin. Habían corrido rumores sobre su extraña desaparición de su casa muggle y ahora se confirmaban algunos. Tomando nota de su apariencia adulta, pero reconociéndole, Minerva exclamó entrecortadamente:

-¡Harry! Pero…cómo es posible?

El moreno avanzó con una sonrisa irónica y alzó una de sus cejas negras, mirando a los ojos azules de la mujer, buscando sus emociones. La incredulidad y un cierto temor afloraron en el gesto tenso de la bruja y Harry denegó lentamente.

-Ya veo que mi presencia la incomoda, Directora…

Reaccionando, Minerva, denegó y exclamó:

-No, no, ¡Por supuesto que no, Harry!...pero esto es…tan inesperado….creímos que…

El frio enojo del hombre se expandió súbitamente por la sala, al igual que su voz retumbante, haciendo oscilar las llamas de las velas eternas que alumbraban permanentemente el lugar.

-¿Qué estaba amnésico? ¿Qué era un peligro? ¿Y por eso intentaron bloquear mis poderes? ¿Y robar mi varita?

A no ser por la multitud de hechizos y rituales protectores sobre sí mismo y su mente que Harry había adoptado, casi paranoicamente, se habrían salido con la suya. Derrotar a alguien tan poderoso como Riddle tenía esos riesgos, y mas, cuando nadie estaba seguro de como un simple chico, poco más que un niño, había logrado semejante hazaña. Minerva parpadeó y se mantuvo callada, sintiéndose culpable. Tal vez no había ejecutado los hechizos, pero ciertamente, los había recomendado… La voz del hombre en que Harry se había convertido sonó acusadora y fría, llena de ira, y respaldada de poder cuando añadió:

-He disfrutado de unos meses maravillosos, en la amante compaña de mi "familia", gracias, muchas gracias a todos…

Los ojos de Remus se volvieron ambarinos, entrecerrándose. Esa era una noticia nueva, y la rabia llenó sus venas con el deseo de proteger y defender a su cachorro, arrancando un ronco gruñido animal de su garganta, sobresaltando a los otros profesores.

-Y ahora, si me disculpan, mi esposo y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones…

Harry se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a abandonar el lugar, furioso pero tratando de contenerse, escuchando los suaves pasos de Remus y Severus, la mano de Draco, rozando la suya en un sutil gesto de confort, cuando Minerva recobró el uso de la palabra y exclamó un tanto insensatamente:

-¡Harry! ¡Espera! Draco es un Slytherin, no puede alojarse en Griffindor contigo…

Deteniendo sus pasos, el hombre sintió la ola de ira rebasar sus cuidadosamente erigidas barreras. Harry se giró, silencioso y aparentemente sereno, aunque la magia centelleaba entorno a él como el aire recalentado sobre el asfalto en un día de verano. Cruzó los ojos llameantes con los de la bruja – verde ácido salpicado de reluciente oro contra azul agua - y murmuró con una media sonrisa irónica y un gesto de reverencia burlón:

-Por supuesto, Minerva. He elegido un lugar adecuado para nuestro alojamiento…

Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente, y Draco sintió su furia salvaje y devoradora, despertando pasiones bien distintas en él. Con gesto seco, el moreno murmuró claramente en el tenso silencio del comedor:

-Recuerde Minerva, es Ud. directora solo hasta que yo, como heredero de los Fundadores, decida que ya no lo es.

Girándose con gesto decidido, las velas se apagaron súbitamente y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, franqueando la salida, cerrándose con un violento portazo después, mientras un pulso de magia recorría el castillo, acallando cualquier otro sonido. El castillo osciló, y las escaleras se detuvieron en su incesante movimiento, los fuegos y luces mágicas se apagaron, dejando el castillo en penumbras. Más tarde, los profesores descubrieron que las contraseñas no funcionaban para ellos y que no podían entrar en ningún lugar guardado por ellas, aunque todas las puertas se abrían para Harry y Draco, además de Remus y Severus.

Harry estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso, y se encerró en la sala del Requerimiento, temiendo lastimar a alguien, especialmente a Draco, rogándole que le dejara a solas. Draco le conocía demasiado como para argumentar con él y se retiró a sus habitaciones, acompañado de Severus y Remus, mordiéndose el labio y aguantándose las ganas de devorarle a besos.

El moreno reapareció para la cena, y a juzgar por el leve olor a humo, después de haber dejado que Ónix venteara su furia muy físicamente. Aun no estaba por completo calmado, y tras una cena un tanto cautelosa, en compañía de los adultos, Draco se esforzó en calmarle del todo, por el único método a su alcance…sexo, apasionado y vibrante. Logró encenderle sin demasiado esfuerzo y pronto los dos rodaban enredados en la cama, una y otra vez, hasta caer rendidos de agotamiento, exhaustos y saciados.


	14. Chapter 14

Las cosas se "OSCURECEN". Alguien dijo que Harry daba miedo, en la escena del enfrentamiento con Minerva y el profesorado de la escuela. Ja! Harry no ha enseñado ni las uñas, os lo digo yo, que se las he afilado concienzudamente. Así que preparaos para lo que viene:

**Lucius Abraxas Damién Malfoy versus Harold James Sirius Potter-Black**

Mucho más tarde, al día siguiente, cuando el enojo del joven caballero - único Heredero de Griffindor por línea directa y co-heredero de Slytherin junto con su esposo, tras fallecer Riddle - desapareció, o al menos, retornó a niveles controlables, volvieron a funcionar las escaleras, aunque el despacho del director, permaneció cerrado, forzando a Minerva a trasladarse, enojada y humillada, a su antiguo despacho como jefa de Griffindor. Tras un té tardío en la intimidad de su dormitorio, Harry instruyó a un somnoliento Draco para que no saliera solo y salió a buscar a Severus y Remus, dejándole dormitar en paz el resto de la mañana.

Lucius Abraxas Demian Malfoy no estaba furioso. Estaba desesperado. El poder se escurría de entre sus dedos como agua. Primero, siguiendo una pista sobre unas perturbaciones mágicas con un patrón parecido al de Draco, había encontrado al más que escurridizo Potter, destructor de Voldemort y superviviente por segunda vez del A.K. de Voldemort, en un golpe de suerte increíble. Atravesar las barreras fue peliagudo, pero posible. Un ligero cambio en la estructura de un hechizo, la férrea determinación de no hacer nada más que observar, para evitar que se activasen las protecciones contra los magos malintencionados y voila! Dentro y bingo! Perdido Draco, Potter era un arma formidable, y un extraordinario beneficio si lograba hacerse con su control. Sin duda, darle las adecuadas nociones del mundo mágico al amnésico muchacho, podía resolver muchos problemas a su alrededor.

Pero cuando regresó al día siguiente, el pájaro había volado del nido, y sus estúpidos parientes muggles no tenían ni idea de su paradero. Ni se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Frustrado y tras desmemorizarles concienzudamente a todos, el hombre había regresado a su Mansión, comprobando una vez más el hechizo de localización sobre Draco. Nada, ni una nueva pista ni nuevos picos mágicos. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Draco había aprendido que hacer magia significaba la casi inmediata aparición de Aurores o aun peor, de su padre y solo ocasionalmente tenía pistas sobre su paradero, cuando se producía algún incidente de magia involuntaria. La última vez, casi había logrado atraparle cuando llegaron los Aurores, atraídos por el uso de magia inusual y rechinando los dientes, Lucius desapareció, dejando a su hijo lidiar con los agentes del orden. No podía permitirse ser acusado de usar magia negra en público. Su poder radicaba en ser respetado - aunque temido - entre los magos del Ministerio y estar al tanto de los numerosos hilos políticos que se movían tras la fachada.

Pateando los muebles de su despacho, el hombre había desahogado su rabia contra la inocente madera. ¡Necesitaba a Draco! Era su **único** heredero y le quería a su lado, ocupando su puesto, le gustase o no. El se tragó sus propios deseos años atrás, acatando las órdenes de su padre Abraxas. Además, el muy idiota, había perdido el bebé que esperaba del Lord, llenando de enojo a su padre. Una cosa, una sola que tenía que hacer!

Su esposa Narcisa le había mirado con frialdad cuando le anunció que Draco había abortado, pese a todos los esfuerzos realizados, denunciando en sus ojos azules que estaba en contra de todo esto. Y la vergüenza bañó a Lucius, porque a solas, frente sus demonios personales, la verdad desnuda apestaba como mierda removida. No, a solas frente al espejo, sus razones y motivos no eran más que basura, sin valor alguno. Y ahora, esto. El primer rumor había llegado a sus oídos y casi vuela la habitación, tras el ataque de rabia. Draco estaba en Hogwarts. Le habían visto en compañía de un extraño, un hombre misterioso que le compraba ropas y regalos en Hogsmeade, y días más tarde, llegó el rumor de su boda, y se confirmó su presencia en el castillo.

Mascando bilis, Lucius había exigido imperiosamente a una acobardada Directora ver a su hijo, apretando entre sus manos el maldito pergamino, la copia extraída de los registros familiares – fecha de matrimonio de Draco L.A. Malfoy Black con Harold J.S. Potter-Black -, y la bruja mandó mensaje al joven con un elfo, requiriéndole en su despacho. Draco acudió, sin recordar el aviso murmurado de Harry, despreocupado y pensando en que sería algo relacionado con sus exámenes. La sangre se le heló en las venas al ver a su padre, e incapaz de reaccionar, estremeciéndose interiormente, se quedó paralizado, dejando que este le arrastrara a la clase adyacente. Si algo le inspiraba temor en este mundo - Riddle ya no estaba en él - ese era su padre.

Apenas estuvieron a solas, cerrada y sellada la estancia frente al exterior, Lucius le abofeteó repetidamente, lanzándolo contra el suelo como un pelele. Draco se protegió la cara con los brazos, haciéndose un ovillo defensivamente – incapaz de defenderse - y su padre le cogió del pelo, tirando de él y forzándole a semi-incorporarse, entre gemidos y súplicas mientras murmuraba despectivo:

-¡Patético! ¿Creíste que no te encontraría?

Su terror voló hasta Harry por su vínculo y este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, interrumpiendo su charla con Remus, mientras Severus le miraba preocupado al ver transfigurarse su rostro. Con un bramido, el moreno se levantó con los ojos convertidos en dos estrechas rendijas verticales, y avanzó ciegamente a paso de carga contra la pared del despacho. Paredes, suelos y techos se abrieron a su paso, creando un pasadizo temporal que se cerraba vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo, la onda de magia visible su alrededor, llevándole directamente a Draco, con los dos asombrados profesores pegados a sus talones.

Cuando Harry entró atravesando la pared, sus ojos llamearon de furia, al ver a SU Draco, llorando y desmadejado en el suelo. Lucius estaba junto a él, aun sujetándole del pelo, sorprendido por la repentina desaparición de la pared y la llegada de tres nuevos invitados, uno de ellos furibundo como un demonio. Con un simple gesto del moreno, el rubio patriarca acabó siendo violentamente despedido contra la pared, sujeto por una cuerda muy apretada en torno a su cuerpo, mientras su varita saltaba a las manos del moreno.

Jadeante aun, Draco alzó sus ojos agradecido hacia él, y el hombre murmuró en parsel, frunciendo el ceño:

_-Te dije que no te movieras, verdad, Draco? _

Sorprendido y al tiempo provocado por el poder que le rodeaba, Draco asintió con mansedumbre. Su cuerpo y su mente gritaban que iba a recibir un castigo por aquello, y la simple idea estaba consiguiendo excitarle aun más, haciéndole ignorar incluso la presencia de los otros en la habitación. Su magia saltó a unirse con la de Harry, como cuando le liberara de las serpientes, entregándole su poder al moreno, ofreciéndose, otorgándose otra vez a él.

-Ven aquí, - _desobediente _- espossso mío_…¡Levanta y hazle frente! Eres mi esposo Draco, y un excelente luchador! ¿Por qué has de temerle? _

La voz de Harry era firme, y en sus inflexiones, Draco encontró la promesa o la amenaza de ocuparse luego de su desobediencia. Alzándose trabajosamente, Draco se recompuso, restañando la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios con la mano, dando tiempo a sus costillas molidas para adaptarse. Dolorido, pero lleno de orgullo, enfrentando a su padre con ojos firmes, se situó a su lado, con una erección tremendamente incomoda en sus pantalones.

Harry le miró un instante, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna lesión seria y susurró, inconsciente del efecto que oírle hablar en parsel estaba teniendo en sus espectadores:

-_No voy a ayudarte con __**nada**__ de esto, Draco. Te lo has buscado y sufrirás las consecuencias_.

Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza, aceptando el castigo, aun mas provocado por el sentido oculto que adivinó en las palabras de su esposo. El aguijonazo del deseo en sus entrañas se agudizó, haciéndole sentirse sofocado. Mordiéndose el labio un instante, el joven Slytherin trató de recobrar la compostura ante la muda reprobación de aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba y aguardó en silencio, a la derecha de su esposo, en el lugar correcto.

Harry centró su atención en Lucius, inmovilizado contra la pared, y sus ojos llamearon, las pupilas verticales visibles y amenazantes, mientras jugueteaba con la varita del otro.

-Lusciusss… deberíasssssaber que no ssse juega ssconmigo…

El deje sibilante llevó recuerdos desagradables a todos los ocupantes de la estancia. Recobrando su máscara, rota por unos instantes, Draco se arregló lentamente la ropa para disimular su nerviosismo, Severus hizo una mueca de incredulidad y Remus alzó las cejas, desconcertado. El poder que llenaba la habitación era enorme, y estaba provocando ciertas molestias físicas en todos.

-Sssupongo que esstass al corriente de que lo he tomado como essposso…

Lucius se debatió intensamente contra la cuerda y esta liberó por fin su boca. Con rabia, el rubio mago casi le escupió a la cara sus palabras, negándose a dejarse intimidar, demasiado lleno de su propia ira, demasiado sumergido en sus mentiras, sin darse cuenta de que el joven era mucho mayor de lo que debería:

-¡Bastardo! ¡Ese matrimonio es una farsa! Draco no puede casarse sin mi consentimiento!

El moreno sonrió con malicia, y susurró:

-Oh, creo que te equivocassss. Dracoss tenía el permissso essspreso desssu padrino…de hecho, el misssmo nossscasssó…

Con aire ultrajado, Lucius giró sus ojos a Severus y gruñó:

-¡Maldito seas, Snape! Draco está prometido y lo sabes!

Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre devolvió la mirada a los ojos gris azulados de Lucius y musitó:

-No tuve elección, Lucius. Realmente no la hay…

El hombre se enojó tanto, que se debatió una vez más, peleando contra sus sujeciones y escupió con furia e insensatez:

-OH, no me digas que ha dejado que ese…mestizo le deje preñado? Eso tiene fácil remedio….

Harry perdió el poco control que sobre sí mismo y su magia aun mantenía y el poder inundó aun más la sala, dando dolor de cabeza a todos, haciéndoles apretar las mandíbulas. Sus ojos de pupilas verticales relucieron de furia y con un gesto inesperado, el hombre cogió el brazo izquierdo de Severus, descubriendo su Marca Tenebrosa.

Con la varita de Lucius, tocó el tatuaje y Severus apretó aun mas los dientes, notando el latigazo de dolor y poder cruzar a través de él, doblegando sus piernas y haciéndole caer al suelo. Ahora sí que Lucius percibió la gravedad de la situación, el aspecto del joven y sus ojos se dilataron de miedo, notando arder violentamente su propia marca, un dolor punzante e intenso, que le cubrió la frente de sudor.

Durante un par de minutos, la aparente tortura prosiguió, y la magia llenando la sala aumentó, haciendo caer de rodillas en el suelo a Remus, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos en gesto de dolor. Tan solo Draco permaneció en pie, con los dientes apretados, pero firme, el único capaz de aguantar estoicamente el súbito descontrol de la magia, tal vez porque parte de ella era la suya.

Cuando Harry levantó la varita, Severus, aun de rodillas, cayó sobre sus manos, incapaz de sostenerse, casi como si le hubiesen torturado. Jadeaba, pero poco a poco el ritmo de su corazón se aquietó cuando su mente comenzó a procesar lo ocurrido.

La Marca solo podía ser activada por Voldemort y quizás algunos de los mortífagos más poderosos del círculo interno, Lucius, el mismo y pocos más…Pero tras la muerte de Riddle, se había convertido en poco más que un tatuaje decorativo, desvaída, y el llamado de Lucius no provocaba más que un leve cosquilleo.

Harry había provocado una respuesta de tal intensidad, que Severus creyó revivir el dolor de ser marcado, y temblando aun sobre sus rodillas, sentado en sus talones, se giró para mirar al joven Griffindor.

Los ojos verdes le contemplaron, y el poder, un poder sin edad ni limitaciones le devoró. Su mente se abrió como un libro para el otro y Harry exploró sus sentimientos y reacciones, provocando un caos en su interior. El joven asintió a su muda pregunta y el hombre murmuró bajando los ojos en un gesto de respeto:

-Milord…

-Levántate Sseveruss… y no sson precissasss essasss formalidades entre nossotrossss….

Tembloroso aun, Severus se alzó sobre sus pies, tendiendo una mano a Remus, que aun gimoteaba en el suelo. Los ojos verdes de verticales pupilas se giraron a Lucius y este tragó una saliva espesa y amarga que se agolpaba en su boca, los ojos fijos en el brazo aun descubierto del otro mortífago. Con una sonrisa espeluznante, porque sus ojos desmentían totalmente a su boca, Harry siguió su mirada y murmuró:

-Ah, ssi….el disseño no era realmente muy original, me he permitido…hacer ciertoss cambiosss…

Sus palabras hicieron que el profesor de pociones mirase por primera vez su brazo. Donde estuviera la fea calavera negra, ahora encontró una vívida serpiente colorida, enroscada sobre si misma y lista para atacar. El terror de Lucius se intensificó y el usualmente compuesto mago gimió, haciendo reír suavemente al hombre.

-Luciusss… ¿Sssupongo que queda resuelta esta pequeña disputa…familiar, verdad?

La voz era sedosa, grave y suave, casi hipnótica aunque estaba perdiendo el deje rasposo y silbante del parsel, y Lucius asintió, sin palabras, luchando con sus ligaduras, frenético por huir. Con gesto decidido el moreno clavó sus ojos en el otro y añadió dejando rodar el poder más intensamente en torno a Lucius, oprimiéndole con él un poco más a cada palabra:

-Quiero que reúnas a todos los mortífagos, deben estar esperándote en Malfoy Manor para cuando regreses, y que detengas cualquier actividad, cualquier ataque previsto o en curso contra magos o muggles. Si alguien desobedece esta orden, Lucius, les serviré a mis perros sus testículos y los tuyos en una bandeja, literalmente, y te haré mirar como los devoran ¿Esta claro?

Lucius se orinó de terror, percibiendo que la amenaza tras la sedosa voz era real, no vanas palabras y asintió, inclinando la cabeza cuanto le permitió la soga. Murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz:

-Si Milord. Se hará como ordenáis.

Las cuerdas desaparecieron, y el hombre cayó de rodillas, jadeante, hasta que el joven gruñó:

-¡Fuera de mi presencia, Lucius!

Con piernas temblorosas, el antaño altivo mago se incorporó y se retiraba, inclinando la cabeza y sin dar la espalda al joven cuando este murmuró con tono malicioso:

-Y por cierto Lucius…

El hombre se inmovilizó y alzó levemente los ojos, encontrando la helada mirada del otro. Con un gesto desdeñoso, le arrojó la varita, que repiqueteó en el suelo y murmuró:

-Es Lord Potter-Black en realidad.

Recogiendo su varita, el hombre se marchó murmurando sus disculpas y la puerta se cerró tras él. Remus aun estaba mareado, sus sentidos sobrecargados por el exceso de magia, Draco seguía con su "problema" dentro de los pantalones, y a juzgar por el olor de Harry, el lobo dedujo que su cachorro atravesaba similares aguas. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, Remus dio un paso vacilante. El poder que emanaba de Harry era…intoxicánte para él y el lobo, atrayente y seductor como un potente licor. Y la mirada y el olor de Severus le dijeron que el hombre estaba afectado también por él, embriagado como el mismo. Con un gemido cauteloso, el lobo susurró:

-¿Harry?

El moreno se volvió y murmuró apesadumbrado, los ojos perdidos en el vacío:

-Yo no quería esto…no quería…solo vivir en paz…solo eso…

Con cuidado, Draco le rozó la mano y ambos notaron más vivamente el punzante deseo que les atenazaba en esos momentos. Casi asustado, Harry miró a Draco, apretando la mandíbula. Lo único que no podía soportar era la idea de atemorizar a Draco, de que esto les separara, todo lo demás, responsabilidades y problemas eran algo familiar. La sonrisa tímida del rubio elevó su espíritu y Harry sonrió en respuesta, mirándose por un instante en sus ojos de plata, libres de miedo, y llenos de deseo y devoción. Con un suspiro resignado, rompiendo el aparente trance de ambos, Severus murmuró, pragmático como siempre:

-Esto no es tan malo…ahora al menos, les has detenido.

EL joven asintió ausente y enlazando firmemente la mano de Draco en la suya masculló entre dientes:

-Creo que necesito…meditar un rato todo esto.

Y tirando gentilmente de su esposo, abandonó la sala a paso vivo, dejando a los adultos a solas.

Lucius Malfoy estaba vagabundeando con aire entre aterrado y deprimido por los corredores desiertos del castillo, acariciando negros y lúgubres pensamientos, buscando la salida cuando un ronco gruñido le hizo detenerse y girar sobre sí mismo. Un enorme perrazo negro de ojos centelleantes y pelo hirsuto y desordenado de extraño brillo le miraba desde el final del corredor, bloqueándole el paso y los ojos de Lucius se dilataron con asombro mientras murmuraba casi inaudiblemente "Grim".

El animal avanzó, entreabriendo más las fauces, enseñando los agudos dientes y Lucius le miró, hipnotizado, sin tan siquiera alzar la varita. Sus ojos azul acero se calmaron y una especie de aceptación apareció en ellos. Acelerando el paso, la bestia emprendió la carga, arrancando chispas difusas con sus garras a las losas, sin que Lucius intentara defenderse. Saltó hacia él con un rugido, y el mago tan solo cerró los azules ojos, los brazos laxos, dejando caer al suelo el bastón donde guardaba su varita. La enorme fiera atravesó su cuerpo, helándole hasta las entrañas, y aterrizó al otro lado del corredor, aun gruñendo. Entumecido y aturdido, castañeteando los dientes, Lucius abrió los ojos y se giró lentamente, escuchando la respiración de la bestia tras él.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso estaba ya muerto y no se había dado aun cuenta? Sus ojos escrutaron el espacio entre ambos, esperando ver su propio cuerpo tendido entre ellos pero no, no había nada. El Grim aun gruñía enseñando la afilada dentadura y le miraba con ojos intensos y llenos de inteligencia. Circundándole levemente, el animal pareció indicarle que regresara sobre sus pasos y Lucius se inclinó a recoger su bastón.

-¿Aun no es mi hora?

Susurró con un murmullo de desanimo apenas audible. Con un nuevo gruñido seco y avanzando de nuevo hacia él, el Grim miró de nuevo el corredor detrás de él y el mago murmuró, acariciando el pomo de su bastón:

-Lo intento, de veras. Pero a veces…realmente parece más fácil abandonar…renunciar a ellos…

El perrazo gruñó furioso una vez más y miró insistentemente el final del corredor, atrayendo la mirada del hombre. Cuando este se giró, desapareció y un alterado Lucius reanudó finalmente su camino hacia la salida, tirando al suelo un diminuto frasco de cristal que se hizo añicos contra el granito, prendiéndole fuego sin mirar atrás. Un humo acre, picante y denso se elevó de las llamas púrpura, dejando una mancha deslustrada y roída en la dura piedra de las baldosas.

Cuando Lucius se perdió de vista, el Grim reapareció y olfateó la negruzca marca, con cuidado. Frunciendo el negro hocico con gesto de desagrado y retorciéndose, la figura semitransparente se convirtió en Sirus, y este miró una vez más hacia el corredor, la cara llena de emociones encontradas.

-Lo siento Lucius, pero aunque no lo creas, ellos, todos ellos te necesitan…

El fantasma bajó los ojos y dejó ir una lágrima, y tras un segundo murmuró desapareciendo lentamente una vez más:

-Yo solo quiero descansar, dormir por fin…

Los ojos de Remus Lupin brillaban. El lobo en su interior estaba aullando ante tal despliegue de poder, y la tensión sexual palpable entre los dos jóvenes había acabado por afectarle también. Gruñendo suavemente, los ojos del hombre se volvieron dorados por completo cuando su criatura interior tomó el control de sus acciones, rompiendo con prejuicios, normas y convenciones. Avanzó con pose agresiva y depredadora hacia Severus, que aun contemplaba la puerta por donde los jóvenes habían desaparecido, algo aturdido.

Cuando Remus le atrapó por la cintura, se sobresaltó y el beso posesivo del castaño en su cuello le hizo gemir a su pesar. Pero el profundo gruñido del lobo en su oído y el férreo abrazo en torno a su cintura le hicieron murmurar, cerrando los ojos con angustia.

-¡Por Merlín Lupín! ¡Contrólate!

Con un gruñido aun más grave y apretando su presa, olfateando la curva de su garganta el hombre lobo respondió, mordisqueando levemente su mandíbula:

-No quiero Severus…

El hombre se removió de entre sus brazos, apartándose un poco, girándose para verle, pero Remus le recapturó con facilidad de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron. Con sorpresa, el lobo vio el deseo reluciendo semioculto entre la angustia en los ojos negros, haciendo relucir en respuesta aun más los suyos. En apenas un murmullo, entre esperanzado, resignado y nervioso, el profesor de pociones preguntó, mirando abiertamente a los ojos del otro:

-¿No te…arrepentirás después de esto?

Su voz casi se extinguió cuando musitó casi como una disculpa:

-No soy hombre de aventuras de una noche, Remus…

Olfateándole una vez más, notando su timidez y deseo enardecerle aun más, el hombre lobo gruñó sordamente, buscando en la piel del otro los rastros de otras manos. No, el hombre, el hermoso y severo hombre de ojos negros llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin ser tocado así. Y el lobo refunfuñó casi ronroneando, lamiendo su oreja, satisfecho.

-¿De veras quieres algo…en serio conmigo?

Por toda respuesta, el moreno le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó suavemente en los labios, murmurando cuando se separó de él para respirar:

-Llevo años deseándolo…y siendo demasiado cobarde para intentarlo…

Remus selló con su boca la del otro y al deshacer el gesto murmuró con ojos dilatados, mordisqueando la piel del otro y ladeando la cabeza en gesto pícaro::

-Mi habitación está más cerca, Severus…


	15. Chapter 15

**ATENCIÖN: este capítulo incluye un Lemmon con BDSD. Es muy muy ligero, nada extremo, pero si no es vuestro plato, no lo leáis. Esta marcado y no es imprescindible leerlo para seguir la trama.**

**BDSM** es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema convencional.

El término es acrónimo formado por las iniciales de algunas de estas prácticas. El acrónimo está formado por las iniciales de algunas de dichas prácticas:

Bondage: **B**

Disciplina y Dominación: **D**

Sumisión y Sadismo: **S**

Masoquismo: **M**

Todas las actividades enmarcadas en el BDSM tienen un elemento común: los participantes construyen, de forma voluntaria y partiendo de una situación de consenso relaciones con marcado traspaso de poderes, _EPE o Intercambio Erótico de Poder_ en donde una parte ejerce el rol dominante o activo, y otra parte el sumiso o pasivo.

Las relaciones BDSM deben seguir un modo _**seguro, sensato y consensuado**_ respecto a sus prácticas:

_**Seguras**_, en cuanto al conocimiento necesario sobre su desarrollo y sobre el material usado, así como sobre la prevención de riesgos.

_**Sensatas**_, en cuanto a la capacidad razonable de decisión por parte de los actores, no alterada por drogas o bebidas y acorde con la experiencia de cada participante, sabiendo diferenciar fantasía y realidad.

_**Consensuadas**_, en cuanto a que los participantes estén de acuerdo sobre la forma e intensidad con la que se realicen, e igualmente que dicho acuerdo pueda rescindirse en cualquier momento.

Para más información, consultad la página de la WIKIPEDIA sobre BDSM.

Abajo en las mazmorras de Slytherin, Draco se desnudaba bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo que aguardaba impaciente. El rubio estaba feliz, tal vez, después de todo, Harry había reconsiderado su idea y si quería sexo con él. El moreno no se estaba desnudando, pero eso no importaba, su magia cantaba vibrantemente para él y el joven se despojó de sus bóxers, arrojándolos a un lado con descuido.

-Ven aquí.

Harry estaba sentado en la descalzadora a los pies de la cama, y Draco se apresuró a obedecer. Con cuidado, el moreno revisó muy detenidamente sus cardenales y golpes, cerciorándose de que no hubiera lesiones mayores de las aparentes. Satisfecho, le hizo sentarse a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

-No tienes más que unos pocos morados. Te dolerán un poco, pero estas bien. Te hubiera curado cualquier cosa más importante, lo sabes, verdad?

Draco asintió rápidamente, y tendió una mano hacia su pecho, acariciándole sobre la ropa. El moreno le besó la mano con cuidado y Draco, ruborizándose aun más, intentó besarle. Harry le contuvo y su cara de confusión fue notable. Deseaba complacerle, y era evidente que Harry estaba excitado, así que ¿Por qué no le dejaba? El rubito frunció el ceño levemente, intrigado. Con tono serio, el moreno murmuró con firmeza:

-Ah no, Draco. Te dije que cargarías con las consecuencias y eso significa que no puedes tocarme por ahora.

Dilatándose con franca sorpresa, los ojos de plata del joven miraron a los de su esposo y pese a que el deseo era evidente en aquellas esmeraldas, la resolución y la determinación también. El joven tembló levemente cuando su esposo murmuró:

-Dormiré en los cuartos de invitados Draco. Buenas noches.

El moreno se levantó, acariciándole levemente el cabello y el rubio susurró con voz acongojada, hundiendo la mirada en el suelo:

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Girándose, Harry vio su aire de derrota y desaliento y se detuvo, mirándole a los ojos. Denegó y volvió a acariciarle el cabello y Draco preguntó con un sollozo, desviando la mirada:

-¿Te he…decepcionado?

Harry se tensó y le hizo mirarle de nuevo, mientras los sollozos pugnaban por romper en la garganta de Draco. Se arrodilló frente a él y las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del rubio, que ya no pudo contenerlas más.

-Claro que no Draco… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, recuérdalo siempre; pero ahora mismo…

Harry luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por expresar como se sentía sin asustarle de nuevo. Apretó los puños, notando como la magia de Draco llamaba a la suya, como ambos estaban tan enredados, que sería tan fácil doblegarle, ceder a los impulsos del instinto… Se mordió la lengua en un intento de contener las palabras que amenazaban con brotar de sus labios, incapaz de dominarse por completo y tras un momento de lucha interior murmuró:

-Acabaría lastimándote… ¿Lo entiendes?

Draco no contestó, tan solo sollozó aun mas audiblemente, visiblemente apenado. Harry rozó delicadamente la marca aun rojiza de la bofetada paterna en su mejilla y susurró:

-Y no quiero lastimarte, Draco…

Y el hombre se marchó, dejando al joven hecho un mar de lágrimas, alejándose de la tentación que amenazaba desbordar su resistencia y determinación.

Se metió bajo la ducha, lejos de él, incapaz de controlarse por completo. Tras haber dado salida y rienda suelta al lado más oscuro de su magia, ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas ahora? Su titánica lucha interior a veces afloraba en sus acciones, y realmente, las pequeñas concesiones que se permitía, ya no eran suficientes… ¿Y Draco? La actitud del muchacho era dócil, complaciente, pero de ahí a pensar… A veces Draco le provocaba e intuía que consciente o inconscientemente, reaccionaba a sus secretos deseos…Algunas de sus miradas, de sus gestos, delataban un deseo tal vez paralelo al suyo. Muy confuso, sumido en un mar de contradicciones, y con la pesada responsabilidad de haber asumido de facto la jefatura de los exmortífagos sobre sus hombros, el hombre se acostó a solas, aunque todo su ser clamaba por algo bien distinto.

Horas más tarde, cerca de la medianoche, unos pasos ligeros y silenciosos se abrieron paso por el salón en penumbras, arrancando apenas un furioso siseó de las serpientes que dormitaban, haciendo la digestión de su cena en un diván ante la intrusión, y aguardaron ante la puerta de la zona de invitados, vacilantes. Con un suspiro, Draco entró en el corredor y dejó que su instinto le guiara a Harry. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta, y le vio, dormido, casi bocabajo, apenas cubierto por la sabana revuelta. Su sueño debía haber sido agitado, a juzgar por el estado de la cama y Draco avanzó casi de puntillas.

El negro cabello suavemente ondulado cubría los hombros en bucles desordenados y Draco acarició un mechón entre los dedos. Tan solo el olor de Harry era suficiente para calma su angustia en parte, y dudó. Sin embrago, rozó la frente, en un gesto que sabía acabaría despertándole y aguardó.

Con un parpadeó lento, los ojos verdes se abrieron, y girándose sobre un codo, encararon a su inesperado visitante. Harry bostezó, somnoliento:

-¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo dormir Ónix…

El uso del mote cariñoso terminó de espabilar al hombre y con un chasquido de los dedos, las luces se alzaron, iluminando ligeramente la estancia, lo suficiente como para permitirles verse claramente. Draco, cabizbajo y apesadumbrado, vestido con su pijama, estaba junto a su cama, con aire de perro apaleado. El hombre pensó en una pesadilla, después de todo, la visita de Lucius debía haberle perturbado, pero cuando los ojos plata, enormemente tristes, le miraron llenos de suplica, desechó la idea.

-Por favor, Ónix, regresa al dormitorio, por favor…

El muchacho se arrodilló junto a la cama, mirándole y murmuró con angustia, como si tragara cristales:

-Prometo quedarme quieto si…no me quieres contigo, por favor, te lo suplico…no lo hagas más duro…

Rompió a llorar en silencio, bajando levemente la vista, lágrimas mansas y lentas, sorprendiendo a su esposo, que se incorporó totalmente, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tiró suavemente del adolescente hasta abrazarle contra su pecho. Con un sollozo de auténtico dolor, Draco gimió, hundiendo la cara en el hombro de Harry, aferrando su pijama con manos convulsas.

-¡Duele Ónix!...Duele demasiado…

Sinceramente muy preocupado, sintiéndose culpable -¿había pasado por alto alguna lesión?- Harry le hizo mirarle y le besó entre los ojos, haciéndole sollozar aun más. Con infinita ternura, murmuró, acariciándole el cabello con manos dulces.

-Silver, amor mío, dime que te ocurre, y lo arreglaré, lo prometo.

Acariciándole más, ya que los sollozos del joven no parecían calmarse, le acomodó y apretó mas contra su cuerpo, hasta tenerle sentado en el hueco de sus piernas cruzadas, el costado derecho contra su amplio pecho, las largas piernas sobre su muslo, los brazos envolviéndole protectoramente. Harry besó su cabello de seda una y otra vez, susurrando que una y otra vez palabras de cariño y confort, hasta que Draco se calmó. Con voz aun vacilante, el muchacho murmuró, mirándole tímidamente con ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas:

-Por favor, regresa al dormitorio…no tienes por qué marcharte…

Tras una pausa para tomar aliento, viendo los ojos verdes atentos a su rostro añadió:

-Se que…no he hecho lo que querías, y entiendo que…merezco que me castigues por ello, pero…no soporto esto Ónix,…ya no mas, por favor…cualquier otra cosa, pero esto no… por favor…

Los ojos de Harry expresaron mejor que su voz su confusión, dilatados y brillantes, y el hombre murmuró, conteniendo entre barrotes de preocupación su deseo:

-Silver, …tan solo dime que está mal, que te duele Silver…

Con voz ahogada por nuevas lágrimas, pero sincera el rubio platino murmuró:

-Duele que te castigues tú, sentir tu deseo y que no me dejes complacerte…

Mirándole a los ojos, el rubio susurró desesperado:

-Duele que no me castigues, Ónix, porque…quiero ser castigado…

Harry parpadeó, nuevamente confuso, notando crecer la excitación de Draco y la suya propia, el vínculo entre ellos claro y vibrante. Esa parte de él, siempre reprimida, férreamente controlada, ese lado oscuro y violento, al que apenas dejaba aflorar más que en sus luchas y combates, desahogando la necesidad de someterle y dominarle, canalizando su deseo en algo asumible y aceptable, esa parte encontró un reflejo en Draco, una necesidad del otro, igualmente silenciada y oculta.

Durante unos momentos, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, sintiéndose plenamente, dejando que barreras y defensas, recelos y prejuicios fueran cayendo al paso de sus emociones. Con un nuevo susurró, algo menos desgarrado, pero no menos intenso Draco añadió:

Además, marchándote, estás diciendo a todos…que no te intereso, que no valgo ni …para darte placer…

Draco acabó su frase, totalmente sonrojado, y casi inaudiblemente, y miró con ojos asustados a Harry, temiendo ver en ellos la confirmación a sus palabras. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Harry le acarició de nuevo el pelo, y deslizó su mano sensualmente por su cuello, sus ojos denotando que era imposible que alguien pensase que Draco no le atraía. Su murmullo fue suave y grave, como seda líquida resbalando entre ellos, apenas más alto que los latidos de sus corazones:

-Entre los muggles, si una pareja tiene una discusión, es de lo más normal que el marido acabe en el sofá, sabes?

Draco parpadeó levemente, un tanto sorprendido y replicó con un mohín de incredulidad e indignación:

-Los muggles no tienen sentido de la etiqueta y el decoro, Ónix.

Tras una vacilación, murmuró, mirándole a los ojos:

-Nunca se debe abandonar al esposo o esposa. Es una falta de respeto. Si no quieres compartir lecho, es algo comprensible, pero para eso están las camas separadas, y si las cosas van realmente muy mal, dormitorios distintos en las mismas estancias comunes. Nadie tiene por qué estar al corriente de los problemas de una pareja…

Harry se levantó muy despacio, sosteniendo a Draco entre sus brazos, y regresó en silencio con el apretado fuertemente contra su pecho al hermoso dormitorio principal. Con infinito cuidado le depositó sobre la blanda cama, y le besó en la frente, recostándose a su lado y acariciando su pelo, cardándolo con los dedos.

-No volveré a hacerlo, Silver. Eres…mi vida…

El joven sonrió levemente en silencio, sonrojándose y suspiró suavemente, aun tenso, pero mucho más calmado que antes. Cuando le notó relajarse más entre sus brazos, Harry murmuró muy bajito, casi como si las palabras pudieran revolverse contra ellos si las pronunciaba en voz alta:

-¿De veras quieres…que te castigue, Silver?

La reacción de Draco fue inmediata. Sus ojos relucieron, y de nuevo, un brusco ramalazo de excitación recorrió su cuerpo, poniendo su magia a flor de piel. Asintiendo lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios, tras una ligera vacilación, el rubio se mordió nerviosamente el labio, antes de romper a hablar en voz baja:

- Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a crecer, el dolor era inevitable, y como era todo lo que se me permitía sentir…empecé a provocarlo. Solo para sentir…algo. Toda mi vida me han castigado, de una u otra forma…cuando no cumplía las expectativas de mi padre, de Riddle.

Draco bajó la cabeza y murmuró:

Mi padre prefería las palabras, de niño era capaz de reducirme al llanto con ellas, pero cuando crecí…no es la primera vez que me abofetea… cuando Riddle regresó, le suplique, le rogué…y después de eso, a veces estaba muy furioso conmigo, tanto como para pegarme y obligarme a hacer lo que quería. Y Riddle ya sabes cómo era…

Harry se irguió sobre su codo, mirándole, repentinamente, con ojos desencajados y faz pálida:

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No pienso tratarte así Draco!

Draco se movió, colocándose de rodillas frente a su esposo, que ahora le miraba taciturno y angustiado, sentado al igual que él. Le cogió las manos y murmuró, con voz llena de anhelo:

-¿No has sentido la necesidad, el impulso de castigarme?

Harry se tensó, pero sus ojos relucieron. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero negar el impulso después de haberlo preguntado era ridículo. Esa necesidad era real y formaba parte de él, como muchas otras cosas. Pero hasta ahora, había logrado dominarla, acallarla. Asintió en silencio, sonrojándose y Draco susurró, exudando sensualidad en cada poro, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos dilatados, inflamándole con su simple contemplación:

-¿Qué querrías hacerme tu?

Cerrando los verdes ojos, apretando sus manos entre las suyas, susurró casi dolorosamente, pero cada vez más excitado por las simples palabras:

-Lastimarte, aunque no mucho; hacerte daño físico y después…

Su voz se extinguió con un jadeo ronco, su respiración mas acelerada. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de nuevo, reluciendo peligrosamente, llenos de deseo, y por unos minutos, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio. Los ojos de mercurio no reflejaban miedo o angustia, solo deseo y adoración, y tras un largo rato, Harry murmuró, aun incrédulo:

-Silver, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Asintiendo con decisión, el rubio sonrió traviesamente y preguntó con voz suave:

-¿Nada de maldiciones, cuchillos, látigos o bastones?¿Solo dolor?

Harry asintió vehementemente, y murmuró con ardor:

-Lo prometo, Silver. Y si algo…te parece demasiado doloroso, o no te gusta, dímelo de inmediato ¿Lo harás?

Sonriendo abiertamente, Draco se relamió los labios y murmuró:

-Lo prometo Ónix. ¿Usarás la magia para curarme si es necesario?

Con aire levemente ofendido, Harry le apretó las manos y exclamó:

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ceder a esta…tentación, no significa que quiera verte lastimado después!

Enredando las manos en el negro cabello, enlazándole detrás de la nuca, Draco sonrió, los ojos brillantes de deseo y felicidad y murmuró:

-Tenia que preguntarlo. No quiero romper las reglas sin saberlo…¿Marcarás las reglas de este…juego, para mí? por favor?

Harry sonrió radiantemente, afirmando y le atrajo un poco mas hacia él, deslizando también sus manos en su nuca. Por unos instantes se miraron y Draco intentó besarle. Harry interpuso los dedos y alzó las cejas levemente, preguntando con voz baja y ronca:

-¿Aun quieres…un castigo?

El rubio asintió vehementemente y Harry susurró:

¿Te han dado una azotaina alguna vez? ¿En las nalgas?

( Inicio de la parte DBSM)

El chico denegó suavemente, dilatando los hermosos ojos e irguiéndose más en el lecho, expectante. Harry se deslizó de la cama y se sentó en la descalzadora, palmeándose los muslos. Draco acudió con presteza, sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado. Ante los ojos verdes, demandantes y firmes, simplemente se arrodilló a su lado y descansó su vientre y pecho sobre sus muslos, temblando ligeramente de anticipación.

Harry jugueteó, deslizando su mano por las firmes nalgas cubiertas de fina seda, notando la respiración de Draco contra su piel. Con deliberada lentitud, le bajó el pantalón hasta casi las rodillas, dejando expuestas las suaves posaderas desnudas de su joven esposo. Sus dedos retozaron por la delicada piel, y emitiendo un ronco gruñido, los roces se extendieron a la hendidura que separaba ambos glúteos, haciendo tensarse el cuerpo elástico y flexible que reposaba sobre su regazo.

De repente el resto del pijama de Draco le estorbaba, y Harry lo apartó, deslizándolo por su cabeza, tirando de él hasta tenerle desnudo bajo sus manos, temblando ligeramente sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos de plata estaban totalmente dilatados, oscurecidos de deseo, y no había miedo en ellos, solo entrega, total y plena. Con un gesto de malicia, Harry se puso en pie, haciendo que su palpitante entrepierna quedase a la altura del rostro de Draco.

-Quítamelos Silver.

Su voz fue firme, comandante y directa, y Draco, boquiabierto, tiró del pantalón hacia abajo, hasta los tobillos, donde el hombre se deshizo de ellos con un gesto. Draco tragó saliva, contemplando la erección de su esposo, justo al alcance de su boca y se relamió los labios, inconscientemente. Con voz ligeramente reprobatoria, susurrando roncamente, Harry le cogió de los cabellos, no con mucha fuerza, lo justo para hacerle girarse y le hizo mirarle, gruñendo con determinación:

-Nada para ti… Has sido desobediente…

Temblando ligeramente, los ojos de plata aceptaron en silencio y las manos del hombre acariciaron el rubio cabello de nuevo, antes de retornar a la banqueta. Con presteza, el rubio se tumbó sobre sus muslos, su hinchado miembro rozando la piel de estos, la erección de Harry apretada contra su costado.

-Veo que estas…dispuesto a aceptar tu castigo…

Harry volvió a acariciarle, usando ahora ambas manos, recorriendo su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros, nalgas, muslos…en una sensual caricia, tentándole y excitándole, haciendo que le dolieran las entrañas.

-¿Volverás a desobedecerme, Silver?

Preguntó en un murmullo, la voz seductora y firme. Y la mano cayó pesadamente, hace indo resonar las posaderas del rubio, antes de que este pudiera responder, arrancándole un jadeo y haciéndole apretar los dientes. El aura del hombre saltó envolviéndoles, tentando a la magia de Draco que respondió arqueando la espalda ligeramente y gimiendo con suavidad y fue nuevamente azotado. Varias nalgadas, sonoras y firmes, fueron dejando su huella roja en la blanca piel, y el joven exhaló bruscamente el aire, dejando caer la cabeza y alzando ligeramente el culo, separando las piernas y ofreciéndose por entero.

Harry le golpeó de nuevo un par de veces, y el chico gimió, de dolor, pero también de deseo. Tirándole del pelo, obligándole a mirarle, el hombre rugió, dejando plenamente libre su magia, haciendo temblar la habitación.

-¡Eres mío, Silver! ¡MIO!

-¡TUYO ÓNIX!

Un nuevo golpe y el moreno preguntó en un murmullo ronco, mientras el poder de Draco estallaba, sumándose al de su esposo:

-¿Me obedecerás y respetarás?

-¡Siempre!

Una última palmada hizo brotar una lágrima de los ojos de plata y Harry se detuvo. Jadeante y acariciando la piel fieramente enrojecida, escuchó los gemidos de agradecimiento del muchacho ante la caricia a su dolorida retaguardia. Haciéndole incorporarse lentamente, sabiendo que debía estar mareado por la adrenalina, los ojos de relucientes esmeralda buscaron los del joven. Sujetándole las mejillas entre las manos, el moreno murmuró con firmeza, pero también implícita dulzura:

-Una última cosa, Silver…

Abrió los muslos, y Draco tragó saliva. Miró a su esposo, inseguro, esto era un premio para él, no un castigo y el deseo mordió aun más fuerte en su vientre, y por la chispita de luz en los verdes ojos, Harry lo sabía. Se acomodó mejor y sus manos acariciaron el interior de los muslos, y poco a poco se inclinó para lamer la punta del glande, recogiendo las gotas de líquido preseminal, saldo y transparente. Con apenas unas pocas succiones y lengüetazos tentativos, entusiásticos pero aun vacilantes, Harry se tensó, gimiendo y retorciéndose, apartando a Draco con las manos, pero este pese al gesto de advertencia y el tirón en su pelo, persistió, y el moreno cedió, dejándole englobarle, incapaz ya de parar su propio orgasmo, corriéndose por primera vez en la boca de su esposo.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Draco y este aun limpiando y tragando el fruto de su descarga, jadeó pesadamente, recobrándose del leve mareo. Con un gemido ahogado, Draco desligó su boca de su miembro ya relajado, notando el cruel mordisco del deseo atravesándole una vez más las ingles. Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas ante él, y le abrazó contra su pecho apretadamente, murmurando con voz cargada de emoción:

-Eres mío, Silver, mío…

Draco asintió en su hombro, incapaz de hablar, y suspiró, a punto de llorar de frustración. Se estremeció, abrumado por la intensa sensación y hundió más la cara en su pecho.

-¿Estas…adecuadamente castigado?

Draco gimió de nuevo, afirmando levemente con la cabeza. - Oh si!, Ónix sabía perfectamente como castigarle. Era mucho más doloroso estar ante él, ardiendo por él, que el dolor de sus nalgas. - El moreno deslizó su mano por su espalda desnuda, hasta rozar su lastimado trasero con dedos delicados y suaves, arrancándole otro gemido ronco y entrecortado. Con un leve gesto, le presionó contra él, haciéndole rozar su vientre con su dolorosa erección y murmuró con voz imposible de ignorar, llena de demandas y de autoridad:

-_**Córrete para mi, Silver…**_

La magia de Harry aun reforzó más la petición del sibilante sonido del parsel y Draco se arqueó violentamente contra él, gritando entre sus brazos, liberándose, sin más estímulo que su profunda voz, tan solo bañado en su magia y en su abrazo. Su cuerpo cedió y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Harry. Mareado, agotado, satisfecho, notó como el moreno le alzó en sus brazos y le llevó a la cama, acostándole acoplado a su costado. Aun le estaba dejando acomodarse, cuando la magia cosquilleo en sus enrojecidas nalgas.

-No…

(Fin parte BDSM)

Susurró Draco abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo, parpadeando somnoliento.

-Déjalo…me gusta, al menos por un rato…

Besándole en la frente primero y luego dulcemente en los labios, Harry murmuró:

-Te curare más tarde entonces. ¿Vale?,

Murmurando incongruencias, asintiendo y casi dormido, Draco hundió el rostro en su cabello, emborrachándose de su olor. El poder de ambos aun estaba desatado, emanando de ellos en oleadas acompasadas con sus latidos; y cuando los pulsos de ambos se sincronizaron, redoblando su intensidad, hasta el último habitante del castillo percibió la fuerza y el poder que emanaba de su unión, aunque no muchos supieron el origen de la extraña alteración de la magia. Con un suave gemido, se acurrucaron más el uno en el otro, y se durmieron profundamente, hasta el día siguiente. La magia de ambos se fusionó a un nivel más, y se replegó lentamente en ellos, sin que fuera posible ya decir de cuál de los dos era, indisolublemente unidas para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

Continuamos avanzando con la trama, y llega Narcisa Black, la dama elegante y fría, la esposa perfecta…¿O no?

Draco despertó de madrugada, antes del amanecer, dolorido, pero muy agradablemente dolorido. Se removió un tanto, evaluando los daños en su cuerpo y sonrió, acariciando el pecho desnudo del moreno, su almohada viviente. Aunque aun debería tener la zona dolorida e inflamada – los golpes habían sido duros, pero no brutales – tan solo notó una sensación dolorosa difusa y ligera. Harry le había curado, como prometiera, y el rubio se sintió feliz.

Necesitaba pocas cosas en la vida, sus expectativas no eran ambiciosas, y ahora, además de su amor, podía tener su comprensión, mucho más que eso, su complicidad en… Sonrió de nuevo, y pensó que poco a poco, sus deseos se hacían realidad, y el momento en que finalmente se entregara plenamente a su esposo parecía mucho más cercano.

Bostezando levemente besó a su esposo en los labios, y este despertó poco a poco. Sus ojos de esmeralda le miraron con ansiedad por un instante, temiendo encontrar miedo o rechazo, pero se incendiaron en respuesta al rostro arrebolado de Draco y sonriendo, devolvió el tierno beso con afecto.

Empezó a incorporarse un poco y murmuró:

-Buenos días, diablillo. ¿Me dejas echar un vistazo?

Con una risita ahogada, el rubio rodó sobre su vientre y permitió que Harry inspeccionara el resultado de sus actividades. Los dedos acariciaron gentilmente las leves marcas rosadas que aun perduraban en la piel blanca y el joven musitó:

-¿Quieres que termine de curarte? No lo recuerdo, pero parece que mi magia ya se ha encargado de curarte casi totalmente durante la noche…

Draco denegó con suavidad y murmuró:

-Apenas es una molestia, si me importuna, siempre puedo tomar algo para el dolor o usar un bálsamo…

Harry asintió, un gesto de leve asombro en sus ojos y murmuró con una sonrisa tendiéndole una mano:

-Muy bien…en ese caso ¿Vienes a la ducha?

Draco afirmó suavemente, sonriendo radiantemente y enlazó su mano en la del moreno, mirando golosamente al moreno. Con un murmullo suave, mientras le daba un leve beso en la mejilla insinuó:

Mejor un baño caliente, con espuma, mucha espuma…

La risa franca y serena de Harry resonó por el dormitorio y el moreno cargó repentinamente a Draco sobre su hombro, haciéndole exhalar súbitamente de sorpresa. Con ojos traviesos, el hombre acarició las nalgas blancas y depositó un beso provocador en su cadera, seguido de un ligero mordisco, gruñendo alegremente:

-¡Mi diablillo rubio!

Draco rió cantarinamente, pataleando fingidamente, su largo cabello azotando la espalda del moreno, pero apresando en sus manos el trasero de este, dándole un buen apretón.

Tras un baño, muy accidentado y sumamente interesante, en el que hicieron casi de todo, menos lavarse y que acabó con las existencias de esponjas y toallas, convertidas en armas arrojadizas, el cuarto inundado de agua y espuma hasta hacerlo casi impracticable. Rendidos, cuando quisieron salir del agua tras su última "batalla", entre nuevas risas, tuvieron que llamar a Dobby para pedirle toallas secas. El elfo regresó en un santiamén, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tendiéndoles dos gruesos albornoces, desapareció exclamando:

-Dobby se alegra, pero no quiere ver más!

Los dos se pusieron decentes, y enfilaron hacia la cocina, famélicos, ya que se habían saltado el almuerzo y la cena y quemado un montón de energía. Dobby se apresuró a servirles un abundante desayuno, aunque apenas comenzaba a salir el sol. Harry devoraba con los ojos a Draco, incapaz de saciarse de él y Draco se sonrojó, y le sacó la lengua traviesamente. Preguntó con aire curioso.

-¿Fue como esperabas?

Alzando una ceja, el joven le cogió la mano y se la besó suavemente. Aun conservándola en la suya, murmuró, mirándole a los ojos.

-No Silver, fue… muchísimo mejor

Se besaron y Harry acarició la mejilla de Draco con suavidad, con ternura y susurró, sus ojos irradiando preocupación y afecto:

-Y para ti? …¿Te hice…demasiado daño?

Sonriendo, los ojos radiantes de Draco denegaron, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo súbitamente. Harry sintió el fugaz ramalazo de deseo provocado en su esposo por el recuerdo, procedente de su vínculo y reflejado en sus ojos, que bajaron un instante. Volviendo a mirarle de nuevo, Draco susurró con voz ronca y cargada de sentimientos:

-Fue…perfecto Ónix. Me hiciste desearte tanto que dolía y luego…

La voz de Draco se quebró y el joven bajó los ojos de nuevo, levemente húmedos. Harry le atrajo y le besó suavemente al principio, aunque poco a poco, el beso se hizo más intenso y al cabo de unos minutos, Draco se sentó en su regazo, y besándole de nuevo, murmuró:

-Te amo Harry, te amo…

Profundizando el beso, apretándole dulcemente contra su pecho, Harry dejó que sus emociones brillasen para su rubio y joven esposo y este entreabrió los sonrosados labios, entablando una lucha entre sus lenguas. Draco era dulce, apasionado, un fiero contrincante y un ingenioso compañero y su entrega era total y sin reservas. Con un gemido, Harry rompió el beso, y murmuró apoyando su frente en la de Draco, que respiraba agitadamente al igual que él, nuevamente excitado. Aun era demasiado pronto para obtener una respuesta física evidente, apenas acababan de tener una intensa sesión de sexo, pero aquello era igualmente agradable y placentero.

-Eres mi vida, Draco, y te adoro con todo mí ser…

Más tarde, en esa temprana mañana después de reponer fuerzas e instalarse en su salón – era muy temprano para ir a buscar a nadie más - se recostaron lánguidamente el uno en el otro en uno de los divanes, cerca del fuego, ignorados por las dos serpientes que roncaban apaciblemente, escondidas bajo un cojín en plena digestión de su abundante cena.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando Harry le acarició el cabello. Sonrió y se giró para besarle suavemente y mirándole a los ojos, le beso de nuevo, con ternura y pasión. Con un ligero ceño fruncido murmuró:

-¿Y ahora que, Harry? ¿Qué va a pasar con …ellos?

La expresión del moreno se tensó por un momento, pero tras unos instantes sonrió de nuevo.

-Nada Draco. De momento, si se calman y obedecen mi demanda, todos viviremos mejor. Y después de lo de ayer, creo que al menos se lo pensaran, no?

Draco frunció la nariz, pensativo y acariciándole un muslo con lentitud, la mirada soñadora.

-¿Vas a entregarlos? ¿Al Ministerio?

Apretándole contra él un poco más, el moreno le acarició un poco más el pelo durante un rato, guardando silencio. Con un pesado suspiro, murmuró mirando a su esposo:

-Algunos merecen un castigo, Draco, pero ni siquiera ellos deberían sufrir el Beso. Hay otras maneras, solo es cuestión de ser creativos y probablemente cualquier cosa será menos cruel que los Dementores.

Estaban charlando aun comedidamente entre ellos de las cosas que tenían por delante, de posibles planes de futuro, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Dobby acudió presurosamente y anunció que Severus y Remus aguardaban. Asintiendo, Harry agitó la varita y dos túnicas acudieron de su guardarropa, haciendo más formal su simple atuendo de pantalones y camisa.

Remus abrió los ojos, aun titubeando en la puerta, junto a Severus y sonrió salvajemente ante el olor. Los ojos negros de Severus se iluminaron al verles abrazados en actitud relajada, casi acaramelados y avanzó unos pasos. El antiguo expía inclino reverentemente la cabeza, ante la imponente fuerza y presencia de Harry, aunque Draco, a su propia manera, más sutil y discreta, también era un formidable adversario, reconociéndole como nuevo líder. Tras una leve vacilación, Remus inclinó la cabeza, una ancha sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Como lobo, para él era casi natural extender dichas demostraciones a su lado humano.

Harry inclinó casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza, los ojos brillantes y murmuró con una ligera sonrisa:

-Buenos días a ambos. ¿Queréis tomar algo con nosotros?

Dobby dejó una bandeja con té, café, tostadas y otras cosa en una mesita y la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó. Pese a la túnica de cuello alto, en el cuello de Severus eran visibles las marcas de mordiscos y chupetones. Los ojos de ambos estaban brillantes y Harry miró por un instante a Draco, alzando una ceja, en busca de confirmación. La comisuras de los labios del rubio temblaron y Harry supo que Draco también lo había visto y percibido. El olfato del rubio era mejor en su forma humana, ya que gran parte del sentido del olfato del semidragón residía en su lengua. Con una carcajada, exclamó:

-¡Vaya! ¡Habéis estado ocupados!

Severus se sonrojó, y Remus le apretó la mano, sostenido la mirada de ambos jóvenes, con decisión, alzando una ceja levemente, sonriendo ampliamente. Draco miró a su padrino, viendo su sonrojo y la mano entre los dedos del otro y murmuró:

-¿Es algo con posibilidades de futuro?

EL hombre miró a los ojos casi ambarinos de Remus, y asintió en silencio, haciendo relucir los ojos del hombre lobo aun más.

¡Enhorabuena a los dos!

Exclamó Harry y Draco se levantó para abrazar a su padrino primero y a Remus después, sinceramente entusiasmado por el resultado. Los dos hombres merecían encontrar algo de paz y felicidad en sus vidas.

Las clases comenzaron enseguida, y aunque Draco no asistía casi nunca a ellas, se adaptó a la rutina escolar, retomando su propio ritmo de estudios, acompañado de Harry. Era frecuente verles en la biblioteca, consultando libros o tomando notas en silencio. Y sobre todo, se les veía entrenar: encantamientos, transfiguraciones o cualquier otra cosa. Eligieron un aula en desuso, y pronto los alumnos se sintieron atraídos por sus combates a espada, cuerpo a cuerpo o sus duelos mágicos.

Tímidamente al principio, los alumnos de los últimos cursos comenzaron a apostarse frente a la puerta abierta del aula, boquiabiertos y expectantes. La explosión de poder había sacudido el Castillo y los rumores sobre ambos eran innumerables, y el hecho de que la mayoría de profesores pareciesen temerlos era un aliciente más para contemplarles. Los hijos de mortífagos, por órdenes de sus padres, otros por simple curiosidad morbosa.

Y empezaron a llegar lechuzas, tímidamente al principio, proclamando su lealtad, de los mortífagos. Harry leyó cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las cartas, y después de pasarlas a Draco con sus dudas, y de consultar también con Severus, envió a cada familia una respuesta, dándoles unas simples sugerencias.

Una lechuza sorprendió especialmente a Harry y este leyó el pergamino con especial atención, para pasarla sin palabras a Draco. Con aire ligeramente sorprendido, usualmente Harry anotaba sus dudas y preguntas en un pergamino anexo, leyó atentamente y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Y bien?

Preguntó el moreno, vendo los ojos de Draco fijos por demasiado tiempo. El joven rubio aun bajó más la mirada y murmuró en respuesta, con mansedumbre:

-Hare lo que tú quieras, Harry.

-Hey…

Le hizo mirarle de nuevo, y Harry le besó en los labios con dulzura:

-Es tu madre Draco. Si quieres verla…

Los ojos grises relucieron hasta volverse de plata de nuevo. Realmente Draco se sintió afortunado. Su esposo podía prohibirle ese o cualquier otro contacto, y sería su obligación obedecerle, pero en vez de eso, le daba…libertad, y eso le hacía aun más dichoso. Su madre siempre había cuidado de él, dentro de sus posibilidades, y deseaba volver a verla, hacerla saber que se encontraba bien, que por fin, era feliz. Viendo la respuesta en los brillantes ojos de su esposo, el hombre murmuró, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Respóndele, Draco. La única condición es que no te dejaré a solas con ella, no hasta estar seguro de que no va a sucederte nada…

Draco sonrió radiante, y cogió un pliego del más fino pergamino y su mejor pluma para escribir la carta de respuesta. No le importaba en absoluto el lado protector de su esposo, aunque confiaba en sus propias habilidades, sabía que este tan solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, que era algo inevitable para él.

A muchas millas de distancia, Narcisa releyó la carta una y otra vez. Era breve, educada y excesivamente formal, pero era la letra de su hijo, y este le confirmaba que se le permitía visitarle tal y como solicitara. Apretando el pergamino contra su pecho Narcisa sonrió. Iba a poder ver a su niño, a su pequeño Dragón! Era un rayo de esperanza y alegría en su vida, desde … bueno desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando Lucius regresó de Hogwarts, después de partir furibundo y rabioso, sus ojos prometiendo lo peor para la victima de su enojo, Narcisa Malfoy Black se sorprendió al verle regresar tan pronto a la Mansión. Apaleado moralmente y con el rabo entre las piernas, la mujer atendió a los imprevistos visitantes con el corazón en un puño, mientras su esposo se arreglaba y ponía de nuevo presentable. Nunca, ni en las peores épocas de Voldemort, había visto Narcisa a su esposo tan descompuesto, tan derrotado, y la súbita e inesperada llegada de las filas de los mortífagos la habían enervado.

Las noticias eran alarmantes. Por un lado, la reaparición de Draco, y su repentino y súbito matrimonio con Potter habían supuesto toda una sorpresa. Y más, tras ver el aspecto de su marido al regresar y saber del despliegue de podre realizado para reclamar como suyos a todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Lucius trasmitió sus órdenes, simples y breves, de suspender la lucha, y su expresión dejó muy clara que habían de tomar en serio al muchacho, o cuando menos, a él.

Con ojos entrecerrados, uno de ellos preguntó:

-¿Tenemos un nuevo Lord Tenebroso, Malfoy?

Meneando interiormente la cabeza, acariciando levemente la nueva marca de su brazo inconscientemente, Lucius murmuró, alzando finalmente los ojos, recobrando su apostura y control:

No lo creo, pero desde luego, no es un mojigato como los del Ministerio, asustado de usar la magia. Porque lo que ha hecho no es precisamente magia blanca.

Los ojos temerosos de los mortífagos buscaron a Lucius, y este tras reiterarles las órdenes, les despidió, dando por terminado el encuentro. Instándoles a retornar a sus casas.

Así que aquí estaba Narcisa, elegantemente vestida, con sus mejores joyas a la vista y un par de baúles con las cosas de Draco que pensó que su hijo quería tener consigo – libros, su escoba, fotos, algunas ropas, sus joyas – bajando del elegante carruaje que su yerno había enviado a recogerla en Hogsmeade.

La dama se arregló la ropa y siguió avanzando por los corredores, precedida por un elfo que llevaba los baúles del equipaje. Se sorprendió la ver que descendían a las mazmorras – había esperado la torre de Griffindor – pero no dijo nada. Lucius no estaba seguro de cuál era la relación entre Draco y Potter, pero sí de que su hijo le obedecía. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, avanzó. Sin duda Draco obedecía. Alguien capaz de provocar tal acceso de terror en Lucius deba ser sin duda temible y su hijo…estaba atado por aquella odiosa maldición.

La elegante bruja reconoció el corredor donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Severus y se preguntó si tal vez el encuentro iba a tener lugar en los aposentos de este. Pero el elfo siguió avanzando, internándose en el corredor, hasta detenerse frente a unas impresivas puertas, recubiertas de serpientes. Tras hacerla pasar a una sala de espera, el elfo desapreció para anunciar su llegada. Cuando este le abrió las puertas de acceso al salón, la rubia dama se irguió y atravesó el umbral con decisió vez Potter era temible, pero ella estaba defendiendo a su hijo, y por él, Narcisa era capaz de cualquier cosa.

El salón era sorprendentemente agradable y elegante, pero la mujer tan solo tuvo ojos para su hijo y para Potter, sentados en un sofá. Cuando se aproximó, ambos se levantaron, y Narcisa les miró, observando más atentamente a Draco, que bajó levemente los ojos. Su hijo parecía saludable, las mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo más largo que nunca, cepillado y brillante. Había crecido y su cuerpo era más maduro, más lleno, sin haber perdido esa elegancia Black que siempre había traslucido en su apariencia, todo eso, sin dejar de parecer un verdadero Malfoy. Vestía una túnica negra abierta, de lo que le pareció una mezcla de seda y algodón, sobre un elegante conjunto de pantalón gris marengo y una camisa de seda gris perla. La túnica se mantenía en su lugar, sujeta por un prendedor de plata en forma de dos serpientes con las colas engarzadas entre sí. Narcisa se calmó un tanto, y desvió su atención hacia el esposo de su hijo.

Sus ropas eran similares, pero su túnica era de un verde tan oscuro que parecía casi negro, solo los reflejos de la luz permitían adivinar que el color era realmente de un verde intensísimo. La camisa verde botella oscuro, apagado, de tejido mate y lucía un prendedor igual al de Draco. Su expresión era neutra, pero sus ojos parecían recelosos, desconfiados. La dama se detuvo ante ellos, y tras una leve pausa, inclinó levemente la cabeza murmurando:

-Lord Potter-Black…

El joven avanzó un paso, y rozó su mano blanca con la suya, llevándola a sus labios, y besándola levemente en un gesto cortes y educado, susurrando a su vez:

-Lady Narcisa…

Con un gesto, la invitó a tomar asiento y la dama miró a Draco de nuevo. Con un pequeño deje de queja murmuró:

-¿Puedo saludar antes a mi hijo?

Con firmeza, Harry musitó mirando de reojo a Draco, que aguantaba estoicamente el impulso de abrazar a su madre:

-No, aun no, Lady Narcisa.

Asintiendo, la mujer se sentó frente a ellos, mirando por unos instantes a su hijo, mientras todos se sentaban y en la mesita entre ellos aparecía un servicio de té para todos.

Draco sirvió tres tazas, cada una al gusto del comensal, y tras ofrecerle la suya – solo con limón – rozando apenas sus dedos al hacerlo, tendió otra a su esposo y tomó finalmente la suya. Tomando un buen sorbo, el rubio dejó de nuevo su taza en el plato, mirando a su madre a los ojos. Narcisa suspiró y bebió lentamente, observada por ambos. El silencio era tenso, pero apenas dejó la taza, Narcisa cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, y aguardó. Tras un sorbo, Harry abandonó su té y la dama esperó en silencio. Con rostro serio, el joven caballero preguntó educadamente, aunque su tono era algo tenso:

-Esta visita…¿es idea de su esposo, Lady Narcisa?

Alzando levemente las cejas, la mujer dejó relucir una ínfima parte de su disgusto:

-No, claro que no. De momento, mi marido desea mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Ud, Lord Potter.

La tensión apenas perceptible en Draco sino para el ojo entrenado de una madre y la rigidez en la expresión facial del joven Lord cedió, y sus ojos se hicieron algo menos duros. Narcisa miró de nuevo a su hijo, y le vio tensar imperceptiblemente una y otra vez los nudillos, un claro signo de nerviosismo para quien le conociera. Con gesto aun formal, el Griffindor hizo un requerimiento:

-¿Podría enseñarme sus brazos y cuello?

Narcisa se remangó ambas mangas y descubrió su cuello, girándose un poco para que el joven observase su piel pálida y sin marcas.

-No soy uno de ellos, Lord Potter, nunca lo he sido.

Frunciendo el ceño con enojo, Harry exclamó, dejando relucir el enfado en sus ojos verdes:

-Entonces, ¿Por qué permitió que marcaran a Draco? ¿Sabe a lo que le condenó Lady Narcisa? ¿A qué torturas y horrores?

La mujer bajó los ojos casi con vergüenza, y por un instante, Draco tembló interiormente. De esa respuesta dependía la futura relación de su madre con Harry, y aunque estaba seguro de que su esposo nunca le privaría por completo de la presencia de su madre, comprendería que limitase al mínimo su contacto si la respuesta no le satisfacía.

Con un pesado suspiro, Narcisa miró a su hijo y a su esposo los ojos levemente húmedos y murmuró:

-¿Qué has puesto en el té? ¿Veritaserum?

Harry tensó los hombros y denegó con suavidad.

-No, el uso del veritaserum está severamente restringido – el tono dejó claro que de haberlo creído necesario las restricciones no le hubieran impedido usarlo – Sin embrago, hay otras pociones casi igualmente efectivas…he usado Veritas Verbo y ninguno de los dos hemos tomado el antídoto antes.

Una leve expresión de sorpresa brilló en los ojos azules de la bruja, pero finalmente una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, mezclándose extrañamente con su gesto de tristeza. Las respuestas de todos serian sinceras pues, pero podrían decidir no contestar, la compulsión a responder era débil con esa poción.

-Gracias

Murmuró girándose a los verdes ojos. Con gesto cansado, miró a Draco y comenzó a hablar.

-Hijo mío, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. El día que supe que estaba embarazada fue el más feliz de mi vida. Así que cuando tu padre te tomó entre sus brazos, lleno de orgullo y los ojos relucientes de amor por ambos, sentí que mi matrimonio cobraba un nuevo sentido.

Con un suspiro, removiéndose levemente, la mujer prosiguió:

-Como otras tantas, nuestra boda fue concertada por nuestros padres. Aunque nos respetábamos, yo no compartía los ideales del grupo de mi esposo, pero Lucius nunca trato de hacerme cambiar eso. Fue un buen esposo, educado, no demasiado severo y ciertamente comprensivo.. Era mi obligación y mi deseo darle el heredero que tanto anhelaba, así que tu nacimiento era algo que los dos deseábamos fervientemente, y el embarazo nos unió aun mas.

Los ojos de Narcisa parecieron llenarse de nostalgia, añorando algo que tal vez nunca tuvo realmente y prosiguió con rostro pálido.

-Lo que no sabía es que apenas te tomó en sus brazos, pese al amor de padre que veía en sus ojos, te arrancarían tan brutalmente de mi lado. Estaba aturdida, siendo atendida por Severus, que fue tu comadrona en el parto, y tu padre te sacó, aun manchado de sangre, envuelto en una sábana entre sus brazos.

Bajando la cabeza con pesar, la voz llena de amargura, la dama murmuró:

-Cuando te devolvieron a mis brazos, horas después y vi lo que te habían hecho…

Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Draco y murmuró:

-No estaba en mí poder deshacerlo, pero le juré que nunca, nunca más le daría otro heredero. No después de lo que te había hecho…

Gruñendo entre dientes, Harry apretó los dientes y preguntó:

-¿Y porque no se divorció de él?

Horrorizada, Narcisa exclamó:

-¿Y dejar a Draco por completo en sus manos? Jamás! Si me hubiera divorciado, Draco no habría tenido nadie, totalmente a su cuidado, los hijos pertenecen por completo a su padre en caso de divorcio, según nuestro contrato matrimonial. Al igual que mi cuerpo es suyo y no puedo negarme a él, prefiero mil veces concederle sus derechos de esposo que abandonar a mi hijo.

Harry meditó un momento, y asintió esbozando una sonrisa amable:

-¿Se quedará a comer con nosotros Lady Narcisa? Draco estaría encantado, verdad?

Mirando con ojos relucientes a su esposo, Draco sonrió y murmuró:

-Claro que si madre. Sería estupendo.

Harry se levantó e inclinando apenas la cabeza hacia la dama susurró:

-Les dejo ahora, Lady Narcisa. Tengo asuntos que resolver, si me disculpa…

Se inclinó para besar a Draco en la mejilla y comenzó a abandonar la estancia.

-¡Harry, espera!

Exclamó la mujer, repentinamente resuelta, haciéndole volverse sobre si mismo. Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de la dama y esta murmuró:

-Me gustaría que en privado, me llamases Narcisa…

Harry asintió y sonrió de nuevo:

-Será un placer, Narcisa.

La dama le abrazó levemente para su sorpresa y Harry devolvió el gesto, gratamente sorprendido.

-Gracias por cuidar de Draco, Harry.

-Ha sido todo un placer, Narcisa.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas, Narcisa se echó en los brazos de Draco, o tal vez al revés, la verdad es que ambos estaban deseando hacerlo. Madre e hijo sollozaron y se sentaron durante un rato, ante el olvidado servicio de té y finalmente tras un rato de charla banal, Narcisa murmuró:

-¿Te trata bien?

Draco sonrió y asintió vehementemente.

-Harry es muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo madre. Demasiado inclusive. Solo tengo que hacerle un mimo y me consiente casi cualquier cosa.

La admisión de su hijo arrancó destellos de esperanza en la dama. Tal vez las coas eran mejores para él. Con vacilación, enrojeciendo, su madre preguntó, necesitando saberlo a ciencia cierta:

-¿Y en la cama Draco? Es…como antes para ti?

Sonrojado, Draco denegó en silencio. Recobrando su dominio sobre si mismo murmuró:

-Mira, madre…

El joven mostró parcialmente sus tatuajes, explicando que desde que Harry los cambiara, nunca más sintió el dolor que le provocaban. Explicando lo mejor que pudo en pocas palabras lo que su esposo había hecho, Draco acarició las serpientes, sabiendo que eso enviaría un destello de sus emociones a su esposo. Excitado y nervioso, prosiguió explicando que ahora tenían un nuevo nexo entre ambos y que el tatuaje era un símbolo de este. Bajando los ojos murmuró:

-Además, aun no hemos…solo otras cosas…

Co gesto reprobatorio, su madre le amonestó:

-Draco Malfoy! ¿Entonces para que te has casado? ¿Para negarte a tu esposo? ¿Es esa la educación que has aprendido?

Draco se retorció nervioso y susurró:

-Harry dice…que aun no estoy listo, madre. Te lo he dicho, es realmente gentil conmigo. Y cuando…siempre se ocupa de que sea placentero para mí, le importa mi placer y bienestar, madre.

Narcisa meditó un rato, y murmuró:

-Es increíble, Draco. Su poder es perceptible incluso cuando esta calmado. Y aunque podría haberte simplemente reclamado, como amante, tenía todos los derechos para hacerlo, ha escogido casarse contigo. No lo comprendo de veras, ningún mago en su lugar te hubiera dado su apellido. Políticamente es aceptable y correcto tenerte como concubina, Draco y lo sabes.

Muy poco a poco, Draco expuso a su madre, que pese al origen retorcido y perverso de su vínculo original, ambos se amaban sinceramente. Y que pese a todo, pese al extraño impulso violento entre ambos, Harry no dejaba de ser Harry y había hecho de su mutua compulsión una nueva manera de complacerle a él, a ambos, en el único encuentro de ese tipo que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Asombrada, Narcisa asintió parpadeando. El joven tenía poder para convertirse en el líder natural del mundo mágico, al parecer, su único anhelo era Draco. Pasaron el resto de la mañana ordenando los libros y ropas que Narcisa trajera, y aunque Draco sonrió al ver las ropas, murmuró interiormente complacido:

-Madre, Harry me ha comprado un montón de cosas, pero gracias. Hay cosa que ni siquiera había estrenado…

Para la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Severus y Remus se unieron a madre e hijo, en una improvisada reunión familiar. Draco estaba realmente radiante, y Harry, relajado, así que disfrutaron de la mutua compañía y de un poco de conversación, no demasiado trascendente. Para los ojos atentos de la rubia dama no pasó inadvertido el intercambio de sutiles miradas y gestos entre los dos varones y alzando una delicada ceja en dirección a su amigo, hizo una muda pregunta. Por toda respuesta, las comisuras de la boca de Severus se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa y el hombre miró levemente a Remus, sentado a su lado y asintió apenas perceptiblemente. Narcisa sonrió en respuesta, sumándose de nuevo a la conversación, mientras Dobby servía más platos.

Hacia el final del almuerzo sin embargo, una cierta tensión parecía haberse apoderado del hombre de ojos negros, que finalmente, hizo una pequeña seña y se encaminó al baño. Disculpándose poco después, Harry se le unió, y le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

El joven Lord había dejado claro que formalidades y tratamientos entre ellos solo eran necesarios en público, pese a que de hecho, y aunque no lo ejerciese visiblemente, era su nuevo líder. Estrujándose las manos, el hombre murmuró, visiblemente incómodo.

-No es nada, solo que quería comentarle una cosa. ¿Recuerdas la poción que me diste para Draco?

Harry asintió, secretamente divertido, pero con rostro impasible, viendo sofocarse al hombre. Este vaciló de nuevo, suspiró, volvió a cerrar la boca y finalmente arrancó.

-Remus dice…que estáis teniendo sexo regularmente, y quería saber si tomabais… mhh…precauciones…

El hombre estaba realmente abochornado. El tema ya era de por si delicado y casi tabú entre la sociedad mágica, pero…¡Tener que hablar de "esto", con el líder de los exmortífagos! Alzando una ceja con aire aparentemente confuso, el Griffindor murmuró, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¿Precauciones? Mhh… te refieres a lubricantes?

Sudando sangre casi literalmente, el hombre denegó mortificado y espetó:

-¡No! Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Anticonceptivos, Harry! Hechizos o pociones para tí o simples condones!

Aun riéndose interiormente, Harry alzó las cejas y exclamó inocentemente:

-Ahh… "esa" protección.

Ensanchando la sonrisa, susurró un simple y tajante no, haciendo tragar saliva al hombre. La sociedad mágica era casi tan mojigata al respecto, especialmente los hombres, como lo habían sido los muggles hasta hacia bien poco. La "planificación familiar" recaía por completo en las mujeres y los magos se negaban a usar cualquier método que les involucrase y a veces, incluso se oponían a que su esposa los usase. Vivo ejemplo de semejantes tendencias eran los Weasley, con demasiados hijos, a los que no eran capaces de mantener adecuadamente, pese a que hubiese sido sencillo impedirlo. Las familias ricas tradicionales tendían a tener menos descendientes, pero solo porque dividir el patrimonio no era una opción deseable. Era un asunto nunca mencionado y menos discutido abiertamente, y las mujeres buscaban por su propios medios los métodos para impedir nuevos embarazos, omitiendo informar a sus esposos. Un mago solo se rebajaba a preguntaba sobre tales asuntos cuando tenía un amante, ya que los hijos ilegítimos no eran deseados por nadie.

-Harry, es importante que la uséis…Draco se quedará embarazado de ti con muchísima facilidad, a causa de la poción que tomó…

Riendo suavemente, Harry murmuró:

-Lo sé, Severus. No te preocupes, tomaré las medidas necesarias cuando llegue el momento. Aun no he ido tan lejos con él, quiero que este realmente listo para esto…

Mas aliviado, viendo que el joven hombre realmente iba a tomar un papel activo e implicado en el tema, se quejó:

-¡Me has hecho pasar un mal trago!

-Si, pero ha sido realmente divertido…

Refunfuñando y seguido de un sonriente Harry que le recordaba sutilmente que en su relación con Remus también debía de adoptar "precauciones", haciéndole palidecer y exclamar entre dientes una maldición ciertamente colorida, ambos retornaron a la mesa, y el joven se rió interiormente cuando un atribulado Severus murmuró algo al oído de Remus y este se puso blanco como el papel, casi a punto de desmayarse. Tuvieron una agradable sobremesa, salpicada de nerviosas miradas de Remus hacia Severus, que parecía ciertamente mortificado en extremo. Narcisa optó por retirarse, y se despidió, aceptando el ofrecimiento de su yerno para que el carruaje la dejase directamente en Malfoy Manor. Su hijo estaba en buenas manos, y eso era lo único importante.


	17. Chapter 17

Continuamos avanzando. RAC lo juro, ¡Eres clarividente! Este capítulo va sobre todo de la relación Narcisa/Lucius, y de la de ambos padre con su hijo. Y enseña el lado oculto de Lucius. Aun que también hay destellos de lo que ocurre entre Remus y Severus, entre Draco y Harry, y de la interacción entre ellos. Espero que os guste.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, los resultados de las cartas y la reacción del Ministerio tardaron un par de semanas y finalmente Harry tuvo en sus manos casi toda la información que deseaba. Era realmente sorprendente ver que casi todos los mortífagos, de un modo u otro, tenían realmente manchadas las manos de sangre, incluyendo entre ellos a Lucius y a Severus. Los rumores sobre el poder del joven, el cese en las hostilidades, la actitud de Harry, su repentino matrimonio y su continuada y abierta relación con Severus e inclusive Remus, alimentaron toda clase de paranoias en el público.

Tras meditarlo mucho, sobre todo a solas, pero llevando sus conclusiones a Draco y tras este, a Severus, dio los primeros pasos de su plan trazado a grandes rasgos. Convocó a todos los implicados en Malfoy Manor, poco antes de Halloween, y usando su cómodo carruaje, llegó a las puertas de la Mansión, acompañado de Draco, Severus y Remus por supuesto.

Tras las presentaciones oficiales de Lucius, que mantenía su nerviosismo para sí mismo, desconocedor como el resto del objeto de la reunión, aunque hubiese fingido ante todos los demás conocerlo, se sentaron en el amplio salón escogido por Draco. Sin chimenea, cuadros, ventanas o tapices, solo tenía una entrada y estaba dispuesto para la ocasión con numerosos sillones y mesitas auxiliares, enfrentadas a una mesa principal. El lugar era hermoso, y sobre todo, contaba con las más impenetrables barreras de seguridad, garantizando que lo que se hablase entre sus muros, permaneciese en secreto entre los participantes. Era el salón de las negociaciones, y solo un Malfoy podía abrir sus puertas.

Uno de los mortífagos, Avery, gruñó mirando a Draco y a Remus desdeñosamente.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto era una "reunión social" habría traído mi propia puta…

Con un gesto, sin molestarse en buscar la varita, el hombre se encontró atenazado por una fantasmal mano casi invisible, que le atrapó por la garganta. Con un gruñido y un restallido de magia que hizo rechinar los dientes de todos, excepto Draco, el joven Lord exclamó, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, haciendo sufrir un terrible dolor de testículos al insolente.

-Lord Draconis Lucius Abraxas Potter-Black Malfoy es mi esposo y se le prestará el mismo respeto que a mí mismo. Y Sir John Remus Lupin es el único de los presentes que ha aceptado esto voluntariamente y ha sido marcado personalmente por mí.

El hombre lobo se giró, retirando un poco su cabello castaño, ahora más largo, dejando ver altivamente la serpiente en el lateral de su cuello, lleno de una nueva seguridad. Fuese como fuese, él estaba orgulloso, al lado de Harry, no importaba que para eso tuviese que llevar su marca en la piel. Casi asfixiado, Avery por fin fue liberado, y doblado por el dolor en su entrepierna el hombre ocupó discretamente su lugar, frotándose el cuello e intentando no atraer más la atención, mordiéndose los labios para contener los gemidos. EL resto guardó un prudente silencio. No era una cruciatus, pero el castigo parecía suficientemente doloroso como para hacerles ser más cuidadosos en el futuro.

-De todos los que antes estaban al servicio de Tom Riddle o Voldemort en esta sala, muchos han matado o cometido crímenes en su nombre, por una u otra razón. Las cartas que me enviasteis son… interesantes y reveladoras.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron a los presentes, dejándoles sentir miedo, hasta tenerles pendientes de sus palabras y gestos. Draco le había enseñado bien a dominar a un público, y mentalmente le envió las gracias, escuchando sus comentarios sobre algunos invitados, su vínculo había evolucionado mucho, haciendo más fácil entre ellos una especie de legeremencia, sin necesidad de contacto visual directo.

-No discutiré con vosotros el papel de Lord Prince, maestro y profesor de pociones Severus Snape Prince, doble agente durante años entre las filas de la Orden del Fénix. Ni su lealtad ni sus actos pasados serán jamás cuestionados, por ninguno de vosotros. Ni tampoco los de Lord Lucius Malfoy. Baste decir que ambos responderán a partir de ahora directamente ante mí, al igual que Sir Remus.

Lupin sonrió enseñando los blancos dientes ante el tratamiento. Aunque su ascendencia no era por completo de sangre pura y limpia como la de los otros, y su familia no era rica, noble, ni tenía poder en el mundo mágico, Harry había insistido en usar semejantes formalidades ante terceros, secundado por Draco y reluctantemente por Severus, ya que reforzaban su estatus en el nuevo esquema de poder que estaban implantando. El gesto de Harry se hizo más duro, más rígido y molesto y sus ojos buscaron uno a uno los de sus actualmente contrincantes y reluctantes seguidores, hasta hacerles desviar la mirada ante las pupilas de rendijas verticales que ahora les miraban, en un consciente despliegue de uno de los rasgos que más fácil le resultaba retener de su forma animal, uno que intimidaba especialmente a los demás, recordándoles abiertamente que era más, mucho más, que un simple joven.

-¿Qué daño os habían hecho los muggles? O aun peor, ¿Por qué acabar con tantos magos, debilitando y exponiendo nuestra posición frente a los muggles?

Pese a todo, unos murmullos de descontento se alzaron tras la severa mirada. Y varias voces corearon la exclamación de uno de ellos, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Nott, Yaxley entre otros :

-¡Los muggles son animales!

Las miradas cautelosas entre ellos aguardaron las palabras del joven Lord, tanteando tímidamente el suelo bajo los pies de este nuevo líder. Lucius permaneció impasible, sin osar dar opinión alguna al respecto o indicios a los demás, ya que realmente estaba metido en arenas movedizas y no estaba seguro de estar en posición para hacer más que luchar por su propia piel. Oh si, aparentemente, el joven le situaba en su nuevo Circulo de Confianza, pero eso no quitaba para que el hombre recordase claramente sus amenazas. Sin tan siquiera alzar la voz, pero con tono decidido y firme, el moreno habló, buscando los ojos de parduscos y hundidos de Walden Macnair, aun hoy en día verdugo oficial del Departamento de Criaturas del Ministerio, sentado junto a Avery.

-¡Mentira! Riddle era mestizo, por el amor de Circe! Hijo de un vulgar muggle llamado Tomas Riddle y Merope Gaunt, una bruja que era casi una squib. Y llegó a ser mucho más poderoso que todos vosotros! Yo soy de sangre limpia, pero eso no hace de mi mejor o peor mago que Sir Lupin o Lord Snape. Es la magia, no la sangre la que hace al mago y si nos remontamos generaciones atrás, todos, TODOS LOS MAGOS, tienen a un descendiente de muggles como origen de sus líneas de sangre.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron de nuevo a la pequeña multitud, y levantándose lentamente añadió en un poco más que susurro donde resbalaba la sibilancia de un viejo acento muy temido:

-Lo que hicissteisss esss cruel y erróneo. Y debe sser casstigado…

Con un gesto, cerrando los puños ante él, gruesas cadenas ataron a los mortífagos a sus sillas, mientras todas sus varitas volaban de sus ropas a las manos de Draco, que las recogió grácilmente en sus largos dedos, con una dulce sonrisa en su cara de ángel, jugueteando con ellas lentamente. Nadie iba a dudar de él nunca más, que fuera sumiso hacia él en su relación no implicaba que se doblegara ante nadie más. Sin duda, podía hacer que su esposo estuviese orgulloso de él, por su propia valía.

Los ojos reptilianos de Harry miraron de nuevo a los hombres ante él y dejó que el miedo penetrara en sus corazones, simplemente, castigándoles con su silencio. Draco se acercó a él, mostrándole suavemente las varitas capturadas y el moreno le dedicó una levísima mirada apreciativa. Detrás de ellos, Remus, Severus y Lucius permanecían en sus respectivos lugares, levemente sonrientes los primeros, aparentemente sereno el último. Alzando la voz para ser claramente oído, pese al tintineo de cadenas y leves jadeos de angustia, les comunicó sus deseos:

-Es mi deseo que ofrezcáis la decima parte de vuestra fortuna monetaria en concepto de "indemnización". Parte de ese dinero se repartirá entre las familias de las víctimas de la lucha como reparación y el resto de destinará a labores sociales con igual fin, reparar los daños de esta lucha insensata.

Todos guardaron silencio, tensos y nerviosos, y el joven añadió:

-Si no lo hacéis, enviaré vuestras cartas a los periódicos. Quizás no sirvan para nada ante los tribunales, pero sin duda el efecto de las mismas en la opinión pública será cuando menos interesante…

Era una clara amenaza, una que podía destruirles no solo a ellos, sino a sus familias, y los acusados guardaron silencio. Sacando su varita por vez primera, el joven la agitó en una complicada floritura, y las cadenas desaparecieron, aunque los hombres se tambalearon, mareados y débiles repentinamente.

-Vuestra magia está atada ahora a la mía y no la recuperareis hasta que deis muestras de arrepentimiento. No podréis ejecutar mas que hechizos de muy bajo nivel, cosa básicas, Draco se ha ocupado de que si intentáis algo más fuerte, las consecuencias sean …desagradables, os lo aseguro.

Las caras de terror y derrota de todos ellos ahora fueron reveladoras. Sin duda, se lo pensarían antes de desafiarle, y Harry sonrió apaciblemente. A un gesto de su esposo, Draco, repartió personalmente las varitas capturadas, con una elegante sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

Poco a apoco, los hombres abandonaron dolientemente el lugar, escoltados por los elfos de Malfoy Manor, que les llevarían de regreso a sus casas, demasiado débiles para intentar usar la red floo de momento, y por supuesto, incapaces de aparecerse. Ahora estaban casi en la misma situación de un squib, conscientes del la magia pero incapaces de usarla. Cuando por fin quedaron tan solo los tres hombres y la joven pareja, Harry abrazó a Draco, sentándole en sus rodillas, y murmuró en tono cariñoso.

-Si te apetece pasar la noche con tus padres, regresaremos mañana a Hogwarts….

Draco asintió, besándole cariñosamente, pero dedicó una mirada resentida y cargada de reproches a su padre y se retiró con Severus y Remus, tras unas breves palabras formales para indicar a su padre que se marcharían al día siguiente. El rubio mago reprimió un estremecimiento cuando el joven moreno le miró con dureza, atravesándole y sus ojos vacilaron, e inclinó la cabeza.

Harry le indicó un asiento y el hombre lo tomó agradecido, sus rodillas no eran muy de fiar en presencia del otro. Tras mirarle largamente durante un rato, Harry comenzó a hablar en voz suave y al tiempo poderosa:

-Lucius, te he ahorrado la vergüenza de un castigo público, simplemente porque me eres más útil en pleno uso de tus facultades. Un frente unido es más fuerte, verdad?

Los ojos azules aguantaron la dura mirada de esmeralda, fría y helada, mas pavorosa aun por la ausencia de ira visible. El joven no podía ser ignorado, eso era claro, y Macnair había sido estúpido e imprudente.

-Deseo que hagas algo por mí,…quiero que uses tu influencia y tu dinero en consolidarme un puesto político, una tercera opción por así decirlo…

La sonrisa del joven se ensanchó, haciendo estremecerse al hombre y este asintió en silencio. La mirada se endureció repentinamente y el moreno murmuró aceradamente.

-Desafíame una vez, una sola vez, Lucius, y lo más cerca que volverás a estar de la magia será haciendo juegos de cartas.

Lucius sintió el terror resbalar por su garganta, denso y espeso como brea, asfixiándole lentamente y se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición, incapaz de contestar. Satisfecho de haber dejado claro su mensaje el joven aligeró el tono y añadió:

-Y no esperes clemencia o indulgencia de mí, no hasta que Narcisa y Draco te hayan perdonado por lo que les hiciste a ambos. Tu castigo queda pospuesto, pero no anulado. Una queja, un reproche de cualquiera de los dos y el juego habrá acabado para ti, Lucius.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, derrotado y ni siquiera prestó atención a la salida de su yerno, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿El perdón de su esposa e hijo? Era algo en lo que ni se atrevía a soñar… Las llamas del Averno se helarían antes de que eso sucediera, estaba seguro.

Narcisa era una bella mujer, distante y fría con el desde que Draco naciera, educada, respetuosa en público y que le dejaba usar su cuerpo cuando el deseo le llevaba a su lecho, pero nada más. Perdidos estaban los momentos de complicidad, la pasión surgida entre ellos tras algún tiempo de matrimonio, los gestos de cariño en privado, cuando realmente eran valiosos y no una demostración pública. Todo eso se había esfumado y Lucius añoraba los besos y caricias de su amada.

Un error, uno del que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, y había perdido por ambición y orgullo, el afecto - quizás el amor - y respeto de su esposa y la posibilidad de que su hijo le amase alguna vez, todo en un solo instante, en una sola noche. Lucius sabía que había hecho mal, pero en su momento, la perspectiva de unir su linaje al del mago más poderoso del momento le cegó. Años atrás, su padre le había entregado cual cordero a Voldemort, sellando la alianza de su familia con él, obligándole a aceptar el destino para él elegido por el cabeza de familia. Abraxas Balar Malfoy le recordó duramente mientras le preparaba con las ropas adecuadas para su iniciación, que la familia era lo más importante, murmurando que era necesario que la familia tuviese un miembro en el bando ganador, y por lo tanto, él, Lucius, debía ser su heraldo en el lado oscuro, mientras la familia mantenía una aparente neutralidad, el patriarca y el heredero jugaban en bandos opuestos, asegurando que la familia Malfoy siempre estuviese del lado correcto.

La política, la ambición, le cegaron y Lucius entregó su hijo, sin saber realmente que eso iba significar una tortura para su heredero, para él era un simple matrimonio concertado y eso era práctica habitual. Narcisa le gritó desaforadamente cuando regresó con su pequeño en brazos, su cuerpecito para siempre transformado para poder llevar en su seno al hijo de su Lord, que no tenía derecho a vender a Draco como si fuese un ternero y el hombre cometió el segundo error de la noche. Insinuar a su esposa que podían tener otros hijos, una niña si lo deseaba, y Narcisa estalló. Furiosa, la bruja trajo a colación por primera vez en años su contrato matrimonial y murmuró, lívida de rabia:

-No Lucius. He cumplido mí obligación dándote un heredero varón, no te daré más hijos.

Se sentía perdido, desorientado, como cuando Voldemort retornó y reclamó a su hijo por vez primera. Draco había suplicado, pero él, su propio padre, no le hizo caso. Y después…verle roto y sangrante fue un duro golpe para él, y Lucius intentó hacer caso omiso de la situación, pensando que se normalizaría en cuanto Draco aceptase lo inevitable. Pero no fue así. Tener que llevarle a la cama de su señor era un trago amargo, y más aun recogerle deshecho de ella cada vez, pero Lucius no podía deshacer la palabra dada, atado por la magia también él, Voldemort se aseguró de ello. Ignorar los golpes y los gemidos, no verlos era lo más que Lucius podía hacer para mantenerse sereno frente a su señor, sabiendo que era incapaz de desafiarle y matarle, y acabar con la tortura de su hijo al que veía apagarse cada vez más. No, Lucius no había deseado ver torturado y humillado al hijo de su sangre, pero tampoco había sabido como consolarle. Un hijo de Draco, su nieto, era todo lo que Lucius ambicionaba, y eligiendo un consorte poderoso, creyó labrar el futuro de su hijo, convirtiéndolo en un juguete para el Lord.

Lucius levantó la vista, ante los pasos suaves que resonaban en la estancia y contempló a su hijo, avanzando con elegancia hacia él. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que aquel era tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar en su tarea imposible y murmuró con tristeza, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta:

-¿Podrás…perdonarme algún día, Draco?

El muchacho se tensó, los hombros rígidos y envarados, y sus ojos centellaron. Con un suave movimiento el joven denegó y musitó apretando los dientes:

-¿Tienes idea padre, de lo que sentí, de lo que me hizo ese monstruo?

Lucius asintió, avergonzado, tragándose el dolor. No ocuparse de cuidar de Draco había sido su manera de mantenerse sereno, de soportar algo de lo que no podía salir, pero eso había causado más dolor a su hijo. Mirándole con sinceridad, dejando atrás mascaras y fingimientos, el hombre murmuró:

-Se que cometí un error Draco, y quiero que sepas que lo lamento profundamente. No sabía…si hubiera sabido lo que el ritual te iba a hacer sufrir después, y como iba a tratarte, nunca lo hubiera consentido. Lo juro por mi magia, Draco.

Draco pareció indeciso, y guardó silencio. Al menos no le estaba reprochando y sus ojos ya no eran tan duros. Alentado el hombre añadió en un murmullo:

-Lord Potter-Black parece cuidar bien de ti…

El mago esperaba no estar cometiendo el mismo error de la otra vez, cegarse a si mismo sin querer ver, y sus ojos ansiosos estudiaron el rostro de su hijo en busca de respuestas. Draco asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz que Lucius solo había visto antes en los ojos de Narcisa, acunando a su pequeño entre sus brazos, amamantándole personalmente pese a que no era la costumbre entre las damas de buena sociedad. Su padre avanzó un paso hacia él, pero Draco le detuvo con un gesto, haciendo chispear la magia en sus dedos:

-No padre, no te acerque a mí. Puede que tolere tu presencia, pero desde luego no quiero que me toques.

Lucius se mostró abatido, pero al menos, había descargado parte del peso en sus hombros y Draco no le había rechazado abiertamente. Tolerancia era mejor que indiferencia. Era una escaramuza perdida, pero había entregado un mensaje muy importante, reuniendo por fin el coraje para afrontar los ojos dolidos de su hijo, ojos que una vez le miraran con adoración infantil. Admitiendo la derrota, el hombre murmuró:

-No he sido un buen padre ni un buen esposo, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, si me dais la oportunidad…

Draco contuvo las palabras de rechazo que pugnaban por brotar de sus labios. Su madre estaba ahora de pie, junto a la puerta abierta, escuchando atentamente sin intervenir, dejando que su hijo venteara sus propios demonios, enfrentándose a su padre, a solas, pero con la presencia de una mano amiga al alcance de su voz. El brillo en los ojos de su madre tal vez era tenue, pero no le pasó desapercibido ¿Ira, enojo u otra cosa?. El no se interpondría entre los dos, su madre era libre de elegir como vivir su vida, y si romper o rehacer su matrimonio era lo que deseaba, el la apoyaría en su decisión. Sin pronunciar palabra, Draco avanzó lentamente por la estancia, seguido de los ojos atentos de su padre, que por fin, repararon en su esposa. Con un leve apretón de manos, Draco transmitió su apoyo a su madre y los tres se sentaron, en una extraña charla, sobre todo entre madre e hijo, aunque Lucius hizo alguna pregunta y sobre todo, les contempló, añorando ser realmente parte de aquel momento.

La cena fue más bien tensa, dada la situación, y cuando todos se retiraron descansar, Draco guió a su esposo hasta sus antiguas habitaciones. Con una sonrisa el rubio murmuró:

-¿Tienes sueño, esposo mío?

Por toda respuesta, el moreno le atrajo para besarle y comenzó a despojarle de las ropas, apresuradamente, arrancando más de un botón en el proceso. Draco se rió suavemente, desabotonándole con dedos nerviosos la túnica, mientras los labios de su esposo se acoplaban a su garganta. Y el comienzo de la noche se perdió entre gemidos y jadeos, mientras la magia de ambos hacia resonar con su éxtasis en extraños ecos las antiguas paredes de Malfoy Manor.

En su dormitorio habitual, en el ala de invitados, Severus abrazó a su lobo, tumbándose lentamente y expectante en las sábanas, arrancándole una sonrisa depredadora y un limpio destello en sus bellos ojos ahora permanentemente dorados. Ambos estaban decididos desde el principio a que su relación funcionara, y al menos por ahora, incluso con la marca de Remus y el nuevo papel de Harry, sus noches no eran nunca aburridas.

En sus habitaciones, Narcisa escuchó el suave llamado en su puerta y murmuró un simple "adelante". Con aire cohibido, el altivo Lucius Malfoy entró en el dormitorio de su esposa por primera vez en diecisiete años y esta le miró con aire de sorpresa. Su marido la reclamaba en su lecho una o dos veces al mes, pero nunca irrumpía en su cuarto. Su aire tímido y nervioso era tan impropio de él, que desconcertó a la dama, haciéndola alzar una ceja, tirando de una bata para cubrirse el camisón, sin salir del lecho. Lucius llegó hasta ella, y sus ojos azules miraron a los de su esposa, tragando saliva con aprensión. Casi tartamudeando, el hombre preguntó, nervioso como un adolescente:

-Narcisa, quería preguntarte…si te apetece tomar una copa o cualquier otra cosa conmigo…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la dama evaluó a su esposo. Parecía nervioso, pero algo más emanaba de él. Su silencio perturbó al hombre y este murmuró casi rogándole:

-Cissy, solo una taza de té o una copa…lo prometo.

El deje de súplica sacó finalmente a la mujer de su lecho, envolviéndose en la negra bata de seda bordada, y esta se enfundó en los pies descalzos unas delicadas chinelas de raso y murmuró cerrando el lazo de su cintura:

-Está bien Lucius.

Su esposo sonrió tímidamente y le ofreció el brazo con galantería, y la condujo hasta los salones que eran la antesala de ambos dormitorios. Un elfo sirvió el té favorito de la dama y una copa de brandy para Lucius y este tomó un sorbo, como si ahora no supiese que hacer, inseguro al tener a su esposa al alcance de la mano.

-Le pedí perdón a Draco y quiero…hacer lo mismo contigo Cissy.

Sus ojos azul grisáceo suplicaron y murmuró más apagadamente:

-Realmente lo siento Cissy, me…equivoque. Lo arruiné todo, la vida de Draco y la nuestra…

El hombre se arrodilló frente a su esposa y cogiéndola de la mano con delicadeza susurró con ojos húmedos:

-¿Podrás perdonarme Cissy?

Con un susurro tenso, la mujer contestó, el rostro inexpresivo:

-¿Para qué Lucius? ¿Para qué tu conciencia descanse?

Denegando con suavidad, apretando sus manos Lucius murmuró:

-No Cissy, nunca podré personarme a mí mismo, pero quiero…volver a empezar, reconstruir lo que una vez tuvimos en nuestro matrimonio…si es que quieres darme esa oportunidad…

Durante unos minutos Narcisa guardó silencio meditando. Lo más difícil de aquellos años había sido enterrar los sentimientos que su esposo aun provocaba en ella. La pasión se había apagado, el deseo estaba adormecido, pero ¿aun quedaba algo entre ellos? ¿Algo además de amargura y sentimientos rotos? Con un suspiro, Narcisa asintió finalmente y susurró:

-No va a ser fácil Lucius, hay demasiados recuerdos amargos…tal vez lo mejor es olvidarlo…

Esperanzado, pese todo, no era un no tajante y definitivo, exclamó vehementemente:

-¡Haré lo que sea Cissy!¡Te lo prometo!

Sonrojándose con aire tímido, añadió en un murmullo:

-Nunca he dejado de amarte, Cissy…

Una sonrisa suave y genuina iluminó las facciones de la dama y esta acarició con timidez el largo cabello rubio platino, ya matizado por algunas canas de su esposo, haciendo chispear los ojos de este ante el leve gesto de afecto, algo tan raro como apreciado.

EL hombre se sintió feliz, y rozó suavemente la mejilla de su esposa, aun arrodillado ante ella. Hacia tanto tiempo que entre ellos no había nada de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, que su cuerpo reaccionó quizás demasiado vehementemente al ligero roce. Narcisa notó su problema y su sonrisa se ensanchó imperceptiblemente. Con gesto cariñoso volvió a deslizar las manos por la suave melena y susurró:

-¿Deseas que te acompañe al lecho?

Lucius la miró, los ojos dilatados y el rostro casi transfigurado, asombrado del fulminante efecto de las palabras de su esposa. Pero no se trataba de él, ya no más y murmuró:

¿Y tú?¿Lo deseas Cissy?

La pregunta sorprendió a la dama, y su rostro reflejó la sorpresa, sus ojos llenos de un brillo extraño. Tras una leve duda, susurró su respuesta:

-Realmente, no.

Lucius bajó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Después de todo, era de esperar. Diecisiete años de rencor y mala sangre no se dejan atrás en un instante, así como así. Asintió en silencio, aceptando y murmuró mirándola de nuevo, tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible.

-No te ...impondré mi deseo nunca más Cissy. Y también lamento haberte obligado a aceptarme estos años…he sido egoísta y desconsiderado contigo.

Narcisa sonrió. Su esposo estaba haciendo lo correcto, realmente deseaba no solo cambiar el presente, sino arrepentirse del pasado. Tan sincera disculpa, era un buen comienzo, una promesa de que tal vez, podían volver a empezar. Se inclinó y besó levemente su mejilla, sorprendiendo al hombre, susurrando:

-Buenas noches Lucius.

Su marido devolvió el gesto con afecto y la ayudó a incorporarse, recobrada su propia verticalidad. Apenas el leve roce de las manos era todo lo que les unía, pero la dama murmuró sinceramente:

-Añoro dormir contigo Lucius, después de tantos años, aun añoro sentirte a mi lado…

Los ojos azules se dilataron de sorpresa, ante lo que las palabras de su esposa implicaban, y el hombre tragó saliva una vez más. Con el rubor encendiéndole las mejillas, el hombre preguntó nervioso:

-¿Quieres…dormir conmigo?

-Sería un comienzo…si no es pedir demasiado…

Narcisa le miró intensamente y su marido la cogió en brazos, mirándola como si fuese de cristal, llevándola suavemente hasta el dormitorio, murmurando nerviosamente y en voz muy baja:

-No es demasiado, y si me dejo llevar, por favor, detenme; no quiero…solo cuando tu lo desees…

Narcisa se tumbó junto a su esposo y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, las manos entrelazadas. Lucius le besó el cabello y murmuró al borde de las lágrimas:

-Lo siento tanto, amor mío…

Narcisa le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le acalló con dulzura, sintiendo las lágrimas del hombre mojar la seda de su camisón.

-Duérmete Lucius, mañana será otro día…


	18. Chapter 18

Bien, ya hemos presentado a todos los personajes, y ahora siguen los estudios de los muchachos, que para eso han vuelto a la escuela no?

Nos vamos acercando al final, y quiero saber vuestra opinión. Por supuesto, voy a continuar con **Vivir para siempre**, pero para nuevos fics os hago las siguientes propuestas:

**El príncipe mestizo**. HM/DM Harry está muy cansado de fingir ser algo que no es. Y las presiones de su verdadera herencia son cada vez más acuciantes. Creature fic. (Vampire, veela, werewolf, Nuevas criaturas) Comienza tiempo después de la guerra.

**Silencio y Oscuridad.** HP/DM. No consensual TR/HP, TR/DM, parcialmente consensual TR/DM/HP. Harry ha caído prisionero y a su alrededor, todo es silencio y oscuridad. Excepto cuando sus captores vienen a torturarle. Slytherin Harry. Powerful Harry. Empieza al acabar la guerra.

**Wolfires. **Harry se ha convertido en algo muy extraño, él es el primero de su clase. Y ahora, esta creando una familia. Creature fic. Powerful Harry. HP/DM HP/SB/RL, HP/OCs, HP/DM/OCs HP/DM/SB/RL, HP/DM/SS, HP/DM/SB/RL/SS. Ya sé que suena confuso, pero tiene su lógica. Empieza tras la caída de Voldemort.

**El tratado**. Pero…¿es que no podemos llegar a ningún acuerdo? ¿Firmar un tratado o algo?. Creo que tienes razón, Hermione. Susurró Dumbledore. Harry no entendió la expresión de horror que cubrió las facciones de todos cuando la propuesta del otro bando llegó. DM/HP. Mpreg.

Ya sabéis, decidme lo que opináis.

Noviembre llegaba a su fin y se acercaba el momento fijado para sus exámenes. Lo extraordinario e inusual de las pruebas había atraído a numerosos curiosos y aunque los exámenes eran privados, las pruebas practicas se realizarían en el campo de quidittch, adecuado para tales fines.

NI Harry ni Draco se sentían nerviosos acerca de los exámenes, realmente estaban mas que preparados para ellos, especialmente Harry, y Remus y Severus se habían encargado de repasar con ellos el temario en cuantos aspectos prácticos y teóricos pensaron pertinentes para las pruebas.

La mayoría de la gente opinaba que eran pretenciosos, ya que habían solicitado examinarse no solo de todas las asignaturas impartidas en Hogwarts a nivel de Extasis, sino también de algunas que estaban fuera del curriculum escolar y que usualmente eran considerados estudios avanzados. Así que se enfrentaban a examen teóricos de Astronomía, Historia, Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Herbologia y Estudios Muggles. Y además se enfrentaban a las pruebas prácticas de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbologia, y Criaturas mágicas.

Fuera de curriculum, tenían una prueba especial de Vuelo y Acrobacia, de Manejo de Criaturas Peligrosas y otra de Defensa, Duelo y Lucha, para adquirir el grado de Maestros de Vuelo Acrobático, Maestros Domadores y de Maestros de Duelo, Lucha y Defensa. Era un plan ambicioso, y que había levantado murmullos y rumores.

Las pruebas teóricas se realizaban dentro del castillo, en un aula acondicionada por los examinadores oficiales y ambos jóvenes caminaban cada mañana con paso seguro entre los curiosos, entrando al aula. Cada día tenían tres exámenes, uno teórico por la mañana y otro tras el almuerzo, y una prueba practica por la tarde (Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, Defensa y Herbología), mas la inevitable noche para la prueba practica de Astronomía, así que emplearon toda una semana en terminar las pruebas oficiales.

Pero lo que realmente había atraído la atención de la gente, eran los exámenes extraordinarios a nivel de maestría requeridos por los jóvenes. Eran pruebas que usualmente se tomaban años después de finalizar los estudios, como reconocimiento a una labor de aprendizaje realizado con un Maestro en la materia. Así que una semana después de finalizar los Éxtasis, el primer fin de semana de Diciembre, una pequeña multitud se congregaba en el campo de Quiddittch. Profesores, alumnos y periodistas, así como empleados del Ministerio se agolpaban en las gradas envueltos en las capas para combatir el frio reinante, pese a los hechizos que habían despejado la nieve del césped y las gradas. La primera prueba era la de Vuelo y Acrobacia, y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al centro del campo, acondicionado con numerosos obstáculos aéreos, para encontrarse con el examinador, el jugador profesional Viktor Krum. Tras un saludo formal, el hombre les explicó atentamente que se requería de ellos, ya que el campo había estado cerrado y protegido mientras el joven lo acondicionaba y realizaba pruebas hasta tenerlo a su gusto. Los jóvenes examinados asintieron y tras un breve intercambio de miradas, montaron en sus respectivas escobas, una Saeta de Fuego y una Flecha Llameante (Una versión nueva de la Saeta, con las mismas prestaciones pero un acabado estético diferente, en color completamente negro) y partieron en direcciones opuestas hacia el centro del campo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, cada uno comenzó a ejecutar su mitad del circuito, rizos, picados y maniobras, sincronizados entre sí para llegar al final de los postes de gol y confluir en el centro del campo de nuevo, y proseguir con el resto, de manera que cada uno realizó las maniobras dos veces, una tal como se les pidiera y otra en orden inverso. La multitud contenía la respiración cada vez que ejecutaban un rizo o un picado, y les vio volar en paralelo hacia el inicio establecido por Krum en sus instrucciones y comenzar a realizar por tercera vez el circuito, en tándem y por completo. El comentarista no paraba de exclamar "¡Extraordinario!" indicando los riesgos de cada maniobra y cuando los jóvenes salieron del último rizo doble, y pasaron en vuelo rasante frente a Krum, un aplauso atronador se difundió por las gradas.

Comenzaba su parte de vuelo libre y con una aceleración vertiginosa, Harry ascendió en vertical, forzando al máximo las prestaciones de la escoba, seguido de Draco que ascendió paralelo a él. Al alcanzar altura sobre el campo, comenzaron un gran círculo, cada uno en un sentido y fueron reduciendo el diámetro cada vez más, en una espiral vertiginosa. Al llegar al centro engancharon dos de sus manos, y aceleraron aun más, ascendiendo y girando sobre sus puños unidos entre sí, impulsados por la doble potencia de las escobas conjugada, arrancando gritos y más comentarios del comentarista.

Tras un momento, se colocaron de nuevo en paralelo, Draco pivotando sobre Harry hasta trazar un curso nuevamente horizontal y comenzaron una serie de maniobras, aun unidos por las manos. Si su sincronía no hubiese sido perfecta, se habrían lastimado seriamente, probablemente dislocándose los hombros, pero no fue así y poco a poco sus maniobras les llevaron de nuevo a tierra. Atravesando uno de los aros de gol, enfilaron el suelo, entre los aplausos y gritos de la multitud, sin soltarse hasta tocar tierra.

Viktor sonrió y se aproximó, sonriente y palmeó el hombro de Harry, dándole un abrazo de felicitación, entusiasmado, mientras el comentarista explicaba las maniobras que estaban siendo repetidas en la pantalla colocada al efecto. El jugador saludó a Draco, mas comedidamente – el moreno era muy celoso en cuanto al contacto físico de extraños con su esposo – pero Harry sonrió, los ojos llenos de exultante alegría.

Tenían un rato antes de que empezara la siguiente prueba, y se encaminaron a sus aposentos para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa, escoltados por Severus y Remus, que despejaban el camino para ellos. Los Malfoy habían acudido y Narcisa se unió a los jóvenes, aunque Lucius se quedó atrás, no deseando perturbar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Tras un descanso y un almuerzo relajadamente compartido con los tres adultos en sus habitaciones, los jóvenes se encaminaron de nuevo al campo, seguidos de todos los alumnos y curiosos. Era la primera prueba de Defensa Duelo y Lucha, en la que se enfrentaban a excelentes duelistas, Aurores en activo e instructores del cuerpo la mayoría. La primera parte era duelo no mágico y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y la segunda duelo mágico.

Durante más de una hora, vestidos con trajes de esgrima, los jóvenes se enfrentaron a sucesivos contrincantes con floretes embotados, inicialmente en combate formal, y más tarde, en lucha abierta con las armas reales de su elección. En el caso de Harry, su espada favorita y una larga daga que Draco eligió para él de la colección de armas de Black Loch Manor. Harry demostró que su pericia era admirable y el encuentro finalizó sin un claro vencedor. Al otro lado del campo, Draco luchaba con igual entusiasmo, con un estilo más agresivo y punzante, ya que la velocidad y la ligereza eran sus mayores ventajas en la esgrima. Su oponente tampoco logró derrotarle en el tiempo estipulado y los dos jóvenes saludaron formalmente a sus rivales, guardando sus aceros.

Tras un breve receso, dándoles tiempo apenas a despojarse de las armas y curar las pequeñas lesiones sufridas, atendidos por Poppy, los jóvenes se enfrentaron a la segunda parte de la prueba, duelo mágico. Las reglas eran retransmitidas por el comentarista y los jóvenes se prepararon cada uno en su lado del campo. No se permitía el uso de maldiciones catalogadas como Artes Oscuras, y si uno de los examinadores – el rostro cubierto por máscaras para salvaguardar su identidad - era desarmado o derrotado, quedaba imposibilitado o salía de la tarima voluntaria o involuntariamente, sería sustituido por otro inmediatamente, hasta completar una hora de duelo. Si los examinados caían o eran desarmados, podían retomar el combate una sola vez. Los Aurores jueces de los duelos tomaron sus puestos en asientos elevados en torno a las dos tarimas de duelo dispuestas para ellos, bien protegidos tras barreras mágicas.

Harry y Draco se enfrentaron a ellos usando un variado repertorio de escudos y maldiciones, algunos rayanos en lo prohibido, y Harry logró desarmar a sus dos primeros oponentes y dejar completamente fuera de combate a un tercero, iniciando un fiero combate con el cuarto y último. Por su parte, Draco desarmó al primer contrincante y mandó fuera de la tarima al segundo, noqueándolo a causa del golpe y aun luchaba contra el tercero cuando el tiempo previsto se acabó.

La multitud estaba desconcertada, especialmente los adultos que sabían cuan inusual había sido el desarrollo de las pruebas, ya que rara vez los examinados lograba superar el plazo sin ser al menos desarmados o sacados fuera de la tarima una vez, y murmullos de incredulidad recorrían las gradas. y solo cuando Severus Snape comenzó a vitorear en el tenso silencio, seguido de Remus Lupin, y escasos segundo después, los Malfoy, se alzó un coro de gritos y revuelo entre el público asistente. Harry y Draco aceptaron con aire rígido la murmurada felicitación de Lucius, y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Harry dejó claro que Lucius no era bien recibido en sus aposentos, y el hombre bajó la cabeza, murmurando a su esposa que tenía que retornar a la Mansión. Narcisa se tensó levemente, pero los ojos azules de Lucius le dijeron en silencio que podía quedarse si lo deseaba y la mujer esbozó una levísima sonrisa y se despidió de su esposo con gesto formal, aunque el beso en su mejilla fue más que un gesto apenas esbozado, fue un autentico beso de agradecimiento.

Para el día siguiente y aun llenos de los cotilleos y chismes que habían compartido la noche anterior, los jóvenes se enfrentaban a una prueba de manejo de Criaturas Mágicas por la mañana y a la prueba final de Defensa, una autentica batalla. El público cuchicheaba, intercambiando opiniones entre sí, y más padres de los alumnos se encontraban entre el público.

El césped del campo se había transformado con la ayuda de Hagrid y los Aurores en un recinto cerrado con setos, rincones escondidos e incluso pequeños estanques de agua. Dentro de él, habían soltado un Kelpie, un par de grifos con una cría, unos escregutos de cola explosiva, un par de acromántulas e incluso una mantícora. Era una prueba conjunta, nadie en su sano juicio esperaba que se hiciese frente a tan temibles animales a solas y los jóvenes conjugaron los esfuerzos para reducir a las bestias. No tenían tiempo límite, pero si resultaban heridos de cierta gravedad o se veían forzados a abandonar el recinto, su puntuación disminuía. Terminaron después de la hora del almuerzo, sin más que magulladuras o pequeñas heridas.

Los jueces les dieron un receso para comer y cambiarse, y a primera hora de la tarde, pasaron a la prueba final. En el mismo recinto, libre de bestias, un grupo de aurores y duelistas les emboscaron. Toda clase de magia menos los imperdonables o maldiciones inmediatamente mortales estaba permitida, y los jóvenes fueron acorralados por un nutrido grupo, tras una larga serie de escaramuzas que fue congregando poco a poco a todos los contrincantes que permanecían en pie en torno a ellos. Su despliegue de hechizos había levantado ampollas, pero las reglas decían que se podía usar cualquier medio mágico o físico para defenderse y Harry había despachado a un par de magos con su daga, hiriéndoles para incapacitarles de seguir luchando, una vez aturdidos o derribados, mientras que Draco había preferido usar un hechizo de sueño eterno, algo de lo que no despertarían sin las atenciones de un medimago experimentado.

Bajo una nube de hechizos, los dos jóvenes se situaron espalda contra espalda, bajo el reluciente escudo de Harry mientras Draco atacaba sin cuartel, usando indistintamente magia blanca o negra. En un estallido, ambos desaparecieron en un flash de luz, para reaparecer en sus formas animales. El semidragón rugió furioso, escupiendo una llamarada larga y ancha, barriendo un amplio círculo en torno a ellos, un espacio que fue despejado de inmediato, mientras los perplejos luchadores buscaban inútilmente a los dos jóvenes.

Pronto dedujeron que los animales eran sus oponentes, especialmente, cuando tras una segunda llamarada, el blanco lobo saltó como una flecha sobre los aun pasmados duelistas, derribando al suelo al más próximo de ellos, montando en su pecho, con un gruñido furioso. Arrancando un gran pedazo de sus ropas con las fauces, Silver galopó hacia Ónix, que había derribado a varios con un latigazo de su poderosa cola, protegido bajo una nueva llamarada, mientras el resto retrocedía a distancia segura. Con esta táctica, los asaltantes fueron dispersados, y Silver se acercó trotando a Ónix con el rabo enhiesto de orgullo, y los dos animales se olfatearon mutuamente el hocico. Con un salto de Silver, Draco reapareció en el lomo del semidragón y este desplegó las alas, alzando el vuelo con un rugido, llenando el cielo con su llamada de batalla, un sordo bramido que arranco ecos en las piedras del castillo. Durante un rato, Ónix desafió desde el cielo a cualquier rival, volando en círculos y escupiendo pequeñas bolas de fuego que estallaban como fuegos artificiales sobre la escuela. Cuando su desafío quedó sin respuesta, descendieron en una zona despejada, mientras la multitud les contemplaba atemorizada. Dos animagos era de por si raro, pero sus formas…

Mac Gonagall murmuró incrédula, mirando de reojo a Ron y Hermione, que se sentaban junto a ella en una de las gradas, como sus invitados.

-Es…imposible! ¡Y no están registrados!

Ron fruncía el ceño, furioso y enrojecido, mientras que Hermione meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad. Nunca creyó que Harry fuese capaz de usar semejantes hechizos o de herir a alguien desarmado y aturdido. Y Draco… la joven estaba decepcionada, su amigo había sido corrompido…

La Directora bajó apresuradamente al césped, murmurando airadamente con los jueces de la prueba. Sus protestas, poco recatadas por cierto, llegaron a los oídos de Harry y este sonrió con dureza, acercándose a los jueces que les miraban con aprensión.

-Ya lo creo que es posible, Directora.

Los ojos del hombre se hicieron duros y fríos y añadió con una sonrisa helada, viendo acercarse a Remus y Severus, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de curiosos. Minerva le miró boquiabierta, aun estupefacta y Harry continuó.

-Y en cuanto al registro…no existe norma alguna para lo que mi esposo y yo somos. Los animagos son magos con la capacidad de adoptar la apariencia de un animal ordinario que les representa. Nosotros cambiamos para adoptar la apariencia de criaturas mágicas, somos…Animagimagos?

La bruja insistió, aun aturdida y exclamó:

-Pero…¡Nadie lo creía posible! Es cierto que había rumores sobre Merlín, pero…

La bruja se estremeció y añadió vacilante:

-¡La cantidad de poder requerido es increíble! No es posible!

Draco alzó una ceja sutilmente, recostado levemente en el costado de sus esposo, sudoroso y sonrojado por el esfuerzo, diciendo claramente con su gesto que bajase de la nube de una vez. Boqueando, Minerva sintió aflojarse sus rodillas y acabó sentada en el césped, rodeada por los jueces, aurores y personal del Ministerio que miraban con cara pasmada a los jóvenes.

Retirándose sin más comentarios, rodeados de las palabras de entusiasmo de los dos profesores y la madre de Draco, seguidos a distancia de un asombrado pero aparentemente sereno Lucius Malfoy, los jóvenes ignoraron los comentarios y cuchicheos. Aun permanecieron en el castillo mientras la prensa llenaba páginas y titulares con ellos, la sociedad mágica conmocionada y patas arriba. Cartas del Ministerio, de los cabezas de las principales familias le llegaron. Los padres le ofrecían a sus hijas, ya que su situación con Draco, en ausencia de una boda formal, era vista como una mera alianza política, y el estatus de este, poco más que el de una concubina. Fuera del estrecho círculo de confianza, casi nadie creía que realmente compartiesen lecho conyugal. Así que Harry recibió numerosas propuestas formales de matrimonio, ignorando a su actual pareja y el Ministro trataba de averiguar veladamente si su puesto estaba en peligro. Y unos cuantos miembros del Wizengamot le informaron amablemente de que pese a su juventud, el Tribunal estaría honrado de contarle entre sus miembros y Harry sonrió traviesamente.

Draco leyó asépticamente las ofertas de matrimonio, cuidadosamente, aunque solo el verlas le provocaba un dolor interior innegable e incluso le propuso a su esposo las mejoras candidatas, evaluando los pros y contras de cada alianza. Harry sonrió sabiendo que las cartas habían alterado a Draco, y murmuró besándole la nariz:

-Si te hacen **a ti** alguna propuesta de tu agrado, volveremos a hablar del tema.

Incrédulo, Draco murmuró, sus ojos llenos de un brillo sospechoso:

-¿Me dejarías…tomar un consorte?

Harry le miró y susurró acariciándole la mejilla, sosteniendo su cara en su mano con afecto, los ojos llenos de fuego interior, notando el ramalazo de aprensión e incredulidad de su tierno rubito:

-¿No lo estás haciendo tú?

Harry sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, dejándole sentir cuan profundo e incondicional era su amor por él y añadió:

-Draco, amor mío, entiendo que todo esto no es una elección tuya, sino algo que te ha sido impuesto y si tener un consorte o que yo lo tenga, va a hacerlo más fácil para ti, lo haremos, te lo prometo.

Draco bajó los ojos, abrumado y dejando salir a relucir sus celos en su voz, musitando en voz baja pero intensa:

-Es una excelente manera de forjar alianzas políticas muy estables Harry, pero no me gusta personalmente la idea de…compartirte.

La última palabra salió entre dientes, forzada y abrazándole, dejándole sentir su afecto, el hombre le hizo mirarle a los ojos y murmuró:

-Tonto, ¿Acaso crees que a mí me atrae la posibilidad?

Draco denegó suavemente - eso era imposible de negar con su vínculo - tragando saliva y suspiró un poco más calmado, reafirmado. El moreno le acarició un poco el cabello y susurró:

-Haré lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz, y si eso significa un consorte, así será.

El rubio suspiró denegando de nuevo y se acercó un tanto, descansando sobre el costado de Harry y este le besó con dulzura, reforzando su demostración de afecto y susurró con aire travieso:

-Creo que voy a tener que disciplinarte un poco, solo para que no olvides cuan profundos son mis sentimientos…

Draco reaccionó de inmediato, su respiración incrementándose y volviéndose más superficial enrojeciendo sus mejillas completamente ante la mera idea, tremendamente excitado. No era algo que hicieran a diario, pero su esposo era inventivo y él curioso, así que habían vuelto a repetir con éxito unas cuantas veces, en la última usando unas corbatas de seda como complementos. Draco no creyó que las simples tiras de seda fueran tan…excitantes, pero Harry las había usado para incluir un punto de sujeción ya que no dolor, sin llegar a lastimarle. La primera vez que volvieron a intentarlo, después de su sesión de azotes, Harry decidió jugar con él, haciéndole adoptar su forma animal y el lobo se sometió, llevado al límite por las manos de hombre. Draco habían encontrado irresistible las provocaciones y la sensación de sentirse a punto de estallar, la tortura de ser denegado, para ser finalmente recompensado. Porque al final, fuese cual fuese el principio, Harry siempre hacia que la espera y el pequeño dolor valiese la pena, haciéndole saborear más plenamente el placer que el Griffindor provocaba en él de cualquier manera.

Sonriendo y dejándole sentir su propia pasión, besándole con ardor, Harry le tuvo en instantes entregado a él y deshizo el abrazo, murmurando y acariciándole el largo cabello.

-Mas tarde, lo prometo Silver.

Draco jadeó levemente, luchando por recobrar el dominio y el control, sabiendo que esa tensión y el leve pinchazo del dolor del deseo serian más tarde ampliamente recompensados.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo.

Pues si, las pruebas son Espectaculares. La de vuelo la he imaginado como una mezcla de la 2º prueba del Torneo de los tres magos y la exhibición del equipo de Bulgaria del mundial de quidditch, pero elevada al cuadrado y multiplicada por 10, que los examinados no son cualquier cosa sobre una escoba...

Y la prueba de Duelo Lucha y Combate? Imagina una guerra de paintball, en plan salvaje, y con "balas" de verdad. ¡Que valía casi TODO!

Bueno, que se esperaba la gente? Un niño asustado y tímido?  
Si le azuzaban para que fuese un asesino, pero eso si, sin asesinar a nadie...¿Como esperaban que acabase con Voldemort?¿Matándolo de risa?Hipocritas!

De hecho, su Maestría eso les pone por encima del nivel de combate de los aurores. Para compararles con algo, serian algo asi como los más duros de los SWAT, los GEO, o los Marines de asalto... vamos, para toserles un poco alto a los chicos...

Me recuerdan una vieja peli; Dogs of War o Los Perros de la Guerra, en la que un ex marine dice algo asi como " Nosotros somos los perros de la guerra"

Y eso es Harry y también lo es Draco, son "Perros de la Guerra" y por más que quieran algunos, un Dobermann bien entrenado, nunca podrá ser un caniche lleno de lazos.

He dividido las vacaciones de Navidad en dos partes, así que esta es la primera de ellas. Espero que veáis un poco más de la evolución de todos los personajes. Esta primera parte la pasan con los Malfoy y en el siguiente, con los Weasley y otros magos del lado de la Luz. Para que veáis más el contraste.

Y respecto a algún rew que comenta que prefiere no pensar en el sexo en relación a Severus Snape o Tom Riddle alas Lord Voldemort, bien, entonces no leas historias con esa trama. Pero si hiciera de ambos personajes seres asexuales en mis historias, no me parecerían reales, el sexo es un impulso vital de todos los seres vivos cuya forma de garantizar la reproducción sea esa. Y a menos que seas un alga unicelular, (me temo que hasta las bacterias tienen una forma de intercambiar material genético con otras de su misma clase que podríamos denominar como una forma de sexo) nadie esta libre de sentir esos impulsos. Puedes controlarlos, dominarlos o retorcerlos, incluso sublimarlos en alguna otra cosa, pero no dejar de sentirlos.

Y empezamos con la historia

Cuando por fin recibieron sus notas oficiales, justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, llevando bajo el brazo sus flamantes Éxtasis. Habían aprobado todas las asignaturas a las que habían optado, por supuesto. Y sus notas eran unas de las mejores de la historia. Por supuesto, ambos tenían un Sobresaliente en Defensa, Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Draco además obtuvo sobresaliente en Historia, Pociones y Aritmancia y Harry en Estudios Muggles, Runas y Astronomía. Exceptuando Adivinación, con una nota de Aceptable, para el resto de Éxtasis tenían un Supera Expectativas. Y por supuesto, las Maestrías de Vuelo y Acrobacia, Defensa y Lucha y Criaturas Mágicas. Sentaron un record en cuanto al nº de Éxtasis aprobados, y por supuesto, nadie había antes pretendido examinarse a nivel de Maestría simultáneamente.

Harry había seguido con curiosidad la relación floreciente entre Severus y Remus y estaba contento por ambos. Sabia por Draco que las cosas entre sus padres parecían comenzar lentamente a reconstruirse, y que el rubio había alentado a su madre, asegurándole que aunque él no pudiera perdonar a su padre, al menos no todavía, eso no significaba que no se alegrase de que las cosas entre ellos fuesen mejor.

Antes de ir a Malfoy Manor, pasaron por Black Loch para charlar con los padres de Harry y con Sirius. Todos se alegraron mucho de sus éxitos y tras un día de visita, reemprendieron viaje para pasar las Navidades en compañía de los Malfoy.

Harry y Draco recorrieron el Callejón Diagón, el Callejón Nocturn y varios centros comerciales muggles, a la busca de los regalos perfectos. Tras algunas discusiones preliminares, decidieron que a menos que uno ellos encontrara algo que quisiera especialmente para una persona, elegirían un regalo para cada uno, o regalos complementarios.

Así Narcisa obtuvo un bello collar de diamantes y Draco añadió pulsera y pendientes a juego. Severus acabó con un set de calderos especiales, de oro, plata y cobre, piedra y cristal, para pociones muy específicas, y Harry añadió una selección de ingredientes raros, los mejores tarros para pociones del mercado y un baúl diseñado para guardar todo, con espacio adicional para más elementos y utensilios, pociones elaboradas etc. El sueño de un Maestro de Pociones en suma. Para Remus encontraron un raro colgante de meteorito, cuya influencia debía hacer que sus transformaciones fuesen más suaves y sencillas. Y Draco añadió el titulo de propiedad de una casita de campo, rodeada de bosques y aislada, un lugar pacifico y seguro como para transformarse sin miedo a lastimar a nadie.

Lo mas difícil de elegir fueron sus propios regalos. De mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que no iban a comprar nada, y que buscarían entre los tesoros familiares algo apropiado. Por lo tanto, su visita a Gringott fue especialmente larga, cada uno por separado rebuscando entre las joyas familiares. Harry se acabó decidiendo por una cadena de platino, con pequeños zafiros de un azul tan intenso que era casi negro. Como pieza central, dos rosas, una blanca y otra roja, una de diamante y otra de rubí, tallados y montados en forma de capullos de rosa entrelazados, con diminutos diamantes simulando gotas de rocío sobre las esmeraldas talladas en forma de hojas. La pieza era exquisita y simbolizaba entre los entendidos pureza, inocencia, amor duradero y pasión al mismo tiempo. Siglos atrás, una novia Potter que entró en la casa Black lució semejante pieza en su boda, regalo de su futuro esposo como símbolo del amor compartido y de la inocencia de la desposada, símbolo de belleza, honor y nobleza. Harry sonrió al encontrarla y elegirla. Era perfecta para Draco. Además, encontró un broche compañero del hermoso collar y solicitó a los duendes que enviaran ambos objetos a ser limpiados y revisados, y que añadiera nuevos hechizos protectores a los que ya poseía el objeto. La historia de las joyas fue actualizada y sus modificaciones encargadas con diligencia, para entregar los objetos en la fecha deseada. El duende se inclinó con respeto y acompañó a los Lores en su salida del banco, eran jóvenes, pero tenían en sus manos mucho poder.

Los días previos a la Navidad fueron extraños, con Draco rehusando permanecer a solas en la misma habitación que su padre, y excepto para las comidas era difícil que el rubio estuviese mucho tiempo compartiendo espacio. Los ojos entre azul y gris acero del hombre parecían dolidos y llenos de tristeza, y era evidente que ansiaba acercarse a su hijo y a su esposa y si bien esta era mucho más accesible ahora, Draco rehusaba su contacto. En sus charlas de política o negocios, su hijo asistía y daba su opinión si su esposo preguntaba, pero rara vez le dirigía la palabra o mantenía más que por breves instantes el contacto visual directo. No parecía odiarle como antes, pero tampoco era cordial y Lucius llegó a la conclusión de que su hijo le estaba…estudiando. Tal vez más que su yerno. Verle ser más afectuoso con Severus o con Remus que con él, su padre, dolía, dolía profundamente.

Así que al llegar la mañana de Navidad, tres parejas se encontraron abriendo paquetes bajo el enorme árbol del salón familiar, vestidos en pijama y bata, rodeados de bandejas con cacao, té y dulces. Era un día para dejar atrás formalidades, aunque ver al poderoso Lord Potter-Black sentado en la alfombra con su joven esposo entre las rodillas era todo un espectáculo. Harry estaba disfrutando de unas autenticas Navidades en familia, pese a las tensiones y que no era fácil separar claramente su papel como líder impuesto de un grupo de adultos con ideas un tanto radicales, de su rol en la familia.

Los jóvenes abrían paquetes de sus amigos, conteniendo un libro de parte de Hermione para ambos – Mil y una maneras de arreglarse el cabello - y algunas chucherías para Harry procedentes de Sortilegios Weasley. El Griffindor aun no había perdido la esperanza de reconciliarse con ellos y les había enviado a cada uno de ellos un conjunto de ropa elegante. Draco miraba nerviosamente hacia el paquete envuelto en seda negra con un lazo plateado y a su compañero, con un lazo dorado. Tras un par de exclamaciones y muchos abrazos de Narcisa, de Severus y Remus, e incluso un ahogado e incrédulo gracias de Lucius, que aun miraba asombrado la rarísima capa de piel de basilisco de un esplendido negro semimate, forrada en seda gris humo, sujeciones de plata, con botas y guantes a juego.

Harry había insistido, y ya que tenían piel suficiente como para vestir a todo Hgwarts, Draco transigió y le dejó confeccionar las prendas, con la promesa de encargar para ellos otras similares, dejándole elegir los diseños. El altivo mago había inclinado la cabeza murmurando aun incrédulo:

-Gracias Milord. No teníais que molestaros…

Mirándole a los ojos, poderoso incluso en su relax junto a su esposo, el moreno asintió y murmuró:

-No tiene importancia Lucius, después de todo, eres parte de la familia…

Denegando suavemente, el hombre susurró casi inaudiblemente, consciente de que realmente, ahora su familia miraba a Harry en busca de dirección y no a él. Y extrañamente, Lucius sentía una liberación, ya no estaba en sus manos la pesada carga que eso representaba.

-Para mí, si…

Lucius había recibido un inesperado regalo de su esposa, no porque Narcisa hubiese jamás dejado de hacerle los regalos esperados, sino porque era mucho más personal, nada de lo que presumir, pero si algo que valorar, un raro libro de magia antigua. A su vez, Lucius había dejado atrás la usual joyería y había elegido un esplendido juego de ajedrez, tallado en cuarzo y obsidiana. Las piezas representando dos pequeños ejércitos, eran muy detalladas, exquisitas, y el tablero estaba incrustado en una pequeña mesita, con cajones para guardar las piezas cuando estuviese fuera de uso. La sonrisa se había extendido por las facciones de Narcisa. El ajedrez era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y el juego era realmente precioso. Severus ajustaba el collar de Remus, mirando con agradecimiento a Harry y el castaño sonreía, releyendo ensimismado la escritura de la casa de campo, con aire soñador.

Finalmente, los jóvenes comenzaron a abrir los regalos procedentes de los adultos. Narcisa y Lucius les habían obsequiado con un viaje alrededor de Europa, para realizar en el momento que ellos quisieran, aunque con una sonrisa, Narcisa sugirió que la primavera era la mejor estación. Era un tour exclusivo, organizado para ambos dos, y que hizo que Draco se levantara para abrazar a su madre, y que mirarse por un instante a los ojos de su padre.

Luego el rubio abrió la caja forrada en terciopelo procedente de Remus y Severus y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cerrándola súbitamente de inmediato. Con gesto firme, su esposo cogió la caja de entre sus dedos, venciendo la leve resistencia inicial, y miró en su interior por unos momentos. Tras un instante de sorpresa, soltó una suave carcajada.

-¡Gracias!¡Muy interesante!

Draco le arrebató la caja, mortificado y aun mas sonrojado, maldiciendo internamente y la desvaneció, enviándola directa a su cuarto, dándole una severa mirada de advertencia.

Narcisa alzó una ceja, sorprendida – era inusual ver a Draco hacer algo así – y Harry murmuró, mirando con una semisonrisa a su suegra:

-Unos juguetes…educativosss…

El rubio ocultó la cara entre las manos, aun mas perturbado por el leve siseo en su voz, y Harry le apartó los dedos uno a uno, arrodillándose delante de él, delicadamente y con cuidado, haciéndole mirarle una vez más. La mezcla de emociones en los ojos de Draco – vergüenza, pasión y una pizca de curiosidad – era muy sugestiva y le hacía aun más deseable y atractivo. Con un murmullo suave y grave, sedoso, apenas un punto sazonado por las sibilancias que derretían a su rubio ángel, Harry susurró, ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás en la habitación.

-Dracosss…no passa nada, amor…

Le besó en los labios con extrema dulzura, haciéndole olvidarse de todo, y el muchacho se relajó contra su pecho, ignorando las miraditas de los otros por completo. Con un susurro casi inaudible, solo para él, acariciándole el cabello de platino casi sin darse cuenta, murmuró:

-Mhh…tal vess deba ensseñarte a no ofender losssentimientoss de tu padrino y de Remuss…

Draco tembló entre sus brazos, ocultando aun más la cara, encendido ahora por completo en un rubor completamente pasional y murmuró ahogadamente contra su cuello, olfateándole suavemente:

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes enseñarme Ónix?

Harry sonrió, percibiendo el deseo de su esposo Draco claramente, acariciándole el cabello de seda una y otra vez. Por fin, levantándole el rostro y besándole con delicadeza susurró:

-Claro que si, Silver, te lo prometo.

Draco tembló de nuevo, pero nadie en la habitación podía siquiera llegar a pensar que su estremecimiento representaba miedo o angustia. Eran raras las ocasiones en que Harry se había relajado tanto en torno a Lucius, pero ni siquiera este pudo menos que admirar la manera en que el joven manejaba al a veces caprichoso muchacho. Alzando la voz, para que todos le oyeran, Harry añadió en un tono tranquilo pero firme:

-Ahora podías agradecer a Severus y Remus su amable regalo…

No era una orden, al menos no una tajante y expresa, pero Draco se recompuso lentamente, hasta serenarse al menos en apariencia, se apartó el cabello de la cara y miró a los adultos murmurando con voz baja:

-Muchas gracias…

Tras una pequeña pausa, añadió, con un levísimo rubor en las mejillas:

-Nunca hubiera comprado algo así…

Remus rió con franqueza, sus ambarinos ojos llenos de brillo, y su voz rompió el silencio:

-Esa era la sensación que teníamos, cachorrillo!

Harry se movió para coger los paquetes restantes, los de ambos y murmuró:

-Son los únicos que quedan, Draco…

El rubio asintió nervioso y comenzó a deshacer el lazo que sujetaba la seda negra del envoltorio, mientras el hombre a su lado hacia lo mismo.

Abriendo el estuche de terciopelo, Harry contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa. Un magnifico cordón triple de oro rojo y blanco, jalonado de diamantes tan pequeños que eran casi invisibles, leve destellos de luz entre el oro, sujetaba una piedra, una sola piedra. Era un ópalo blanco, realmente magnifico, esculpido en forma de lobo aullando. La figura estaba montada sobre un disco de unos 4 cm de oro blanco que representaba la luna llena, con sus sombras y cráteres grabados en el metal. La pieza era…bellísima y Harry la apreció no solo por su valor material. El motivo central era asimismo el cierre, y bajo este, pendían los dos extremos del cordón de oro, rematados los flecos de oro por pequeños diamantes en forma de gota. La luna con el lobo era pues, desmontable y podía ser usada como broche, en la capa o sobre la solapa. La inscripción en la trasera del metal era la siguiente: "Juntos para siempre" y bajo esa línea, sus fechas de nacimiento.

Draco sonrió al recibir el beso algo más que emocionado y el suave y cálido abrazo de su esposo, y con manos temblorosas abrió su propio regalo. Durante unos momentos, los ojos plateados se mantuvieron fijos en el interior del estuche y después, repentinamente, Draco se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, besándole fervorosamente, derribándole en la alfombra, haciendo reír a su esposo, que le acarició los costados, los ojos llenos de emoción y los labios llenos de Draco. Los demás rieron con él suavemente, y el moreno murmuró entre más besos:

-Supongo que esto significa que te ha gustado mi regalo…

Asintiendo vehementemente y besándole una vez más, el rubio preguntó tímidamente, ahora inseguro:

-¿Y el mío? ¿Realmente…?

-Draco, es precioso…

Harry le hizo llegar sus sentimientos, dándole un nuevo y ardiente beso, dejando fluir las emociones entre ellos en su vínculo, demostrándole cuanto le gustaba el regalo…Harry se incorporó lentamente, y una vez sentado, colocó la cadena de platino con las dos rosas en su cuello, mirándole a los ojos y dándole un nuevo beso al terminar. Y Draco deslizó en su cuello el cordón con el lobo blanco. Los adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. El significado de las rosas era evidente para cualquier mago de purasangre, y el obsequio era algo de antigua tradición en las bodas siglos atrás, donde se ensalzaba el amor del novio por su desposada y la pureza de la novia. Si Harry regalaba semejante prenda, estaba proclamando muy a las claras su amor por Draco para todos los entendidos en las antiguas tradiciones.

El resto del día pasó agradablemente. Aunque Draco no dejaba que su padre se aproximase mucho a él o le tocase, toleraba su presencia por el bien de su madre. Y algo similar podía decirse de Harry. El moreno no había relajado su actitud respecto al padre de su esposo, y si bien le había dejado conservar su magia, Harry había puesto un pequeño hechizo en su varita, para estar al tanto de la clase y nivel de la magia que el hombre empleaba, aunque este no lo sabía. El Griffindor había decidido que si el arrepentimiento de Lucius no era sincero y de corazón, no permitiría que tuviera más contacto con Draco. Y Lucius parecía ir por buen camino, aunque aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer para recobrar el afecto de su esposa y ganarse el perdón de esta y de su hijo.

Al cabo de unos días, se marcharon a Grimauld Place, para pasar la noche de Fin de Año, con el resto de los antiguos amigos del moreno y algunos invitados, los Weasley, Hermione, y antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts entre otros. La casa había cambiado mucho, redecorada a petición del joven Lord por una exclusiva empresa de reformas mágicas. Lo único que se conservó intacto fue la sala de dibujo, donde se encontraba el tapiz familiar, ahora restaurado y completo de nuevo, forzado por la voluntad del cabeza de familia a mostrar todos sus miembros, incluida su madre y el mismo. En la misma se reunieron el resto de los tesoros familiares rescatados, las antiguas piezas de plata y algunos objetos decorativos con el escudo familiar, expuestos en una vitrina recuperada de otra estancia de la casa.

El viejo papel pintado desapareció, sustituido por estuco en colores cálidos, y las maderas despojadas de las capas de negra pintura y barnizadas en color natural. Las cabezas de elfos disecadas fueron eliminadas y entregadas a los elfos, y el retrato de Walburga Black fue finalmente descolgado y enviado a una galería de retratos creada en el último piso, y silenciado bajo la amenaza del nuevo cabeza de familia de ser desterrada para siempre a las cámaras de Gringotts. Los muebles tapizados que se conservaron fueron restaurados así como algunos cortinajes, la mayoría de las antiguas alfombras, las estructuras de las camas, revelando colores y diseños originales. Los baños fueron reconstruidos en estilo moderno, con mucho acero, cristal. En general, el ambiente de la casa era mucho más cálido, llena de espejos, arañas de cristal, candelabros e incluso antorchas mágicas en los sótanos, donde estaban las bodegas, las despensas, la nueva lavandería para los elfos – que tenían un amplio y cómodo espacio en el ático, bajo el tejado, completamente renovado, con camas y mobiliario a su medida – e incluso una laboratorio de pociones y las antiguas celdas, junto a una sala de duelos muy bien acondicionada.

El Fidelius de la casa había desaparecido con la muerte de Albus y Harry no lo había rehecho, tan solo añadiendo sus propias barreras a las ya numerosa protecciones de la casa, haciéndola implotable, además de invisible a los muggles. La chimenea de la cocina, la única que anteriormente estaba conectada a red Flu, ahora estaba conectada a la red privada entre las propiedades del joven Lord, y se había añadido una nueva chimenea conectada a la red pública, en el recibidor, donde antaño se encontrara el enojoso cuadro de la última Lady Black.

Draco examinó la casa con ojos curiosos. La carta con las detalladas instrucciones y un par de fugaces visitas parecían ser todo el esfuerzo que su esposo había dedicado a la reforma de la antaño sombría casa y el resultado era impresionante. El joven rubio recordaba vagamente alguna visita a la casa en su terna infancia y el lugar parecía completamente otro, acogedor y agradable, además de elegante. Estaban solos -solo les acompañaban los elfos- y aun faltaban un par de días para la primera fiesta publica del nuevo Lord, y la atención de Draco se desvió hacia su amado.

Besándole con picardía, Harry se dejó llevar, y pronto, acabó cargándole súbitamente al hombro, y subiendo las escaleras con Draco protestando entre risas, hasta tirarle sobre el mullido colchón de su alcoba. Los ojos de plata relucieron y Harry comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, haciendo tragar saliva al muchacho. Sonriendo, el moreno se quedó finalmente tan solo en pantalón y con un gesto negligente de su mano, su corbata y la del rubio se enredaron en su mano izquierda, alargándose, y a su diestra acudió un pequeño consolador de látex, procedente de la caja de regalo de Severus y Remus. Draco se retorció nervioso, dividido entre el deseo que sentía y el miedo que le inspiraba el objeto. Sintiendo su aprensión, Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y susurró, mirándole a los ojos:

-¿Estas asustado Silver?

Bajando los ojos, ruborizado, el joven asintió en silencio, temblando levemente sobre las sabanas, sintiéndose vulnerable. Harry insistió dulcemente:

-¿Te asustan las ligaduras?

Aun mirándose las puntas de los pies, sentado ahora con las rodillas cerca del pecho, el rubio denegó y murmuró:

-No Ónix.

Harry se aproximó a él lentamente y en silencio, acomodándose contra las almohadas, y le acarició el cabello, calmándole, pero dándole espacio para rehuirle si no estaba cómodo con su proximidad. El hombre le abrazó suavemente, aguardando con paciencia su explicación, aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que le asustaba. El rubio sabía que su esposo aguardaba, que no haría nada si él no estaba de acuerdo y se estremeció de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse así, dominado por los recuerdos, y suspiró, frustrado y mortificado, avergonzado y asustado. En un murmullo casi inaudible, enterrado el rostro en el pecho de su esposo, musitó:

-Ónix, por favor…creo que este castigo es demasiado para mí…

El moreno le abrazó más estrechamente, dejándole sollozar quedamente contra su pecho, desahogándose de los sentimientos encontrados. Cuando estuvo más calmado, murmuró cariñoso:

-Cuéntamelo, Silver…

Entre temblores y tartamudeos, el rubio muchacho explicó que aun le asustaba la idea de ser penetrado por cualquier objeto y Harry le besó el cabello, meciéndole suavemente, hasta calmarle casi totalmente. Bajo las suaves caricias cálidas y reconfortantes, Draco encontró nuevos ánimos para susurrar avergonzado:

-Lo siento Ónix…yo…

-Shh…está bien, Silver. Estoy orgulloso porque me lo has contado y eso es bueno, muy bueno. Siempre puedes decir que no, o que pare, en cualquier momento, diciendo nuestra palabra. Recuerda que siempre debes contármelo todo, Silver, todo, entendido?

El rubio asintió, secándose las últimas lágrimas, y se acomodó aun más apretadamente en sus brazos. Con una mirada triste murmuró deprimido:

-Soy un esposo horrible…ni siquiera puedo complacerte…

Harry le hizo mirarle muy serio, sujetándole la barbilla entre los dedos y murmuró muy serio, mirándole intensamente a los ojos:

-Nunca digas eso. ¿Me has oído bien? Nunca!

Draco se tensó levemente ante la mirada dura, pero murmuró vacilante un si estrangulado. Suavizando el gesto, Harry le acarició el cabello y susurró con afecto y pasión:

-Silver, te dije que podía esperar…que mientras estuvieses a mi lado, lo demás no importaba ¿Lo recuerdas Draco?

Con un asentimiento tímido, el rubio se removió para besarle suavemente los labios, y preguntó con voz expectante, los ojos llenos de una nueva lucecita de interés:

-¿Me he ganado un pequeño castigo? ¿Por no recordar algo tan importante?

Harry sonrió con malicia, y sus ojos relucieron en respuesta al cambio de actitud de su amante, y por unos momentos jugueteó deslizando sus manos por su pelo y su cuello, antes de murmurar:

-Por esta noche, no. Creo que podamos limitarnos a algo más tranquilo…

Besándole con creciente pasión, Harry le reclinó suavemente sobre la cama, desnudándole con lentitud. Draco temblaba y se estremeció, jadeando y gimiendo en su boca al notarle acariciarle con manos sensitivas. El moreno pronto le tuvo completamente desnudo bajo su cuerpo, y comenzó a descender hacia su ingle, trazando un camino de caricias y besos. Draco se agitó, aferrándose a las sabanas. Aquel gesto era una caricia especialmente significativa para él, porque era algo que solo su esposo, solo Harry le había hecho, y gimió, vocalizando ardientemente su placer aunque Harry aun no había alcanzado su objetivo. Complacido, el moreno le recompensó acelerando el paso hacia la erección del muchacho y lamiendo su glande sonrosado con su lengua.

Tras un largo rato de provocadoras caricias y lengüetazos, el moreno por fin le englobó en su boca, arrancándole un jadeó súbito y sus ojos verdes relucieron. Midió cuidadosamente sus caricias, llevando a su joven esposo al borde del delirio, pero no permitiéndole la liberación. Draco jadeaba y gemía, enarcándose y retorciéndose, la blanca y sedosa piel recubierta de una fina capa de sudor ahora, creando la ilusión óptica de que las serpientes de su vientre danzaban sobre su piel. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron desde su escroto por el perineo, hacia la deliciosa abertura entre sus nalgas y Draco se dejó hacer, demasiado absorto en las sensaciones que la increíble lengua de Harry provocaba en él.

Con un murmullo ronco, Harry le pidió que se moviera y colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas. Tras recompensarle un rato con nuevos lengüetazos, la lengua exploró sus testículos, y luego se desvió hacia su objetivo, el rosado orificio muscular entre sus nalgas. Draco se tensó inicialmente al notar la lengua entre los glúteos, pero se quedó quieto, permitiendo que su esposo hiciese con él lo que deseaba, confiando en él. Era algo nuevo, diferente y para su sorpresa, la caricia era sugerente y provocaba nuevas sensaciones en él, aunque realmente, no creyó que pudiese desbancar de su nº 1 de favoritas a las increíbles mamadas del moreno. Su excitación se mantenía interesada, y era agradable, vencida la sorpresa inicial. Cuando se relajó por completo, poco a poco, la lengua venció la resistencia inicial, abriéndose paso cada vez más, hasta adentrarse en él. Con un siseó de sorpresa, Draco se tensó un poco, y Harry le murmuró que se calmara, prosiguiendo con dulces lengüetazos a su entrada y un par de besos a sus testículos. Pronto, volvió a entrar mínimamente en él y Draco gimió, confuso y sofocado por las sensaciones que aquello le estaba provocando. Su cuerpo tomó la iniciativa por él, instándole a explorar la fuente del placer y el rubio se apretó contra la lengua deliciosamente caliente.

Parando un poco, Harry murmuró con voz ronca, sabiendo que tenía a Draco justo donde quería:

_-¿Te gusta Silver?_

Un gruñido y un jadeo fueron la única respuesta y las caderas del muchacho le buscaron. Harry le recompensó con un largo y lánguido lengüetazo a su miembro, retornando a su culo. Separando al máximo los cachetes de las nalgas, mirando como el anillo muscular palpitaba rítmicamente ante el más leve contacto, le lamió golosamente, insinuando su lengua en él, tras susurrar casi en su entrada, poniendo especial énfasis en ciertas palabras, acentuando el acento del parsel, conocedor del efecto de su voz en el cuerpo de Draco:

_-¿Sabes lo __**excitante**__ que es ver como tu entrada se abre para mí?_

Draco tembló ligeramente y gimió con suavidad, incapaz de hablar y se aferró a las sábanas, necesitado y ardiente. Su deseo estaba tomando el control de sus actos y tan solo alzó levemente las caderas, en un gesto instintivo. La lengua de Harry le recompensó de nuevo, pero pronto ni eso era suficiente, y sus gemidos y movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y frecuentes. Una de sus blancas manos buscó su erección, desesperadamente, pero Harry la apartó con firmeza y Draco gimió aun más, cada vez mas sofocado.

Deteniéndose, su esposo se detuvo y murmuró:

_-¿Quieres más __**Silver**__?¿Quieres que te haga __**correrte**__?_

Con un si estrangulado y lleno de desesperación, Draco se removió una vez más y Harry tan solo susurró:

_ -Déjame __**complacerte **__Silver, relájate y déjame hacerlo todo a mí._

Tras un par de lengüetazos, un dedo rozó el anillo muscular, acariciándolo, y pese a la sorpresa, el rubio se dejó hacer. Tras un rato de toques y caricias insinuantes, con un hechizo murmurado, una súbita humedad inesperada llenó su canal, y el dedo presionó con más intensidad, comenzando a entrar en el lentamente.

Draco se tensó por unos momentos, pero la intrusión no era dolorosa, tal vez se sentía extraña, pero al tiempo llenaba una sensación de vacío dentro de él. Tras unos minutos, se abandonó, dejando atrás los recelos, y gimió de nuevo, alentando a su esposo a profundizar más.

Largo rato después y con la adicción de un segundo dedo, Draco gemía y se empujaba levemente contra la mano de su esposo, mientras este lamía sus testículos con lentitud. Los dedos alcanzaron la zona buscada, y el rubio gritó ahogadamente, tensándose mientras Harry volvía a rozar el punto una y otra vez, arrancándole nuevos lamentos, haciéndole arquearse y gemir entrecortadamente.

La nueva sensación llevó a Draco al límite, y se derramó con un gemido ronco, los ojos casi en blanco, su erección palpitante lanzando chorros de semen sobre su vientre. Con un jadeo brusco, Harry se corrió a su vez, apenas su propia mano se cerró en torno a su erección, dándole el leve empujón necesario, ya que la visión del placer de Draco había sido casi suficiente para llevarle al orgasmo, imaginando el calor y la presión que sentía en sus dedos en torno a su miembro.

Sus dedos aun estaban dentro del rubio, notando las contracciones provocadas por el placer, que iban cediendo poco a poco. Cuando creyó que Draco estaba relajado, comenzó a remover los dos dedos poco a poco, hasta sacarlos de su cuerpo, arrancándole un leve gruñido de disconfort ante la pérdida. Harry se apresuró a trepar sobre su cuerpo y abrazarlo, besándolo, acariciándole y Draco se plegó contra él, aun estremecido por el placer del brutal orgasmo. El rubio le apretó, aferrándose a él, los ojos entrecerrados y poco a poco, se quedó dormido en el pecho de su esposo, mientras el moreno susurraba una y otra vez, acariciándole y besándole levemente:

-Así es como debe ser, Silver…


	20. Chapter 20

Segunda parte de las Navidades, y aun queda un poco más.

Y respecto a los rew, quiero más. Y no me enfadé contigo Sarahi. Y llevas toda la razón el sexo no tiene solo funciones reproductivas, no era eso lo quería decir. Es divertido, excitante, y uno de los placeres de la vida. Asi que cada cual lo disfrute como quiera.

Y seguimos con la historia, como os dije esta navidad está llena de contrastes…

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes despertaron relajados y contentos, y Draco besó con ojos brillantes a su esposo, que aun insistió en preguntarle si estaba bien. El rubio asintió, y susurró con un delicioso sonrojo, los labios frunciéndose en una sonrisa tímida:

-Me encantó Ónix, de veras_…¿Podemos repetirlo?_

Su esposo asintió, complacido de haber logrado hacerle olvidar parte de sus miedos y le besó con suavidad en los labios. A un gesto suyo, tendiéndole la mano, Draco le siguió y disfrutaron de un baño relajante, algo accidentado, pero muy placentero. Un desayuno en la cama, envueltos en albornoces y finalmente, los jóvenes se vistieron con ropa muggle bajo unas túnicas de diario, para comenzar a supervisar la decoración de la casa y los preparativos para la cena de gala de Fin de Año y el almuerzo que ofrecerían antes a algunos de los invitados. Después de todo, solo les quedaban dos días para tenerlo todo dispuesto.

Se afanaron en revisar la casa de arriba abajo, cada uno encargándose de unas tareas. Draco inspeccionó las vajillas y cristalerías de la casa, eligiendo las que se usarían en cada comida: la antigua porcelana blanca con filos de plata y oro y el escudo de los Black para la Cena de Gala, junto con una exquisita cristalería de Bohemia, y una cubertería de plata maciza de delicado labrado. Para el almuerzo previo, seleccionó un conjunto de porcelana decorada con profusas cenefas de flores, una cubertería de líneas rectas y una cristalería italiana de diseño sencillo y elegante. Para el brunch de Año Nuevo, una vajilla más moderna, con bellas piezas blancas cuyos bordes estaban labrados en forma de cestería, formando una filigrana de porcelana, la misma cubertería de líneas sencillas, y una cristalería muy sencilla, pero realizada con cristales de diversos colores. Además el rubio eligió y revisó las mantelerías con los elfos, asegurándose de su estado, los centros de mesa y la manera en que quería que todo se colocase, instruyendo a los elfos hasta que todo estuvo a su gusto.

Por su parte, Harry revisó el estado del recibidor, asegurándose de que se hubiese dispuesto el espacio y de tener polvos Flu suficiente para atender a sus invitados. El moreno revisó los licores y vinos de la bodega y se aseguró de que estuviesen dispuestos, y ordenó a los elfos subir de la bodega las botellas de champan, vino blanco y tinto elegidas para cada comida, además de algunas botellas del mejor brandy, whiskey de fuego y otros licores. Tabaco y puros fueron colocados en cajas al efecto, en una salita adyacente, pese a que ninguno de los dos jóvenes fumaba.

Mientras Draco se afanaba revisando los dormitorios dispuestos para sus invitados, asegurándose que todo estuviese listo y en orden, y de que en cada habitación sus invitados encontrasen sobre la cama un pequeño detalle de bienvenida: un par de zapatillas de rizo, un pijama y una bata a juego. Se aseguró de colocar en los baños comunes destinados a los invitados abundantes toallas dobladas y atadas por lazos, dispuestas en pulcros montones, y una selección de los productos de higiene más comunes en tamaños de viaje, cepillos de dientes estuchados en celofán, pequeños peines igualmente envueltos y demás, todo ello al alcance de la mano.

Como Draco adoraba las flores, llenó la casa de ramos y centros de flores. En el recibidor colocó una hermosa composición con ramas de mirto, hojas de roble y laurel, iris blancos y lirios atigrados. En el umbral del salón de gala, se colocó una bella guirnalda de muérdago, así como en el que daba a la sala de fumar, y para adornar el centro de mesa de la cena eligió jazmines y flores del paraíso. En el resto de la casa, flores de todas clases y colores llenaron los jarrones, rosas rojas y blancas, girasoles, magnolias, azahar, boca de dragón y diente de león perfumando el ambiente.

_(N.A. Para el significado de los ramos, he usado la información contenida en la siguiente página .._./flowerlanguage_ Haced los deberes!)_

Las pruebas de las comidas iban progresando, pero Draco estaba nervioso y agitado, y finalmente el 31 por la mañana, mientras repasaban todo una última vez, Harry tuvo que atraparle contra un diván y besarle hasta que perdió el aliento, para distraerle y calmarle un poco de su creciente nerviosismo.

-Todo está perfecto, Draco, de veras…

Mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior el rubio murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con angustia:

-Pero el soufflé…

Harry sonrió suavemente, calmando a Draco con una suave caricia en la mejilla, hasta que el joven estuvo completamente absorto en la caricia.

-Draco…no creo que ninguno de los invitados haya probado el soufflé de Malfoy Manor, y aunque así sea, este estará bien, lo prometo.

El rubio se abrazó a su esposo, y susurró:

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo Ónix….

Besándole de nuevo con ternura y suavidad, Harry le miró intensamente a los ojos y susurró con fiereza:

-En absoluto Silver. Te mereces mucho más…

Por fin, Draco sonrió, dejando atrás la mayor parte de los nervios de su primera recepción social como anfitrión y se prepararon para recibir a sus primeros invitados.

Los Weasley, bulliciosos y ruidosos como siempre, llegaron poco mas de una hora después, entrando por la chimenea del recibidor, ya que Harry había cerrado al público la de la cocina, dejando a los elfos campo libre para trabajar a gusto sin más interferencias. Molly y Arthur, los últimos en emerger, miraron con ojos asombrados la reforma de la casa, mientras Draco y Harry, al pie de la escalera, sonreían amablemente. El recibimiento fue cordial, pero mucho más formal y protocolario de lo que los pelirrojos esperaban. Todos estaban un tanto tensos, e incluso los joviales y bromistas gemelos propietarios de Sortílegos Weasley olvidaron sus habituales bromas.

La apariencia imponente serena y elegante del moreno contrastaba con el recuerdo del muchacho tímido y cohibido que todos ellos tenían y las últimas noticias sobre él tampoco eran tranquilizadoras. Los dos jóvenes vestían túnicas elegantes aunque sencillas, de excelente calidad e impecable corte, y estaban intachablemente arreglados. Arthur había accedido junto con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix a borrar los recuerdos del muchacho y bloquear su magia, mientras este permanecía en coma, ya que nadie sabía realmente que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, solo que tres magos entraron en el Atrio del Ministerio y que solo Harry, el muchacho de quince años, inexperto y mal preparado aun, había sobrevivido al encuentro.

Su repentina reaparición, su aspecto y actitud, así como la asociación con Draco y los Malfoy no agradaba mucho a los miembros más radicales en el lado de Dumbledore, que le observaban con recelo. El almuerzo fue, pese a todo, tranquilo y sin grandes incidentes, pese a las insistentes miradas de desconsuelo de Ginny y las de rencor mascullado de Ron. Tras un rato de conversación intrascendente, el moreno y su esposo se disculparon y retiraron para refrescarse y prepararse para recibir a sus restantes invitados.

Una breve siesta, un buen baño y se vistieron con sus túnicas de gala, Harry con la preciosa túnica que Draco le hiciera comprarse, del más fino terciopelo color grafito, bordada discreta pero profusamente en azabache en mangas, ruedo y delanteros, con un adorno en los hombros en forma de rama de rosa espino florida. Bajo ella llevaba el pantalón sastre gris marengo, con chaleco a juego, sobre una camisa de seda verde muy oscura y botonadura de azabache en forma de capullos de rosa. Con cuidado, colocó un cordón en el que estaba engarzado en una filigrana de oro un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido dorado, el primer regalo de Draco, bajo el cuello de la camisa y sobre la corbata negra, haciendo destacar los destellos dorados de la poción en su pecho.

Draco llevaba una túnica color gris humo oscuro, de pesado brocado de seda, liso en el cuerpo, aunque el color hacia vistosas aguas, excepto en las bocamangas, solapas y frontales y ruedo, donde si estaban labrados en el tejido dibujos de color casi plateado, con toques de verde que representaban guirnaldas de ramas de olivo. En su espalda, un basilisco a pleno color, listo para atacar se enroscaba entre sus omoplatos enseñando los colmillos amenazantes bajo el arcoíris que adornaba sus hombros. Draco eligió como joyas las rosas que Harry le obsequiara apenas unos días atrás y colocó el cordón de platino con las rosas sobre su corbata negra. Completaba el atuendo un pantalón negro, con chaleco y una camisa blanca de seda con botonadura de plata.

Ambos llevaban complementos de piel de basilisco tratada y trabajada hasta conseguir un negro azabache, en forma de zapatos y cinturones. El pelo de ambos estaba suelto, cepillado y brillante, largo mas allá de los hombros indicando tanto que estaban casados como que Harry era el jefe y cabeza de su casa. Los anillos de boda y los que les marcaban como herederos de sus familias adornaban sus manos.

De pie, situados de nuevo al pie de los últimos escalones en el recibidor, fueron atendiendo a sus restantes invitados: Minerva, Hagrid, Angelina, Oliver Neville, Luna, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Penélope y algunas otras chicas y chicos de diversas casas y edades, de manera que todos los asistentes solteros que acudían sin acompañante tuviesen oportunidad de socializar. Algunos selectos oficiales del Ministerio, nadie excesivamente importante, pero siempre personas con cierta influencia o cuya opinión era importante para los demás también estaban entre la lista, así como algunos empresarios. A última hora, Harry había invitado a Remus y Severus, deseando tener al menos un mínimo apoyo en la que imaginaba una audiencia inicialmente hostil, neutral en el mejor de los casos. Y sin despreciar las dotes de observación de ambos, uno por sus sentidos más agudos y el otro por su larga trayectoria como espía. Sin duda, su ayuda sería inestimable, aunque les pidió que no se acercaran a ellos si no era imprescindible.

Tras la recepción inicial por los anfitriones, los invitados fueron pasando a una salita dispuesta al efecto, donde fue servida una copa de un vino blanco y ligero como bienvenida, mientras los elfos recogían capas y accesorios. Reunidos todos los invitados, pasaron al salón comedor, donde dos elfos les fueron acomodando. Los lugares estaban estratégicamente dispuestos, alternando hombres y mujeres, pero sin que novios o esposo coincidieran juntos en una gran mesa ovalada. Las dos cabeceras eran ocupadas por supuesto por el matrimonio anfitrión y junto a ellos se sentaban Minerva y Arthur a la derecha de Draco, y Remus y Andrómeda Black a la izquierda- A la derecha de Harry se sentaron Molly y Shacklebolt y frente a ellos Severus y Tonks.

La cena fue deliciosa, servida por elfos uniformados con una amplia toalla de cocina a modo de toga de un inmaculado color blanco con alguno los emblemas de la casa Black, Potter o Malfoy en una esquina. Y la conversación se mantuvo dentro de los límites de la cortesía, en temas neutrales y agradables. Tras los postres, incluido el famoso soufflé de Draco, se levantaron de la mesa para trasladarse al salón adyacente, despejado de mobiliario y habilitado como sala de baile. En los laterales se encontraban sillas, pero no mesas y en unas pequeñas mesas repartidas a ambos lados de la habitación, un par de elfos servían bebidas y más dulces a los invitados.

Los corrillos se generalizaron y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, algunas parejas jóvenes se animaron a bailar. Ron bebía y gruñía cada vez más achispado, y finalmente embriagado, aunque no borracho – Los Weasley tenían fama de soportar increíbles cantidades de alcohol - se acercó con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry, pese a los intentos de Hermione por detenerlo.

Con tono venenoso, el pelirrojo explotó, mirando con desprecio y rencor a Draco, que ofrecía amablemente más dulces a los invitados a pocos pasos de ellos.

-¿No podías habértelo tirado sin más? Porque ya tienes estómago para follarte a la puta de Voldemort!

Los ojos verdes de Harry atravesaron como dagas los azules de Ron, y aunque este le sacaba casi una cabeza, de repente, Harry pareció ser más imponente, la mandíbula rígida y los hombros tensos, mientras a su lado, el rostro de Draco palidecía, drenado de todo color, la cara completamente inexpresiva salvo por sus ojos que se hicieron más brillantes y oscuros. El moreno se aproximó a Ron, cruzando el espacio que les separaba con la prestancia de una fiera lista para asestar un ataque mortal, en el silencio incómodo que se había extendido por el salón, todos los ojos vueltos hacia ellos. La furia era tan solo visible en los ojos verdes, relucientes como un Avada Kedabra, el destello de su magia centelleando en torno a él. Con gesto frio pero compuesto, el moreno murmuró con tono imperioso:

-Discúlpate ahora mismo con mi esposo Ron.

El pelirrojo tan solo cruzó los brazos y frunció aun más el ceño con terquedad. Remus contuvo los gruñidos que amenazaban por escapar de su garganta, y se calvó las uñas en las palmas, centrándose en el dolor y la presencia de Severus a su lado para evitar atacar a Ron. Apretando ligeramente los puños, Harry avanzó un paso más y murmuró en el mismo tono autoritario pero calmado:

-En ese caso, te ruego que abandones mi casa.

Con un arranque de ira, el pelirrojo perdió los nervios y la compostura, y gritó, furioso:

-¡Vamos Harry! Todos saben que esa boda es una farsa, tan solo una manera de crear una alianza política! ¡Manda al hurón al cuerno y búscate una bruja de buena familia!

Algunos murmullos se extendieron por el salón, miraditas y leves cuchicheos casi inaudibles y Ginny dio un paso hacia Harry, con aire ilusionado ante su silencio. Harry frunció poco a poco el ceño, y rechinó los dientes, conteniendo los deseos de estrangular a su antiguo amigo –o mejor, rostizarlo muy lentamente– y apretó mas los puños, haciéndose daño en las palmas. Pero su magia rielaba furiosa y el joven finalmente la dejó ir, con un simple deseo y un leve gesto de su mano para indicar su voluntad. Ron se dobló súbitamente sobre sí mismo, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna y Hermione avanzó para sujetarle, preocupada, mientras el pelirrojo gruñía de dolor, sorprendido. Con gesto áspero y el ceño fruncido, con tono serio y demandante, el anfitrión ofendido exclamó a media voz:

-Lamento que tenga que ser así, **Weasley, ** pero no quiero volver a verle en mi casa de nuevo.

De inmediato dos elfos le indicaron el camino, y Hermione le acompañó, escoltada por los elfos que les llevaron hasta la chimenea del recibidor y aguardaron con cara de enfado hasta que el pelirrojo desapareció entre las llamas verdes. La castaña regresó al salón donde aun reinaba un tenso silencio, tan solo roto por el tintineo ocasional de las copas o el fru fru de alguna túnica, dispuesta a pedir explicaciones. Remus se contuvo de intervenir, aquella era la guerra de su cachorro y se reclinó un poco más contra el costado de Severus, más de lo que una relación amistosa permitía. Severus le tomó levemente por la cintura y le guió hacia una de las sillas cercanas, donde le invitó a sentarse mientras él buscaba bebidas para ambos. El Griffindor murmuraba algo al oído de su esposo, aun pálido, retirando la bandeja de sus manos, pasándola a un solicito elfo. Draco bajó los ojos, sonrojándose levemente. Un beso, un simple y leve beso en la mejilla y un roce al cabello de platino fue todo el intercambio cariñoso que tuvo lugar, pero los gestos estaban tan cargados de afecto y cariño, que nadie pudo poner en duda que su matrimonio era mucho, muchísimo más que una mera alianza política. Ni siquiera Hermione.

Con una sonrisa ligera, tal vez algo forzada, Draco murmuró muy educadamente, casi con una excusa, mirando a sus invitados:

-Por favor, disculpen este desagradable incidente. Hay… personas que no deberían beber.

Poco a poco, la fiesta retomó su cauce, aunque el clan Weasley se reagrupó y sus miembros parecieron delibrar entre ellos sobre qué hacer. Molly se disculpó un rato después y abandonó la fiesta seguida de su hija Ginevra y de Percy. Más tarde, cerca de la medianoche, aunque muchos caballeros se habían retirado a una salita comunicada con el salón, para fumar y beber, y tener conversaciones más serias entre ellos, como era habitual, Harry regresó al salón de baile, apenas comenzó a sonar el acorde del primer vals. Con una sonrisa flotando en los labios, se acercó a Draco y susurró con deleite en los ojos, dedicándole su atención por entero, con una cortés reverencia, dedicándose ese momento a ambos, un pequeño paréntesis en las obligaciones de ambos como anfitriones.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

Draco se sorprendió, pero depositó su mano sonriendo en la del moreno, ante la mirada atónita de algunos de sus invitados y se dejó conducir al centro del salón, atrayendo a la mayoría de los invitados. Con naturalidad, Draco adoptó la postura de una dama en aquel baile, su mano derecha en el hombro de Harry y la de este en su cintura, y danzó, danzó con Harry, girando entre sus brazos, sonriente y radiante, los ojos brillantes de felicidad, mientras las campanadas de fin de año resonaban por encima de la música.

La pareja se detuvo, e inclinándose sobre él, Harry besó suavemente los labios sonrosados de Draco, atrayéndole contra su pecho. Las miradas incrédulas de la gente fueron ignoradas, el beso era algo más intenso de lo que la cortesía y etiqueta recomendaban, y puso un vivo y bello rubor en las pálidas mejillas del rubio. En un rincón de la sala de fumar, Remus y Severus intercambiaron un beso al igual que los jóvenes, después de abrazarse y mecerse al son de la música, más discretamente que los jóvenes anfitriones, pero sin esconderse tampoco, generando mas murmullos y comentarios.

Tras una hora más de baile, los anfitriones quedaron en libertad para poder retirarse, dejando a sus invitados proseguir la fiesta si era su deseo, en manos de los elfos y discretamente observados por su pareja infiltrada. Los jóvenes se retiraron a su dormitorio y por fin a solas, Draco fue libre de dejar caer las lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza que llevaba reteniendo tanto tiempo, desde el incidente con Ron. Harry le abrazó y le dejó llorar, acariciándole el pelo una y otra vez, susurrando dulcemente en su oído, besándole en el cabello:

-Shh, Silver, no le des más importancia…

Draco miró a los ojos de esmeralda, sintiendo el afecto y el amor de su esposo y murmuró deprimido, bajando la mirada avergonzado:

-Pero es cierto Ónix…lo que dijo es cierto…

Harry le cogió en brazos y se sentó con él en el regazo en su cómodo diván, y le acarició las mejillas restañando las lágrimas y murmuró:

-En primer lugar, lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, me has hecho sentirme orgulloso de ti, Silver…

Draco fue a protestar, pero el dedo del moreno le silenció y este añadió:

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Black, muy orgulloso.

El rubio no podía denegar eso, su vínculo brillaba con tal fuerza entre ellos que el joven no pudo ignorar las palabras de su esposo. Con lentitud, esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y asintió en silencio. Pero su propia sensación de no ser digno del elogio, de no merecer el amor de su esposo, de no ser digno de él, el temor de no ser más que una carga para él, un consecuencia inevitable de la maldición de Voldemort también se hizo patente.

Harry le estrecho entre sus brazos aun más, y murmuró con amor:

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Silver. Tu pasado no representa nada, nada para mí, nada en absoluto, Draco.

Le besó de nuevo, dulcemente, hasta que el corazón del rubio se aceleró y el amor de su esposo venció sus inseguridades, desterrándolas finalmente al olvido, entre caricias y arrumacos. Esa noche, hicieron el amor, lenta y lánguidamente, con Harry paladeando cada rincón del cuerpo de su amado, totalmente decidido a cubrir su piel de besos y pequeños mordiscos, desatando olas de placer en el rubio, haciéndole correrse bajo sus manos o en su boca, hasta que Draco estuvo exhausto, completamente agotado. El moreno se negó a dejarle hacer nada, murmurando que su placer era también el suyo y le instaló sobre su pecho, envolviéndole posesiva y protectoramente cuando por fin se permitió a si mismo liberarse y le besó en los labios, murmurándole palabras de amor hasta que ambos se durmieron.

Muchos de sus invitados soltaron sus lenguas más de lo debido cuando los jóvenes se retiraron, dedicándose a cotillear claramente entre ellos. Con un hechizo de No-Me-Notes sobre ambos, la pareja formada por Severus y Remus se enteró de la mayoría de los comentarios, incluso de los de Hermione, intercambiados con Bill y Charley. La castaña dudaba, pero Bill parecía menos confuso y mas intrigado que otra cosa, y su hermano menor, Charley, miraba con ojos serenos hacia su padre, como si de repente hubiese descubierto algo de gran importancia. Cuando los últimos invitados se retiraron a sus habitaciones, algunos demasiado borrachos, la pareja se deslizó escaleras arriba hacia su propio dormitorio en la planta reservada a la familia.

Remus se pegó al cuello de Severus apenas rebasaron el rellano que marcaba el inicio de la zona familiar, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel del otro, arrancándole gemidos entrecortados, entre ruegos y estremecimientos. Apenas traspasaron el umbral de su cuarto, Remus empezó a arrancarle la ropa al otro, desparramando botones en el proceso. El moreno jadeó y se aferró a los hombros del castaño y entrecerró los ojos negros, suplicando inteligiblemente.

El castaño terminó de despojarle de la camisa y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, mordiéndole la clavícula y dejando marcas de sus dientes en la suave piel. El Slytherin se dejó hacer, mientras murmuraba acaloradamente una y otra vez el nombre del otro. Cuando le tuvo desnudo, Remus recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, ansioso y agresivo, mientras dejaba que Severus desabrochara sus ropas nerviosamente. Con un gruñido de frustración, el hombre lobo agitó su varita y las ropas de ambos desaparecieron en un remolino, dejándoles piel contra piel. Los ojos dorados se dilataron aun más y enarcando una ceja murmuró, mordisqueando aun más el cuello del otro, ascendiendo hasta su oreja:

-¿Deprisa o despacio?

Severus le miró y le besó con ardor, saltando a sus caderas y enlazando las piernas detrás de su cintura, respondiendo con sus actos más que con palabras. Remus dejo ir un gruñido y cargándole entre sus brazos, le apresó contra la pared más próxima, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. Le maniobró con decisión y le colocó con la entrada contra su erección, lubricada y preparada por un hechizo murmurado. Con un gesto decidido, el hombre lobo entró en su cuerpo, arrancándole un gemido ronco y prolongado, mientras el hombre ocultaba la cara en el hombro del castaño. Remus se mantuvo quieto unos momentos y murmuró en su oído con tono preocupado, acariciándole los costados:

-¿Estás bien?

Severus respiró lentamente en su pelo un par de veces, dejando que pasara la punzada de dolor y asintió en silencio, besándole el cuello y buscando sus labios con los suyos. Remus le besó pasionalmente y comenzó a moverse, incrustando sus caderas contra él, cada vez un poco más fuerte, más dentro, mas rápido…hasta que la respiración de ambos se hizo un jadeó indistinguible y Severus se enarcó contra su cuerpo, gimiendo aun más intensamente. El castaño dejó ir la cabeza, en un aullido casi animal, mientras el cuerpo de Severus explotaba en torno al suyo, derramando su leche entre ellos. Remus no pudo más, y llenó de su propia simiente el cuerpo de su pareja, contrayendo las nalgas y las caderas en una última y profunda penetración.

Con lentitud, el hombre lobo llevó a su amante a la cama, y se dejó caer en ella, abrazado a él, aun jadeante. Severus era un amante complaciente y fogoso, y Remus estaba cada vez más satisfecho de haberle tomado para él. Cuando pasó un rato, el moreno se removió en el abrazo y sus labios buscaron los del castaño susurrando su nombre. Los ojos dorados se abrieron y miraron los de su amante y los labios de este se distendieron en una sonrisa pícara, murmurando:

-Ahora despacio, Lobo Feroz… muy despacio…

Remus alzó las cejas, y Severus se escurrió lentamente de entre sus brazos, deslizándose al suelo alfombrado con gesto insinuante. Cuando estuvo frente a la chimenea, iluminada por unos rescoldos, siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos dorados, se arrodillo muy despacio, y se puso a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra, arrancando un jadeo de excitación al castaño hombre lobo. Mirándole con ojos llenos de deseo, el moreno susurró insinuante mientras un gran lazo rojo y rizado aparecía en torno a su cuello:

-Vamos Lobito, ven a por tu Caperucita…

Remus se levantó del lecho y avanzó con ojos brillantes hacia el moreno, que susurraba en un grave murmullo las rimas del cuento infantil:

-¿Para qué esos ojos tan grandes?

-Para verte mejor…

-¿Para qué esas manos tan grandes?

-Para acariciarte mejor…

Remus se detuvo, los ojos dorados fijos en él, a tan solo un paso de Severus y este susurró incitante:

-¿Y esos dientes tan grandes y afilados?

El hombre lobo deslizó una mano por la espalda firme y suave del otro, hasta alcanzar el gran lazo y lo deshizo tirando suavemente de él, dejándolo caer en la alfombra, sin apartar la mirada de los grandes ojos negros. El hombre susurró alzando levemente una ceja, con un leve tono de desafío:

-¿A qué espera el Señor Lobo?

Remus sonrió feralmente y su risa resonó suavemente mientras se transformaba en Lunático. El gran lobo gris-castaño avanzó olfateando ruidosamente, la lengua colgando de las fauces entreabiertas, entre dientes temibles, su gran erección rojiza bamboleándose entre sus patas. Severus dilató los ojos con sorpresa, pero tras un instante, su sonrisa se ensanchó y separó los muslos para el lobo, que olfateaba su entrada con vivo interés, murmurando con un estremecimiento de anticipación la última rima del cuento:

-Para devorarte mejor…


	21. Chapter 21

Para los que no se molestaron e hacer los deberes, los significados de los ramos y de los adornos de las tunicas :

Como Draco adoraba las flores, llenó la casa de ramos y centros de flores. En el recibidor colocó una hermosa composición con ramas de mirto, hojas de roble y laurel, iris blancos y lirios atigrados.

• **Iris – fe, esperanza, sabiduría y valor, mis cumplidos, elocuencia, mensaje.**

• **Lirio (atigrado) – riqueza y bienestar, orgullo**

• **Mirto – amor, amor en ausencia, recuerdo, símbolo Hebreo de matrimonio **

**Hoja roble, – valentía, valor**

**Hoja laurel – fuerza, solo cambio en la muerte  
**

En el umbral del salón de gala, se colocó una bella guirnalda de muérdago,

**Mistletoe , Muérdago Bésame, me sobrepongo a las dificultades, planta mágica para los Druidas y sagrada en la India**

así como en el que daba a la sala de fumar, y para adornar el centro de mesa de la cena eligió jazmines y flores del paraíso.

• **Jazmín - amabilidad, riqueza, gracia y elegancia,**

**Ave del paraíso, estrelizia - Magnificencia**

En el resto de la casa, flores de todas clases y colores llenaron los jarrones, rosas rojas y blancas, girasoles, magnolias, azahar, boca de dragón y diente de león perfumando el ambiente.

• **Rosa roja – Amor,. Te amo  
• Rosa blanca – amor eterno, inocencia, celestial, secretos y silencio **

• **Magnolia – dulzura, belleza, nobleza, dignidad, esplendida belleza; **

**Girasol – Lealtad, altanería, eres espléndido  
**

**Azahar: Sabiduría, pureza, amor eterno, tu pureza iguala a tu encanto**

**Diente de león– deseos hechos realidad, fidelidad a la pareja, oráculo**

**Boca de Dragón - No; engaño, dama elegante, presunción  
**

Una breve siesta, un buen baño y se vistieron con sus túnicas de gala, Harry con la preciosa túnica que Draco le hiciera comprarse, del más fino terciopelo color grafito, bordada discreta pero profusamente en azabache en mangas, ruedo y delanteros, con un adorno en los hombros en forma de rama de rosa espino florida. Bajo ella llevaba el pantalón sastre gris marengo, con chaleco a juego, sobre una camisa de seda verde muy oscura y botonadura de azabache en forma de capullos de rosa. Con cuidado, colocó un cordón en el que estaba engarzado en una filigrana de oro un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido dorado, el primer regalo de Draco, bajo el cuello de la camisa y sobre la corbata negra, haciendo destacar los destellos dorados de la poción en su pecho.

**Rosa belleza, honor inmaculado, nobleza y merito reconocido. Constancia contra abatimientos de fortuna, aguerrido empuje para vengar las ofensas contra su linaje. **

**Espino: símbolo del gobierno severo pero justo. También símbolo de penitencia. **

Draco llevaba una túnica color gris humo oscuro, de pesado brocado de seda, liso en el cuerpo, aunque el color hacia vistosas aguas, excepto en las bocamangas, solapas y frontales y ruedo, donde si estaban labrados en el tejido dibujos de color casi plateado, con toques de verde que representaban guirnaldas de ramas de olivo. En su espalda, un basilisco a pleno color, listo para atacar se enroscaba entre sus omoplatos enseñando los colmillos amenazantes bajo el arcoíris que adornaba sus hombros. Draco eligió como joyas las rosas que Harry le obsequiara apenas unos días atrás y colocó el cordón de platino con las rosas sobre su corbata negra. Completaba el atuendo un pantalón negro, con chaleco y una camisa blanca de seda con botonadura de plata.

**Olivo: paz, ánimo inmutable ante la fortuna adversa.**

**Basilisco: simboliza el valor de aquellos que con su inocencia destruyen las calumnias.**

**Arco iris: paz y tranquilidad tras la reconciliación lograda entre antiguos enemigos.**

Calculo que quedan dos o tres capítulos, depende de cómo los divida… así que dadme más pistas sobre los siguientes fics!

A la mañana siguiente, el Día de Año Nuevo, los jóvenes atendieron a sus invitados, obsequiándoles con un delicioso brunch, antes que poco a poco, la casa se fuera vaciando de personas, quedando tan solo las dos parejas y los elfos. Remus y Severus fueron de los últimos en bajar y compartieron con ellos la mesa, ya en la intimidad, intercalando comentarios sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Draco alzó una ceja levemente al ver las numerosas marcas de mordiscos de su padrino, pero este aguantó su mirada inquisitiva con serenidad, deslizando su mano en la del castaño, que le miró con autentica pasión. Harry y Draco sonrieron porque ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirle a nadie como expresarse en pareja?. Al día siguiente, dejando la casa nuevamente cerrada, tras la cena, las dos parejas de magos se marcharon de Grimauld Place. Sin la presión de la escuela ni de asuntos urgentes, con más Éxtasis bajo el brazo de los que realmente nadie esperara, Harry y Draco retornaron a descansar en Malfoy Manor lo que restaba de vacaciones.

El Griffindor se sentó tras el desayuno en el despacho de Lucius, discutiendo con el mago algunas cuestiones, y finalmente, salió en busca de su esposo desaparecido. Le encontró paseando por un invernadero, admirando las raras flores que su madre cultivaba, tan solo por la belleza de las mismas, aparentemente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Draco…

El rubio se giró instantáneamente ante el susurro, las sonrisas en los labios. Se sonrojo al verle tender la mano, pero depositó la suya en ella y recibió un suave beso en los labios.

-Te he echado de menos…

Ronroneo la grave voz aterciopelada del moreno en su oído, haciendo erizarse su piel, recorrido por un escalofrío. La sensualidad que emanaba en aquel murmullo era intensa y el cuerpo de Draco respondió, plegándose al de su esposo, buscando de nuevo su boca. Harry le besó de nuevo, más intensamente, hasta arrancarle un jadeo entrecortado, y le condujo de nuevo hacia la casa.

Para desconcierto de Draco, el moreno no le llevó a su dormitorio, pese a su evidente deseo, sino que le condujo a un saloncito pequeño y retirado. Pero el rubio no dijo nada, y se sentó a su lado, aguardando pacientemente. Su esposo le besó y le acarició, con Draco respondiendo de buen grado, pero se detuvo, los verdes ojos dilatados por el deseo, y hundió su cara en su cabello platino, jadeante, abrazándole en silencio, hasta calmarse. Tras un rato, el hombre le soltó un tanto, y murmuró:

-Lo siento Draco…me he dejado llevar…y no era eso lo que quería…al menos no ahora mismo, no antes de…

Su sonrisa floreció tímidamente y su joven esposo asintió, acariciándole y susurró:

-No importa…yo también lo quiero, Ónix…

Los ojos verdes le miraron y el moreno sonrió ampliamente, viendo el deseo reflejado en los brillantes ojos de plata de Draco, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, murmurando con tono grave y profundo, cargado de intenciones y sentimientos:

-Mas tarde, lo prometo…

Los ojos grises centellearon ante la promesa y el amor mezclado al deseo que iluminaba los ojos de esmeralda y sus labios rosados esbozaron un gesto pícaro, la lengua humedeciéndolos ligeramente con deliberación antes de abrirse en una sonrisa. Harry apretó su mano entre las suyas y preguntó, con gesto atento:

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Draco? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente, desconcertado, y susurró con voz tranquila, bajando levemente los ojos, entendiendo que la pregunta no se refería al momento presente, sino a un futuro más a largo plazo, a sus planes sobre el mundo mágico.

-Lo que tú quieras Harry.

No era su papel decidir, y el confiaba de todas maneras plenamente en el Griffindor. El moreno denegó suavemente, y le cogió la otra mano, haciéndole mirarle al apretarlas entre las suyas, e insistió con dulzura:

-Escúchame, Draco, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, por favor…

El rubio afirmó en silencio, los ojos fijos en el rostro sereno de su esposo y aguardó pacientemente:

-Quiero que estés plenamente a mi lado Draco, y siempre que recuerdes que debemos ofrecer un único frente de cara al exterior, que me des tu opinión cuando estemos en privado, e incluso que discutas conmigo si lo que hago o propongo no te parece adecuado. Tu opinión es muy valiosa e importante para mí, Draco.

Tras una leve inspiración, añadió con tono reafirmante:

-Eso no será nunca motivo de enfado, nunca, lo prometo.

Harry hizo una pausa, mirándole a los ojos, viendo la expresión pasmada y sorprendida de su joven esposo y añadió con dulzura, acariciando con sus pulgares las suaves manos del Slytherin:

-Discutiremos, dialogaremos y llegaremos a un acuerdo razonable para todas las cosas importantes ¿De acuerdo?

Draco abrió la boca, ligeramente sonrojado, aun confuso e incrédulo, y la cerró sin decir palabra. Ladeó un tanto la cabeza y susurró inseguro:

-¿Lo dices…en serio?

Los ojos verdes relucieron y el moreno le apretó de nuevo las manos con afecto, notando la multitud de emociones que recorrían a su esposo, susurrando:

-Claro que sí, Draco…

Asintiendo, el rubio sonrió brillantemente, y murmuró:

-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias, pero quiero saber el porqué.

El moreno le besó con ternura una y otra vez, en la frente, los ojos, y finalmente en los labios y alzó una mano para enredarla en sus cabellos en un gesto de cariño.

-¿Aun no lo sabes, cielo mío? Porque te amo Draco. Además, Silver, te han educado para ser un líder, y eres un político nato. Aunque yo tenga instinto e intuición, carezco de tu diplomacia, y aun me faltan los conocimientos sobre las rencillas y feudos entre las viejas familias. Quiero que me enseñes todo eso, cariño.

Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, ante los elogios y su esposo continuó:

-Tienes un puesto por nacimiento entre ellos y quiero que lo ocupes Draco, a mi lado, no en mi sombra.

El Slytherin bajó los ojos con modestia. Nunca pensó que algo así ocurriera y había aceptado su papel, el que usualmente ocupaban las mujeres en su sociedad, sin remordimientos ni rencores, porque eso le permitía estar con su amado. Tras un momento, volvió a mirar a los verdes ojos de su esposo, sonriendo radiantemente de felicidad.

-Te amo, Harry…

Se besaron suavemente y el moreno murmuró:

-Aun no me has contestado, Silver…

Con un gesto displicente, encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio musitó:

-No me lo había planteado…

Alzó los ojos y susurró:

-¿Puedo pensarlo un poco?

-Claro que sí, pero quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

Con gesto inquisitivo y curioso, Draco miró a su esposo y este murmuró:

-¿Qué opinas de los niños, Draco?

Los ojos grises se dilataron de nuevo con sorpresa y el joven entreabrió los labios reprimiendo un jadeó y mirando a su esposo fijamente largo rato. El moreno susurró ante su silencio, malinterpretando su expresión, incapaz de descifrar el cambiante torbellino de emociones que percibía:

-¿Te has planteado…la posibilidad?

Saliendo de su estupor, el rubio asintió en silencio, y acabó rompiendo su mutismo, con un susurró vehemente:

-¡Sí!

-¿Si?

Preguntó el moreno, inseguro aun. Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y murmuró besándole suavemente:

-¡Los que quieras!

EL joven Griffindor le devolvió el gesto y murmuró sonriente:

-Tenia que preguntártelo…

Harry le atrajo a su regazo y murmuró acariciándole una vez más:

-Pronto, tan pronto como estés listo, tendré que usar algún tipo de protección para mí…aun eres demasiado joven, Draco…

El rubio se recostó en su pecho y susurró protestando, claramente molesto y disgustado:

-¡No es justo! Ni siquiera hemos…y ya estas pensando en evitarlo! ¿Para qué me preguntas entonces?

El rubio se aferró a él y murmuró desalentado, entrando en un humor melancólico y triste, flashes de su truncado embarazo asaltando su mente llenándola de recuerdos agridulces. Perder a su hijo, aunque fuese fruto de todo aquel horror, había sido durísimo para él; tanto, que Draco creyó morir de pena, aunque había adoptado la decisión mucho antes y llegado el momento, ya nada podía hacer por cambiarla. Por eso aunque estaba recordando cosas dolorosas y tristes, su voz se tiñó con un deje de asco e ira al mencionar a Riddle:

-**EL** me dejó preñado mucho antes y a nadie le importó…a nadie…

Harry se tensó súbitamente, sujetando al rubio entre sus brazos y el joven percibió su malestar e inquietud y se mordió los labios, arrepentido de sus palabras. Lo que acababa de decir era innecesariamente cruel, y también injusto. Severus, su madre y el propio Harry se habían preocupado por él, y habían cuidado de él, cada uno dentro de las limitaciones que imponían las circunstancias pasadas. Incluso su padre, aunque solo fuera por su bienestar físico y el del futuro heredero. Bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, y murmuró suavemente, sabiendo que acababa de herir los sentimientos del hombre que tanto le amaba:

-Lo siento Harry, yo…

El moreno le puso un dedo en los labios, acallándole, y le miró con sus verdes ojos llenos de incondicional afecto por un instante, antes de susurrar:

-Shh…es normal que sientas ira o rabia por lo que te pasó, por lo que te hicieron…

Draco notó humedecerse sus ojos y tan solo susurró hundiendo los hombros, soñando con volver a sentir la maravilla de una vida creciendo en su interior, sin el temor y la angustia, sin culpabilidad ni sentimientos encontrados, sin sentirse morir de vergüenza al pensar en el padre como años antes le había sucedido:

-Quiero llevar a tus hijos Ónix, sentir como crecen en mí…

Harry asintió suavemente y murmuró acariciándole el suave cabello mientras Draco reprimía un estremecimiento:

-Lo harás, Silver, amor mío, lo harás y yo estaré contigo cada momento…

El joven abrazó vehementemente a su esposo, sollozando suavemente, dejando ir en sus lágrimas la negra pena que aun llevaba dentro del alma, y este le llevó en brazos al dormitorio, prometiéndole en susurros apasionados una y otra vez, que más adelante, haría por fin realidad sus deseos, cuando Draco estuviese realmente listo. Besándolo dulcemente en la frente el hombre logró hacer sonreír al muchacho y este susurró con deseo:

-¿Me he ganado… un castigo, Ónix?

No es que Draco deliberadamente se portara mal o contradijera los deseos de Harry buscando ser castigado, pero en momentos como este, cuando sentía que tal vez, había forzado los límites, su propia necesidad de ser sometido se hacía más evidente. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el moreno asintió y murmuró en tono prometedor, rozando casi con sus hermosos labios rojos los de su esposo:

-Uno pequeño Silver, solo para que no olvides que debes contarme todo lo que quieres.

Y fundió su boca con los labios trémulos y palpitantes de Draco, arrancándole un suave gemido, mientras su boca se abría para él sin reservas.


	22. Chapter 22

Tras unos pocos días más, finalizadas las vacaciones navideñas, los dos jóvenes retornaron a su verdadero hogar, a Black Loch Manor, para júbilo de los elfos. El joven Lord interconectó ambas mansiones vía Flu, de modo privado, aunque solo para uso exclusivo de Narcisa, Draco, Remus, Severus y por supuesto, el mismo. Para su desmayo, a Lucius no le fue otorgado el mismo privilegio, aunque si podía hablar usando la red con ellos, lo cual era bastante humillante para Lord Malfoy.

Narcisa comenzó a pasar algunas tardes con ellos, tomando el té, distanciándose a sí misma de su esposo. Sin embargo, Lucius no tenía ninguna queja por estas ausencias, ya que Narcisa retornaba alegre y vibrante de esas tardes, y estaba más predispuesta a pasar con él el resto de la velada. Remus y Severus también les visitaban, especialmente los fines de semana, cuando ambos estaban libres de clases y solían tener sesiones de lucha y duelo con ambos, en una mezcla de amistosa rivalidad y entrenamiento. La biblioteca también era un buen foco de atracción para ambos hombres y en ella descubrieron muchos volúmenes interesantes.

Desde la primera noche de su nueva etapa, Narcisa había dormido cada noche en el lecho de su esposo, castamente, si, pero al parecer, deseosa de renovar su intimidad con su esposo, hasta cierto punto al menos.

Lucius soportaba como podía el deseo, acuciado por la presencia de su esposa junto a él, con duchas frías y recurriendo a masturbarse cuando estaba realmente desesperado. Los roces, la leves caricias, los besos suaves le enardecían, y se sentía como un adolescente, nervioso, inseguro y sobre todo, ardoroso. Era impropio de un hombre de su edad, pero las sonrisas de Cissy hacían que valiera la pena levantarse todos los días en un estado ciertamente "rígido" e insatisfecho.

Además, el afianzar la posición política de su yerno como este deseaba estaba siendo tarea delicada y compleja. Lo que Lord Potter-Black deseaba nunca había existido antes, y llevaría tiempo, años tal vez, hasta obtener los resultados deseados. Su repentina alianza con la familia Malfoy, la revelación de su verdadera genealogía en el seno de la familia y los amigos más íntimos, su reciente despliegue de poder, todo ello le ponía en el punto de mira de la sociedad mágica; pero crear la idea exacta que el joven deseaba…supondría más esfuerzo, y esa era la labor que el joven Lord le había encomendado.

El Ministerio estaba conmocionado, y muchos no sabían realmente que pensar del joven Griffindor. Al menos, la prensa estaba controlada, ya que Rita Skeeter tenía mucho que perder si publicaba un solo comentario negativo. Lucius controlaba indirectamente la publicación del Profeta, a través de sus múltiples conexiones. El intrigante y astuto mago, siempre ambiguo y desconcertante, frío y calmado, estaba dando los pasos, poco a poco, entre los miembros más proclives a escucharle, los menos radicales, los más tolerantes, o los que tenían más que perder o más secretos que proteger. Las sugerencias adecuadas, tal vez algún pequeño soborno e incluso alguna velada amenaza entre sonrisas tensas, fueron creando poco a poco el ambiente que Harry deseaba: una nueva opción, una tercera facción, ni blanca ni negra, un camino intermedio, más racional y sensato…en equilibrio entre ambos bandos radicales…y parecía que pocos eran indiferentes al joven Lord.

El rubio mago se arrodilló ante la chimenea de su despacho y suspiró, arrojando el polvo a las llamas. Su cabeza emergió en la chimenea de Black Loch Manor y carraspeó, atrayendo la atención. Un elfo acudió presuroso y pronto el joven Griffindor se sentaba frene a la chimenea, escuchando atentamente las noticias que Lucius le retransmitía.

El uso de lechuzas había quedado restringido a temas poco importantes, y nunca nada relacionado con el ideario político del joven. Los antiguos mortífagos respondían personalmente ante Lucius, era más fácil así, y este reportaba a su Señor, Lord Potter-Black. Si, su Señor, porque aunque el joven ojiverde no obligase a nadie a llamarle Amo, había ocupado ese lugar liderándoles férreamente a todos. Incluso con su aparente indiferencia y ausencia de la mayoría de las reuniones, delegando en Lucius, era su dirección y no la de este la que dirigía ahora al antiguo grupo.

Alguno de los antiguos camaradas de Lucius había sido suficientemente estúpido como para intentar romper el hechizo de restricción que el joven había colocado sobre ellos. Los resultados…bien, Macnair había sido el primero de ellos y el hombre se había ganado una cama permanente en el ala de Daños por Encantamientos de San Mungo. Sacudido por continuos espasmos y temblores, incapaz de controlar las más básicas funciones de su cuerpo, parecía estar sumido en una pesadilla permanente y se escondía aterrado ante cualquier sonido o persona que se le acercase.

Después de eso, el dinero comenzó a fluir a las diversas sociedades benéficas que el joven Lord había iniciado, en forma de numerosos donativos y tan solo uno más de ellos sufrió una suerte similar, Yaxley, al intentar usar un hechizo de mayor nivel y sufrir un grave colapso mágico y acabar en cuidados intensivos por varias semanas. Los restantes mortífagos habían ocultado celosamente lo ocurrido, ya que virtualmente estaban indefensos y redujeron sus apariciones públicas al mínimo, siempre escoltados por otros miembros de su familia. Los más jóvenes de esas familias comenzaban a mirar favorablemente hacia la fracción que representaba Potter, y pronto muchos de ellos interrogaron a Lucius sobre como demostrar su lealtad al nuevo Lord. Ese era el tema que le llevaba a hablar con el Griffindor, después de su reciente regreso de su viaje de placer por Europa, el nº de posibles seguidores era lo suficientemente numeroso como para tomarles en consideración y el joven asintió brevemente:

-Está bien Lucius. Por esta vez, te autorizo a visitar mi casa. Esto requiere una discusión demasiado larga para hacerlo así.

El hombre asintió y retrocedió de nuevo, para volver a entrar en la chimenea y emerger por primera vez en la otra mansión, tras varios meses desde que los jóvenes se mudaran a vivir en ella a solas. Inclinando la cabeza con respeto ante el joven en señal de reconocimiento, aguardó a que este indicase el camino. La mansión era grande, antigua y hermosa, concluyó Lucius. Su estilo era diferente al de Malfoy Manor, más sencillo y sobrio, sin decoración excesiva. Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca y los ojos de Lucius se dilataron de asombro. El lugar era impresionante y exhalaba poder. Sentándose en su rincón favorito, cerca de los cuadros de las cuatro estaciones, el moreno indicó con un gesto un asiento al mago y este lo ocupó sin demora.

-¿Un té Lucius? ¿Tal vez algún licor? Mi bodega está bien surtida…

El hombre aceptó y aun chasquido de sus dedos, un elfo apareció a su lado, inclinándose con reverencia. En un murmullo el joven ordenó varias bebidas y el elfo desapareció. El silencio era tenso, Lucius estaba incómodo, y sabía que Harry no le tenía en gran aprecio. Unos pasos le sobresaltaron y se giró levemente para ver aparecer a su hijo, avanzando por la estancia, seguido por un elfo cargado con una hermosa bandeja de plata con vasos y botellas. Los ojos grises se iluminaron al mirar a su esposo, ignorando a su padre, y este sonrió levemente cuando el rubio le besó suavemente en los labios susurrando:

-¿Querías verme Harry?

El moreno le acarició la mejilla y murmuró:

-Tu padre tiene algunas novedades y quiero que las escuches conmigo, Draco.

Los ojos grises relucieron con vibrante energía, y con un leve gesto de asentimiento, el muchacho tiró al suelo unos cojines y se sentó junto a los pies de su esposo, dejando que este juguetease con sus cabellos, mirando por primera vez a su padre, los ojos llenos de fría cautela.

Lucius frunció el ceño y se tensó. No le gustaba ver a su hijo en esa forma, nunca le había gustado, y por eso apartaba la vista y se alejaba de él cuando Voldemort… Los remordimientos le invadieron, y no eran algo que el hombre supiese manejar demasiado bien. Con voz tensa y tratando de disimular el rechazo que la postura aparentemente pasiva y sumisa de Draco le producía, musitó, mirando al moreno a los ojos:

-Creí que íbamos a hablar de política, Milord…

Los ojos verdes centellearon con enojo y la mano que se deslizaba en el cabello platino se detuvo. Apretando los labios el joven Lord gruñó secamente:

-No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en nuestra relación, Lucius. Draco es asunto mío y de nadie más, entendido?

El rubio asintió levemente, bajando los ojos con respeto, percibiendo el ramalazo de magia aparentemente desbocada procedente del otro, casi como una vaharada de aire caliente, y esta se retrajo, disipando cualquier duda sobre la accidentalidad de la misma. Se preguntó una vez más como era posible que Draco aceptase tan fácilmente lo que había rechazado antes con tanta violencia. Dudoso, miró de nuevo a su hijo, dejando libre una ínfima parte de su propia magia, buscando activamente la de Draco. Se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos y en su gesto una indudable chispa de orgullo.

"¿Cómo puede estar orgulloso de esto? No ha pasado un día desde aquella primera noche con Voldemort, en que no me haya despreciado a mi mismo por lo que le hice."

Su debate interior relució en sus ojos azul acero y su gesto, y la mirada de su hijo se endureció de nuevo, lanzando un pulso de rechazo a su débil intento de legeremencia.

"No me has perdonado y lo entiendo Draco, porque yo tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí mismo"

Tomando la copa de brandy para disimular su nervosismo, el hombre apuró casi la mitad de un par de tragos antes de comenzar a hablar, mientras Harry jugueteaba con el cabello de Draco y una copa de jerez, sin apenas mojar más que sus labios en ella.

La disposición de los hijos de las familias oscuras y de muchos de los podrían ser calificados de neutrales a acercarse a Lord Potter-Black era alentadora, y tras un rato de exposición de las cualidades y puestos de cada uno de ellos, en la sociedad y en el seno de sus familias, el hombre guardó silencio, esperando una decisión. Se tocó levemente por encima de las ropas el tatuaje que marcaba su brazo, inconscientemente. El Griffindor nunca había usado la marca para causarles dolor, no después de la primera vez, pero los años de castigos vividos no se olvidaban fácilmente y el hombre se preparó subconscientemente para un posible escarmiento.

Harry meditó en silencio, rodándola copa entre sus dedos y acabó por dejarla en la bandeja con gesto ausente. Sus sentimientos llamaron a Draco y el joven se levantó, deslizándose detrás del sillón, masajeando suavemente los tensos hombros y el cuello de su esposo, suavizando la tensión. El moreno suspiró y cogiéndole de la mano le incitó a sentarse atravesado en su regazo, sosteniéndole por la cintura con un brazo, mientras el otro acariciaba su mejilla una vez más. Draco recostó un momento la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, consciente de la incomodidad creciente de su padre y suspiró calladamente.

-¿Qué opinas Draco?

Murmuró suavemente el moreno, ignorando por completo la presencia de Lucius y mirando a los ojos de plata de su joven esposo. Este frunció el ceño ligeramente y enredó los largos dedos en los rizos negros que caían sobre la frente, apartándolos con delicadeza.

-Mmhh…para muchos es el paso natural a seguir, has ocupado naturalmente el vacío de poder que se creó muerto Riddle. Quieren un lugar junto a ti, y declarar su lealtad les asegura un nombre y puesto propios, no solo por ser los herederos de sus padres. Y eso es muy bueno. Puedes dejar atrás a sus padres, y sin ofender a sus familias, ya que de hecho, estarías actuando como es previsible, asegurando la lealtad de la siguiente generación, de la tuya en realidad.

Lucius alzó las cejas, asombrado. Si bien había educado estrictamente a Draco para ser un hábil político, nunca creyó que Potter apreciara la fineza y sutileza de esa educación –Voldemort desde luego la ignoró por completo– pero tal parecía que Draco era más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo complaciente a su servicio para el joven.

El joven rubio se mordió el labio dudando y con tono algo más serio murmuró:

-Los nuevos aspirantes…no les conozco tanto, pero habría que comprobar mejor sus intenciones y expectativas. Pero lo más preocupante son las ausencias Harry. Los Macnair, Yaxley, bueno, es comprensible, tardaran en verte con buenos ojos. Walden Macnair nunca saldrá de San Mungo, y pasará tiempo antes de que su familia te vea bajo una luz libre de rencores. Pero los otros, Nott, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson Crabbe…pueden estar reagrupándose bajo el liderazgo de alguien de la facción radical, alguien no marcado, tal vez extranjero, pero no se me ocurre quien, sinceramente.…Y hay que pensar en cómo fidelizar a los demás, en los que están insatisfechos con el actual Ministerio y la facción blanca…

Harry asintió, acariciando en silencio su cabello, como si no estuviesen hablando de temas tan importantes, sino discutiendo el menú de la cena o la nueva túnica de gala. La inquietud de Draco era justificada y Harry la compartía. No le importaba que la gente tuviese ideas diferentes, le preocupaba que no se solucionasen las cosas en el ámbito político y se reabriese la lucha, la guerra y las escaramuzas en las calles, a expensa de más muertes y sacrificios inútiles. Draco le besó, tratando de apartar de su mente las preocupaciones, al menos por un momento, y Harry suspiró:

-Estoy bien, Draco, pero tendremos que estar atentos, cielo.

Girando los ojos verdes hacia Lucius, su postura se hizo más formal, pese a que aun sostenía en su regazo a Draco y la mirada de absenta se endureció:

-Quiero saber cuanto sea posible sobre los nuevos adeptos y sus familias, y también sobre los movimientos de los que no se han acercados de nuevo a nosotros, Lucius.

El hombre asintió en silencio y su hijo le miró con gesto cauto y reservado, y tras unos instantes preguntó, educado pero algo frío:

-¿Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros, padre?

Lucius vaciló, sorprendido y murmuró indeciso:

-Me gustaría, pero tu madre esta esperándome…

Harry sonrió apenas, y se levantó, haciendo que Draco se apartase antes y cogiéndole de la mano:

-Eso tiene fácil solución Lucius. Draco y yo vamos a dar un paseo a caballo. Podéis uniros a nosotros dentro de un rato o simplemente venir mas tarde para almorzar. Consúltalo con Narcisa, la chimenea estará abierta para ti por hoy…

El hombre murmuró que regresaría con su esposa y fue escoltado por un elfo hasta la chimenea pública, para emerger en Malfoy Manor. Narcisa se sorprendió ante la inesperada invitación, y se levantó de su piano, cerrándolo con suavidad.

-Hace un esplendido día de primavera Lucius…un paseo a caballo con los chicos suena delicioso…

Lucius sonrió y plegándose al innegable deseo de su esposa de estar mas tiempo con su hijo, se apresuró a cambiarse y ordenar que empaquetaran otra muda para entregar en la otra mansión. ¡De ninguna manera se sentaría a comer con un traje de montar! El elfo hizo una reverencia y se ocupó de entregar sus ropas en la otra mansión.

Narcisa se le unió llevando su traje de amazona, cubierta con una ligera capa y entraron de nuevo en la chimenea. Su esposa parecía conocer el camino y pronto alcanzaron los establos, dando tiempo a que Lucius admirara un poco más la arquitectura, claramente de origen militar del edificio. Pronto alcanzaron los establos, con capacidad para unos veinte caballos. Harry estaba ensillando personalmente un ejemplar de aspecto elegante y ojos fieros, un alazán de largas crines y cola, y ajustaba su cincha con manos firmes y seguras, cuando sus invitados se le unieron.

-Hola Narcisa! Me alegro de que os unáis finalmente a nosotros!

Mirando el elegante traje de montar, preguntó alzando una ceja:

-¿Qué tal monta?

Con una risita, la dama murmuró su respuesta:

-No soy mala amazona, Harry, pero hace tiempo que no me subo a un caballo…

Asintiendo y dando una sonora palmada en la grupa del caballo, que se alejó trotando hacia el abrevadero cercano, el moreno se giró hacia la negra puerta de los establos y exclamó mirando con ojos divertidos a Lucius:

-¡Saca también a Danzarín y a Belleza, Draco!

El rubio emergió poco después, llevando de la cabezada a tres nuevos ejemplares. Uno de ellos era un semental de aspecto nervioso, un bayo muy oscuro, de suave cola y crines negras, con unas gran raya blanca de la frente al morro. Los otros dos animales parecían más tranquilos, uno era un castrado completamente negro, que sacudía con placidez la espesa cola. El último era un semental de color bayo dorado, de aspecto fibroso y que protestó enérgicamente cuando Harry le colocó la silla, y aunque acabó calmándose, tascaba el freno con inquietud.

Harry puso las riendas del nervioso bayo dorado llamado Danzarín en las manos de Lucius con una chispa de desafío y jocosidad en los verdes ojos, y el rubio mago suspiró resignado. Un caballo nervioso notaría aun mas a un jinete igualmente inquieto, así que el paseo no sería relajado. Narcisa subió con ayuda de Draco al lomo de Belleza, el castrado negro, y el muchacho montó el alazán, llamado Ireland y Harry montó en Relámpago, el semental bayo oscuro.

Salieron a los campos, atravesando las murallas a un trote pausado, hasta que llegaron al inicio de los prados, lejos de los cultivos. Harry soltó riendas a su caballo y este saltó hacia adelante, impaciente por un buena galopada, seguido del alazán de Draco instantes después. Narcisa azuzó a su montura, acelerando el paso a un medio galope, pero Lucius tuvo problemas para contener la suya, que pugnaba por correr en pos de los otros caballos. Finalmente, el mago sacó su varita y murmuró, apuntando al caballo: "Relaxio", calmando un tanto a su nerviosa montura.

Narcisa alzó una ceja, entre divertida y sorprendida y murmuró:

-No creí que no fueras capaz de controlar a aun simple caballo, Lucius.

El rubio de ojos color azul acero se encogió de hombros, palmeando el cuello del animal, viendo saltar a lo lejos a los otros jinetes.

-No estoy de humor para eso, Cissy, el ver a Draco antes… me ha enervado.

La dama aproximó su montura, observando en la distancia como aparecían dos caballos sin jinete desde detrás de una pequeña loma y una nube de humo brotaba tras los setos que bordeaban el prado, acompañada de distantes sonidos de gruñidos y chasquidos. Los jóvenes estaban peleando, por lo que ambos sabían, era algo que hacían asiduamente, y si la mirada que Narcisa había sorprendido en Draco alguna vez no mentía, sus luchas eran a veces el preludio de otra clase de actividad mucho más placentera.

Lucius narró sus impresiones, tal vez su esposa, más ligada a Draco y acostumbrada a visitarles, podría aclararle un poco el sentido del comportamiento de su hijo. Narcisa reflexiono, escuchando a su esposo y guardó silencio por un rato, conduciendo su montura hacia el lugar donde el semidragón luchaba con el lobo.

-Mírales Lucius, mírales con atención.

EL mago observó las fieras tarascadas que su hijo en su forma lupina lanzaba hacia las alas o los costados del semidragón. Le sorprendió notar que pese a que Draco aun era más pequeño que Harry, la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas bestias se había reducido, gracias a un notable incremento de tamaño de Draco. Si el semidragón tenía la misma alzada que apreciara en Hogwarts, de 180 cm a la cruz, y un peso tal vez superior a los 700 kg, Draco parecía haber crecido hasta una altura a la cruz próxima, si no algo superior a 110 cm y su peso debía superar los 100 kg, aunque su constitución seguía siendo esbelta y fibrosa. Era algo muy inusual un cambio así en la forma de un animago, y el mago siguió observando mientras el lobo saltaba para esquivar el latigazo de la peligrosa cola armada de púas y varias bolas de fuego. El gigantesco cánido atrapó una presa en la punta de un ala, y el bramido de dolor del semidragón hizo encabritarse a sus monturas. Sin embargo, la criatura tan solo lanzó un mordisco hacia el blanco lobo, que soltó la presa y saltó fuera de su alcance, para volver a iniciar de nuevo el juego.

Mirando a su esposa interrogativamente, esta sonrío y murmuró:

-Esta en la naturaleza intrínseca de su vínculo que Harry domine por completo a Draco, y sin embrago, no lo hace Lucius. Y Draco se sometería completamente a él, sin dudarlo tampoco. Sin duda, es nuestro hijo la parte más afectada por ese…vínculo, y sin embrago, le veo florecer y crecer cada día más como persona, porque el amor de Harry lo es todo para él.

Lucius meditó las palabras de su esposa, mientras las dos bestias seguían luchando ferozmente en el prado, pero sin hacerse realmente verdadero daño. La estampa le recordó al mago a dos perros jugueteando y peleando amistosamente entre ellos, aunque tal vez mas fieramente. Finalmente, el semidragón atrapó una pata trasera del lobo y lo volteó violentamente en la hierba, colocando una zarpa sobre su pecho, haciendo que este se rindiera con gesto de sumisión, doblando las patas delanteras y exponiendo la garganta. Expulsando una bocanada de humo, el semidragón inclinó la cabeza y el lobo lamió su escamoso hocico, zalamero y mimoso, haciendo que el otro le soltase, entrecerrando los ojos.

Con un brusco gesto, la cabeza giró hacia los espectadores, lanzando una violenta ráfaga de fuego y humo, entre rugidos, haciendo huir despavoridos a los caballos sueltos, en busca de la seguridad del arroyo cercano. Narcisa volvió grupas, siguiendo a los animales sin jinete con su esposo, y desmontó bajo un fresno.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Exclamó Lucius, desmontando a su lado, al corazón aun palpitante. La dama rió suavemente y susurró con aire pícaro:

-Harry diciendo que quería…estar a solas con Draco.

Lucius enrojeció, la mera idea le resultaba perturbadora, y desmontó junto a su esposa, mirando de reojo hacia la colina cercana, notando la tensión de la magia desde allí. El aire parecía reverberar cadenciosamente en un hum, hum, hum, tan rítmico y resonante que parecía un latido, hasta que se produjo una súbita pulsión, seguida de un silencio ominoso, en el que hasta los animales guardaron silencio por unos minutos, y el rubio mago exhaló el aliento que retenía. Aquello era algo muy poderoso, primitivo e intenso, casi como…

Lucius dilató los azulados ojos y miró a su esposa, boquiabierto y lleno de incredulidad:

-¡Oh Merlín bendito!¡¿Son almas gemelas?...pero, ¿cómo es posible?

Narcisa sonrió y simplemente murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa eso ahora? Tal vez estaban predestinados, o simplemente, han sido muy afortunados. Harry no hubiera aceptado nunca lastimar a Draco, Lucius. Le ama tanto como para renunciar a él si nuestro hijo no hubiese podido aceptarle, para ser su protector si no podía ser su amante.

El mago asintió, meditando en silencio, sentándose en la fresca hierba junto a su esposa y esta acarició su mejilla con la mano enguantada, arrancándole un estremecimiento. Ser almas gemelas era algo muy especial en el mundo mágico, algo tan sagrado y precioso, que nadie podía interferir en una relación así. Y aun era más sorprendente, porque ninguno de los dos tenía en su sangre suficientes genes de criatura mágica como para atribuirles la ocurrencia. Narcisa le besó con suavidad, distrayéndole de su meditación, y Lucius la abrazó con timidez, sorprendiéndose cuando su esposa se dejó caer en la dulce manta de césped, lentamente. Los ojos azules de Narcisa relucían y el hombre la besó de nuevo, recostándose a su lado. Ese beso llevo a otro, y a otro, y a caricias cada vez más intensas, y pronto el mago estaba tan excitado ante la respuesta, que olvidó por completo donde estaba. La rubia dama deslizó su blanca mano entre las ropas de su esposo – hacia más de 17 años de la última vez que Narcisa hiciera aquello -, y la simple caricia a su virilidad fue suficiente para lanzar al hombre al placer, derramándose entre gemidos ahogados en la mano de su esposa. Narcisa jadeaba ligeramente, mientras Lucius recobraba la respiración, y el dominio de sus cuerdas vocales, y alzando los ojos hacia ella, el hombre susurró mirándola a los ojos:

-¿Cissy?

Con una sonrisa, la mujer le besó y murmuró roncamente, haciendo palpitar de nuevo la virilidad del hombre:

-Espero una adecuada compensación esta noche, Luc…

El corazón del hombre dio un súbito vuelco en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y amor, mirando intensamente a su bella esposa.

-Te quiero Cissy…no te merezco, pero te quiero.

Su esposa rio suavemente, arreglándose un poco el pelo y la ropa, mientras su esposo la devoraba con los ojos. Lucius notó una presencia a su espalda, algo que le hizo volverse súbitamente. Su hijo, aun transformado en lobo, permanecía a unos pasos de ellos, los ojos azul hielo y plata fijos en su madre y lentamente, se giraron hacia él. El hocico blanco rematado por una inquieta nariz color chocolate olfateó nerviosamente, y con un bufido y una sacudida de la cabeza, el animal estornudó, molesto al parecer. Bufó ligeramente, y giró la cabeza sobre el hombro, buscando con la mirada al semidragón que aguardaba en silencio, unos metros atrás.

El negro reptil resopló en respuesta, haciendo brotar de nuevo el humo de sus narinas y agitó la cola, cortando la hierba con ella. Las pupilas de sus ojos verdes se estrecharon y asaetearon los de Lucius con dureza y miraron a Narcisa instantes después, y con un último bufido, expulsando otra nubecilla de humo, agitó la cabeza como un gran semental irritado y nervioso. Con un suave y ronco gruñidito, casi casi, un ronroneo, dirigido al enorme lobo plateado, Ónix se marchó, trotando a paso vivo hacia las díscolas monturas desperdigadas.

Silver avanzó hacia su padre, y le olfateo una vez más, rozándole levemente en la mejilla con la húmeda trufa, antes de girarse a su madre y frotar su cabezota en su costado, saltando acto seguido en pos de su esposo.

Lucius se levantó del suelo, temblando aun y murmuró:

-¿Cissy?

-Creo que Draco…ha comenzado a perdonarte, Luc…como ya lo he hecho yo.

Después del almuerzo, más cordial que cualquier de sus reuniones previas, lleno de pequeñas charlas intrascendentes y con Lucius pensando y repensando una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido ese día, su rostro algo más abierto que de costumbre, Harry se hizo a un lado con el mago y murmuró tan solo para él:

-Quiero ver su oferta de dote para Draco, Lucius, y espero que sea adecuada…

El hombre inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, ocultando su sorpresa, y sonrió apenas, sus ojos llenos de una viveza nueva. Si aquello era el preludio de lo que esperaba, tanto Draco como Narcisa estarían muy complacidos, y eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba el aparentemente frio y seco mago.


	23. Chapter 23

Varias semanas más tarde, los jóvenes hicieron una visita a Hogwarts, totalmente privada y anónima, para ver sobre el terreno que tal les iba a Severus y Remus. Aunque su unión había sido bastante inesperada, parecía sólida, y el lobo estaba cada vez mas enamorado de su esquivo Slytherin. Los cuatro pasearon por los terrenos, en agradable compañía, y Harry se sentó a solas durante un rato junto a la tumba de Dumbledore, mirando con ojos soñadores las tranquilas aguas del lago.

EL anciano mago había dejado una enorme losa de responsabilidad y deber sobre los jóvenes hombros, y la carga a veces era demasiado pesada. Pero cuando las cosas parecían ir peor, siempre surgía algo, alguien, Draco, Severus, Remus, incluso Narcisa y Lucius, para hacerle ver, que no llevaba solo el peso del mundo en sus espaldas.

Hogwarts estaba atravesando una época que presagiaba cambio, numerosos profesores debían ser sustituidos, otros no eran adecuados al cargo… pero aun no podían hacer nada al respecto, tenían que esperar un poco más. Draco se acomodó mimoso a su lado y los dos hombres se les unieron y el moreno murmuró:

-¿Tu qué opinas Remus? ¿Debo hacerlo?

El castaño sonrió y murmuró:

-¿Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?

Harry denegó con una ligera sonrisa flotando en sus labios y Severus añadió:

-Seria ocupar el lugar que te corresponde por nacimiento…

Draco se inclinó aun más hacia él y susurró:

-Eso o dejarles el campo libre…

EL joven asintió y atrajo por la cintura a su rubito, y con una sonrisa melancólica susurró:

-¿Siempre en el candelero, no?

Draco le empujó juguetonamente y murmuró suavemente:

-Es lo correcto, estoy seguro.

Durante un rato, Severus y Draco se alejaron, compartiendo un rato de charla privada; después de todo, el hombre había sido el único apoyo visible con que Draco había contado durante mucho tiempo y su relación era muy estrecha, próxima a la de dos hermanos. Viéndoles alejarse en un lento paseo, Draco asintiendo con ojos atentos a lo que fuese que su padrino le estaba diciendo, una leve sonrisa aflorando en sus labios de rosa, Harry suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Draco era feliz, y eso se notaba, y el joven Lord giró sus ojos, confiando plenamente en el moreno Slytherin para ocuparse de la seguridad del muchacho rubio. No es que Draco fuese un cordero indefenso, nada de eso, lo atestiguaban sus títulos y sus continuas prácticas de duelo, pero su aprensión a veces era muy intensa.

No era la primera vez que habían recibido una carta amenazante o hechizada, o sufrido las iras verbales e incluso en una ocasión, un intento de agresión en sus raras apariciones públicas. Afortunadamente, Harry llevaba años siendo un tanto paranoico con la seguridad y era norma que antes de abrir ninguna carta o paquete esta fuese revisada por los elfos, y después por sus propias comprobaciones mágicas. E incluso así, ningún regalo u objeto de procedencia dudosa era admitido en Black Loch Manor. Y antes de ninguna salida, la adopción de medidas de precaución, y hechizos protectores, rigurosa ley. Después de la primera caja de bombones envenenados, Harry endureció las barreras mágicas en torno a la propiedad, impidiendo que ningún búho o lechuza desconocido pudiese pasar a través de ellas, e incluso así, añadió más restricciones, ayudado por Draco, para rechazar directamente todos los Vociferadores, cartas anónimas, y aquellas que llevasen hechizos de ocultación y disfraz, maldiciones u objetos peligrosos, reenviándolas directamente al Jefe de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Y cuando Draco y él fueron gratuitamente agredidos, en pleno callejón Diagón, redujeron al individuo, desarmándole y sometiéndole a un doloroso hechizo de llamas ilusorias, haciendo creer a la victima que sus ropas estaban ardiendo, aunque solo era una alucinación mental, el efecto era pavorosamente real para el que lo sufría. Los aurores aparecieron, mas atraídos por los alaridos del hombre, que se retorcía en el suelo a sus pies, revolcándose por el suelo, y por las llamadas alarmadas de algunos testigos poco imparciales, que por el ataque a sus personas. Con frialdad, Harry expuso lo ocurrido y señaló la varita del agresor, abandonada en el suelo, instándoles a comprobar los hechizos empleados por el sujeto.

Vacilantes, más dispuestos a creer que el agresor inicial era Draco o tal vez el propio Harry, los hombres comprobaron que efectivamente el hombre había efectuado una maldición seccionadora de alto nivel, y tras comprobar que aunque gritaba de dolor, ni el Slytherin ni el Griffindor habían usado la Cruciatus contra el otro, detuvieron finalmente al hombre y dejaron marchar a la joven pareja. Si, Harry se comportaba aun más precavidamente, y todos sus amigos entendían que realmente había motivos para ello. El incidente había servido de detonante para que el joven Lord reclamase formalmente, cosa que el Ministerio le había denegado, información sobre las medidas tomadas para evitar que se le amenazase. Y por supuesto, el caso acabó en los periódicos, con las llorosas declaraciones de Lady Malfoy, suplicando que se protegiese la vida de su hijo y su yerno, sacando a la luz las numerosas cartas amenazantes redirigidas a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, cuyo departamento estaba harto hasta la desesperación de escuchar vociferadores y de deshacerse de cartas y paquetes peligrosos.

Los ojos verdes encontraron los dorados de Remus y sonrió suavemente. Remus también estaba feliz, y con un murmullo, el joven moreno le preguntó, alzando una ceja apenas perceptiblemente:

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Severus no piensa hacer de ti un hombre honrado?

Remus rió suavemente y se encogió de hombros levemente.

-No lo hemos pensado realmente en serio… tal vez más adelante, si…cuando todo salga bien…

El hombre se sonrojó levemente y el joven le miró curioso. A veces había sorprendido recuerdos y emociones procedentes de ambos hombres, relacionados con la posibilidad de tener familia, leves destellos agridulces, ya que el joven no deseaba invadir la intimidad de su mente. Remus bajó levemente los ojos y murmuró enrojeciendo aun más:

-Nos gustaría…tener familia, pero con mi condición…

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro de pura frustración. Las leyes prohibían que los licántropos tuviesen descendencia y si alguien con hijos era infectado, perdía la patria potestad sobre sus propios hijos. Si la pareja tuviese un hijo ese momento, legalmente, les sería arrebatado. De hecho, si el Ministerio se empeñaba, podían fácilmente ordenar su esterilización, tal vez incluso la castración, simplemente por ser lo que era. Era injusto y cruel, pero era ley. El moreno sonrió y murmuró:

-Bueno, entonces debemos darnos más prisa con los planes, no?

La sonrisa radiante de Remus fue luminosa y sincera y el hombre asintió en silencio, buscando con los ojos a las dos figuras que paseaban cerca del lindero del bosque. Con aire soñador murmuró, sus ojos dorados aun fijos en la silueta de su pareja:

-Nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de adoptar, más adelante, ya sabes, quizás sea lo más seguro…

Harry siguió su mirada y volvió sus ojos al último de los Merodeadores, preguntando con aire inocente, pese al tono levemente malicioso y burlón:

-¿No queréis intentarlo siquiera? ¿Acaso te asusta el embarazo?

Remus se sonrojó hasta la orejas y murmuró estranguladamente que ese no era el problema y que Sev estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Harry se rió ahogadamente, no había estado seguro de que papel desempañaban en su relación cada uno, pero sí que estaba seguro de que siendo Remus un lobo, sus roles serian fijos. Cuando el joven se calmó, los ojos brillantes, se sentó más seriamente, ante el aire levemente ofendido del castaño y le empujo levemente un hombro.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que Severus es capaz de reproducir e incluso mejorar la vieja receta de uno de los tatara-tatarabuelos Black, para evitar que la licantropía pase a los niños. Con su talento, incluso puede que logre encontrar una base para una cura o algo más permanente que el matalobos actual entre los viejos manuales de pociones personales de la familia…

Remus sonrió, evidentemente ilusionado, pero al cabo de un rato, añadió:

-Sabes, cachorro? Aun así, me gustaría adoptar…hay demasiados niños a los que nadie quiere, a los que podríamos dar un hogar…

Harry asintió. Niños heridos o con problemas físicos o psíquicos eran condenados a vivir en el orfanato, porque nadie deseaba hacerse cargo de ellos, y aun peor lo tenían los mordidos por licántropos o vampiros… a esos, directamente ni les querían en los orfanatos y aunque estaban obligados a acogerlos, a menudo acababan encerrados sin muchas contemplaciones, tratados como bestias. Las fugas del hospicio entre estos niños eran habituales, y pese a que su supervivencia en la calle era dudosa, a nadie parecía impórtale mucho, salvo si atraían la atención de los muggles. Desde luego, nadie salía buscarles. Era una de las cosas que deseaban cambiar, eran criaturas inocentes y merecían el afecto y el calor de una familia.

No mucho tiempo después, a finales de primavera, Lucius Malfoy presentó ante Lord Potter-Black su oferta de dote para Draco. Era un asunto formal, y Narcisa, Draco y su padrino y su pareja estaban presentes. Según la costumbre, Lucius entregó al joven Lord un pergamino con su oferta, detallando los bienes y en su caso, la cantidad de dinero que constituía la dote de su hijo. El joven comenzó a leer, impasible y aparentemente calmado. Un par de cámaras de Gringotts, con una respetable cantidad de dinero, joyas, ricas ropas, pero ninguna propiedad. Frunciendo el ceño, el joven Lord iba a replicar, ofendido, cuando Narcisa carraspeó levemente. Alzando los ojos, el joven encontró la azul mirada y esta inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia su regazo, y el joven notó entonces un segundo pliego de pergamino. Antes de enojarse, Harry comenzó a leer. En él se describía una finca de recreo, situada en un pueblo de nombre impronunciable, en ¿los Alpes Suizos?. Continuando con la lectura, se detallaba que la casa estaba actualmente siendo reformada y amueblada, dotándola de elfos domésticos propios, y de las comodidades del mundo mágico, ya que originariamente era una finca muggle.

Harry estaba confuso. Sin duda, aquello cumplía con la tradición de ofrecer una inmueble en la dote, una casa que siempre sería propiedad de la novia, o en este caso, del novio, dándole un lugar en que vivir si el matrimonio se llevaba mal. Pero aun así, le parecía poco apropiado… era un lugar pequeño, aislado y además en el extranjero…

Draco notó su inquietud y con suavidad, cogió el documento de entre sus manos. Se salía de la etiqueta, pero su relación era muy especial, y no iban a tener una disputa con su padre por temas meramente monetarios. La relación de joyas y el dinero le parecieron adecuados, además, las participaciones en diversos negocios, que le daban además del capital, rentas propias. Cuando comenzó a leer la descripción del inmueble, se sonrojó y sus ojos se humedecieron. Con un susurró apagado preguntó, mirando a su padre a los ojos:

-¿Es…el que yo quería?

Lucius asintió suavemente y Draco rompió a llorar suavemente, abrazándose a Harry, que ahora estaba mas confuso que antes, ya que Draco estaba…feliz, exultante, pero llorando a raudales. Cuando el rubio logró tranquilizarse un poco, murmuró cogiendo las manos de su esposo:

-Cuando era muy niño, pasábamos las navidades en Suiza, en ese pueblecito, en un hotel muggle de lujo. Esquiábamos, o montábamos en trineo, y yo siempre miraba desde la terraza de nuestra suite, el precioso refugio de montaña de la ladera de enfrente. Rodeado de un pedazo de bosque, frente al pueblo, pero lejos de él, al mismo tiempo, me parecía el lugar más maravilloso del mundo cuando veía a lo lejos a los niños que vivían en el jugando con sus trineos en la nieve. Siempre le preguntaba a mi padre si no podíamos comprarlo, y ahora... es el regalo perfecto, Harry.

Con una sonrisa, Lucius añadió, haciendo alzarse una ceja del joven Lord:

-Además, teniendo una propiedad en Suiza, no tributáis en Inglaterra, ni tú ni tu esposo…si pasáis al menos un mes al año en ella.

Harry sonrió ante la evidente delicia de Draco, y la sonrisa ladina de Remus, cuando Lucius añadió en un murmullo:

-He tenido que comprar medio pueblo, así que tengo terreno de sobra para levantar otra casita de montaña, si no os importa que seamos vecinos, claro está…

Draco rió alegremente, y abrazó a su padre, tal vez un tanto formalmente, pero sin tensiones, y murmuró:

-Sería fantástico padre…

Narcisa sonrió y Harry dio su aceptación a la dote, si Draco estaba contento, por él estupendo y fijando fecha para la boda en Noviembre ( Samhain, año nuevo celta se celebra las tres noches de luna llena) la primera noche de la luna llena entre el equinoccio de otoño y el solsticio de invierno. Su propia oferta a la familia Malfoy fue leída a continuación, y Lucius Malfoy agachó la cabeza, confuso. Harry le entregaba a él una gran suma de dinero, y a Draco la propiedad de la casita que fuera la vivienda de sus padres en el Valle de Godric, así como una suma muy respetable, para la reforma y rehabilitación de la misma. La ceremonia fue discutida, después de todo, ya estaban casados, solo que no tenían votos ni clasulas matrimoniales. Harry presentó días después su propuesta de cláusulas a Draco y este sonrió. Sin tan siquiera mirarlas, las firmó y las devolvió a su esposo, susurrando con afecto:

-Confió en ti, Harry.

Sin poder remedirlo, Harry le besó pasionalmente, y murmuró, mirándole a los ojos:

-No traicionare esa confianza nunca, Draco.

Sus padres y su padrino recibieron una copia de las estipulaciones matrimoniales, y se sorprendieron. Draco conservaba su apellido, y sus hijos llevarían un triple apellido compuesto Potter-Black-Malfoy. Draco tenía una más que generosa asignación para sus gastos, además de libertad para acceder a una cámara de propiedad conjunta creada para el uso diario en los gastos familiares, ropas, comida, enseres y ropa de hogar, muebles, pociones, regalos de carácter social, en fin, casi todo, saldría de esa nueva cuenta, y la asignación de Draco era para sus caprichos personales, sin tener que tocar ni su dote ni las rentas de sus inversiones. Se estipulaba que decidirían en consenso sobre la educación de sus hijos y que nunca se le forzaría a separase de ellos. Narcisa se emocionó, viendo que Harry estipulaba que Draco era libre de residir cuándo y por cuánto tiempo quisiera en cualquier propiedad Potter, Black o Malfoy, y que ni siquiera se mencionaba que tuviera obligaciones conyugales que cumplir.

Lucius también se sorprendió, pero finalmente sonrió, guardando entre sus documentos la copia de las estipulaciones matrimoniales. Después de todo, si se amaban, ¿a que mencionar algo que era natural y perfecto entre ellos? Su hijo tenía tanta libertad, que sería la envidia de sus coetáneos, obligados y obligadas a casarse por intereses políticos o económicos. No era nada habitual otorgar tanta libertad en los contratos matrimoniales al uso, iban a levantar ampollas en la sociedad.

La ceremonia de la boda tuvo pocos invitados para los estándares de la sociedad. Los amigos más íntimos de Draco, la familia Malfoy, incluso su tía Andrómeda con su esposo y su hija, Severus y Remus, Blaise Zabini con su madre y su actual esposo, los Geengrass, los Longbottom, los Lovegold, Firence, Hagrid, Flitwick, Minerva, Bill Weasley con Fleur Delacourt y familia, Charley y un par de amigos de Rumania, los que le ayudaron cuando el torneo de los Tres Magos, Víctor Krum y Hermione como su flamante acompañante (a la castaña no le había sentada nada bien la prohibición de su actual prometido de asistir a la boda, ya que por supuesto, Ron no había sido invitado), los gemelos y sus parejas de turno, algunos oficiales del Ministerio, un representante de Gringotts, algunos jóvenes nacidos muggles pero muy bien integrados en su sociedad, algunos otros jóvenes de buena familia, un reducido grupo de veelas, incluso un par de hombres lobo…

La ceremonia fue poco usual. En los jardines de un castillo escocés, junto a un ara celta sagrada de tiempos paganos, se reunieron en un amplio círculo los invitados, al atardecer del primer día de luna llena de Shamain, con numerosas antorchas de hierro clavadas en la hierba en torno al lugar sagrado. Desde el bosque cercano, uno desde el este y otro desde el oeste, llegaron al ara dos grupos de personas. Uno de ellos, Draco, conducido por sus padres. El otro, Harry conducido por Remus y Severus. Ambos grupos vestían túnicas ceremoniales, propias de los tiempos de antiguos druidas, de color hueso, llenas de runas en plata y oro, invocando fertilidad, felicidad y amor eterno. Llevaban el cabello suelto, adornado por una guirnalda de flores en el caso de Draco, y flores y bayas para el moreno, y calzaban sandalias, y ambos llevaban espadas ricamente labradas al costado. No había oficial del ministerio, ni oficiante, y cuando ambos grupos se reunieron, Lucius Malfoy tomó la palabra:

-A este lugar sagrado he traído a mi primogénito y heredero, para presentarle ante vosotros. Sed testigos.

Cuando la multitud respondió con el esperado "somos testigos", Remus habló a su vez:

-Ante vosotros traigo al que amo como si fuese hijo de mi sangre, primogénito y heredero de antiguos linajes, para presentarle ante vosotros. Sed testigos.

La multitud respondió una vez más y Harry y Draco avanzaron un paso cada uno, quedando destacados respecto a sus guardianes. Como marcaba la tradición, Draco habló el primero, por ser el más joven, ofreciéndole un aguamanil de cristal lleno de agua con pétalos de rosa que llevaba entre las manos.

-Vengo ante ti, voluntariamente, herido y lastimado, y te ruego que me dejes caminar a tu lado.

Harry le miró, la brisa agitando sus cabellos ondulados y murmuró:

-Vengo ante ti, voluntariamente, el último de mi casa, las manos tintas en sangre enemiga, y te ruego que me dejes caminar a tu lado.

Ambos avanzaron un paso más y quedaron frente al altar, donde reposaban dos vasijas y una copa de plata y oro. Además, había una bella bandeja con comida de varias clases, carnes, dulces y frutas, artísticamente dispuestas, y varias botellas de hidromiel, vino, licores y cerveza. Harry se lavó lentamente las manos, en símbolo de aceptación de su compromiso y el rubio dejó a un lado el recipiente y se las secó con su propia túnica. Draco tomo la copa de plata, bebió y la entrego al moreno, y el moreno bebió de la misma y la dejó a un lado. Entonces Draco tomó una vasija entre sus manos y la alzó al cielo antes de colocarla de nuevo ante él, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo. Miró a los ojos verdes y aguardó. Con voz aterciopelada el moreno proclamó:

-Ruego que este bálsamo calme y cierre tus heridas, y que por siempre camines conmigo.

Vertió con pulso firme el contenido de la vasija, un líquido que pareció resbalar sobre el cabello, la piel y las ropas de Draco, sin mojarlas, dejando un rastro tornasolado en ellas. Draco sonrió y respondió:

-Ruego que este bálsamo limpie y atenúe tus pesares y que por siempre camines conmigo.

El líquido resbaló por Harry dejándole igualmente reflejos nacarados, y ambos joven se cogieron de las manos. Sobre sus ropas, aparecieron ricos collares ceremoniales, ceñidores en torno a sus cinturas, brazaletes y ajorcas y sus cabellos se llenaron de prendedores y diminutos cascabeles, completando su atuendo, hasta ese momento libre de cualquier adorno excepto las espadas. Durante unos instantes no dijeron nada, y entonces, Draco habló de nuevo:

-Amigos y familia, bendecid nuestro camino y unid vuestros senderos al nuestro, y que caminemos todos juntos hacia el mismo valle.

Tras una pausa y cuando los testigos avanzaron un paso, fue Harry el que llamó:

-Aquellos que se fueron, alumbrad nuestro sendero y velad por nosotros, puesto que vosotros ya habéis recorrido el camino.

Un grinn de ojos añil, avanzó desde el bosque, seguido de dos ciervos, macho y hembra, translucidos y etéreos, y un fénix fantasmal, que se situaron al otro lado del altar, junto a los ancestrales fantasmas de Malfoy Manor, levantando murmullos de sorpresa. Después de todo, era el Shamain celta, el tiempo de comunión con los espíritus de los difuntos que, en esta fecha, tenían autorización para caminar entre los vivos y estaban realizando el antiguo ritual. Draco aguardó un momento y murmuró con voz firme:

-Aquellos que vendrán, dejad que os sostengamos en nuestros brazos hasta que reunáis fuerzas y emprendáis vuestro propio camino.

El rubio depositó sobre el ara de granito una de las guirnaldas de flores de su cabello, como símbolo de sus futuros hijos. Con ojos firmes, el moreno murmuró, añadiendo una guirnalda de bayas sobre la de flores:

-Aquellos que vendrán, que la senda sea suave bajo vuestros pies, alfombrada de blanda hierba y perfumada de flores. Que seáis la fuente de nuestra alegría y recibáis las bendiciones de los dioses.

Los jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas y con voz calmada musitaron al unísono:

-Aquellos que no nos aprecian, apartad de nuestra senda, porque no dejaremos que detengáis nuestro viaje.

Por último, el moreno cogió de nuevo el cáliz de oro y plata y lo alzó a los cuatro vientos, en muda plegaria. Lo pasó a Draco y este repitió el gesto. Sosteniendo el cáliz entre sus manos unidas, volvieron a rogar, girándose a las cuatro direcciones, y finalmente bebieron cada uno un sorbo.

-Antiguos dioses y diosas, os rogamos vuestra bendición.

Murmuró Draco, y derramaron un poco del vino sobre el altar. Harry repitió sus palabras y derramo el resto del cáliz, y depositó este sobre el ara de piedra, entre las vasijas vacías. Se arrodillaron con las manos unidas y murmuraron al unísono:

-Dagda, señor del conocimiento, gran guerrero y mago, dador de bienes. Amante de Morrigan, doncella, madre y viuda, la Reina Espectral, diosa de la guerra y la muerte, de la renovación; del amor y la pasión….Oh, antiguos dioses, conocidos por otros tantos nombres, os rogamos humildemente vuestra bendición.

La brisa se arremolinó, y las nubes comenzaron a ennegrecer en la hasta ahora despejada tarde. Una súbita humedad llenó el aire y comenzó a llover suavemente. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, llenando el aire de olor a ozono, y la lluvia cesó lentamente, dejando en el cielo un bello arcoíris doble, como perfecto marco a los novios, extinguiéndose lentamente al ocultarse el sol, detrás de las verdes colinas.

Los invitados murmuraron, atónitos. El antiguo ritual y la invocación a los dioses olvidados había dado un inesperado resultado, una respuesta que ciertamente los asistentes no habían esperado. En el mejor de los casos, cualquier signo, hubiera sido interpretado como la bendición de los dioses, pero aquello era…bien, era como volver a los tiempos perdidos de Merlín y Morgana Le Fey… Harry sonrió, mirando a los ojos de Draco. Ambos habían usado esa tarde, después de almorzar, parte del frasco abierto de Felix Felicis que el rubio conservaba de su huida. Una cucharada para cada uno, una garantía para una ceremonia y una noche absolutamente perfectas.

Durante el resto de esa noche, y las dos noches siguientes, las tres noches de luna llena de Shamain, el año nuevo celta y tiempo de comunión con los espíritus, ardió incesantemente la hoguera y los invitados festejaron la boda, comiendo y bebiendo, bailando sobre la hierba, descansando a ratos bajo las carpas dispuestas en torno a la enorme fogata, en sencillos pero cómodos divanes, lobos, hombres y veelas, fantasmas y espectros. Y ciertamente, su boda fue una conmoción social, por lo extraño de su ritual, por su elección de invitados y su significado. Entre los celtas, la mujer es igual al varón, y tiene plenos poderes sobre su vida. Es la mujer la que elije, y nunca puede ser obligada a desposarse con alguien que no sea de su agrado. Y tampoco se tiene nada en contra de las uniones de igual sexo. Y eso, además de acallar eficazmente las bocas de los que aun pensaban que su unión era meramente política, era ciertamente toda una declaración de principios radicales. Los jóvenes bailaron sobre la hierba, en torno al fuego ritual, besándose a veces con pasión mal contenida. Harry había dejado claro que no iba a consumar su matrimonio separado de sus invitados por tan solo unas lonas y un hechizo de privacidad, pero eso no les impidió regalarse con ciertas actividades…alternativas, igualmente embarazosas.

En la última tarde-noche el joven Lord dirigió su paseo con su esposo, alejándose de los invitados y la fogata, e internándose en el cercano bosque, sus verdes ojos llenos de firmeza y determinación. Harry apretó el paso por los senderos del bosque y llegó a un claro, bordeado de vetustos arboles nudosos. Se sentó sobre un tronco caído, cubierto de musgo y semioculto entre los helechos y ambos recitaron una plegaria, invocando a los antiguos espíritus del bosque, pidiéndoles también su bendición. En silencio ambos jóvenes aguardaron la salida de la luna llena, la última de Shamain, reluciente en el cielo, y pronto, el gran unicornio, líder de la manada del bosque se adentró en el calvero, y se detuvo ante ellos, a escasos metros. Resollando suavemente, el bellísimo animal inclinó el grácil cuello en una delicada reverencia y rozó a ligeramente a ambos jóvenes en la cabeza, con su largo cuerno en espiral.

Draco sintió la bondad de la magia del unicornio bañándole a él y a su esposo, y su sonrisa se hizo radiante. Tanta paz parecía imposible, y parpadeó, casi somnoliento, mientras Harry le sujetaba en sus brazos, murmurando un emocionado agradecimiento al sabio unicornio, que inclinó levemente la cabeza en reconocimiento y se alejó, guiando al resto de su manada lejos del claro. Harry regresó al lugar del festejo, llevando a Draco entre los brazos, murmurándole cuanto le amaba y escuchándole suspirar de satisfacción, ambos por fin en paz, superado su pasado, aceptando el que era su presente, mirando hacia el prometedor futuro que ambos esperaban recorrer juntos…

Esa noche, en su diván junto a la hoguera, depositó a Draco en los cojines, y desnudándole hasta dejarle tan solo en ropa interior, se acomodó junto a él, igualmente casi desnudo, y le abrazó protectoramente, suavemente, sonriendo cuando el rubio se acopló a su pecho, ronroneando y murmurando entre sueños, suspirando con honda satisfacción. Acariciando las hebras de platino de su sedosa melena, deslizando las manos por la suave piel marfileña desnuda de su ángel, Harry se relajó contemplando como Draco se quedaba dormido, sucumbiendo finalmente él también al sueño, dejando que el poder sedante del unicornio le embargara, entrando en el pacifico mundo de las ilusiones.


	24. Chapter 24

El último capítulo!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer( al final estáis todos, si se me ha olvidado alguien es por error)

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Y sonrió. La respiración de Harry en su nuca era deliciosamente cálida, y envió multitud de sensaciones a través de su espina dorsal, erizando levemente su pálida piel. Relajándose entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, el rubio notó como su cuerpo protestaba, acusando las actividades de la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de felicidad, Draco suspiró casi inaudiblemente. Si, estaba dolorido, pegajoso y olía a sudor, y notaba tirantez en algunos músculos, pero la sensación era… absolutamente maravillosa.

Suspirando de nuevo y entrelazando sus dedos en la mano de Harry, el Slytherin se movió ligeramente, hasta notar el miembro semierecto de su esposo rozar contra sus nalgas. La tentadora fricción acabó por estimular y despertar al moreno, que susurró roncamente, sin abrir los ojos, deslizando su mano hacia la entrepierna de su silencioso torturador:

-Eres insaciable, Silver…

Una suave risa brotó de los labios rosados de Draco y este giró levemente para buscar un beso, mientras los dedos de Harry le acariciaban sensualmente.

"¡Oh sí!" pensó el rubio, notando como el cuerpo de Harry se apretaba contra el suyo, lleno de deseo y excitación. Con una serie de mordisquitos en el cuello, Harry le redujo a gemir inconteniblemente, y entonces le cogió en brazos y le llevó al baño. Draco frunció el ceño y Harry murmuró con dulzura ante su morrito de contrariedad:

-Aun estas…mh…dolorido y hoy va a ser un muy largo día…y quiero que estés lo más relajado y confortable posible…

Con un nuevo mohín y un principio de puchero, el rubio enlazó sus brazos en torno al cuello de su esposo, y susurró, besándole levemente en la comisura de la boca y a lo largo del hueso de la mandíbula, exactamente como era necesario para vencer cualquier signo de resistencia:

-Prefiero relajarme ahora, Ónix…por favor…por favor…

Harry suspiró, casi resignado. Era imposible resistirse a esa miradita lastimera de Silver, no que el rubio abusara de ella. No tenía sentido denegarle a su amado lo que ambos deseaban y le besó con pasión; ya se las arreglarían después con las consecuencias…

El joven Lord le alzó en sus brazos, apresurándose a su baño y entró en la enorme bañera, casi una pequeña piscina, ya llena de agua cálida y espumosa, sorprendiendo a Draco.

"¿Su esposo quería hacerlo…en el agua?"

EL joven sintió un ramalazo de inseguridad, eso le parecía un tanto complicado, pero pronto se relajó bajo el abrazo del moreno, plenamente entregado a sus besos y caricias. Incluso más de un año después de su boda, Harry se las arreglaba para sorprenderle. El agua relajó sus músculos aun algo doloridos y enseguida, Harry deslizó en su entrada un dedo tentativo. Gimiendo, el rubio buscó sus labios una vez más, y Harry le dejó besarle a placer. Buscando apoyo en un reborde de la bañera que les permitiría sentarse o tumbarse cómodamente en el agua, Harry movió a Draco hasta situarle sobre sus caderas, murmurando un hechizo de lubricación que llenó el interior de su rubio y ardiente amante del tibio gel. Con un murmullo de aliento, el moreno susurró:

-Vamos Silver…

Draco dilató los ojos, con asombro, eso también era algo nuevo y la excitación burbujeó por su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado, se empujó sobre el miembro erecto de Harry, conteniendo los deseos de gritar, mordiéndose los labios. Jadeando violentamente, casi temblando, el rubio cerró los ojos, y apoyó la frente en la de su amante, a medio camino aun en su miembro, paró tan abrumado por las sensaciones que creía que iba a estallar si continuaba un solo cm más.

Con un murmullo ronco, Harry le alentó, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta enredarlas en su cintura con una caricia sensual.

-Hazlo Silver, haz lo que quieras amor….

Draco gimió suavemente, y le miró por unos instantes, antes de decidirse, buscando en sus ojos el aliento que necesitaba. Con lentitud, entreabriendo los labios en un grito mudo, acabó por englobarle en su cuerpo, exhalando una leve queja al final. Estaba sonrojado, los ojos de plata entrecerrados, las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, pero su agarre en los hombros de Harry era firma y tras unos largos momentos, se movió tentativamente.

Harry estaba bajo él, sumergido y semirecostado, con el agua llena de espuma hasta el pecho, y su miembro se sentía extrañamente diferente en aquella postura. Con un ronco gemido, el moreno susurró, vocalizando su placer, aunque sus emociones, como siempre que hacían aquello, fluían irremediablemente de uno al otro.

-_¡Silver!¡Estas tan caliente y apretado!_

Draco se movió de nuevo, gimiendo casi al unisonó de su esposo, y comenzó a ganar confianza, con cada pequeño movimiento, hasta que su ritmo se hizo más intenso y su empuje más firme.

"¡Oh Dioses!" Pensó el rubio, cuando su próstata fue presionada, haciéndole arquearse y gritar roncamente de placer. Se movió por instinto, buscando ese roce delicioso, ardiente, arrancando más jadeos y gruñidos de su amante. Los ojos verdes relucían llenos de fuego interior, dilatados y nublados por el placer y el deseo, teñidos de amor. Draco vaciló por un instante, antes de que su vínculo vibrase con furia, urgiéndole a hacer todo lo que desease, lejos del alcance de las palabras, pura emoción, los sentimientos de su amante esposo retumbando en su mente con claridad cegadora, mezclados a sus propias sensaciones y sentimientos. "Tu placer es mío también, Silver"

Las sensaciones de su esposo le llenaron, sumándose a las suyas, y Draco casi puso los ojos en blanco de placer. Ni siquiera su primera vez había sido así. Tras su extraña ceremonia matrimonial, resucitada de la noche de los tiempos, y una vez despachados sus invitados, apagada la hoguera ritual y cumplidas las formalidades sociales, tres días después, Harry le había llevado por fin a Black Loch Manor, a su familiar dormitorio, y le había besado, acariciado masajeado, lamido y mordisqueado hasta que Draco suplicó con desesperación, rabiando de deseo contenido. Pero el moreno tan solo sonrió con picardía, y le englobó en su boca, provocando su casi inmediato orgasmo. Desmadejado, cegado por el placer recibido, aun fue el objeto de más atenciones de su amante y cuando este estuvo finalmente satisfecho con su preparación, le había tomado, con tanta lentitud y dulzura, que acomodar su grueso miembro en su interior no había supuesto ningún problema.

Draco recordaba los tiernos besos, los movimientos cautelosos, y la sombra de preocupación que cubría los ojos verdes, hasta que su gemido de placer reafirmó a su esposo de que todo era perfecto, realmente perfecto para él. Harry se había centrado por completo en darle placer, rozando su próstata lo suficiente como para mantenerle cerca del límite, pero sin forzar ni precipitar su placer. Solo cuando sus gemidos se volvieron apremiantes, y sus caderas le urgieron a acelerar, solo entonces, Harry le presionó más, lanzándole a un nuevo orgasmo, simultaneo con el suyo. Su grito se fundió, el aliento de ambos derretido en uno, sus magias unidas estallando con ellos también.

Draco recordaba muy bien su primera vez, y ahora, sentía algo mas, era como estar dentro de Harry también, sintiéndole, perdiéndose en todo ello. Nunca antes las sensaciones habían sido tan definidas, tan claras, quizás por el nerviosismo de lo que les aguardaba mas tarde. Desde esa primera vez, lo habían hecho con Draco a cuatro patas, bocarriba, bocabajo, contra la pared, sobre la mesa, en las alfombras del dormitorio y del salón, en la cama, en el diván, en el prado y en el establo… Draco sonrío interiormente. Había todavía mucha mansión por "explorar", pero Draco estaba firmemente decidido a seguir en ello. Aunque los elfos gritasen como niñitas aterradas, tapándose los ojos con las manos, como la vez que lo hicieron en la bodega, mientras buscaban una botella de vino…El rubio tembló y gimió, aferrándose a su amante y continuó moviéndose sobre él, lleno de pasión. Eran tantas las sensaciones, que pronto ambos estuvieron al límite, y con un brusco movimiento, enarcándose el uno contra el otro, los dos gritaron, perdiéndose en la niebla dorada del orgasmo.

Jadeando, aun sentado sobre su esposo, notando como poco a poco el cuerpo de este se relajaba bajo él, Draco murmuró roncamente:

-Te amo, Ónix.

En respuesta, fue besado ardientemente una vez más, y envuelto en los brazos poderosos de Harry, y permanecieron un rato en el agua, dejando que las burbujas y la espuma borrasen las huellas de su encuentro. Pero ni siquiera Harry podía detener el tiempo, y los dos salieron del agua para vestirse adecuadamente para desayunar. Poco después, vestidos con las mejores túnicas de su armario, luciendo capas y botas de piel de basilisco negras, con el colgante de dragón, y el cordón del lobo blanco realzando su porte - junto a la piel, invisibles, cada uno llevaba otra joya, la gargantilla de las rosas y el colgante con la Félix Felicix - emergieron en las chimeneas del Atrio del Ministerio, reuniéndose con una pequeña multitud. Una leve inclinación de cabeza del imponente Lucius Malfoy, y una reverencia más profunda de los demás fue contestada con un levísimo gesto por parte de Lord Potter-Black, y una tenue sonrisa y una graciosa inclinación de cabeza de Draco.

Avanzando con paso firme, el joven Lord llegó a su destino, la cámara del Wizengamott, el lugar donde se dictaba justicia, se escribían las leyes y se tomaban las decisiones de gobierno. O al menos, así debía ser. Con un gesto, el joven empujo las dobles puertas, y estas se abrieron silenciosamente dándole paso a él y a sus acompañantes. El Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge le miró con ojos ansiosos y un falso gesto conciliador y afable cubrió su rostro:

-Lord Potter… que inesperada sorpresa! Estamos reunidos en sesión oficial en este momento, pero si lo desea, podre atenderle dentro de aproximadamente una hora y media…

Harry le miró a él y a todos los presentes, mientras sus acompañantes aun con las capuchas caldas, se desplegaban en un doble semicírculo detrás de él. El joven avanzó un paso y con un gesto levemente condescendiente, murmuró:

-Me temo, Sr Ministro, que voy a quedarme, y mis acompañantes también.

Las capuchas de las capas cayeron, revelaron los rostros de muchos de los herederos de las familias tachadas de oscuras, buena parte de las neutrales y algunos que ciertamente siempre habían estado en el lado correcto. Y muchas caras nuevas. Con velada ironía, el joven Lord murmuró, mirando a los sentados en las gradas de la sala.

-Nos interesa saber lo que ocurre aquí, Sr Ministro, y especialmente saber porque no se ha convocado a esta sesión a todos los miembros con derecho. No somos letrados, pero representamos a las familias del mundo mágico.

La cara del ministro enrojeció y un murmulló recorrió a los miembros electos de la sala, la parte técnica del Consejo de Magos, casi todos ellos de familias blancas, con pocas y contadas excepciones. Con ojos llenos de ira, el joven avanzó y comenzó a hablar en voz teñida de poder:

-¿Con que derecho se oculta a casi la mitad de las familias de nuestro mundo, a casi la mitad de los miembros por nacimiento y herencia, lo que ocurre en ella?

La magia de la sala, reverberó, e hizo crujir desagradablemente los asientos vacios, mientras los recién llegados se apresuraban a ocupar los lugares que correspondían a sus familias, señalados ahora por chispas con sus nombres. Harry avanzó con Draco a su lado y con elegancia, ocupó el asiento junto a Lord Malfoy, en el lugar ahora señalado para Lord Potter-Black. Y la magia cesó de rechinar, dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Bill Weasley ocupaba el flamante asiento de la familia Delacourt –había renunciado a ser el heredero del apellido Weasley, ya que su esposa solo tenía otra hermana y los Delacourt eran una familia antigua y de renombre-, y su hermano Charley ahora ocupaba ese puesto, el de heredero de la familia Weasley-Prewett, ya que pese a que su padre no admitía su relación con otro de los domadores de dragones, un noruego rubio y alto, llamado Thor Svenson, se había visto forzado a ello, presionado por los gemelos – el actual soporte económico de la familia- y la decisión de su hijo mayor. Los hijos mayores de las familias sospechosas de ser oscuras habían ocupado los lugares de sus padres, forzando un cambio generacional apresurado. Severus ocupaba orgulloso el asiento de los Prince junto a Remus, bajo el nombre de Lupin. Y Viktor Krum ocupaba otro junto a ellos, acompañado de su prometida, Hermione Granger. Muchos otros, miembros de familias consideradas nuevas, ocuparon los lugares que se iban abriendo para ellos, respaldados y presentados por las otras familias.

Su promesa era clara. Dar cabida a todos, y dialogar con todos, restringir los contactos innecesarios con los muggles, mejorar sustancialmente la educación, recuperar y preservar las tradiciones valiosas, prescindir de las vacías de sentido, promover mayor igualdad entre magos y brujas, adaptar a su cultura lo que los muggles ofrecieran de valor, prohibir que los matrimonios mixtos con muggles tuviesen hijos (a menos que fuesen niños magos adoptados) para evitar la dilución de la magia,… en suma, ser un camino intermedio, nuevo…devoto a la continuidad a largo plazo de su mundo y su forma de vida, pero no reacio a los cambios valiosos y a la evolución.

Con una sonrisa cortésmente helada, y apretando la mano de Draco entre las suyas, el moreno se reclinó negligentemente en su asiento, y murmuró con tono que dejaba entrever una velada amenaza:

-Adelante Sr. Ministro. Y recuerde, le estamos observando.

Relajándose a su lado, Draco mantuvo un rostro impasible y sereno, feliz de ocupar su lugar junto a su amado esposo y su padre, descansando la mano que no enlazaba en la de Harry imperceptiblemente sobre su vientre.

El Ministro tragó saliva con aprensión y tras rebuscar entre los papeles de su mesa, viendo aparecer en ella una abultada pila de credenciales, de avales de los antiguos miembros del Wizengamot para las nuevas familias y de representaciones de otras a favor del joven Lord o de su esposo, e inclusive de Lucius Malfoy, murmuró desalentado:

-Se…se reanuda la sesión

Epilogo.

En las nuevas elecciones a Ministro de Magia, pocos meses después, el imprevisto candidato de última hora, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy venció por amplia mayoría, representando la nueva opción política respaldada por su yerno, Lord Potter-Black y su hijo, Lord Malfoy-Potter-Black, en un Wizengamot de nuevo representativo de la sociedad en su conjunto.

El consejo escolar de Hogwarts también fue renovado. Una de sus primeras medidas fue cambiar y ampliar el profesorado de Hogwarts, ampliando el curriculum escolar e introduciendo una nueva asignatura obligatoria para todos hasta el nivel de TIMOs, Tradiciones y Cultura Mágica, impartida conjuntamente por Andrómeda Tonks-Black y su hermana Narcisa Malfoy-Black. Y el nuevo subdirector de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, se aseguró de que las cuatro casas recibieran un trato equitativo, fomentando la interacción entre ellas, más que la rivalidad, e instaurando una nueva política respecto a la asistencia de las criaturas mágicas y sus híbridos a la escuela, ( veelas, hombres lobos, altos elfos, vampiros y otros eran ahora aceptados sin problemas) nombrando a Remus Lupin Coordinador de Criaturas Mágicas y responsable de las especiales necesidades de estas dentro del colegio, compaginando sus funciones con las de Jefe de Casa de Griffindor. El nuevo Profesor de Defensa, e instructor de vuelo era el famoso Krum, procedente de Bulgaria, y su esposa Hermione se hizo cargo de la clase de Estudios Muggles, obligatoria hasta el nivel de TIMO, y con un silabarium completamente reformado. Y Luna Lovegold fue nombrada profesora de Historia de la Magia, y la estructura del temario se reelaboró, haciéndola más dinámica y ágil, buscando la relevancia de los acontecimientos históricos que promovieron cambios o reformas en la sociedad. Además, Charley Weasley fue nombrado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Hagrid volvió a ser guardabosques y además cuidador, junto con un grupo de magos bien entrenados dirigidos por Thor, el prometido de Charley, de la nueva reserva de animales mágicos, creada adyacente a los terrenos de la escuela, y donde los alumnos podían contemplar, con las debidas precauciones toda clase de animales mágicos: dragones, caballos voladores de diversas razas, grifos, mantícoras, kelpies, pegasos y muchos más. Una reserva mágica abierta al público en general para visitas guiadas los sábados, y reservado a los estudiantes y profesores durante el resto de la semana.

Se cambiaron las normas y los magos nacidos de muggles, comenzaron a recibir sus cartas dos años antes y se les ofreció una familia de acogida en el mundo mágico, una suerte de padrinos, sus tutores legales, ya que no se les permitiría retornar al mundo muggle salvo por alguna emergencia familiar y con severas restricciones. Al terminar su educación Mágica, los jóvenes magos tendrían que decidir si regresaban con sus padres al mundo muggle, renunciando a su varita (Que sería custodiada por el Ministerio, y siempre podían volver al mundo mágico después) o si permanecían entre los magos, para siempre, y con grandes restricciones al contacto que podían mantener con su familia bilógica. La interacción descuidada había sido un fuente de graves incidentes entre los muggles, y el nuevo Ministerio no deseaba tener más trabajo para los equipos de desmemorizadores, ya de por sí bastante ocupados. El programa para encontrar las familias ideales para acoger a estos niños, fue puesto en manos de Hermione Krum-Granger, Penelope Clearwater; Ernie Macmillan y Daphne Greengrass, dirigidos por Ted Tonks.

Azkaban fue seriamente reformado, y los dementores, eliminados y enviados de regreso al inframundo del que procedían. El cuerpo de aurores también comenzó una reforma, encabezado con un programa de reentrenamiento obligatorio para todos sus miembros, para un tratamiento ecuánime y sin prejuicios de clase alguna de los acusados y de sus crímenes.

Lentamente, Harry y sus seguidores empezaron a difundir la idea de igualdad entre magos y brujas, simplemente predicando con el ejemplo, dando a sus esposas y esposos el respeto que merecían. Se hacían llamar Hijos de la Serpiente, y la mayoría llevaban en el brazo la marca de Harry, aunque el Griffindor nunca usó esta de la forma abusiva en que Riddle lo hiciera, era una marca de lealtad, no de servidumbre. Harry solo era estricto e inflexible con el antiguo grupo de mortífagos, aunque la mayoría habían acabado por aceptarle como líder, el joven no era cruel, y sus demandas nunca eran imposibles o irracionales. La mayoría de familias habían lavado su imagen gracias a sus peticiones y eso era algo muy bueno para ellos. La reforma de las leyes vigentes fue lenta y progresiva, y comenzó aboliendo las discriminaciones de las criaturas mágicas, e instaurando un programa de Ayuda a la Integración, para que les fuera más fácil vivir sin problemas y con sus necesidades básicas cubiertas, a cargo de Fleur Delacourt.

Remus y Severus, ahora que era legalmente posible, estaban haciendo lentos progresos en el camino para tener un hijo propio, pero mientras eso llegaba, habían acogido a dos niños, huérfanos de guerra y ambos licántropos, y se estaban encargando de su bienestar y educación, dándoles todo su amor. El inquieto Maestro de Pociones, que había logrado descifrar una vieja receta familiar de los Black, y junto con sus propias ideas y la base del Matalobos, estaba trabajando para poner a punto la que parecía un formula muy prometedora, una solución casi perfecta para el control de la licantropía. Sus ensayos con los licántropos voluntarios, procedentes de las celdas de Azkaban, eran muy alentadores, y el hombre esperaba afinar la formula en un plazo corto, creando una poción que fusionaría permanentemente los instintos del lobo con la mente del hombre, impidiendo que el lobo transformado fuese irracional y peligroso. Al menos no más peligroso que en su forma humana. Y había descubierto que la forma animaga de Draco era una manifestación de la herencia licántropa de su lejano ascendiente, solo evidente después de tantas generaciones porque Draco era un mago muy poderoso.

Y Draco, dieciocho meses después de iniciada la andadura de la nueva opción política, dio a luz a sus mellizos, un niño de ojos verdes y suave pelo negro, al que llamaron Rigel Orión Harold Potter-Black-Malfoy y una niña de ojos grises y negro cabello ondulado, Meissa Lucretia Draconisa Potter-Black-Malfoy, los pequeños príncipes de su castillo de ensueño. El prometedor futuro, la nueva generación, una que crecería libre de miedos y tiranos, en un mundo más libre y mejor, gracias al trabajo y el sacrificio de sus padres y abuelos. Ahora, los jóvenes querían disfrutar de sus hijos, y de la compañía de su familia y amigos. Harry no tenía prisa alguna. Por ahora, Lucius podía ocuparse visiblemente de dirigir el Ministerio, dejar madurar las cosas y cuando llegase el momento, él y Draco tomarían el relevo.

Y Sirus Black, fantasma residente de Black Loch Manor, sonrió traviesamente enseñando los dientes, mirando el retrato de si mismo que su ahijado había encargado expresamente para él, un cuadro que le representaba como era justo antes de que sus amigos murieran, con su moto voladora, frente a Hogwarts, un cuadro ahora inmóvil, y que se animaría cuando su espíritu entrara en él. Justo al lado del suyo se encontraba otro, el de Regulus Arcturus Black, su hermano menor. Y muy cerca, los de sus amados amigos, James y Lily. Si, realmente, ahora Sirius podía descansar algún tiempo, hasta que alguien más en la familia necesitase de él. Y el enorme Grimm de ojos azules entró de un saltó en el cuadro, desapareciendo como niebla, y la figura pintada sonrió, lanzando una abierta carcajada antes de arrancar de una patada la negra moto voladora, y hacerla surcar el cielo sobre las torres de Hogwarts, riéndose una vez más.

Abril Dark Angel

Addicta

Aguila Falnel

Ahgness Black

Aiko Echizen Li

Aki-KHL

Alcatraces

Alexander Malfoy Black

Alexander Potter Malfoy

Alexia 1986

Alexia Cullen Black

Alfy-Malfoy

Alicia Malfoy

Alineha

alma rosa NS

Altair Snape Black

Amesthy

Ami 318

Amia Snape

Amras 2007

Anaerin

Andromeda 170

Angela Potter 0606

Angel-sombria

Ank-Sunamuhn80

Aoi 23

Arana Tokashi

Arau

Arthanis

Athenna

Ayra-ellesmera

banshee87

Basicidea

Belle Swan

BlackStarChan

Bunny1986

Carlita 84

cass

Cassiopeia Gienah Black

chaotique doll

Chinita

Chita 97

Chocolat

Cico 298

Cims0nButterfly

Criseida

Criss

Dama del Kaos

Danii Cullen

Danny Cullen 13

Dark Angel from the Devil

Dark Angel Love

Dark Bells

Darknashecullen

Dissaor Black

Dod 19

Dolly-Chan

Dora Malena

Dranzzer-kai-hiwatari

Drix Potter Malfoy

Dulzura Letal

Dvaita

DVMalfoy

Eclipse fairy

Eledhwen33

Elfurio

Elguardian

Enfersama

Erinias

Estrela Polar

Fabianadat

Fuyuki-Chan

GInebra216

Ginna

Ginna Malfoy

Goodess

Hacuilo

Hikari 110387

himeko-kumiko

ILEAN

Insolence-parfum

Isis89

Iyararei

Joeycob

Johanpotter

Jose-Black

June

Kaede-SAKuragi

Kalisto Azula

Kamuifuma1

kanari

Kari Hiwatari

Kat-Montgomery

Kiarablack

Koraima

Kuruki86

L Malfoy

La Dama Arual

La Sonrisa de Chesire

La Velitta

Ladtheove

Lady Fujoshi

Lady Malfoy Cullen Black Potter

laliebredemarzo

Laly-Rosy

Laurita 92

LeonniGirl

leontina

Lien Cullen Potter

Liglas

Lilipotter

Lilit Van Garreth

Liss-arcangela

Lola Felton Radcliffe

Lolis Lolis

Lolito

Loreley

louis Talbot

Lu Velita

Luadica

Lucia Cullen Halle

Luna

Luna duSoley

Luna Lovegood 83

Lupina Black

Lurivia

Lurovia

Lyra Black

M Valerie

Maaura

Mack Snape

Mailcolpotter

Majos Vuitri Family

Marce Capuccino

Mari2350

Marthess

Maruveth

Merlinne 1089

Merop

Mesic

Mia Caelus

Mia Corvinus

Mikami 92

Mikane

mimesis

Minerva Potter

Miru Yumi

Miyu Amamyia

moamoa2

Monica C

Murtilla

Mxanath

NaLitatutii

Nausica-Hime

neko 966

Nekokitzuna

Nerey

Nessvida

Nettaj581

Nibynekomata

Nick

Nigth-death

NN

Noash

Noriko Leo

Olimka

Oski18

Paola Mercury

Polarres

Potter de Snape

Princess-Malfoy

Principessa Lu

Proserpinah

Quetzal29

RAC

Regina-Riddle

Remaria

Reyko Higurasi

Rianne Black

Rina Uchiha

Romixx6

Ross Snape

Rosse 94

Ruby90zoe

sabacunorose

Sakuhi-chan

Samyrose

Sangre Slytherin

Sarahi

Sarisslovess

sayuki Hiro

Sepiroth Malfoy

Serpent Noir

setsuna 19

Setsuna GW

Shadow Lestrange

Shani 3000

Shijo

Shisenia

Shixa

Simon de Escorpiao

Siniestra Malfoy

Sofy Malfoy

Sprime

StaLucia

Sthephanie

Supe

SusiGabi

TachanGyu

Takari

The King Malfoy

titi 002

TURI

Uchiha Em

Valora74

Venice dakker

veroboned

Verodelprado

Vismur

Vivaelanime

Xonyaa11

xXxhikaxXx

Yaiza Granger

Yami Sakura Vampire

.NH

Yeyet Cullen

Yoooshi

Yopi yi

Yop-pi

Yuki Yui Yuu

Yune 963

Yushiru

Zafirla

Zai110791

Zian Shiory

Zuruck

Zutale


End file.
